La mezcla perfecta
by inupis
Summary: AU/ Ella jefe y él empleado de la clínica. Sus pasados y presentes se entrelazan, ¿qué les depara el futuro?
1. Eventos Inesperados

Holas! Jujuju xD

Mucho gusto a mis primeros lectores, la verdad… se supone que yo nunca haría un fic… pero ya me ven por aquí xD.

Este fic va dedicado a una gran amiga… estoy escribiéndolo en mi periodo de práctica así que no avanzo tanto y tan rápido como quisiera, pero en fin… quería dárselo de cumpleaños, así que aunque lo comencé a escribir en enero y lo planeaba subir el 14 de marzo no me aguanté ^^

¡Feliz cumpleaños Maricela! (Aunque sea adelantado xD) Aquí desde Chile una amiga, espero que lo pases genial y te guste este fic… aunque sea ichirukista no quita que me enfoque en darte un buen regalo xD jujuju ya verás lo que tengo destinado para ti, en tu cumple pondré una idea genial que se me acaba de ocurrir.

Bueno… lo obvio que he leído en otros fics, **Bleach no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Tite Kubo** a quien en este día tengo unas ganas de asesinar porque hace mucho que no deja ver a Rukia. Yo como humilde escritora me apropio de los personajes y alguna de sus características… las ideas y demás del fic son todas mías.

Advertencia: Este fic corresponde a un mundo alterno, y algunos personajes pueden quedar alejados de sus personalidades. Ah! Casi lo olvido, en este fic hay más de un narrador… si les molesta como es narrado o se confunden avísenme y haré distinción entre ellos para que se les haga fácil…

Por cierto u.u soy mala con los inicios, así que espero que le den una oportunidad al principio… háganme el favor de no desanimarse a la primera.

Sin más que decir (algo prácticamente imposible o.O) les dejo leer xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Eventos inesperados

Comprendí que no había nada más por hacer, en este momento logré por fin zanjar el asunto. Lo único que tenía que hacer, y había tratado de evitar, ya lo había hecho, afrontarla y serle tan directo llevaba a un único resultado obvio.

-Pero yo…

-Lo siento, no puedo ser más que eso, no puedo corresponder tu amor. Inoue, te has equivocado conmigo –Estaba afligido, ¿cómo no estarlo?, una de las personas que más quiero, tanto que casi la siento una hermana, de pronto me dice que le gusto.

Bueno, a decir verdad de un tiempo a ahora ya lo venía sospechando. En serio, que ella más obvia no podía ser, sin embargo como dice un dicho, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… y yo realmente nunca quise verlo.

-¡Puedo darte todo! –Rompió en llanto y por primera vez en la vida me alzó la voz para decir algo distinto de Kurosaki-kun –Soy bonita, lista, cariñosa, sumisa, agradable… -bien, lo cierto es que ella podía seguir casi infinitamente, ya había ganado dos veces seguidas el concurso de reina de Karakura y creo que lo habría ganado más veces si hubiera participado. También se había graduado con las mejores notas y sus estudios superiores fueron becados completamente.

-Inoue, eres especial, única, y estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado en mi posición –no podía negarlo, tenía muchas cualidades y algunas muy importantes para un chico. –Tus sentimientos no pueden alcanzarme porque yo te quiero como a una hermana y siento dolor por tener que rechazarte así.

-¿A caso tienes a alguien más? –se estaba comenzando a resignar llorando amargamente

-No

-¿Entonces por qué no me das una oportunidad?

-Entiéndeme por favor, no tengo a nadie aún, pero no puedo llegar a verte como algo más que como mi amiga, Inoue.

La chica de larga y castaña cabellera, curvas bien definidas, amplia delantera y hermosos ojos salió corriendo a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus delgadas piernas.

-Perdóname… -Ichigo, un joven de unos 24 años de cabello anaranjado claro y ojos marrones le susurró al viento una disculpa en dirección a la huída de la chica, esperando que pudiera llegar en algún momento transportada por la brisa hasta los oídos de ella… de Orihime Inoue.

El joven volvió abatido a su casa, agradeciendo que Orihime hubiera esperado a hablar con él hasta el término de la jornada laboral y no durante el alto del almuerzo. Desganadamente se retiró sus zapatos y se lanzó sobre el sofá boca abajo, sin energía suficiente como para volver a moverse, quedándose prontamente dormido en esa posición esperando que al despertar tuviera un mejor día.

Ichigo Kurosaki es un médico que se especializa en endocrinología, trabaja en una de las clínicas más prestigiosos de Japón, mientras que Orihime era la segunda al mando de dicha clínica, sobre ella sólo estaba el administrador. Extrañamente la chica tenía una afición sentimental hacia este chico de ceño sempiternamente fruncido y llamativo cabello naranja.

Estos chicos se conocieron por primera vez en enseñanza media (*) iniciando su duradera amistad, luego se separaron para los estudios universitarios, ambos habían escogido universidades fuera de su ciudad, para luego de terminar sus estudios volver a ésta a trabajar en una clínica recientemente creada hace un año, reanudando así su gran amistad.

Ichigo sabía que no era correcto ilusionar a una persona que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes dándole una oportunidad si es que primero no se tenían sentimientos algo parecidos. Lo sabía por experiencia propia a causa de sus años de universitario.

En sus años de universidad se hizo muy amigo de una chica de cabello negro que era muy extrovertida, era un tanto infantil y le daba la impresión de ser frágil. Él quería protegerla y ayudarla, después de todo siempre había sido una persona amable aunque no lo aparentara. Había creado un gran afecto por ella, pero no le gustaba ni atraía de ninguna forma.

El problema vino cuando a un año de terminar su carrera ella le suplicó porque se dieran una oportunidad. Ichigo no tenía mucha suerte con las chicas, si bien era físicamente atractivo, su cabello y ceño siempre hacían que las chicas lo descartaran de inmediato por parecer un vándalo, gruñón y amargado. Así que no tenía idea de qué debía hacer en este caso y se debatía entre negarse por no sentir nada y darle una oportunidad por ser su amiga.

Aceptó darle la oportunidad para su desgracia y al término de cuatro meses se dio cuenta de su error y decidió terminar la relación, porque en todo ese tiempo él no sentía nada por ella. Una vez le dio el corte, discutieron fuertemente y ella dio también un corte que le dolió al chico, cortó la amistad que habían forjado, haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera horrible y que pensara que todo era su culpa. La chica no volvió a pedirle ayuda, lo ignoraba si lo veía y por último se alejó completamente de él.

Ahora tenía la respuesta a qué era lo mejor hacer para lastimar lo menos posible, por nada del mundo dejaría que pasara lo mismo con una de sus mejores amigas, prefería verla llorar ahora a que luego cuando sus sentimientos fueran aún más fuertes y tuviera ilusiones que se romperían.

***** (cómo le hacen separaciones de barritas o lo que sea? no me salen y lo he intentado ya 6 veces T.T la de mis apuntes la encontré arribita, pero no la quiero usar para esto) *****

-Deberías ir al endocrinólogo

-No quiero –me crucé de brazos y me volteé dándole la espalda disgustada.

-Por favor Rukia, tienes 21 años y puede que aún no sea tarde, nadie en la familia salvo tú mide menos de 1.60

-¿y qué culpa tengo yo? –me voltee ahora hacia ella… tarde o temprano siempre volvemos a mi estatura -¡Estoy bien así!

-¿Por qué gritas? –un hombre de cabello azabache, ojos azules grisaceos y voz aterciopelada, profunda y calmada hizo acto de presencia, ingresando al salón en que discutían dos mujeres demasiado parecidas físicamente, las mayores diferencias entre ambas eran la intensidad de sus miradas y la estatura.

-Pa-padre – Rukia lo reverenció luego de recuperarse de la repentina aparición y aguardó a que su madre respondiera por ella.

-Byakuya, lo que pasa es que quiero que Rukia vaya a ver a un endocrinólogo. Ambos sabemos que es muy baja para su edad y linaje –mi madre le explicó con mucha dulzura y amor a mi padre. –sólo se me ocurre algún problema hormonal.

-Rukia –me miró con un semblante muy serio y todo el porte de la familia, mi papá siempre me inspiraba un respeto enorme y obediencia plena. -¿Quieres ir al endocrinólogo?

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron ante tal pregunta, el hecho de preguntarle significaba que su padre estaba pidiendo su opinión, que le permitiría escoger lo que quisiera hacer.

-No, padre.

-Entonces que no se hable más del asunto –Rukia no pudo contener más su alegría y se abalanzó contra su padre abrazándolo. Byakuya sonrió casi imperceptiblemente por un instante, aunque para su querida esposa no fue una sorpresa, correspondió con un brazo el fuerte agarre de la chica y luego la separó un poco.

-Byakuya… no deberías consentirla tanto –fue el reclamo de la mujer casi en un puchero.

-Hisana, ambos sabemos quien la conciente más –habló con un deje de ternura a la mujer que amaba.

Hisana sonrió, era cierto porque siempre ella consentía más a Rukia. Rukia era muy querida por sus padres y también consentida mucho, si uno le exigía algo, el otro le aligeraba la carga o sencillamente se la eliminaba. Las únicas veces en que Rukia no era mimada por alguno de ellos era cuando se ponían de acuerdo respecto a algún tema, este por lo general era el estudio o la familia. Aprender a llevar el noble apellido Kuchiki y los modales necesarios siempre había sido una tortura para Rukia, a donde fuera la reconocían, después de todo su familia poseía un enorme poderío económico.

Rukia se terminó de separar completamente de su padre y le agradecía y sonreía muy feliz.

-Rukia, ¿Cuándo es tu titulación?

-En dos semanas, a las diez de la mañana en el salón de honor es el acto, padre –la chica era muy inteligente, logró sacar su carrera en mucho menos tiempo del esperado y aprovechó hacer un doctorado en menor tiempo aún, ocupando un total de cuatro años en el total de su vida luego de la enseñanza media para obtener ambos títulos.

-Bien, luego de eso quiero pedirte que te hagas cargo de nuestra nueva adquisición.

-Si padre –Rukia se inclinó frente a él y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre para irse a su cuarto.

Cuando quedaron solos en la habitación, Hisana se acercó a su marido y lo besó en los labios al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Qué has comprado ahora querido? –Byakuya la tomó por la cintura al tiempo que también la besaba transmitiéndole un profundo amor en el beso.

-Una clínica que estaba próxima a caer en banca rota. –la miró a los ojos perdido en ellos –Aunque lleva poco más de un año de funcionamiento y es muy prestigiosa, el dueño perdió gran parte de su dinero en una mala inversión, obligándolo a vender.

Se quedaron conversando sobre sus días laborales y demás asuntos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un mayordomo para ir a cenar.

Rukia por su parte estaba en su cuarto frente a un atril, se encontraba pintando lo que le venía en gana, no era una artista, pero si se trataba de pintar no lo hacía mal… ahora… si eran dibujos… y peor… si estos eran conejos… No había forma alguna en que alguien comprendiera sus dibujos que hacía con tanto ahínco, la única persona que los encontraba lindos y podía entenderlos era su padre, básicamente porque él dibujaba igual de horrible, aunque para el sentido de la estética de la chica su padre lo hacía genial.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, tenía un semblante frío y tranquilo, su piel era extremadamente blanca, parecía alguien con problemas de anemia o que nunca había salido en su vida a la luz del sol.

-¿Qué opinas Ulquiorra? –le preguntó Rukia al tiempo que se pasaba la mano que sostenía el pincel por el rostro, retirando algunas gotitas de transpiración, y se alejaba un poco de su obra con una enorme sonrisa.

-Se ha esforzado mucho señorita –fue todo lo que dijo el joven

-Si, pero creo que algo le falta, ¿te gusta? –se volteó a mirar al chico

-No siento aprecio por ninguna obra de arte y usted lo sabe. –comentó en tono neutro

-Ya, pero no seas amargado, en todos estos años aún no sé que te gusta.

-Me conformo con estar a sus servicios señorita –le comentó inclinándose para hacerle una leve venia.

-No seas exagerado, sabes que me gusta ser tratada de igual, ¿cuándo me llamarás por mi nombre Ulquiorra?

-Nunca, señorita.

Ulquiorra era uno de los tantos empleados de los Kuchiki, tenía 26 años y fue contratado a sus 18 para proteger y cuidar de la pequeña Kuchiki, que para entonces tenía a penas 13 años y parecía de 9 o 10 años.

Era una especie de guardaespaldas que se encargaba de acompañar la mayor parte del tiempo a Rukia y a su vez era el encargado de la protección de toda la familia, teniendo a un conjunto enorme de guardaespaldas a su mando.

Ulquiorra abrió la puerta y espero unos segundos en el umbral.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –le consultó al mayordomo que acababa de aparecer y se exaltaba un poco por ser descubierto en su labor sin dar motivo alguno.

-Dígale a la señorita Rukia que la cena ya está lista –el peli-negro asintió al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-Señorita, la cena está lista –le comentó a Rukia al tiempo que se volteaba a verla.

-De acuerdo, en seguida bajo. Tengo que cambiarme –el peli-negro nuevamente asintió saliendo del cuarto mientras montaba guardia afuera, lo que más lo caracterizaba era la capacidad extraña que poseía de sentir la llegada de las personas aún antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente como para oír sus pasos.

**************************************************** (supongo que entienden que aquí hay otra separación) ****************************************************

El peli-naranjo por su parte ya había arreglado varios de los asuntos con su amiga y habían vuelto a quedar como amigos cuando ella comprendió que realmente no podía ser otra cosa. A decir verdad tardó cerca de una semana en aceptarlo e inmediatamente le pidió disculpas a su amigo por el berrinche.

-Kurosaki-kun, recuerda que mañana hay una reunión corporativa para que nos presenten al nuevo administrador y dueño de la clínica. –Inoue se pasó por su oficina de trabajo y le depositó también unos papeles en una carpeta.

-¿Hu?, ah, verdad, lo había olvidado Inoue, gracias por recordármelo –Le comentó un tanto avergonzado el peli-naranja al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca levemente y luego procedía a despedirse de la chica que ya había dejado su oficina haciéndole una leve reverencia y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Volvió a su trabajo revisando unos informes sin prestarle atención a los documentos que Inoue le había dejado. Ya daban cerca de las seis de la tarde y su turno en la clínica terminaba, recogió sus papeles y fijó la vista en los que la chica le dejara hace unas horas. Los tomó y comenzó a hojear, en ellos se informaba que la clínica había sido adquirida por la familia Kuchiki y estos mismos la administrarían. No queriendo leer más cerró la carpeta y procedió a retirarse la bata para salir de la oficina y dar por acabado su día.

Estaba ubicado en el cuarto piso de la clínica, así que procedió a llamar al ascensor y esperó muy cerca de las puertas. Cuando se abrieron ingresó abruptamente al no ver a nadie dentro.

-"_¿Qué significa esto?"_ –fue lo primero que pensó mientras se mantenía en las puertas del ascensor, estaba estático como si hubiera olvidado algo.

-Ugh… -un leve quejido provino de debajo de él. Al intentar ingresar se había chocado con alguien demasiado pequeño para ser visto por él al tener la vista al frente y estar muy pegado a la puerta.

-¿Estas…? –intentó preguntarle por su estado y ayudar a la pequeña persona.

-¡IDIOTA! –El chico quedó paralizado por la repentina reacción -¡¿Qué clase de tonto eres como para golpearme y tirarme al suelo? ¡Primero son los que salen! Tú, mastodonte –la chica que estaba en el suelo aún replicaba y le gritaba. Era una chica de cabello negro corto y fino rostro que a Ichigo le pareció precioso, era de piel un tanto pálida pero le quedaba bien en contraste con el cabello. La chica aún tenía los ojos cerrados en actitud de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, creí que estaba vacío –le dijo sumiso el joven doctor al tiempo que tironeaba de ella para ponerla en pie. Al ser tironeada la chica abrió los ojos, mostrando unos hermosos y grandes ojos de un color azul intenso un tanto oscuros, casi parecían violetas. - … -El chico quedó mudo por la intensidad con que le miraban esos ojos.

-Aún así… eres doblemente idiota –le comentó frunciendo el ceño y tratando de matarlo con la mirada.

-¿Q…

-Eres doblemente idiota… apártate ahora.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres? –le grito el peli-naranja ya saliendo de su estupor – ¡Me estaba disculpando y tú únicamente me insultas!

- No te estoy insultando, te estoy diciendo la verdad –le dijo indiferente y completamente calmada. –Deberías agradecerme –le dijo con aire triunfal al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y asentía sin rastro alguno de haber estado disgustada, de hecho parecía feliz.

-¿Q… - Ichigo quedó nuevamente en shock… no se esperaba ese cambio – Maldita… después de todo es tu culpa –bufó girando la cabeza a un costado –Siendo una niña te lo dejaré pasar –una vena se presentó en la frente de la chica al tiempo que volvía a estar molesta -¿qué edad tienes y dónde están tus padres? –preguntó el peli-naranjo al tiempo que parecía buscar con la mirada a alguien más cerca.

-I-DIO-TA –la pequeña chica comenzó a darle una patada en la espinilla y otras dos en el estómago, una por cada sílaba.

-¡Gah! –Ichigo medio gritó por el dolor y medio gritó por la sorpresa al tiempo que caía al suelo al término de la primera sílaba

-Tengo 21 años para tu información señor semáforo –le dijo la chica con semblante sombrío y aura maligna mientras estaba de pie muy cerca.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me golpeas porque te ayudé a levantarte? –"_espera… ¿qué es eso de semáforo?, ¿me lo dijo a mí?"_

-Triplemente idiota –si las miradas pudieran ser cuchillas, la de esta chica estaría tan afilada que habría desangrado al peli-naranjo en el suelo en menos de medio segundo –te golpeé por ser tres veces idiota. Me golpeaste en el ascensor, me elevaste la voz y por último, y más aberrante aún, me dijiste niña –enunció con sus dedos al tiempo que se serenaba un poco

-Eres una maldita enana –le respondió el peli-naranjo al levantarse de nuevo y caer recién en cuenta en la estatura que no era muy congruente con la edad. La peli-negra comenzó a enfurecerse de nuevo al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente sus puños – ¡Es tu culpa por ser tan baja! Agradece que no llamaré a los guardias, ahora ándate antes de que cambie de opinión –dijo poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica para apartarla.

Sólo rozarla bastó para que la chica hiciera algo un tanto inesperado… sin darle tiempo ni de respirar al chico tomó su mano, la apretó haciéndola crujir, hizo una vuelta extraña y arrojó al chico por sobre su cabeza terminando por dejarlo en una incómoda posición dentro del ascensor que se cerró inmediatamente por el tiempo transcurrido.

-¡Ah!... –algo tardío lanzó un grito de dolor, su cabeza estaba pegada a la pared metálica, estaba seguro que luego de poder levantarse tendría un gran dolor en el cuello.

-Es un idiota –dijo la peli-negra al tiempo que sacudía sus manos y proseguía con su camino como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lanzar a un tipo que es a lo menos 20 centímetros más alto y por supuesto mucho más pesado.

Claro, justo ahora se aparece un idiota molesto con brillante cabello naranja medio amarillento y yo mando a Ulquiorra a hacer tonterías. Si hubiera estado él seguro que nada hubiera pasado.

Siendo honesta, creo que también es mi culpa… si le hubiera pegado más fuerte lo hubiera solucionado casi del principio.

********************************************************** Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del edificio *********************************************************

Por su parte Ulquiorra se encontraba haciendo su pequeño gran mandado, estaba reuniendo información sobre la clínica, su anterior dueño y administrador.

En la clínica luego de dejar a Rukia frente al ascensor para hablar con el administrador procedió a dirigirse a la segunda al mando para obtener el listado de personal, ya que Rukia quería tener los nombres y datos que sólo él podía obtener.

Ulquiorra estaba apurado, no quería dejar mucho tiempo sola a Rukia, no tanto por los peligros que pudieran acecharle, más bien por los daños que ella pudiera provocar al ser un "tanto" temperamental.

-Mujer, ¿eres tú Inoue? -llegó hasta una oficina ubicada en la primera planta e ingresó sin tocar, le dirigió su pregunta a la única persona que se encontraba dentro.

-¡Ah! –soltó unos papeles que estaba ordenando por el susto –perdona, si lo soy, ¿Qué necesitas? –una agradable sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al tiempo que dejaba los papeles amontonados luego de recogerlos y miraba al chico.

-Kuchiki-sama necesita las listas de empleados –le dijo en su tono frío.

-¿Kuchiki? –Comentó pensativa al tiempo que desviaba su vista y se ponía a golpear su mentón con su índice- me suena… Mm... –Ulquiorra se estaba aburriendo, no tenía tiempo de escucharla divagar – hum… -se cruzó de brazos, se descruzó luego, comenzó a golpearse levemente la cabeza con una mano y luego se puso a andar en círculos con una mano en el mentón mientras con la otra se abrazaba a si misma dándose un soporte. – ¡Ah!, ¡ya sé! –Repentinamente saltó con mucha alegría, Ulquiorra casi se cae de la impresión –Es Kuchiki el pianista ¿verdad?, pero… ¿qué podría querer él con la lista de empleados de una clínica de Japón si él vive en Francia? –la chica nuevamente se puso el dedo en el mentón y comenzó con aires distraídos a pensar en un montón de ocurrencias extrañas.

-No mujer –impávido a la pérdida de tiempo y a la extraña deducción de la chica procedió a corregirla- Kuchiki-sama es la nueva dueña de esta clínica, y me refiero a los Kuchiki que viven en Karakura.

-Ah, perdón entonces –sonrió e hizo una reverencia –Deja que me presente, me llamo Orihime Inoue.

-Ulquiorra Cifer. Mujer, necesito los papeles

-Puedes decirme Inoue, mujer suena un tanto brusco.

-Mujer, no tengo mucho tiempo, la señorita Kuchiki se encuentra en este momento haciendo una inspección y es peligroso dejarla sola, ¿puedes por favor entregarme la lista de los empleados?

-Ah, si claro –resignarse fue lo que le cruzó por la mente, pero también este chico frívolo y un tanto extraño le captó la atención aún más al negarse a llamarla por su nombre o apellido. Le entregó la lista de empleados y le adjuntó otra con los sueldos.

-Gracias –se retiró aparentemente calmado, pero dando grandes zancadas y a buen ritmo, no se despidió de forma alguna, dejando a Orihime con una despedida a medio camino.

Iba a llamar al ascensor para dirigirse al cuarto piso, pero lo sorprendió que a penas al llegar frente al botón para presionarlo, las puertas de este se abrieron dejando ver a un joven en una incómoda posición, con los pies por sobre su cabeza y ésta entre el suelo y la pared del ascensor en un complicado ángulo. El chico parecía incapacitado de moverse y Ulquiorra dedujo acertadamente cómo era que había terminado ahí.

No le prestó ni la más mínima atención al chico e ingresó como si fuera parte de la decoración, presionó el botón de cuarto piso y esperó calmadamente oyendo una suave ambientación propia del ascensor mientras lo subía a su destino. Salió luego cuando se abrieron las puertas y procedió a buscar a Rukia por entre las puertas.

-A… ayuda –logró decir el peli-naranjo aún atrapado dentro del ascensor completamente incapacitado de moverse, pero lastimosamente nadie jamás le oyó.

******************* (aquí otra más... wiiiii! x3 me salieron al fin xD... supongo que el truco está en ponerles palabras en medio y separarlas por espacio no?) *******************

Rukia y Ulquiorra decidieron bajar por las escaleras luego puesto que habían subido a la azotea por las mismas y los ascensores se ubicaban al lado opuesto. Una vez en casa Ulquiorra le entregó completos informes con fotos, nombres, ocupaciones previas, currículum, opiniones de conocidos y todo lo que habían hecho prácticamente desde que tenían conciencia de cada uno de los empleados.

Si bien Rukia quería información detallada, nunca había imaginado que Ulquiorra se lo tomara tan a pecho.

-… -estaban en el cuarto que ocupaba Rukia como despacho – ¿no crees… que te excediste un poco? –una enorme pila ocupaba toda la visión de Rukia, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que en realidad eran dos pilas, una detrás de la otra, siendo así más aún la cantidad de documentos.

-No señorita –hizo una venia y se retiró. Cuando era el despacho o el cuarto de Rukia normalmente él no se acercaba. Sólo ingresaba si le pedía hacerlo o si los padres le ordenaban no perderla de vista ya que solía intentar fugarse cuando tenía concertadas clases de modales o sobre sus antepasados, linaje o costumbres y tradiciones familiares.

-Maldición –siempre que estaba sola mostraba su disgusto y obviaba el lenguaje de una refinada dama. –Pff… con esto seguro que termino en un mes. Mejor leeré los nombres únicamente. –Tomó una carpeta y la abrió –Que inteligente, mejor si tienen una foto, más fácil reconocerlos luego. –Le trajeron un té y galletas para animarla a continuar con aquella tediosa tarea.

La chica había separado por profesión a los empleados, así tenía muchos más montículos de papeles que revisar, pero le eran más agradables a la vista al ser mucho más pequeños, y también le eran mucho más asequibles.

Decidió comenzar con los doctores y enfermeros, pasaba uno a uno los informes, revisando los nombres, las fotos, las profesiones y universidades en que se graduaron, obviando lo demás a menos que el individuo le pareciera ameritar información adicional.

En eso estaba mientras comía sus galletas untándolas en el té cuando las galletas se le acabaron. Su buen humor había desfallecido en ese instante, ahora sólo tomaría tranquilamente su té. Ya le quedaban tres carpetas de dichos profesionales, no esperando que las galletas no fueran lo único que la pusiera de mal humor.

- … -se escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo y algo quebrarse -¡NO PUEDE SER! –un grito salió de su garganta al abrir la siguiente carpeta, en ella se podía vislumbrar un par de palabras que correspondían al dueño de la foto. –Maldita sea… ¿cómo es posible que…? No… alguien debe estarme jugando una broma. Despierta Rukia, te quedaste dormida –comenzó a decir desesperada por que fuera ciertamente un sueño al tiempo que se golpeaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-Ah genial, no te bastó con arruinar mi tarde –levantó la carpeta que tenía la información de Ichigo mientras ésta goteaba un poco de té. La foto estaba intacta y la peli-negra sólo le lanzaba miradas furibundas a la imagen- me debes un té y una taza de té… te las cobraré caro.

Mientras, a las puertas de una clínica un chico peli-naranjo sintió un extraño estremecimiento recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

* * *

(*): la enseñanza media en mi país viene siendo los cursos que hay inmediatamente antes de la universidad o educación superior, corresponde a cuatro años (aunque creo que 7º y 8º los quieren poner también como media… ni idea xD)

Ya… qué opinan? Les gustó? No les gustó? Un asco?... se acepta de todo… menos cartas bombas, porque no quiero que tengan que recoger trocitos de mi xD

Espero que tengan piedad de mí, una chica que por primera vez en su vida escribe un fic… y también sean malvados xD cómo decirlo… si hay algo que encuentran que esté mal avísenme, porque de los errores se aprenden…

Pero no sean taaaaan crueles si?, mínimo digan hola… jajajajaja luego de saludar me pueden apuñalar ^^

Cuídense mucho, y gracias por llegar hasta tan abajo… esto recién comienza xD y aunque a nadie le guste el fic (espero que a ti Maricela si u.u) trataré de subir caps los días lunes en la mañana o los domingos… pero si me atraso sólo dependerá de lo largo que me salga el cap… o de que se me vaya la inspiración del fic.

Ahora mejor sigo escribiendo el segundo cap… y también a continuar trabajando… se supone que debería estar trabajando a full xD… pero la inspiración llama en los peores momentos.

Wah... que me costó pensar en un título... creo que se lo cambiaría si tuviera más creatividad ahora... pero no tengo suficientes neuronas libres en el trabajo -.-

y otra cosa... perdonen el que escriba tanta narración... no soy de mucho diálogo en las historias pero si lo prefieren puedo intentarlo ^^

todo depende de lo que diga mary-sama (humilde reverencia)


	2. Un día peor que negro

Ajá! Los pillé! xD les tengo sorpresita…. Adelanté el cap, pero no crean que será costumbre ok?

Waaaaaa chicos…. Snif…. No saben cuanta alegría me dan!... creo que me volveré adicta a sus reviews xD

Gracias por haber leído el cap anterior y por estar leyendo este cap ^^

Ya le hice las correcciones pertinentes al primer cap (que serían las separaciones y el apellido de Ulquiorra. Ah! Y los ojos de Bya-kun… aunque por mí y se quedarían azules… como no les complicaba tanto los narradores que de repente salen los voy a dejar tales cuales ^^) y vengo a darles una entrega que ha estado pugnando por salir de mi desde el mismo lunes! Jajajaja… xD no soy capaz de contenerme mucho si ya tengo algo en las manos ^^

Paso a agradecerles a **blanca luna, Etterna Fanel, Ghost iv, Luna Vi Britania, Sakura-Jeka y a T-Anita** por sus reviews xD

También por la alerta a **montxe** xD que aunque no dejó review si me hace feliz al saber que le llamó la atención como para seguir leyendo la conti

Ahhhhh! Que emoción! Me han añadido a historias favoritas, gracias **Anne-Cifer-Evans**…

Minna-san! Juro por lo más sagrado que tengo (que podrían ser mis mascotas o mis libros) que trataré de no fallar a sus expectativas

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo ** y no diré nada al respecto ¬¬

Una pequeña aclaración a tomar en cuenta para este y todos los caps venideros

-Diálogo –narración –diálogo –narración de nuevo xD

-"_pensamientos de quien quiera que hable" –_narración

_Flashback o no sé cuánto forward o como sea según el caso… la cosa es que es un recuerdo._

Olvidaba agradecerle a mi querida imouto por haber leído el fic y le mando muchos saludos!... yap… pueden ponerse a leer el cap ^^

**

* * *

Capítulo 2:** Un día peor que negro

El pobre de Ichigo había tenido la suerte de que Orihime subió a eso de las 7:30 de la tarde a entregarle unos papeles al administrador antes de partir a su casa. La clínica abría de 8 a 8 y si nadie se percataba del peli-naranjo en el ascensor, tendría que quedarse en esa posición hasta que alguien en la mañana lo encontrara.

_-¿Kurosaki-kun? –la peli-naranja se sorprendió de verlo en el ascensor a esas horas -¿Por qué estás en esa posición?, parece algo incómoda –le dijo completamente inocente._

_-Inoue… ayúdame._

_-Es una pose muy artística –la chica no escuchó el lastimero pedido - ¡Wa! Debería ir por una cámara –dijo al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente y corría en dirección contraria hacia su oficina por dicho implemento. Luego de unos minutos de fotografiar a Ichigo le escuchó la petición de ayuda y lo liberó de su incómoda posición._

_-Gracias Inoue, me duele todo –decía el chico al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los asientos para los pacientes en espera y se pasaba una mano por el rostro._

_-¡Tengo la solución Kurosaki-kun!... ¿te duele más el cuello o la espalda? –le preguntó medio deteniéndose en su entusiasmo._

_-Creo que el cuello –la verdad, lo que más le dolía era el orgullo… una chica muy pequeña lo había tirado, y para colmo lo consideraron luego parte de la decoración… _

_-Espérame un poco a que vaya a dejarle estos papeles a Ukitake-san –dijo Orihime al partir corriendo como si el viento se la llevara para dejarle los papeles al administrador que estaba próximo a retirarse._

_-Bien… ¿supongo que adiós?-cuando acabó de responder, alcanzó a respirar una vez para cuando… Orihime ya estaba de vuelta… -¡¿Qué demonios?_

_-Kurosaki-kun, si me acompañas a mi casa podré curarte ese dolor –dijo siempre sonriente y con ese tono meloso que la caracteriza que se encuentra entre inocencia e idiotez. –espérame afuera mientras voy por mis cosas._

_Ichigo obedientemente salió del edificio, al salir una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda, algo malo estaba pronto a ocurrir, algo que podía ser mucho peor que tener un gran dolor en el cuello._

_Orihime en casa le dio su muy especial receta anti-dolores generalizados… que consistía en una preparación de alimentos que difícilmente a alguien con gustos normales se les ocurriría. Parecía que todo había sido cocinado, luego enfriado, luego metido a una juguera y puesto finalmente sobre un arroz hecho con algún colorante o especia extraña. _

_Ichigo como buen amigo que era sabía que heriría profundamente a Orihime si no comía esa extraña asquerosidad a la vista. En vez de pedirle un jugo le pidió un vaso de agua… porque Orihime preparaba sus propios brebajes a su manera… Con gran esfuerzo mental procedió a comer todo en un par de grandes bocanadas, no tardó ni diez segundos en ingerir todo, para luego atragantarse con el agua que bebía desesperadamente para pasarse el mal sabor de boca._

_-¿Qué tal Kurosaki-kun? –las pupilas le brillaban por la esperanza - ¿te gustó mi receta especial? –sin esperar respuesta continuó hablando – la inventé yo misma y tiene muchas vitaminas y proteínas, ayuda a la digestión y es sabrosa porque le agregué helado, también tiene hígado cocido junto con arvejas y dulce de judías y… -bla bla bla… Orihime se puso a decir el listado de ingredientes mientras Ichigo se ponía cada vez más verde…_

_-Orihime… necesito ir al baño –casi en un susurro habló Ichigo_

_-¡Claro!, es la primera puerta a la derecha._

Los recuerdos a Ichigo le pesaban, pero al menos ya no tenía ningún dolor corporal luego de levantarse en la mañana. Se había despedido de Inoue luego de hablar un rato al volver del baño y había ingresado medio muerto a su casa que de todas formas no se encontraba muy lejos de la de ella, estaba a unas cuatro cuadras de distancia.

Se dirigió un poco más alegre a la reunión corporativa que se había programado para esa mañana a las 8 de la mañana, cuando llegó a los estacionamientos le extrañó mucho ver un lujoso auto estacionado (*), pero recordó de inmediato que los nuevos dueños eran una familia rica que de seguro tendrían muchos de ese tipo.

Prefirió subir por las escaleras, el ascensor ya no le inspiraba confianza, y sería así por al menos un tiempo. Ya en el tercer piso estaba algo cansado, hacia mucho que no subía escaleras y aunque iba a un gimnasio los fines de semana, el resto de los días se las pasaba viendo televisión en su tiempo libre.

-Juro que saldré a trotar mañana por medio –balbuceó alcanzando la puerta del cuarto piso.

Hacia el final del cuarto piso se encontraba una sección de puertas de vidrio que tenía la inscripción de "No entrar personal no autorizado". Tras estas se encontraba un amplio recibidor con dos sofás y una mesita de centro, un escritorio que debía de ocupar la secretaria y un pasillo que llevaba a una puerta de roble muy ancha, que a un lado tenía una placa que decía "Sala de reuniones" y otra puerta adornada a un lado que decía "Administrador".

Nadie parecía estar por ahí a esas horas, no se escuchaban ruidos e Ichigo comenzó a inquietarse, nuevamente lo invadió una sensación desagradable que le inspiraba cierto recelo, pero no era muy fiado de sus instintos por lo que ingresó luego de golpear la puerta de roble y escuchar un leve "adelante".

La sala de reuniones se encontraba a oscuras, las luces apagadas y las persianas cerradas impedían visualizar bien el interior. Ichigo ingresó sin más y procedió a sentarse en una silla que vislumbró por la luz que ingresaba por la puerta entreabierta. Al sentarse alguien de inmediato cerró la puerta e Ichigo se tensó al no ver a ninguno de sus colegas dentro de la sala.

-Ichigo Kurosaki –una voz suave, fría y un poco conocida lo sacó de algunas divagaciones –se le llamó a todos los demás empleados que deben asistir a la reunión para que llegaran media hora tarde. Soy la nueva Administradora y tengo el respaldo de toda la familia Kuchiki para realizar los cambios que estime convenientes. Te he hecho venir solo por unos asuntos que tenemos que tratar.

-¿Puedes encender la luz?, está jodidamente oscuro aquí dentro –no evitó mostrar molestia en la voz.

-Ulquiorra –dijo la chica sin moverse de su posición.

Un hombre que Ichigo no había visto ni sentido en la habitación producto de haber estado oculto en las sombras encendió la luz repentinamente.

Ichigo no podía ver adecuadamente por el golpe de luz, en frente en un escritorio pudo distinguir a una chica menuda, con cabello negro que parecía tener entrecruzadas sus manos frente a su pálido rostro apoyadas en el escritorio por sus codos. Parpadeó un par de veces para poder acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y lo que vio lo hizo levantarse de un salto y dar un brinco atrás, casi cayéndose con su silla.

-¡¿Qué mierdas haces aquí enana del demonio? –ok, su grosero vocabulario no pudo evitar salir de su boca al ser sorprendido tan abruptamente. Su dedo se encontraba apuntando a Rukia que lo miraba con desprecio y molestia.

-No es de mi agrado, pero soy tu nueva jefa idiota mal nacido. –le dijo completamente indiferente manteniendo el tono frío con el que hablaba desde un inicio.

-Ah no… yo te demando, ¡si te vuelves mi jefa te demando por haberme golpeado ayer!

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿de qué golpes hablas? –Comenzó a hablarle en un tono meloso y de niña buena –yo nunca te había visto antes en mi vida, ¿no me digas que una chica te golpeó?, ¡que débil eres! –seguía con ese asqueroso tono que a Ichigo le comenzó a enfermar cada vez más, haciendo que empuñara sus manos.

-Tú… -la rabia se acercaba.

-Además no tienes ni pruebas ni testigos. –le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada volviendo a un tono frío.

-Maldita… -Ichigo llegaba a tiritar de rabia, la chica era muy lista, más de lo que parecía.

-No quiero que hagas escándalos en la reunión –le dijo secamente mientras ordenaba algunos papeles – lo que quieras decirme hazlo luego de eso. Hoy te quedarás luego de las seis para aclarar cualquier duda.

Dieron las ocho y media y comenzaron a llegar varios de los doctores y secretarias del lugar, éstos se saludaban y exponían sus respetos a la joven que se encontraba sentada atrás del escritorio, con un chico de ojos verdes al lado. Orihime lo reconoció a él enseguida, y la chica que estaba sentada le pareció de lo más guapa y frágil que había.

La reunión procedió sin más demora y se dio a conocer el enfoque que buscaba la familia, los motivos de la adquisición, se aseguró no modificar los sueldos de momento ni despedir empleados, Rukia se presentó como la nueva y permanente administradora e informó que Ukitake estaba bien de salud y trabajaría igualmente para la familia Kuchiki apoyando la inserción de ella en la clínica.

Ichigo se mantuvo impasible en la reunión, evitó cualquier comentario y sus cejas más fruncidas de lo normal impedían que alguien quisiera dirigirle la palabra. Miraba fijamente a Rukia, quien por su parte jamás posó la mirada en él.

********************************** **turururururu ************************************

Ichigo tuvo un día de muchas consultas y apenas le alcanzó el tiempo de terminar un par de informes que debía dejar en la secretaría del primer piso antes de que fueran las seis para ser entregados al día siguiente a sus respectivos pacientes. Terminando su jornada laboral procedió a ordenar sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a la azotea.

-Fresa, ¿ya pensaste qué me querías preguntar? –Rukia apareció en la azotea asustando a Ichigo

-¡Deja de ponerme apodos tontos Enana!

-¡No son tontos!

-¡Que sí!, sabes perfectamente mi nombre.

-¿Y qué?

-Dime Ichigo y ya, ¿vale?, no soy fresa, semáforo, mastodonte ni ninguna porquería que se te ocurra.

-Lo haré si dejas de decirme enana –lo miró furibunda –dime Rukia entonces.

-Oye Rukia, ¿ese tipo raro no te está acompañando? –preguntó notando ese pequeño detalle.

-No, ¿quieres que te dé su número para pedirle una cita Kurosaki-kun? –Rukia tomó una actitud infantil al tiempo que utilizaba una voz melosa.

-¡Deja de hacer esa maldita voz enana!

-¡Deja de decirme enana sorbete! –le dio un gancho al estómago. Ichigo se retorció de dolor. –Eres un mal agradecido, te permito mantener tu trabajo y no bajarte el sueldo aunque ayer me agraviaste más de lo que alguien jamás se atreviera. –volvió a su semblante digno de temer al tiempo que un aura perversa parecía envolverla.

-Ugh… -Ichigo seguía quejándose al estar resentido por las patadas que le había dado en su primer encuentro en el estómago.

-Hum… ¿qué me vas a preguntar?, apúrate en hacerlo… de todas formas luego me cobraré mi taza de té.

-¿De qué taza de té hablas?

-Qué te importa, pregunta de una vez o me iré y no tendrás otra oportunidad. –Ichigo se enojó y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Rukia, como dueña y administradora… ¿planeas hacer visitas a mi consulta sin pagarme ni concertarlas de antemano? –ya estuvo, Rukia lo golpeó y siguió haciéndolo hasta que se cansó. Cosa que claramente no fue de inmediato.

-Eres… un… maldito imbécil –jadeaba por aire luego de dejar medio inconciente a Ichigo. -… -se detuvo un momento a mirar lo que había hecho y se alejó un poco para sacar su celular y marcar un número.

-Ulquiorra… necesito que me pases a recoger y traigas algún tipo de antiinflamatorio –escuchó algunas palabras por la línea –si… bueno, lo siento ¿ok? No soy tú… ajá… si, lo que digas, sólo apúrate que tengo cosas que hacer.

********************************* **tururururururu** *********************************

Luego de que Ulquiorra curara al peli-naranja, ya que Rukia parecía tener habilidades para lastimarlo más que para curarlo, especialmente con los comentarios que le hacía el peli-naranjo que no se estaba quieto ni callado, procedieron a dejar a Ichigo a una cuadra de su casa.

Ichigo iba enfurruñado murmurando un sin fin de maldiciones y tonterías por su pésimo día y por su nueva jefa. Todo estaba jugando en su contra y él sólo había podido dejarse lastimar por todo el mundo.

"_La culpa la tiene esa maldita enana. Por todo se pone agresiva. Talvez es tan pequeña que no puede contener ni gota de ira y le sale fácil descontrolarse…_

_Pstch… Rukia definitivamente será mi peor pesadilla mientras trabaje aquí… ¿habrá alguna forma de salirme pronto y encontrar otra clínica que me pague tanto?"_

Estaba pensando ya más coherentemente cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, las ingresó a la cerradura y cuando corría el cerrojo y se disponía a abrir la puerta, se detuvo en el acto.

-¡IIIIIIIII… -Ichigo se puso a sudar copiosamente al tiempo que giraba la cabeza lentamente en dirección al sonido a su espalda y veía a un hombre al inicio de la cuadra corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello –CHIIIIIII… –desesperado abrió la puerta de golpe y arrojó su maletín al tiempo que volvía a cerrarla apoyándose en ella para contenerla –GOOOOOOOO! –de nada sirvió. El hombre entro volando por la puerta habiendo dado una patada en el aire, Ichigo terminó tumbado bajo ella aún más adolorido.

-¡Ichigo! –el hombre tenía una barba incipiente, su rostro era muy varonil y su cabello negro se encontraba levantado -¡Qué alegría verte hijo mío! –gritaba como loco abriendo sus brazos. -¿dónde te metiste? –no se había fijado que había aplastado a Ichigo al dar su patada voladora y tirar la puerta. – ¡Gah!

-¡Maldito viejo! –Ichigo le había encajado un puñetazo en la nariz cuando su padre se percató de dónde se encontraba el chico - ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escandaloso? –Ichigo explotó sin más gritándole.

-Hijo mío, ¿por qué no has podido detener mi súper patada?, te estás volviendo viejo… jejejeje… menos mal que he venido a hacerte una visita –comentó al tiempo que agarraba a Ichigo del cuello pasándole el brazo encima.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi casa viejo? –Ichigo estaba más fruncido que de costumbre.

-Un padre no necesita permiso para visitar a su hijo –de pronto le puso una cara un tanto pervertida al tiempo que lo golpeaba suavemente por el costado – ¿O es que hay una chica guapa que por fin me de nietos adentro?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Ichigo se zafó de su agarre al tiempo que comenzó a patear a su padre.

-Ichigo, no lo golpees tanto que ya no está en edad de jugar contigo. –Una chica de pelo negro largo tomado en una cola de caballo hacía ingreso mientras se dirigía al sofá de Ichigo, no le prestó mayor atención al par de hombres que se peleaban a golpes.

-Ichi-nii, papá, ¡dejen de pelear! –una chica con cabello castaño, algo más corto que el de la primera chica, habló en el umbral de la casa, como si estuviera sumamente apenada de la actitud de su padre y dolida por la actitud de su hermano.

-Karin, Yuzu… ¿ustedes también vinieron? –preguntó Ichigo al tiempo que le aplicaba una llave de lucha a su padre.

-No tonto… somos ilusiones que te estás imaginando por la golpiza que el viejo te estaba dando. –Karin le dijo rolando los ojos estando ya sentada en el sofá.

-¡Karin ven a salvar a tu padre! –Isshin Kurosaki, padre de las chicas e Ichigo, dejó salir un lastimero quejido debajo de Ichigo al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia su hija peli-negra y un sinfín de lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Tú te metiste en eso, sálete por ti mismo –volteó indiferente la mirada para fijarla en una ventana que daba al patio.

-Ah… -Isshin hizo una mueca de dolor por las palabras que su hija le dijera, mientras se levantaba abruptamente derribando a un Ichigo desprevenido y sacaba de su chaqueta un póster de medio tamaño con la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, que sonreía de forma muy natural - ¡Masaki! –chilló desconsolado dejándose caer de rodillas frente al póster que sostenía extendido con ambas manos - ¡Nuestra hija Karin no me quiere!

-¿Eres idiota? –Ichigo se incorporó derecho al tiempo que observaba la lamentable escena que su padre ofrecía -¿Por qué andas con un póster de mamá en tu chaqueta?

-Guh… no me molestes hijo gay –Isshin volteó a ver a Ichigo ya sin rastro de lágrimas. Inesperadamente le dio una patada al peli-naranjo quien se encontraba desprevenido - ¡Jajajaja!, cada vez eres más débil hijo. –Comentó con sorna - ¡No mereces llevar el apellido Kurosaki!

-Viejo… -Ichigo ya estaba recuperado y pensaba desquitarse con su padre por todo el horrible día que estaba teniendo.

-¡Esto es inadmisible! –explotó de pronto el peli-negro –¿Eres un hombre joven y no tienes a ninguna chica esperándote en casa? Antes Karin se casa a que tú consigas novia –Ichigo se puso rojo de furia y vergüenza e iba a lanzarse contra su padre, pero quedó paralizado al ser sorprendido por una figura rauda que sus ojos alcanzaron a visualizar como un borrón con toques negros que se desplazaba a una velocidad sobrehumana y terminaba por apalear a su progenitor.

-Vuelve a insinuar algo de esa índole y morirás… -Karin expresaba un aura densamente negra y muy escalofriante. Ichigo no pudo evitar retroceder un paso y tragar duro.

-¡Papá! –Yuzu saltó preocupada en dirección a su padre y se apresuró a atenderlo. Isshin se encontraba inconciente en el suelo al tiempo que sufría de espasmos mientras sangre brotaba de su frente.

-Oye Karin –Ichigo y Karin se habían ido a sentar al living, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado jamás -¿dónde está mamá?

-Se quedó acompañando a un chico del jardín (**) que está hospitalizado por influenza. –Ichigo frunció el ceño molesto, adoraba a su madre y solía ser sobre protector con ella, nunca estuvo de acuerdo cuando ella hace ocho años decidió hacerse parvularia.

-Ichi-nii –Yuzu comenzó a hablar mientras seguía curando a su padre -¿Por qué te compraste una con casi toda la ciudad separándote de la nuestra?

-Bueno, primero que todo quería poner la mayor distancia entre el viejo y yo.

-Pero Ichigo, vivimos en la misma ciudad, debiste haberte ido a otra –le comentó en un tono cansado y aburrido Karin.

-Eso es por el segundo motivo… la clínica en la que trabajo me paga muy bien, no creo que en otro lugar me paguen tanto. Esta casa cumple con el requisito de quedar más cerca de la clínica. Y el último y no menos importante motivo es que este es un bonito barrio y tiene lindas vistas.

-Si, en eso tienes razón –le dijo Yuzu en actitud reflexiva mirando por una de las ventanas que daban a la calle.

-Pfff… ningún motivo tuyo me parece válido… Cuando yo me gradúe me iré a otra ciudad –dijo Karin un tanto molesta.

-¡Karin! –Yuzu la miró haciendo un puchero - ¡No puedes irte y dejarme sola!

-… -Yuzu se le abalanzó a Karin y la abrazó al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar, ríos de lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Karin la miraba atónita por la reacción – No creo Yuzu que hayas pensado en vivir conmigo para siempre ¿verdad? –la separó un poco y Yuzu la miró con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

-_"Parece que sí pensaba vivir todo lo que nos queda de vida juntas…"_ – Karin se sorprendió de su descubrimiento y terminó visiblemente turbada con expresión ausente, teniendo a una Yuzu que la miraba aún con unos ojos suplicantes y lágrimas en las esquinas.

-De todas formas Yuzu, tú estudias diseño de vestuario, mientras que Karin está estudiando leyes. Ella tiene un año más de estudios a lo menos. –Yuzu comenzó a hacer pucheros y soltar leves quejiditos luego de lo que le dijo Ichigo.

-Yuzu, ¡Salta al pecho de papá para que pueda reconfortarte y hacerte olvidar a estos insensibles! –Isshin Kurosaki, haciendo gala de su resistencia, había vuelto en sí y se encontraba exponiendo su desnudo pecho al tirar de su camisa para abrirla abruptamente, haciendo saltar algunos de los botones.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –contestaron al unísono Ichigo y Karin, propinándole un coordinado puñetazo en el rostro, volviéndolo a dejar inconciente.

Luego de haber calmado un poco el asunto, Yuzu se ofreció a preparar la cena mientras que Ichigo veía la televisión arrellanado en el sillón y Karin se encontraba en la misma forma. El timbre de la casa sonó e Ichigo salió presuroso a abrir, suplicando por que acertara a quien llegara.

-¡Ichigo! –la hermosa mujer del póster que minutos antes Isshin había mostrado apareció en el umbral de la puerta – ¡Qué hermoso y grande estás! –el casi siempre fruncido ceño de Ichigo se relajó mucho, prácticamente desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazado por una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mamá! –la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla –no tenían que molestarse en venir.

-¿Cómo que no? –su madre hizo un mohín algo infantil –mi único hijo varón no va a visitar a su madre y parece disgustarle la visita.

-¡No mamá!, no es eso… sabes bien que todo es culpa de papá.

-¡Ah! –como si de pronto recordara algo volvió al semblante dulce y feliz -¿dónde está tu padre? –no era apreciable desde la entrada, porque había quedado detrás de un sofá luego del golpe combinado de Ichigo y Karin.

-Debe estar por ahí tirado –dijo Karin cambiando de canal indiferente.

-¡Masaki querida! –como si hubiera esperado el momento de ingresar saltó y quedó clavado justo en frente de su esposa. –Ha sido una tortura estar alejado tanto tiempo mi amor. –tomó las manos de su mujer al tiempo que la miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Pero si la dejamos en el hospital hace dos horas apenas –Karin decidió ir a poner la mesa para ayudar a Yuzu y evitar oír las idioteces que su padre dijera.

-Querido, ¿te peleaste de nuevo con Ichigo?

-Amor… ¡Ichigo es un torpe que merece ser apaleado por su padre! –comentó al tiempo que desbordaba energía y se daba un golpe al pecho en actitud viril.

-Ptch… mira quien lo dice… ¿no estabas inconciente hace unos minutos? –Ichigo tenía las manos en los bolsillos escuchando la plática.

-Gah… hijo desconsiderado –Isshin le propinó una patada con salto- sólo quería hacer crecer tu orgullo, ¡jamás podrás dejarme inconciente!

Masaki sólo sonreía al par de hombres que todavía actuaban como infantes. Procedieron luego a cenar y conversar amenamente. Las risotadas no cesaban, al igual que los golpes y gritos. La casa de Ichigo, que había sido construida hace medio año, rebosaba de vida y estaba por segunda vez muy alegre, la primera fue claramente cuando se la entregaron e hizo una fiesta con su familia y amigos.

Despidió a su familia en la puerta muy feliz de su visita pese a no demostrarlo realmente y a haber echado a su padre con una patada.

-Ichigo, sabes que papá tiene una forma extraña de decirte que te quiere y se preocupa por ti –Masaki le dijo en el umbral siendo la última en salir.

-Pero mamá… es que insiste en molestar con chicas, ¿cómo no entiende que estoy bien así?

-Talvez será porque el es muy feliz con una y quiere lo mismo para su hijo… ¿qué sientes cuando llegas a casa luego del trabajo y no hay nadie que te reciba con un "bienvenido" o nadie que esté ahí para ti?

-Yo… -su madre le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Es una pregunta retórica hijo, no me la contestes –sonrió dulcemente –pero no estaría mal que te la contestaras a ti mismo.- Finalmente procedió a irse dejando a su hijo desconcertado e inseguro en el umbral de la puerta.

-"_Que ¿qué es lo que siento?, no me lo había preguntado hasta ahora… talvez… talvez deba comenzar a preguntármelo…" _–cerró la puerta y fue a acostarse. Después de todo su día no había sido tan malo. Bueno, en un principio si, con Rukia como nueva jefa y con la llegada de su padre poco había podido relajarse. Pero el hecho de que su madre lo fuera a visitar fue completamente agradable.

Ya tenía más fuerzas para el nuevo día que se avecinaba, sólo necesitaba dormir para recuperar algo el cuerpo.

-_"Si pude soportar a mi padre desde que nací, no puede ser tan difícil tener que aguantar a una niña mimada, millonaria y agresiva únicamente en el trabajo… y tampoco es como si fuera a estar metida en mi oficina y molestando con mis pacientes"_

****************************** En otra parte hace mucho rato ¬¬ ******************************

-Señorita, estamos llegando –ya me había deshecho del molesto de Ichigo y ahora estábamos ingresando a la mansión de mi familia.

-Ulquiorra, no le comentaste a mis padres nada ¿verdad? – si les dijo algo, estoy en grave peligro, mis nervios me carcomen al mirarlo y ver su típica actitud neutra. Busco en sus ojos algún indicio que diga que me ha evitado algún castigo, pero no puedo leer aún lo que ellos ocultan.

-El señor Byakuya Kuchiki me pidió que la dejara en su despacho. –Me dijo sin responder a ciencia cierta la pregunta –El sistema de vigilancia de la clínica ya ha sido instalado –me cambió el tema al tiempo que bajamos del vehículo –Sólo las oficinas, los baños y la azotea han quedado libres de cámaras. – sus ojos se tornaron extraños. Supongo que era la forma decir que me hacía un regalo, yo no quería que espiaran mi trabajo ni nada… lo de los baños… eso es obvio que no debe tener cámaras… y lo de la azotea… creo que descubrió enseguida que era mi lugar favorito del edificio en sí, por lo que me daba cierta privacidad al no espiarla.

Ulquiorra y Rukia avanzaron dentro de la mansión en completo silencio. Rukia iba cabizbaja pensando en lo mal que lo había tenido ese día. Le había costado la mayor parte de su tiempo organizar la administración anterior, porlo que tuvo que saltarse el almuerzo.

Había encontrado pequeñas irregularidades administrativas provenientes de unas manipulaciones del dueño anterior, que hicieron que el administrador anterior tuviera que otorgar algunos pagarés a empleados con quienes tuvo trato personalizado.

Todo su día había ido de mal en peor, y si ya lo había creído negro luego de pelearse con Ichigo, ahora no se sentía capaz de predecir de que color terminaría, sólo sabía que se las cobraría a él porque lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, y el chico parecía disfrutar molestándola más.

-_"Aunque de alguna forma es agradable burlarse de él y golpearlo también"_

Ulquiorra por su parte había tenido gran parte del día libre, luego de haber instalado junto con parte de su personal y el equipo técnico todas las cámaras, procedió a observar a parte del personal de la clínica.

Todas las personas le parecían demasiado triviales para relacionarse y sus actitudes, cada cual parecía apurado por terminar pronto e irse a sus respectivos hogares. Los ojos críticos de Ulquiorra observaban el peso de la rutina en las personas y la carencia de sentimientos que fueran verdaderamente nuevos en ellos mismos.

Una chica que tenía el cabello entre castaño y anaranjado le hizo detenerse a observarla. Si bien consideraba que físicamente era como cualquier otra mujer en la tierra, había algo en ella que se le escapaba de las manos. Le había hablado en una ocasión, pero la imperceptible prisa de él y la aparente torpeza de ella, le habían impedido ser objetivo.

En todo el día fue el único individuo de aquella clínica que le llamó la atención. Ella sonreía y cada sonrisa era de cierta forma nueva y única. Todo podía tener un sinfín de puntos lógicos para ella, las conexiones las lanzaba como si fueran una amplia red entretejida, que hacía confundir a muchos y no lo hacía como un único hilo de pensamiento enrollado en sí mismo.

Inteligencia y sagacidad podía ahora captar Ulquiorra en los ojos de la chica, había desenmarañado parte de Orihime, pero esto le abría una ventana a muchas preguntas que no se sentía capaz de responder por sí mismo en estos instantes. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había detrás de su torpeza, inocencia y aparente idiotez, decidió irse a casa a la sala de vigilancia que habían adaptado con enlace a las cámaras de la clínica, para poder así observar objetivamente a la chica.

Ahora mientras acompañaba a Rukia y se detenían frente a una gran puerta, no podía evitar pensar en Orihime y preguntarse cosas que quizá jamás tendrían una respuesta clara y definitiva para este peli-negro de ojos verdes y tez extremadamente pálida.

Rukia fue la primera en ingresar con paso decidido al tiempo que esperaba a que Ulquiorra cerrara la puerta tras ella.

-Padre, yo…

-Rukia, me has decepcionado –estaba revisando unos papeles, pero los dejó en el escritorio al tiempo que levantó la vista tan congelante que poseía y la posó en la muchacha frente a él. –Debes congraciarte con tus empleados, no ponerte a golpearlos aunque hayan malos entendidos.

-Si padre. –estaba fúrica… ¿malos entendidos?, el maldito le había pasado a llevar su orgullo e integridad. Aunque estaba muy molesta no dijo nada más, después de todo era su padre con quien hablaba.

-Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto… -entrelazó las manos frente a su rostro –Vas a idear un paseo con el personal médico y con las secretarias, los de aseo, por ser de una empresa contratista, no es necesario que los invites ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre mi decisión?

-No padre, lo que usted diga haré –le hizo una reverencia completamente deprimida. ¿Pasar uno de sus preciosos días libres con un conjunto de desconocidos y con un molesto peli-naranja?, no, cualquier castigo hubiera preferido en vez de eso.

-Recuerda que la idea es congraciarte con tus subordinados, busca actividades para realizar.

Si, actividades que le sirvan para desquitarse con cualquiera… en especial si es Ichigo.

* * *

(*): No sé nada de autos… así que imagínense uno muy, pero muy lujoso y ese será xD… bueno… siempre y cuando sea amplio y muy aerodinámico… no me gustan los que parecen medio toscos o rectangulares…

(**)El jardín es kinder y pre-kinder… que vienen antes de la básica… eso es como… mmm… entre los 3 y los 5 años ^^

Apuesto a que creían que el día peor que negro era el de Ichigo xD…. Yo también lo pensé, pero no era así, así que me sorprendí a mi misma jajjajajajajajaja.

Les voy a confesar algo importante, de los cuatro personajes co-protagonistas (Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime y Ulquiorra) me cuesta entender el razonamiento de uno y no conozco a otro. Curiosamente estos dos son parejas xD, a Orihime no la entiendo, no conozco cómo es que funciona su lógica y de alguna manera siento que la hago desvariar un poco, por lo que lo que Ulquiorra dice de ella es mezclado con lo que pienso al respecto de ella, yo así como él no la entiendo. A Orihime la encuentro tan simple como compleja, hay un punto en que ella realmente se me escapa de las manos. A quien no conozco es a Ulquiorra, hay muchas preguntas respecto a él de las cuales no conozco sus respuestas, pero soy hasta cierto punto capaz de entenderlo… les explico esto para que entiendan que me queden como o.O y este quién es?

Creo que quiero que los caps sean más largos… con al menos unas 20 páginas… pero ya me queda un par de semanas de práctica y me falta mucho por hacer T.T… no sé si pueda subir un cap esa semana… pero lo intentaré.

Ah! **Esto es importante** para mí al menos xD: el 20 de enero salen los resultados de un concurso de cuentos de mi país… y tengo mello porque mandé el único cuento corto que tengo completo / y estoy ansiosa esperando los resultados… por favor, deséenme suerte!

**Y por favor déjenme reviews! **xD me hacen muy feliz con ellas! (además no demora nada…)


	3. De lo que ocurre en un paseo laboral

Awww… que fríos chicos… yo les traje de regalo el segundo cap en menos de dos días y me amanecí por subirlo (lo subí el 13 a las 0:50 am… estaba escondida bajo una mesa para que no me pillaran tecleando porque al día siguiente tenía trabajo y tenía que levantarme a las 6… jajajajajaa…. Que idiota soy xD) y me han dejado poquitas reviews T.T

En fin, me han estado dejando a régimen de reviews… tengo hambre…. Si no me alimentan bien con reviews no prometo mejorar xD… yapus… suplico por que me den una chicos!... aunque **ghost iv, Sakura-Jeka **y** vickyallyz **si me miman con ellas *3*… adoro las reviews… aunque sean puñaladas, implica que no son indiferentes conmigo, gracias a todos quienes me han dejado reviews!... y espero que los que no, se animen a decirme hola al menos xD. Unas gracias especiales a vickyallyz, por alerta de autor, de fic y favoritos de ambos xD… cuando termine este fic podría… talvez… quizás… hacer otros… Jajajaja… porque de veras que son adictivas las reviews x3

Ah… he hecho algo horrible T.T… de mera curiosidad para apreciar la perspectiva de algunas ichihimistas… o como sea que se diga… me metí a ver uno de esos fics… casi me morí! (Recuerden que 1º soy ichirukista de corazón y 2º no me cae del todo bien Orihime) Cambiaron completamente a Orihime con tal de que pudiera ser más semejante a Rukia y así de alguna extraña forma iniciar un juego (el que siempre terminan teniendo Ichigo y Rukia) de gritos y discusiones que llevan a un amor-odio… buaaaaaa!... nunca más en mi vida lo hago… kami-sama dame la inspiración suficiente para borrar ese amargo recuerdo… jajajajaja que cuática soy xD… pero de verdad no vuelvo a ver uno... aunque admito que estaba muy bien redactado y planeado… si no fuera porque destruyeron a la Orihime y a la Rukia que conozco… y si no fuera porque aún me cuesta tragar a la hime… al menos soy imparcial cuando escribo… bueno, si se nota que adoro a Rukia es porque soy humana xD.

**Bleach no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Tite Kubo**, les pido que lo recuerden meramente... aunque duela en el fondo porque ha hecho desaparecer a Rukia del manga por muchos caps T.T… sólo queda el consuelo de que puede que les dé un reencuentro de lo más genial y se lo esté guardando xD. Wiii… y las oportunidades suman ahora con el cap 433… jujuju… no tengo certeza, pero leí por ahí que Tite en un principio quería que la protagonista fuera Rukia, pero luego le quitó el papel y se lo dio a Ichigo… quien inicialmente iba a tener el pelo negro, pero como para que hiciera más juego con Rukia terminó con el cabello naranja… jajajajaja… los chismes que corren por ahí xD.

Ya… no me miren feo… les dejo el cap…

Antes! Notaron que me gusta como es Isshin? xD… jajajajaja es un gran personaje desde mi perspectiva… no dice que hace ni por qué… pero encuentro que en el fondo es más listo de lo que parece, además de que es re-chistoso xD. Tampoco sabía que Masaki estaba viva (lo dije en una respuesta… creo que a Sakura-Jeka…), pero me agrada que sea así… con eso quiero decir… que me oculto la historia a mi misma para no aburrirme de escribirla, así que no pregunten mucho sobre el futuro... aunque… jijijijiji, igual sé algunas cosas divertidas que van a pasar… el jueves en la tarde tuve consulta odontológica (donde me hicieron tortura psicológica gratis explicándome lo riesgoso, doloroso y… de mi extracción de la 17º pieza dental xS) y mientras esperaba estaba escribiendo en un cuadernito… jujuju y de repente me llegó la iluminación y grité tacklear! xD jajajajajaa me maté de la risa con las imágenes mentales que me surgieron de eso… las secretarias me miraron raro, pero no les presté mucha atención… estaba muy feliz porque al fin había logrado encontrar lo que Rukia haría en el paseo xD.

Ahora el capítulo…

Esperen!... jajajaja… decidí ponerles turururururu a cada corte a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa xD… que malos efectos doy… jajajajaja… ah… y saludos a: España, México, Estados Unidos, Nicaragua, Argentina, Perú, Colombia, Bolivia, Venezuela, Ecuador, República Dominicana, Guatemala, El Salvador, Costa Rica, Cuba y Francia!... ah... y obvio que a mi querido país, Chile… gracias a todos los que leen mi historia ^^

Ahora sí que sí el capítulo…

No, esperen!... ajajaja era broma jajajajajaa…. Auch! No me maten (* salgo corriendo y les lanzo el capítulo para que no me persigan… no vaya a ser que me golpeen xD)

**

* * *

Capítulo 3:** De lo que ocurre en un paseo laboral

Una pálida mano salía velozmente de debajo de un montón de frazadas y ropa de cama, para en su trayecto golpear y derribar de un manotazo al reloj despertador que sonaba ruidosamente. Al caer el reloj y estrellarse con el piso dejó de sonar, una de las pilas que necesitaba para accionar la molesta alarma se había salido.

-Rayos –una suave y perezosa voz murmuró bajito. El cuerpo unido a dicha mano se removió de entre las sábanas y finalmente se pudo vislumbrar mechones de sedoso cabello negro entre éstas –Hmm… -guardó una inspiración en su garganta saliendo finalmente de la cama.

Una chica de metro y medio, más precisamente 152 centímetros de altura (*), piel blanca y fina como porcelana, grandes pestañas, nariz bien perfilada, grandes ojos de un hermoso color azulado derivando a violeta y sedoso, y actualmente desordenado, cabello negro azabache corto que le llegaba hasta unos delgados y pequeños hombros, ponía sus pequeños pies en el suelo al tiempo que estiraba sus delicados brazos por sobre su cabeza, estirando su cuerpo para despertar definitivamente.

Se dirigió al baño a ver su rostro en el espejo y suspiró triste. Se había quedado casi toda la noche pensando en qué hacer de actividades para un paseo con sus subordinados de la clínica, tenía ojeras extremadamente marcadas debido también a su blanquecina piel.

Se duchó, maquilló y vistió. Normalmente no utilizaba ni gota de maquillaje, pero sus ojeras lo ameritaban el día de hoy.

En su cuarto había un sinfín de papeles esparcidos tanto en la cama como en el suelo mostrando un conjunto de parques, reservas naturales, y clubs privados. Junto a estos papeles se encontraba un pequeño cuaderno con algunos dibujos tiernos a un lado consistentes en un conejito deforme, que correspondía perfectamente con los dibujos que haría un niño de seis años, en dónde a demás habían anotaciones hechas por la peli-negra sobre sus predilecciones de destinos y de posibles actividades de las que aún evaluaba las posibilidades y consecuencias de realizarlas.

Los esquivó exitosamente para alcanzar la puerta del cuarto, volteó a ver el desastre que normalmente dejaba en la mañana y que durante el día la mucama se dedicaba a ordenar, se fijó que entre ese desastre estaba aún su cuaderno y volvió para cogerlo y llevarlo consigo a su desayuno, aún tenía muchos puntos que no había considerado para el viaje.

********************************************* **tururururururu ***********************************************

Hoy era miércoles, uno de los días favoritos de los cinco días que normalmente son laborales para Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿El motivo?, simple, su especialidad no era tan requerida como para trabajar todos los días de 8 a 6, por lo que a demás de los sábados y domingos tenía el miércoles entero libre.

Se despertó temprano, apagó el despertador que aún no sonaba, se dirigió a su armario y procedió a extraer un conjunto deportivo y salió de su cuarto que, a diferencia del de Rukia, estaba completamente ordenado… sólo le faltaba hacer la cama.

Salió de su casa y sonrió satisfecho

-Hoy es un buen día para trotar –el sol había terminado de salir completamente y le entregaba su agradable calorcillo de mañana al peli-naranjo que en estos momentos hacía ejercicios de estiramiento

La vestimenta de Ichigo consistía en un short negro con un par de líneas blancas en la pierna derecha, una polera blanca sin adorno ni logo encima y una chaqueta negra con toques celestes en los puños cuello y cierre. Dicha chaqueta la tenía abierta hasta la altura del esternón.

Había trotado por media hora y se devolvía a su casa cuando su celular comenzó a sonar distrayéndolo y haciéndole detenerse para contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-Kurosaki-kun, estoy en la clínica y es importante que vengas, Kuchiki-san dijo que todos los médicos y secretarias debían de estar en la sala de reuniones para una hora más… las citas fueron canceladas en la noche.

-Pero Inoue, es mi día libre.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es importante Kurosaki-kun.

-Bueno… -se rascó la cabeza apesadumbrado, cediendo a la petición de su gran amiga –supongo que ir unos minutos no es mucho esfuerzo… después de todo no tenía nada planeado para el día de hoy.

Colgó e ingresó a su casa, se duchó y cambió, hizo su cama y porfin salió en dirección a la clínica. Al entrar los empleados le observaron algo sorprendidos, pero algunos ya debían de suponer el motivo de su aparición.

Había algunos pacientes disgustados a quienes se les explicaba que la clínica cerraba temporalmente por una hora, debido a motivos administrativos. Si bien no era la mejor idea del mundo por parte de Rukia el interrumpir las labores cotidianas de los empleados, no le quedaba de otra. El jueves iría a hablar con Ukitake sobre los pagarés, tomándole todo el día probablemente, y el viernes tendría que comprobar por sí misma el lugar de paseo junto con revisar que se llevaran a cabo las preparaciones que había maquinado.

Tuvieron la reunión e Ichigo se sorprendió y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue

-_"¿Qué planea esa enana?... seguro es para molestar… ¿acaso busca aparentar ser amable?"_

-Ichigo –Rukia había visto la mirada desconfiada que Ichigo le lanzaba –Es un simple paseo para conocer mejor al personal, deja de poner esa cara de idiota y ya vete a tu casa. –Habían terminado la reunión y los empleados se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo.

-¿Qué te propones Rukia?

-No me propongo nada, así que ya deja de mirar así –el ceño de Rukia se frunció en respuesta al ceño fruncido de Ichigo, la peli-negra se cruzó de brazos y se puso a marcar el suelo con sus pies esperando que Ichigo se fuera.

-No lo tendrás fácil.

-Cállate y agradece que estás invitado al paseo

-Ni que quisiera ir

-No tienes elección

-Humm… supongo entonces que nos vemos el sábado… tch… -se rascó la cabeza molesto –me estás fastidiando mis libres.

-¿Y crees que yo quiero ir a perder el tiempo? –Rukia se estaba molestando y soltó más información de la que quería.

-Ah… ¿entonces por qué lo haces?

-No te importa –Rukia se dio la vuelta molesta e ingresó a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

Ichigo suspiró y se dirigió al ascensor para bajar los cuatro pisos que le separaban de la puerta, Inoue estaba esperando el ascensor, así que entraron juntos.

-¡Oh Kurosaki-kun!, me alegró mucho que pudieras llegar a tiempo –Inoue le comenzó la charla.

-Ah si, que bueno, ¿verdad?

-Si, no esperaba que Kuchiki-san nos diera una fiesta.

-Bueno, es más como un paseo Inoue

-Ah, pero hay muchas actividades que pensar para proponérselas.

-Con lo cansada que parecía diría que ya planeo varias.

-¿Cómo lo notaste Kurosaki-kun? –Ichigo se detuvo un rato a pensar mientras el ascensor bajaba.

-La verdad se le notaba en la voz… _"y en que se marchó sin discutir mucho"_

-Hum, no lo noté… pero bueno… ¡Estoy ansiosa por esperar a que sea sábado!

-Yo… quiero que sea domingo –Ichigo sólo quería que todo pasara lo más pronto posible.

-¿Harás algo divertido el domingo?

-Ah… este… yo –Ichigo no quería decirle que quería pasar el menor tiempo posible con la peli-negra.

-¡Ah!, ya llegamos… nos vemos Kurosaki-kun –se despidió y salió del ascensor a toda prisa en dirección a su escritorio mientras Ichigo se iba definitivamente por ese día de la consulta.

****************************************** tururururu ******************************************

-Señorita Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki-sama me ha dicho que debo acompañarla en el paseo –Ulquiorra estaba de pie frente a Rukia, quien removía unos papeles buscando entre ese montículo desordenado unos datos importantes.

-Descuida, ya lo esperaba… y si papá no te lo imponía yo te lo iba a pedir… porque necesito que me hagas un favor –a sus labios asomó una juguetona sonrisa.

-Rukia Kuchiki-sama, recuerde las palabras de su padre.

-Oh, descuida, no pasará nada malo… es parte de una divertida actividad.

-Debe considerar las edades y géneros de todo el personal para que sea divertido, no creo que lo haya considerado.

-No importa, el mayor es un obstetra y a pesar de tener cuarenta y seis actúa como un infante y tiene mucha vitalidad… y la menor soy yo –comentó indiferente… claro que ya se había leído las carpetas y durante su tiempo libre ordenó de cuatro formas las listas de personal; por sueldo, por nombre, por profesión y por edades.

Ulquiorra procedió a escuchar lo que la peli-negra quería y se mantuvo impertérrito durante toda la petición de la chica.

-No parece arriesgar la integridad personal, así se hará entonces señorita.

-Bien, gracias por ayudar Ulquiorra –el hombre realizó una venia –Por favor ahora entrega estos folletos al personal invitado y recuérdales que a las 7:00 am parte el bus desde la clínica.

Ulquiorra cogió un montón de papeles atados y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a verificar que ya esté todo preparado. Te encargo la oficina, ya sabes que hacer si me buscan –Rukia se levantó, cogió su bolso y salió por la puerta que Ulquiorra le mantenía abierta, luego de Rukia Ulquiorra también salió cerrando la puerta.

Rukia había desaparecido por las escaleras, no le gustaba utilizar el ascensor por el hecho de tener que esperar, sólo lo utilizaba para subir, pero para bajar lo hacía corriendo por las escaleras, de esta forma era más rápido que por el ascensor.

Los pasos de Ulquiorra se detuvieron frente al puesto de la secretaria del cuarto piso y aguardó a que ésta dejara su quehacer y le prestara atención.

-Rukia Kuchiki-sama no estará por el resto del día, yo en su lugar atenderé en su oficina. Ten –le dejó el folleto que contenía información por parte de Rukia explicando que llevar y vestir para el paseo.

-¿Qué…? –iba a preguntar algo, pero Ulquiorra la detuvo al interrumpirla.

-Sólo sigue las reglas del folleto, quien no lo haga no subirá al bus.

Ulquiorra salió por las puertas de vidrio habiendo dejado a la mujer con palabras en la boca. Sus pasos repiqueteaban amenamente por los pasillos y cada tanto se detenía para realizar la misma acción para con el resto de los doctores, secretarias y personal directivo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Orihime, planeaba hacer exactamente lo mismo, se paró en frente del puesto de trabajo de la joven habiendo entrado sin hacer notar su presencia.

-Mujer, ten, debes cumplir lo que hay en este folleto para ir al viaje.

Orihime detuvo de inmediato sus movimientos al oírlo hablar y cogió de las manos de Ulquiorra el folleto, Ulquiorra creyéndolo todo hecho se dirigía a la salida de la oficina.

-Espera Cifer-san, ¿irás tú también?

-Soy el protector de Rukia Kuchiki-sama, por lo que es de esperarse que así sea –le dijo en tono neutro volteando su rostro para verla.

-Ah que bien –le sonrió lo más amigable que pudo –así podemos divertirnos todos juntos – se comenzó a imaginar a todos corriendo felices con enormes sonrisas por el pasto entre flores, todos sonreían menos Ulquiorra, quien mantenía su serio rostro sin mostrar indicios de emoción alguna, contrastando con la alegría que incluso imaginaba en el rostro de Ichigo. Se preguntó curiosamente si el chico de mediana estatura poco más alto que ella sonreiría alguna vez.

-¿Divertirse? –la pregunta un tanto al aire de Ulquiorra la sacó de su ensoñación –Mujer, ¿qué te hace pensar que el estar con ustedes me es grato?

-¿Eh?, yo creí que querías ir.

Ulquiorra finalmente salió sin responder, hablarle a la chica estaba de más. Él sabía bien que ambos concebían de diferente forma el mundo y prefería guardarse todo cuanto pudiera de él mismo, lo que veía en Orihime parecía desagradarle, no estaba bajo su control ni le era predecible, mejor era dejar así el asunto.

Había dejado para el final la entrega del folleto al ceñudo endocrinólogo. Esperó en el cuarto piso a que uno de los pacientes de Ichigo saliera e ingresó sin pedir permiso, le dejó el folleto en el escritorio e Ichigo lo miró con una expresión dudosa al tiempo que lo cogía y se ponía a leer.

-Debes leerlo y seguir las indicaciones –Ulquiorra esperó, Rukia le había comentado de lo temperamental que se ponía el peli-naranjo. Ichigo leía y leía el folleto hasta que lo dejó a un lado y se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con su mano libre.

-¡Y una mierda! –se exaltó, arrugó el folleto en una bolita y lo lanzó al papelero -¡Esa enana está loca si cree que iré!

-Ichigo Kurosaki –Ulquiorra lo miró fijo sin emoción alguna –Si no vas tu salario será reducido a la mitad.

-¿Qué? –Ichigo se detuvo en el acto -¡No puedes hacer eso! –se levantó rápidamente disgustado y tomó a Ulquiorra de las solapas de su traje acercándolo a él.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, retira tus manos –Ulquiorra no se había inmutado si quiera, Ichigo lo soltó reticente –Si no sigues las instrucciones no podrás subir al bus, por ende no asistirás y tu salario se reducirá. –Ulquiorra le dejó un segundo folleto sobre el escritorio, ya tenía previsto que el primero de ellos sufriera algún percance en manos de Ichigo, luego se retiró como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Maldita enana del demonio –farfulló molesto en su asiento con el ceño profundamente fruncido –estúpido paseo, estúpido folleto –ya comenzaba a desvariar.

****************************************** tururururu ******************************************

Hermosa mañana de sábado, el sol se encontraba ya completamente fuera, un grupo de unas cuarenta personas se encontraban reunidas frente a un moderno edificio de cuatro pisos que tapaba parte del sol.

Una negra limosina llegó y tras ella apareció un bus con capacidad de cuarenta y cinco personas. Ambos estacionaron frente a la clínica, cerca del tumulto de personas.

De la limosina bajó Rukia vistiendo un ligero vestido blanco muy sencillo, con toques celestes, que le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas, encima de éste llevaba una sencilla chaqueta de mezclilla. No llevaba su bolso, pero sí una mochila mediana de tono azul.

Junto a ella bajó Ulquiorra con unos jeans y polera blanca con estampados verdes y un par de líneas que llegaban de sus hombros hasta el final de las cortas mangas de un color igualmente verdes, no llevaba abrigo alguno y al quedar al lado del vehículo metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De su hombro izquierdo colgaba una mochila de un color verde oliva y negro.

Rukia y Ulquiorra se acercaron al conjunto de personas que aguardaban mirándolos. Los murmullos respecto a ambos no se hicieron esperar, algunas chicas literalmente babeaban respecto a Ulquiorra y unos cuantos hombres tenían sus propias ideas de cómo se vería mejor la peli-negra. Definitivamente nadie le era indiferente a al menos uno de los dos, eso iba también para Ichigo, quien no pudo evitar pensar que la chica se veía mejor que bien.

-Buenos días –Rukia comenzó a hablar –por favor fórmense en fila y entren ordenados al bus mientras paso lista –Rukia pasaba lista para comprobar que estuvieran todos dentro y así entregar los datos para ser guardados por el chofer en caso de accidentes, Ulquiorra estaba estático a su lado aguardando.

Uno a uno fueron pasando, el último en subir fue Ichigo quien se detuvo para hablarle a la peli-negra sobre lo que venía molestándole. Ulquiorra miró a Rukia, ella asintió y él se fue al bus.

-Rukia, ¿por qué vienes vestida así?, habías escrito ropa de preferencia deportiva o que permitiera mucha movilidad.

-Traigo recambio en la mochila. –Ichigo bufó, no se le había ocurrido eso. –así que viniste igual ¿eh?

-Ni tonto pierdo la mitad de mi sueldo. –Rukia rió bajito en respuesta al comentario. Ichigo que nunca la había visto reír o sonreírse sintió que era agradable estar así -¿no van a irse en la limo? –preguntó notando que Ulquiorra estaba arriba del bus y que la limosina comenzaba a irse.

-Nop, no preguntes detalles –Rukia ensombreció un instante su semblante recordando que su madre insistía en que ella fuera en el bus, mientras su padre en que fuera en la limosina… un hombre difícilmente puede vencer a la mujer que ama en una discusión así que Rukia tuvo que aceptar irse en bus.

Dando por terminada la plática Rukia subió y le hizo un gesto a Ichigo. Ulquiorra había reservado un asiento para Rukia e Ichigo se sentó un par de filas adelante, en el asiento del pasillo. Junto a él había alguien que ya estaba durmiendo.

El bus se puso en marcha y Rukia estaba feliz, veía el paisaje por la ventana con la alegría que tiene un niño pequeño de ir a conocer un lugar nuevo y ver bonitas cosas a través del vidrio. Ulquiorra estaba sentado junto a ella dando hacia el pasillo, leía un libro de Lovecraft y no le prestaba atención alguna a las exclamaciones que de repente hacía Rukia. Al rato Rukia se puso audífonos y se quedó dormida, el viaje era de aproximadamente dos horas y muchos ya se habían quedado dormidos.

El bus tenía un baño al fondo e Ichigo se levantó de su asiento para ir a el, cuando se levantó vislumbró a Rukia, la vio durmiendo con un semblante pacífico y su rostro le pareció todavía más bonito de lo que le parecía cada que la veía. No pudo evitar detenerse unos instantes a un asiento de la chica y mirarla por escasos segundos.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿qué es lo que tanto miras? –todos estaban durmiendo, pero Ichigo identificó por el tono al peli-negro que se encontraba posando su mirada en el libro y parecía abstraído.

-N-nada que te importe –tartamudeó un poco en su respuesta, pero con paso firme y seguro continuó su camino al baño, le entraba curiosidad el que el chico de ojos verdes no tuviera reacción alguna al ver dormir a la hermosa chica a su lado. Cómo mínimo él voltearía a verla durmiendo cada cierto rato. _"espera… ¿yo?, pff… nada que ver… seguro me quedé viéndole por lo extraña que se ve… eso, eso fue"_

Por su parte Orihime estaba sentada en el segundo asiento, junto al pasillo. Veía la carretera y al conductor a través del cristal, junto a ella estaba su eterna amiga Tatsuki, quien dormía apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio.

Finalmente acabaron el viaje y Orihime fue la primera en bajar al estar en la primera corrida de asientos en el segundo puesto. Los pasajeros que dormían comenzaron poco a poco a despertar y bajaron del bus. Todos parecían estar abajo, junto con el conductor, Rukia se extrañó al no ver al chico de llamativa cabellera abajo, así que se devolvió para ver dónde se encontraba.

Ichigo se había quedado dormido instantes después de haber ido al baño, estaba soñando pacíficamente y su ceño fruncido había casi desaparecido.

-Hey Ichigo –Rukia lo remeció suavemente, haciendo que Ichigo gruñera bajo y frunciera un poco el ceño –Despierta –lo comenzó a remover un poco más fuerte –Ichigo semi-abrió los ojos y entre sueños visualizó el rostro de Rukia demasiado cerca de él. -¡Que despiertes! –le propinó un golpe en el brazo haciendo que por fin Ichigo despertara.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Ichigo abrió completamente los ojos y vio a Rukia a un lado de él.

-Idiota, baja de una vez. –Sin esperar nada la peli-negra se baja del bus y se une al grupo de personas que, guiadas por Ulquiorra, entran a un hermoso lugar campestre.

Luego de sacar su mochila de la parte superior del bus, Ichigo finalmente baja para quedar algo sorprendido. Había un enorme bosque rodeando un hermoso y gran lago natural, junto al lago, en la orilla, había un Edificio de tres plantas de un color blanco, el edificio en sí se veía muy lujoso, tenía toques rojos y caoba en algunas partes. Por detrás del edificio se apreciaba un amplio prado y aún más lejos aparecía lo que podrían ser canchas deportivas de voleibol y tenis, el lugar parecía demasiado grande como para visitarlo por únicamente un día.

-Waa… -Orihime al estar cerca del edificio no pudo evitar admirarse –Kuchiki-san, si que escogiste un bonito lugar.

-Gracias Inoue-san por el cumplido, espero que todos podamos disfrutar el día de hoy –hablaba con su tono meloso que solía disgustar a Ichigo.

-Los que quieran pasar a dejar sus cosas, háganlo en las habitaciones que les asignen en recepción –Ulquiorra seguía dando instrucciones al grupo mientras Rukia se acercaba a su lado. –En veinte minutos nos reuniremos en el quincho que hay a unos metros –apuntó en dirección al bosque donde se observaba una senda libre de vegetación entre mucha de ella.

Habiendo acabado la plática Rukia ingresó al edificio y le dieron la llave de la habitación. Junto con ella le tocaban otras tres chicas; Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue y Rangiku Matsumoto. La primera era una de las secretarias del primer nivel, mientras que la última era psicóloga. Las cuatro chicas dejaron sus cosas en la habitación, Rangiku se tiró sobre una de las camas y se dejó reposar quedando medio dormida en ella, por su parte Orihime y Tatsuki salieron de la habitación riendo y conversando.

Rukia se cambió a unos jeans y una polera de tirantes algo grueso de color negro y el resto completamente de color blanco, sobre eso llevaba una chaqueta sin abrochar de un color medio marrón. Salió despertando a Rangiku y llevándola consigo al quincho.

En el quincho había algunas botanas dispuestas para quienes quisieran servirse, junto a estas se encontraban bidones con agua caliente y fría y saches de té, café y azúcar. Los que llegaban se preparaban un café o té según su preferencia y procedían a comer algunas galletas y demás que en la mesa había.

-Ya chicos, es hora de hablar de lo que hay de planificado para el día de hoy –Rukia se paró delante donde había una tarima, se subió a ella y habló con firmeza y seguridad –Primero que todo haremos dos alianzas, la ganadora tendrá derecho a un fin de semana completo en este lugar, podrán invitar a un máximo de dos personas por individuo del equipo ganador. Las competencias y sus resultados serán anotados aquí. –indicó un panel a sus espaldas. –Estas son las alianzas –procedió a nombrar a los individuos que habían en cada una, ella las había formado al azar, bueno a todos los miembros los sorteó menos a ella y a Ulquiorra. Cuando armó las alianzas en casa decidió que definitivamente estaría en el equipo contrario de Ichigo y que Ulquiorra no era un buen enemigo.

Las alianzas quedaron con Ichigo a un lado, junto a él estaban Tatsuki, Rangiku y muchos otros individuos, ellos correspondían a la alianza azul, mientras que en la alianza verde estaban Ulquiorra, Orihime y por supuesto Rukia junto con otros tantos individuos.

Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Orihime que antes estaba saltando de alegría tomando las manos de Tatsuki por el hecho de jugar con alianzas y el posible premio, ahora del lado de Rukia le gritaba a Tatsuki que le iban a ganar y la iba a aplastar con un robot gigante…

-La primera competencia es carrera a sacos (**), con tres tipos; chicos, chicas y mixta. –Rukia se hizo oír por sobre el bullicio ya junto a su equipo, no sobre la tarima. –Algunos de los empleados del hotel serán los jueces –un par de hombres de mediana edad se encontraban ubicados en unas bancas con un par de blocs –Cada equipo seleccione a 4 participantes por favor, para cada carrera, en la mixta chicos y chicas comparten saco.

La alianza azul cogió a Ichigo, y tres chicos más para la carrera masculina, en la alianza verde tomaron a Ulquiorra y otros tres. Ulquiorra participaba sólo porque Rukia se lo había pedido, su principal objetivo era vencer a Kurosaki, no le interesaba el ganar o no la competencia.

En la carrera de chicos Ichigo estaba reticente a participar, pero las amenazas de Tatsuki y las burlas de Rukia le incentivaron lo suficiente como para ponerse en la línea de partida, junto a él estaba Ulquiorra, completamente serio e impasible dentro de un saco de papas rosado.

Ichigo volteo a ver lo que tenía al lado, el disparo de partida sonó e Ichigo no pudo evitar no salir, estaba atacado de risa y se apretaba el estómago viendo al serio protector de Rukia saltando en dirección a la meta. Tatsuki lo sacó de su trance al lanzarle su zapato y darle en la nuca. Ichigo finalmente se levantó y se puso a saltar en dirección a la meta.

Muchos de los doctores se reían de ver a un impávido chico de cabello negro saltando muy cerca de uno de cabello anaranjado con el ceño fruncido y completamente rojo de vergüenza. Ichigo y Ulquiorra eran los que estaban más adelante del resto de los competidores, cuando les quedaba un corto tramo Ichigo alcanzó a Ulquiorra, pero este soltó un suspiro ahogado, y saltó mucho más rápido y lejos. Ichigo tratando de vencerlo se lanzó en un último salto cayendo al suelo en la línea de meta.

Se escucharon vítores e Ichigo se levantó triunfante, pero luego vio que Ulquiorra le había superado y le había ganado.

-Kurosaki-kun –Rukia no podía evitar ir a molestarlo luego de verlo lleno de tierra –Te queda el rosado Kurosaki-kun –su sonrisa era enorme al ver a Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y limpiando del polvo su pantalón.

-Ríete ahora, quiero verte saltando luego –Ichigo le sonrió con sorna

-Yo no voy a participar en mi equipo, creo que lo hará Orihime y otras chicas, no lo sé. –en tono normal le acotó

-Estúpida competencia…

-Kurosaki-kun, fue muy creativo tu último intento –Rukia se fue soltando su última frase en versión melosa.

La competencia de chicas la ganó Orihime sobre una sorprendida Tatsuki y una molesta Rangiku, aunque el público masculino definitivamente le hubiera dado el lugar a la escotada Rangiku.

Rukia le dijo unas palabras a Ulquiorra y este asintió, para la carrera compartida de sacos mixtos no participó Rukia pero sí Ulquiorra. Orihime se introdujo en un saco y se dirigía a la línea de inicio.

-Mujer, yo seré tu pareja en esta competencia –el tono de voz y la cercanía de Ulquiorra pusieron nerviosa a Orihime, pero se controló dándose unas palmadas en el rostro.

-De acuerdo Cifer-san –llegaron a la línea de inicio y observaron que Tatsuki compartía saco con Ichigo y Rangiku participaba también con otro chico. Todos ya daban por ganadores a Ulquiorra y Orihime, pero los resultados sólo se saben al final de la competencia.

Partieron al disparo, Ulquiorra y Orihime iban inicialmente coordinados, ella lo seguía a él, mientras el sólo se limitaba a ir delante de Ichigo. Rangiku no avanzaba puesto que su compañero se desmayó con una hemorragia nasal luego de un par de brincos, ésta pareja terminó quedando descalificada por incapacidad del participante. Tatsuki e Ichigo la llevaban mal, cada tanto el chico al ser grande tropezaba un poco y ambos caían al suelo al estorbarse. La pareja que iba más adelante en un momento se cayó y terminó fuera por heridas.

Esta carrera mixta era un poco más larga que la anterior, Orihime en un determinado momento se distrajo, haciendo que Ulquiorra cayera y ella terminara sobre la espalda del chico. Tatsuki que había logrado hacer que Ichigo la siguiera a buen ritmo y adecuar sus movimientos a punta de golpes y codazos al peli-naranjo pasó a tomar la delantera.

Ulquiorra al ver que estaba comenzando a perder tomó una táctica extraña, cogió a Orihime en brazos luego de pararse e hizo que ella sujetara el saco mientras él saltaba como conejito para llegar a la meta, Tatsuki e Ichigo volvieron a caer y Ulquiorra llegó a la meta con Orihime ruborizada y en sus brazos. La bajó y finalmente salió del saco.

-¡Eso es trampa! –Algunos de la alianza azul gritaban como locos a la ocurrencia de Ulquiorra –La carrera dice que es salto en saco, ¡Y la chica no saltó!

Rukia sólo observaba y le lanzaba miradas a Ulquiorra diciéndole que la había embarrado. Los jueces deliberaron y decidieron descalificar a Ulquiorra y Orihime porque esta no saltó el último tramo.

Así pasaron gran parte del día jugando. Cuando dieron las tres todos estaban extremadamente cansados. Rukia no había participado de ninguna competencia, mientras que Ichigo había participado en casi todas siendo obligado por otra de sus amigas, Tatsuki. Ulquiorra de acuerdo con los planes de Rukia le hacía competencia a Ichigo y como era muy hábil terminaba ganándole casi en todas las competencias en que participaba. Competencia en que participaba Ichigo y Ulquiorra no lo hacía la ganaba la alianza azul, si participaba Ulquiorra el resultado era casi seguro de la alianza verde.

Se reunieron luego por alianzas y se fueron al hotel a bañarse, cambiarse y almorzar. Dentro de las especificaciones de Rukia pedía dos tenidas deportivas para el caso en que se ensuciaran mucho. Luego de estar todos ya presentables se reunieron ambas alianzas y se fueron a almorzar. Orihime se sentó con Rukia, Rangiku y Tatsuki, más bien jaló a Rukia hasta ellas y procedieron a almorzar. Hablaron de las competencias y Tatsuki felicitaba a Rukia por lo divertido que se había vuelto el día.

Terminando el almuerzo continuaron con una serie de competencias más. Cuando se trataba de competencias de chicas Orihime casi siempre aventajaba a Tatsuki, pero la peli-castaña no participaba de todas las competencias como la peli-negra. Así que llegaron a un punto en que ambas alianzas terminaron con iguales puntajes.

Ya sólo restaba una prueba. Ichigo no quería participar, estaba algo cansado y aburrido. Rukia se adelantó a ambos grupos de alianzas e informó de la nueva competencia.

-Esta última competencia consiste en una lucha de 10 contra 10, de los cuales 5 integrantes del equipo deben de ser mujeres a lo menos. –Todos la miraban atentos esperando por las indicaciones –cada equipo tendrá lazos de su color respectivo de alianza. Cuando a uno de los integrantes se le arrebata el lazo queda descalificado. Gana el equipo que quede con participantes con lazos en la cancha. –había un círculo enorme hecho con tiza blanca sobre el pasto- Si se salen del círculo quedan descalificados de igual forma. El lazo deben atarlo en la parte de atrás del pantalón para que sea más difícil, valen los empujones, zancadillas y demás. No sean agresivos, si hay golpes o contactos demasiado agresivos se detendrá el juego y el equipo del infractor perderá. ¿Alguna duda?

-¡No! –ambas alianzas comprendieron perfectamente las reglas. Era simple, eliminar al otro equipo quitándole los lazos sin salirse de la zona y sin golpear a nadie.

-Formen a sus equipos –Ichigo vio sorprendido como Rukia se unía mientras hablaba al grupo de las chicas obligatorias de su equipo. Por primera vez en el día participaría de las competencias.

La alianza azul estaba conformada por Ichigo de nuevo… al ser obligado por Tatsuki otra vez, Tatsuki, Rangiku y otras siete personas. En el equipo de Rukia estaba ella, Ulquiorra y Orihime, junto a siete más.

La competencia comenzó. Rukia al ser pequeña no tenía problemas en esquivar los ataques y como era algo atlética lograba descalificar quitándoles el lazo a quien la atacara. Tatsuki los barría uno por uno y les arrebataba el lazo. Por su parte Ichigo se dedicó exclusivamente a atacar a Ulquiorra, quien no estaba interesado en descalificarlo, habían otros planes. Ulquiorra simplemente esquivaba a Ichigo y de vez en vez aprovechaba de descalificar a alguno que otro.

En determinado momento Ichigo se lanzó contra otro de la alianza verde y lo descalificó. Estaban 5 azules contra 4 verdes, los verdes que quedaban eran Ulquiorra, Rukia y milagrosamente Orihime. Del equipo azul estaban Tatsuki como única chica, Ichigo y otros tres tipos más.

Tatsuki se abalanzó contra Orihime quien estaba desprevenida al acabar de descalificar a un azul. Ulquiorra se lanzó en medio quitándole rápidamente la cinta a Tatsuki y descalificándola.

-Gracias Ci-

-No creas que lo he hecho por ti mujer –Ulquiorra le daba la espalda a Orihime al tiempo que intentaba esquivar a otro de los chicos que quedaban. –Simplemente si pierdes eliminas parte de las posibilidades de ganar. – Orihime le sonrió con gratitud a la espalda de Ulquiorra y decidió continuar tratando de ganar.

Rukia había descalificado a uno de los chicos dándole un empellón que lo dejó fuera de la circunferencia. Orihime fue descalificada por Ichigo y Ulquiorra había sido pasado a llevar por un jalón de Orihime en un intento de no caer. Ambos habían terminado fuera de la circunferencia.

-Lo siento Cifer-san –Orihime estaba apenada viendo como Ulquiorra se levantaba y se iba a sentar en el quiosco que estaba a unos metros.

Ichigo, Rukia y un chico compañero de Rukia eran los únicos participantes que quedaban. Se miraban fieramente, pero no hacían más que evaluar sus posibilidades. En determinado momento el chico se lanzó contra Ichigo y este lo esquivó y le quitó el lazo. Rukia viendo su posibilidad se abalanzó tackleando a Ichigo.

-¡Gah! –Ichigo sintió un profundo dolor en su costado por el golpe de Rukia que lo había derribado quedando boca arriba, el público espectador se sorprendió de ver al enorme muchacho siendo abatido por la menudita chica.

Ichigo se removía bajo Rukia, pues esta había quedado encima, ambos batallaban para quitarle el lazo al otro. En determinado momento Rukia utilizó sus rodillas para aplastar los brazos de Ichigo y de esta forma inmovilizarlo temporalmente. Los brazos de Ichigo estaban junto a sus caderas y Rukia no se daba cuenta de la comprometedora posición en que habían quedado.

Tan concentrada estaba en vencer a Ichigo y humillarlo que siguió en esa posición sugerente dejando sonrojado al chico que se había dado cuenta de la posición. Rukia al notar que Ichigo dejaba de batallar fieramente aprovechó su oportunidad y deslizó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Ichigo arrebatándole el listón.

-¡Si!, ¡Te gané! –Estaba muy feliz con el listón en alto mirando por primera vez en mucho rato el rostro de Ichigo. Notó el rubor y le dio intriga. De pronto se escucharon vítores por parte de los hombres de ambas alianzas y la peli-negra quedó aún más confundida.

-¡Así se hace Kurosaki! –algunos de los colegas de Ichigo le vitoreaban.

-_"¿Por qué le vitorean a él si ha perdido?, ¿a caso no me di cuenta y también me quitó mi lazo?" –_Rukia se volteo a ver hacia su espalda sin levantarse de Ichigo. No, su lazo aún estaba ahí, ¿entonces por qué vitoreaban a Ichigo?

De pronto cayó en cuenta en la situación. Se levantó de golpe completamente avergonzada y evitando la mirada de Ichigo. Ichigo viéndose libre se levantó también y se fue a su grupo recibiendo un conjunto de palmadas en la espalda que el rechazaba furibundo, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Finalmente cenaron todos junto a una fogata y habiendo acabado el día se subieron al bus con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y completamente abatidos. Todos salvo cuatro personas se fueron completamente dormidos de vuelta a la ciudad.

Rukia miraba con incertidumbre la ventana preguntándose por lo que le había ocurrido, se reclamaba el no haberlo golpeado por pensar cosas indecentes aunque no estuviera del todo segura de que lo hubiera hecho.

Ulquiorra a su lado simulaba leer el libro. En realidad no le prestaba mucha atención al libro que tenía en sus manos, más se cuestionaba por el sonrojo de la peli-castaña que le parecía algo extraño y a la vez bonito.

Ichigo se sentía embobado, estaba en el último asiento del bus completamente solo, no paraba de pensar en lo linda que se veía Rukia y en la agradable sensación que le dejó en el cuerpo. Si bien Rukia era liviana y fácilmente se la hubiera podido quitar, algo en su interior le impidió hacer grandes esfuerzos por zafarse de su agarre.

No sabía con certeza que le estaba ocurriendo, pero por el momento no se molestaría en preguntárselo, le bastaba con saber que había terminado siendo un agradable día. Había estado completamente agotado antes de la competencia con Rukia, pero ahora se sentía energizado e incapaz de descansar por unas horas más.

Orihime estaba tratando de quedarse dormida, pero la sensación de haber sido cogida en brazos por Ulquiorra la desconcertaba e impedía que quedara dormida. Había pensado que había sido lindo, pero luego no vio cambio alguno en el rostro del chico. Orihime sentía cada vez más curiosidad por él y ansiaba que le permitiera conocerle mejor.

Así llegaron finalmente a Karakura, unos con algo de polvo en las ropas y otros como Rukia con la ropa limpia e intacta. Cabe decir que luego de que compitieran y dieran por ganadora a la alianza verde Rukia se volvió a cambiar a su vestido, pues ya no quedaba actividad alguna por realizarse.

Cada uno se fue a sus casas completamente satisfechos por el día, esperando por descansar y dormir talvez todo el domingo.

* * *

(*): Le puse 1,52 mts, porque creo que algo debió haber crecido… a demás bueno… es mi personaje temporalmente y así creo que está bien.

(**): por si no saben lo que es una carrera en sacos xD; una carrera de sacos es que los participantes se meten dentro de un saco como los de papas (esos costales grandes que están entre tejidos con cerdas medio de plástico) o los que ocupan con otras verduras y lo utilizan para ir saltando a pies juntos hasta la meta, si se salen del saco quedan fuera, así que la idea es ir afirmándolo con las manos para que sea más fácil e ir saltando como conejito xD... es muy gracioso y cansador el juego.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque el principio a mi no me gustó nada ¬¬… en el principio estaba algo desanimada, pero luego de un rato me llegó una review que me animó mucho. Lamento lo latero de la primera parte de este cap, pero en teoría era importante… no podía dejar sin explicar algo previo al paseo, o eso creí al menos xD… Oh por Dios… me maté de la risa cuando se me ocurrió imaginar a Ulquiorra saltando en el saco… jajajajajaja, de verdad que me ataqué, estaba en el segundo piso de mi casa y mi hermano mayor subió a ver que pasaba. En un principio Ulquiorra no iba a participar de la carrera mixta, pero pues terminó participando igual xD… por cierto… cualquier aviso del fic lo subiré al perfil ^ ^

o~O~O~o

**-Rukia**: mandy-chan se muere de hambre, ¿le dejan una review?

**-Inupis**: gracias Rukia –le sonrío por su esfuerzo de ayudar.

**-Ichigo:** Enana, no hagas que suba de peso

**-Inupis:** ¡Gah! –me sorprendo y Rukia lo mira como queriendo asesinarlo - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**-Ichigo:** ¿Qué te importa?

**-Inupis:** pide que me dejen reviews o sufrirás –Ichigo traga duro frente a mi comentario y a mi mirada de psicópata (marca registrada xD) que le pongo.

**-Dean:** si claro, como si no lo hubieras hecho sufrir ya –un chico con mirada aburrida, está posado a un lado con los brazos cruzados en actitud perezosa.

**-Inupis:** …

**-Dean:** además estás perdiendo forma, pronto serás una bolita.

**-Inupis:** ¡De dónde rayos saliste! –se supone que es una pregunta, pero la grito y ya no suena como tal -¡Esta no es tu historia!...–lo miro fulminándolo… pero me ignora magistralmente.

**-Dean:** lo sé, no es mi historia. Estoy de vacaciones y ¿qué mejor que venir a molestarte? –de pronto alguien más ingresa.

**-Eduard:** deja de andar molestándola.

**-Inupis:** ¡Eduard! –salto a abrazarlo y él me sonríe –te echaba de menos.

**-Eduard:** hola Ruby –siempre ha preferido llamarme por mi pseudónimo o mi nombre real –sólo paso a llevármelo, no interrumpo más –toma a Dean por el cuello de la camisa que trae y lo arrastra de espaldas hacia la oscuridad.

**-Dean:** ¡No!, ¡Yo quería decir que….!

**-Inupis:** ¡Adiós Eduard!, mándale saludos a Carlos por fa… ¡y vuelvan pronto de sus vacaciones para que trabajemos los cuatro! –me despido con un saludo de manos a la distancia, interrumpiendo los gritos de Dean.

**-desconocido:** Al fin se fueron, ¿cómo has estado pequeña? –me volteo y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal al escuchar esa voz.

**-Inupis:** t… tú… -tartamudeo…

**-desconocido: **Hola querida, ¿no esperabas que no apareciera en mi historia verdad? –no puedo atinar a responder…

**-Rukia:** ¿quién eres? –Rukia interrumpe la plática casi unidireccional

**-desconocido:** pregúntale a ella, aún no me puedo presentar apropiadamente.

**-Inupis: **¿cómo fue… que lograste entrar aquí?

**-desconocido: **puedo ir a cualquier parte… ¿o no recuerdas lo que pasó el lunes en el bus? –se acerca peligrosamente a Inupis con una mirada un tanto extraña.

**-Inupis:** kyaaaaaa! Noooooo!... –salgo huyendo completamente roja y sin tiempo de decir adiós.

**-Rukia:** ¿qué le hiciste idiota?

**-desconocido: **aww, no me llames idiota… si después de todo trabajo con ella para esta historia

**-Ichigo:** no me vengas con estupideces… ella dijo que lo hacía sola

**-desconocido: **eso lo creía hasta el lunes antes de subir el primer cap… luego a eso de las cinco se dio cuenta de que no… en fin… lo que le haya hecho no es asunto de ustedes, pero me les presento… yo soy un cooperador de mandy-chan para su primer fic, aún no le he dicho mi nombre… pero como inner que soy pronto lo sabrá… por cierto, a mí no me gusta la palabra inner ¬¬

**-Rukia:** deberías tratarla mejor si eres algo de su creación

**-desconocido: **ah… ¿pero que tal si yo no soy tan creación como piensas?... nosotros cinco (uno se fugó y no planea regresar pronto y Carlos está de vacas xD) podemos divagar entre su mente y la realidad, al igual que ella. Bien, me voy, hagan lo que tenían que hacer.

**-Rukia e Ichigo:** ¡Dejen reviews por fa!

**-desconocido: **me pregunto porqué no vino Orihime ni Ulquiorra… supongo que no son tan predecibles aún… bien, se cuidan queridos lectores, perdonen tomarme el rato de su tiempo, mientras no me presente no volveré a aparecer por aquí.


	4. Cobrando Premios

Gracias por su lectura a todos y por las reviews a **Sakura-Jeka, vickyallyz**, **ghost iv**, **Ferthebest-ia, spunk-xX **(jajaja yo igual suelo leer fics con el sueño a cuestas… me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que si lees este cap te guste también ^^) y a **SELTSAM** (Maggie!... jajajajaja… lástima que no puedes esconder los cuchillos de a de veras… pero en todo caso te consta que no los necesito ^^… ah… así que ahora soy padawan–pequeñosaltamontes–Rukia–Taiga–terminator?... jajajajaja… si ya sé… y si xD voy a poner a Toushiro… ya lo viste… te lo pregunté porque estaba escribiendo de él… y sobre Ukitake… bueno… habrá que ver… y la idea del dibujo de Ran-tan es buena, te la compro… ¬¬ no literalmente… pero ya tenía planeada esa sesión… por eso ella es psicóloga xD… otra cosa… si sé que el inicio del primer cap está feo T.T pero es necesario para otra parte importante… no todo es risa xD, por eso no lo puse como cómico… no te golpearía en el bus, lo más te digo "tú, sale" jajajaja eso me salió natural xD… por cierto… para que te quedes callada te pago dejando tu integridad física intacta.. ¿es un trato justo verdad ^ ^?… última cosa… usa un user, porque esto quedó largo jajajajajaja… y también deja de decir que soy rara ¬¬). Gracias también a quienes me han agregado a favoritos y alertas, espero que les guste este capítulo…

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo**. Y yo quiero preguntarle cuanto le falta para que traiga de vuelta a Rukia… es un gran personaje y le hace falta a Ichigo para que vuelva a ser como era… se ve tan deprimido el pobre…

Rayos… si que soy torpe… acabo (miércoles) de liberar las reviews para todo mundo… perdón si le impedí a alguien dejarme alguna review T.T… no sabía que se podía impedir hacerlo… pero ahora ya está bien.

Este fic va dedicado a una gran amiga, espero que los capítulos que siguen sean buenos… pero estoy segura de que el último si lo es (tuve problemas para escribir este cap porque me llegó a la mente el último capítulo…). Ah!... si se preguntan porque ahora vengo a meter a estos personajes (que antes no estaban), es porque no me daba la gana -.- … en todo caso… no tienen mucha pantalla (o en este caso líneas) en mi fic. Salvo Shiro-chan :D, a él lo quería meter antes… pero no se dio… de ninguna forma quería que fuera médico xP. Por cierto, no pienso meter a Hinamori ni aunque me lo pidan… me cae mal… taaaanto Aizen-sama… y a demás dudó de Shiro-chan cuando "murió" Aizen… y luego nunca más fue la misma… a demás nunca entendí porqué no le dijo a Shiro que ella estaba en el lugar de Aizen cuando la mató xD… o no la mató? Porque ella parece revivir cada que la matan (creí que había muerto en la cámara de los 46… y ahora creo que murió en Karakura...)

Waaa! Mi hermana mayor me pilló con lo del fic… así que ahora tengo que mandarle saludos también jajajajajaa xD… maggie… ya sabes que te pasará si no me dejas review xP… jajajaja que mala soy… Casi lo olvido!... me he estado quebrando la cabeza por un buen summary… alguien tendría la amabilidad de ayudarme? Onegai T.T

**

* * *

Capítulo 4:** Cobrando Premios

La mañana del lunes todo transcurría de forma normal, a la hora de almuerzo muchos de los empleados se reunieron a comentar sobre el fin de semana. Los principales puntos eran cuánto habían disfrutado, las geniales ideas de su nueva jefa, lo hermoso del lugar y los posibles días en que pensaban ir a utilizar su premio. Había algunos que querían pedirse una semana de vacaciones y durante estas pasarlas en el hotel, pagando la diferencia de días que no estaban abarcados por el premio.

-Hey, Ichigo, si serás torpe –Tatsuki ingresó a la oficina de Ichigo cuando él ya estaba guardando sus cosas para ir a almorzar –El fin de semana perdimos por tu culpa, debiste al menos reclamar falta o algo.

-Tsch… dices mi culpa cuando tú saliste antes, pudiste reclamarla.

-Olvidando eso, ¿vienes a almorzar? –Tatsuki estaba curioseando por su oficina.

-¿Con ustedes?... Ja… ni tonto, planean molestarme o hablar de quien sabe que cosas. –Ichigo se levantó, cogió su almuerzo que había preparado y esperó a que Tatsuki saliera de su oficina para cerrarla.

-Ah, pero mira nada más… ¡Si hasta preparaste almuerzo!, creo que de antemano no ibas a venir a almorzar con nosotros… bueno, nos vemos –Tatsuki se despidió. Todos los empleados en el edificio estaban muy amigables y muchos se fueron en grupos grandes a almorzar.

-Ahora… ¿dónde almuerzo? –Ichigo se había traído el almuerzo, pero no se le ocurría dónde comerlo, finalmente concluyó que el mejor lugar era la azotea, después de todo le gustaba ese lugar también.

***************************************** tururururu *****************************************

Rukia definitivamente no quería oír nada respecto al fin de semana, por lo que decidió ir a almorzar a la azotea, cada que no tenía ganas de algo se iba a ese lugar que la tranquilizaba y le gustaba tanto.

-Ulquiorra –Rukia estaba con Ulquiorra en la azotea pronta a almorzar -¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada señorita

-Es que andas más pensativo y callado de lo normal…

-Son ideas suyas.

-Oh rayos… me olvidé del jugo… ¿me lo puedes traer? –Ulquiorra simplemente asintió. Él estaba parado junto a Rukia y no había ingerido alimento, se supone que él almorzaría una vez ella estuviera de vuelta en la oficina.

A Ulquiorra le había costado, pero logró imponer la regla de que Rukia no estaría nunca sola en la azotea y como ella no tenía amigos en la clínica entonces él siempre la acompañaba en dicho lugar. Algunas de las actitudes que tomaba Ulquiorra parecían un tanto paranoicas, pero antes de ser contratado habían atentado contra la vida de Rukia por ser la única heredera de la familia Kuchiki en incontables ocasiones.

Ulquiorra salió planeando volver lo más pronto posible, mientras la Kuchiki se dirigía a la baranda de la azotea para mirar la ciudad. Se apoyó en la orilla y esperó por el jugo, aunque por ella seguiría completamente sola en la azotea… Instantes después escucho que se abría la puerta que daba al lugar.

-Que rápido volviste Ulqui…- se volteó y quedó sorprendida –orra…

-Ru… -Un chico de cabellos anaranjados se le quedó viendo desde la entrada, su mano aún estaba en el picaporte y en la otra sostenía su almuerzo.

-I… Ichigo… ¿qué haces aquí? –Rukia fue la primera en salir de su estupor.

-Yo había querido venir a almorzar… y… -se detuvo- ¿y tú que haces aquí?

-Iba a almorzar… –Rukia se levantó y cogió su almuerzo- pero… ahora me voy.

-Espera Rukia, tú estabas primero, yo me voy –Ichigo dio la vuelta y planeaba salir.

-¿Desde cuándo eres cortés? –Rukia alzó una ceja y se extrañó de la actitud de Ichigo.

-Siempre.

-¡Ja!... claro… y muy cortés es de tu parte golpear a una cuando se conocen –Ichigo la estaba mirando y ella lo apuntaba inquisidoramente.

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa!... tú la tienes por ser tan baja… que rencorosa…

-¡La tienes tú por ser mucho más alto! –Rukia estaba ya enojada.

-No importa, de todos modos tú rechazaste mis disculpas ese día. No puedo creer que sigas con eso.

-¿Cuándo me pediste disculpas?

-Antes de que me gritaras y me insultaras

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Bueno, de todos modos ahora me voy…

-Que no… ¡el que se va soy yo!

-¡Deja de ser obstinado y almuerza mientras me voy!

-¡Hazlo tú!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Y tú una pitufa!

-¡Te falta creatividad!

-¡A ti más!

-¡Perdedor!

-¡Agresiva!

-¡Amargado!

Se pusieron a discutir gritándose cada vez más sin estar muy seguros del motivo de la discusión, sólo sabían que estaban discutiendo. Estaban en una brillante campaña de insultos y gritos, que probablemente se escuchaba hasta la casa del peli-naranjo… si es que no más lejos. Como decía, en eso estaban, cuando entro Ulquiorra por la puerta. Ichigo y Rukia no podían escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos al gritar tan fuerte, se iban acercando cada vez más para gritarle mejor al otro.

Ulquiorra miraba muy quieto la escena esperando a que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, pasaron cerca de diez minutos mientras ellos seguían gritándose. Estaban los dos con el rostro rojo encendido a causa de la furia que estaban destilando, muy cerca el uno del otro, con Ichigo un poco inclinado hacia abajo y Rukia hacia arriba. Casi estaban a una mano de separación entre sus rostros. Notando Ulquiorra que podían talvez seguir así gritándose por talvez un par de días, decidió interrumpir.

-¡Pandillero!

-¡Gnomo!

-Jugo –Ulquiorra interpuso la caja de jugo entre los dos rostros furiosos… ellos sin siquiera haber notado lo cerca que estaban ni que el peli-negro había ingresado a la azotea se sorprendieron y se dieron espacio tan pronto como pudieron.

Ulquiorra se quedó estático viendo a Rukia y con su mano extendida con la caja de jugo. Rukia finalmente recuperando su compostura cogió la caja de jugo de las manos de Ulquiorra.

-Gracias Ulquiorra… -la menuda chica había comenzado a agradecerle al peli-negro que le había traído la caja de jugo, pero éste ya estaba marchándose por donde mismo entró.

-Creo… que no te oyó… -Ichigo se le acercó mirando la puerta.

-Hmm… -Rukia asintió en silencio.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta un instante, hasta que el estómago de Rukia comenzó a gruñir por alimentos que aún no recibía. Rukia se ruborizó y volteó hacia un lado. Ichigo por su parte iba a molestarla, pero al verla ruborizarse no pudo hacerlo, le parecía extremadamente lindo el rubor que subía por el rostro de Rukia.

-Hmp –Ichigo se rascó la cabeza por detrás al tiempo que procedía a sentarse en el suelo. –Si no te molesta voy a comer aquí –comenzó a abrir su almuerzo y la peli-negra decidió que tenía más hambre que ganas de molestarlo, así que fue por su caja de almuerzo que había dejado hace un rato en el suelo y se sentó de igual forma un poco alejada de Ichigo.

Rukia tomó su caja de jugo y le quitó la pajita para beberlo, pero al momento de intentar abrirlo no podía, se le doblaba la pajita y no podía aún romper el plástico que cubría la abertura. Estaba un rato obstinadamente intentado romperla, pero sólo conseguí doblar más la pajilla, Ichigo la miraba con el ceño fruncido y asomando una leve sonrisa a sus labios, aunque él nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sonreír.

-No puedo… -finalmente Rukia dijo lo obvio.

-Presta –Ichigo se le había acercado y le arrebató la caja –Hum… si que está duro el plástico –ocupó la punta de un lápiz que andaba trayendo casualmente en la camisa y rompió el plástico, luego le insertó la pajilla y se le tendió –Ten.

-Gracias –Rukia se ruborizó, pensó que se había comportado muy tonta por insistir en algo que veía no podía lograr así nada más.

-Descuida –Ichigo se iba a alejar para comer, pero Rukia lo detuvo.

-Idiota, no es necesario que te alejes, si igual estamos en el mismo lugar. –Ichigo iba a disgustarse, pero decidió dejarlo pasar

Terminaron sentándose juntos y terminaron su almuerzo sin cruzar alguna otra palabra, ya se habían calmado y liberado enojo y tensiones hace mucho rato, así que únicamente comían mirando hacia la ciudad y al cielo.

***************************************** tururururu *****************************************

Ulquiorra había dejado sola a Rukia con Ichigo, porque desde su punto de vista ya estaba acompañada y él no era necesario. Como ya podía dejarla sola se fue a almorzar, no había traído almuerzo porque no cocinaba y no quería que nadie de la casa preparara comida para él.

Salió y se dirigió a un restaurante que había cerca de la clínica, se sentó a leer la carta para ver que podía almorzar. Unos puestos mas lejanos estaban Orihime, Tatsuki y Rangiku conversando y riendo de lo lindo mientras las dos mujeres procedían a comer una copa de helado que habían pedido como postre.

-Orihime, ¿a quién invitarás para el premio? –Tatsuki le estaba preguntando, pues sabía que la chica vivía sola y no tenía familia conocida.

-Es una buena pregunta Tatsuki-chan… ¡pero la respuesta es muy obvia!, claro que te invitaré a ti y… mmm… y a ti Matsumoto-san? –Orihime dijo lo último muy dudosa, pero sonrió con confianza luego.

-¡Yay!, ¡un fin de semana las tres juntas! –Rangiku gritaba de alegría al tiempo que abrazaba a Orihime. – ¡Ah!, pero Orihime, ¿cuándo lo haremos?, este fin de semana viene mi primito, no creo que pueda.

-¿Tienes un primo? –Tatsuki se sorprendió

-Si, es muuuuuuuuy lindo.

-¿Y qué edad tiene? –Orihime preguntó con inocencia al lado de Rangiku.

-¿Ehhhh?, -Rangiku la miró dubitativa -¿Y a qué viene la pregunta?

-¿Curiosidad?

-Rangiku, sabes que Orihime no tiene intenciones ocultas.

-Moo… bueno… Hitsu-chan tiene unos… mmm –Rangiku meditaba sobre la edad de su primo no recordando ni siquiera su estatura. -¡Ah!, es capitán del equipo de fútbol. –Fue lo que dijo como respuesta.

-Tú… ¿no te sabes la edad de tu primo? –Tatsuki la recriminó, pero fue interrumpida por Orihime.

-¿Entonces es futbolista?

-¡Siiii!… o lo era cuando estaba estudiando –comentó aún más dudosa Rangiku.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes en qué trabaja? –Tatsuki estaba que la abofeteaba, ¿qué clase de prima no recordaba ni siquiera la edad o algo de su pariente que parece querer tanto?

-No me acuerdo.

-¿Y qué era lo que estaba estudiando?

-Eh… creo que leyes… ¿o era pedagogía?... no, no, definitivamente estaba estudiando leyes –sonrió con agrado recordando por fin.

-¿Y cómo es que estudiaba leyes pero jugaba fútbol?

-Ah, es que cuando ingresó a la universidad, se vio en la obligación de hacer un deporte… y como prefería el futbol… pues se metió a futbol, y luego el entrenador le dio una beca y ya no se pudo escapar de los entrenamientos. Su equipo obtuvo dos veces consecutivas el primer lugar, cuando él era capitán. –Rangiku relataba de lo más contenta y orgullosa las hazañas de su primo como capitán del equipo universitario.

-¿Hace cuanto que salió? –Tatsuki interrumpió la plática animada sobre las mejores formas de darle al balón según ambas chicas de cabellos claros.

-Diría que unos… dos o tres años… ¿saben?, es un chico genio, ahora tiene a penas 22 años y ya está dando cátedra en la universidad.

-¿No dijiste que era abogado?

-No, dije que estudió leyes. Se fue a ser profesor de la misma carrera luego de ejercer un año.

-Ah… E... ¡Espera!, ¿Cómo te acordaste ahora de la edad y trabajo?

-Bueno, sencillamente me acordé… la conversación me ayudó a recordar otros puntos de Toushiro. –le dijo Rangiku a Tatsuki guiñándole un ojo

-Entonces Matsumoto-san –Orihime volvió al principio de la conversación -¿Qué vamos a hacer para concordar un fin de semana?

-Hum… podría preguntarle si quiere acompañarnos… pero… tendrá que pagarse la entrada –comentó sonriente –en todo caso, no va a haber problemas, él me adora y querrá ir.

Volviendo a Ulquiorra, aún no decidía que comer, el pobre mesero lo esperaba con una fingida sonrisa que pronto se le iba a caer, ya llevaba cerca de veinte minutos de pie esperando la orden.

-Quiero… -Ulquiorra seguía mirando la carta sin decidirse.

-Señor, ¿no prefiere el menú del día?

-Si, tráigame eso. –Cerró la carta sin preguntarle en qué consistía el menú, lo que fuera lo iba a comer. El mesero se iba golpeando la cabeza con la carpeta repitiéndose a sí mismo lo tonto que había sido por no haberlo ofrecido antes.

***************************************** tururururu *****************************************

La semana hasta el jueves pasó sin mayores novedades. Rukia, reticente al principio pero luego muy animada, aceptó las invitaciones a almorzar del grupo de Orihime y juntas comenzaron a entablar una amistad acrecentada por el haber estado en el mismo equipo para las competencias. El grupo de Orihime consistía en las chicas, Ichigo, el traumatólogo, Yasutora Sado y el cirujano, Uryuu Ishida.

-Oye Rukia –Tatsuki en hacia la tarde ingresó a la oficina

-¿Hm? –Rukia estaba trabajando y levantó la vista para ver a Tatsuki, Ulquiorra se encontraba sentado en un sofá cerca de las ventanas que daban a la calle, estaba de espaldas y no parecía prestarle atención a la conversación.

-Te venía a avisar que con las chicas mañana gastaremos el premio de Orihime, por si querías venir.

-¿Mañana?... no, no tengo nada importante que hacer… -Comentó Rukia pensándolo un poco- ¿Quiénes irán?

-Pues seremos Orihime, Rangiku, su primo y yo.

-Ah, pero uno de ustedes tendría que pagar

-Si, el primo de Rangiku pagará por sí mismo.

-Hm… bueno, me gustaría ir, supongo que Ulquiorra también vendrá –Comentó mirando indiferente al chico que estaba leyendo un libro sin prestar la más mínima atención.- Pero a nosotros nos sobran cuatro reservaciones…

-¿Qué tal si invitamos a los chicos?

-¿Tú dices a Ishida, Sado y a Ichigo?

-Si, no se me ocurre con quien más gastarlas… y la que te sobra se la podemos dar al primo de Rangiku.

-No es mala idea… pregúntales si irán

-De acuerdo… hoy ven a la casa de Orihime, los que vamos a ir nos reuniremos para acordar la hora y todo lo demás.

-Ok.

Tatsuki salió de la oficina y dejó a Rukia con su trabajo. Se dirigió a la oficina de Orihime y le explicó la situación.

-Ya tengo a Chad… ¿puedes tú ir por Uryuu mientras yo voy por Ichigo?

-Claro Tatsuki-chan –Orihime partió en dirección a la oficina de Uryuu porque este no tenía cirugías concertadas a esa hora. Mientras Tatsuki se fue a la oficina de Ichigo

Luego de que Tatsuki amenazara a Ichigo con golpearlo si no iba, logró obligarlo a asistir. Por su parte, Orihime sólo tuvo que pedírselo al cirujano y éste revisar su agenda, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. En la reunión en la casa de Orihime acordaron reunirse en el hotel a las 10 de la mañana, cada cual llegando por sus propios medios.

-¿Dónde está? –Tatsuki estaba cabreada esperando, ya habían pasado quince minutos de las diez.

-Supongo que algo estará haciendo. –Uryuu sólo comentó porque estaba igual de aburrido. –Inoue-san, ¿estás segura de que vendría?

-Claro Ishida-kun.

-Ah… ¿y para esto me hicieron venir? –Ichigo se tomó la cabeza con pesadez completamente aburrido.

-Cállate Ichigo, si no haces comentarios positivos estás molestando –Rukia sencillamente estaba sentada de brazos cruzados en la recepción esperando a que llegara quien faltaba.

Se encontraban Sado, Ichigo, Uryuu, Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki y Ulquiorra esperando en la recepción del hotel. Ya se habían pedido las habitaciones, pues los que correspondientemente se habían ganado los premios las habían pedido. Sólo faltaba Matsumoto y su primo.

-Deberían llamar a su celular –Sado hizo su primer comentario del día que no fuera un saludo. Se le quedaron viendo todos y cayeron en la cuenta de que no habían tratado lo obvio.

-Buena idea Sado-kun –Orihime trató de comunicarse durante un rato, pero sólo era transferida al buzón de voz. –No contesta.

-¡Chicos!, perdonen la tardanza –Rangiku por fin llegaba a la recepción acarreando a un chico de cabello blanquecino.

-¡Matsumoto!, ¡ya suéltame de una vez! –Toushiro se trataba de zafar del agarre de Rangiku para arreglarse la ropa.

-Rangiku, ¿por qué no contestabas el celular?

-Ah… es que me lo dejé Tatsuki-chan, ¡hey!, les presento a mi primo. –soltó al fin a Toushiro y lo puso delante de los demás. –Se llama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

-Hola –secamente Toushiro se presentó con únicamente esa palabra.

Cada uno hizo sus presentaciones y procedieron a hacer ocupaciones de sus cuartos individuales, el de Rukia estaba junto al de Tatsuki y al de Ulquiorra. Luego de desempacar se reunieron en el recibidor y se decidieron a planificar el día.

-Yo opino que primero deberíamos ir al lago.

-No, eso es mejor en la tarde. Ahora vayamos a… -Hitsugaya comenzó a buscar algo que hacer.

-¡Juguemos este juego que traje! –Orihime levantó una caja de un juego de mesa.

-¿Pictionary? –Tatsuki tomó la caja de las manos de Orihime y se puso a mirarla.

-¡Si!, ¡juguemos!... –Rangiku saltó de alegría mientras apoyaba la idea de Orihime –¡Yo quiero ser con mi Capitán!

-¿Capitán?...

-Toushiro fue capitán de un equipo de fútbol… y le queda bien decirle así –explicó campante Rangiku.

-Matsumoto… -el tono de Toushiro comenzó a decaer en uno que expresaba molestia muy lentamente.

-Ah… pero somos nueve… ¿tendremos que hacer equipos de tres?

-¿Cómo los escogemos?

-¿Quién dijo que jugaríamos a eso? –preguntó malhumorado Ichigo apuntando despectivamente la caja.

-¿Eh…? –Uryuu se ajustó los lentes en el puente de la nariz –así que Kurosaki, ¿tienes miedo de perder?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Claramente no tienes habilidades para el dibujo.

-¿Y tú eres un artista?

-Ya paren de una vez –Rukia fulminó con la mirada a Ichigo.

-Hum… si son tres equipos de tres… que sea por el orden de las habitaciones. –Tatsuki volvió al inicio.

-De acuerdo, haber… entonces serían… Rangiku, Toushiro y Sado un equipo; el otro Ichigo, Tatsuki y Rukia; y el último Ulquiorra, Ishida y yo. –dijo Orihime contando con los dedos.

-¡Bien!, ¡Vamos a jugar!... vayamos a la terraza. –Matsumoto tomó a Toushiro y a Sado de los brazos y se encaminó con ellos a la terraza, las chicas las siguieron animadas, y de los chicos que quedaban unos iban indiferentes y otros, específicamente Ichigo, iban completamente huraños.

La verdad, Ichigo estaba molesto porque le había tocado con el par de chicas que solía ser agresivas con él. Lo único que creía era que iba a terminar siendo agredido de forma constante y perderían.

-¡Nosotros somos el azul! –gritó Rangiku

-¡Entonces nosotros el verde! –Orihime gritó de igual forma levantando su mano derecha.

-Humm… entre el naranja y el amarillo…

-Definitivamente naranja, odio el amarillo –Rukia le dijo a Tatsuki para que quedaran con esos colores.

-El número mayor parte

-No, mejor el equipo con más chicas. –dijo Tatsuki

-No porque así parten ustedes –Ishida reclamó.

-Entonces hagamos lo que dijo Orihime –dijo Ichigo dándole la razón –por lanzamiento de dados.

Cada equipo seleccionó a uno para que lanzara el dado por todos. Ichigo sacó un tres, Ulquiorra un cinco y Toushiro un tres, debatiéndose el segundo lugar Ichigo sacó un dos y Toushiro un seis así que a Ichigo le tocaron reclamos de parte de sus dos compañeras por ser los últimos.

Comenzaron el juego con Ishida, su palabra era sólo para el grupo así que todos estaban calmados viéndolo dibujar majestuosamente. Ulquiorra sólo miraba, no hacía acotaciones sobre el dibujo de Uryuu, pero Orihime decía de pronto algunos disparates. Cuando ya quedaban unos segundos para que acabara el tiempo Orihime le atinó y siguieron de esta forma dos lanzamientos de dados más avanzando una considerable distancia con Uryuu aún dibujando.

En el equipo de Rangiku partió dibujando Sado, Rangiku y Toushiro no podían adivinar lo que era el dibujo así que perdieron y sólo lograron avanzar cinco casillas.

Rukia iba a comenzar dibujando en el equipo de Ichigo, la primera palabra era sólo para el equipo y le tocaba una vaca. No hubo muchos problemas, aunque Ichigo le reclama por lo horrible de sus dibujos fue Tatsuki quien adivinó luego de un rato de lanzar palabras al aire. Su problema vino siendo cuando le tocó dibujar un en su segundo intento, le salió esta vez el color naranjo, significando esto una acción, y tenía la flechita negra, que implicaba que todos los demás equipos participaban.

Todos se agruparon alrededor de Rukia y se empujaban un poco, sólo Ulquiorra y Sado se mantenían algo alejados, uno por su estatura y el otro porque veía de detrás de Rukia. Comenzó dibujando un conejo y las réplicas de Ichigo no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Enana!, ¿qué hace un conejo ahí?

-No es un conejo simplemente –Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada –está haciendo algo así que presta atención.

-Se les acaba el tiempo –le atajó Uryuu viendo el reloj que ya iba por la mitad.

Rukia continuó dibujando su deforme conejo con un cuchillo, le hizo una flecha y dibujo luego a otro conejo de cabello naranja siendo atravesado por el cuchillo. Todos miraban el dibujo que claramente expresaba la acción obvia de asesinar. Gritaban la acción y acciones similares, pero Rukia únicamente negaba con la cabeza. De pronto Ulquiorra elevó la voz para decir una única palabra.

-Cortar –Rukia lanzó el lápiz disgustada, le habían adivinado del otro equipo, por lo que perdían la continuación. Todo el resto de los participantes sencillamente no vio conexión alguna entre el dibujo y la palabra.

Rukia le gritaba por cada cosa a Ichigo molestándose por ser los últimos, Tatsuki también estaba en las mismas gritándole a Ichigo, de todos en el equipo Ichigo era el único que nunca adivinaba nada, así que cuando a él le tocaba dibujar era cuando más avanzaban por el simple hecho de que las chicas le adivinaban.

En uno de los turnos de Matsumoto le tocó el color verde, que implicaba una palabra "difícil" que venía siendo la que era difícil de dibujar. Su palabra fue únicamente para su grupo y en la tarjeta decía Gol… Matsumoto inspiró profundamente y se puso a dibujar a un Hitsugaya con cuerpo de palitos y con un balón. Sado miraba atentamente mientras Toushiro tenía un tic en el ojo entendiendo que él era quien era dibujado.

-Ma… Matsumoto… -dijo tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

-Chico –dijo Sado tratando de adivinar mientras Rangiku se dedicaba a seguir dibujando.

Dibujó un arco y otro monito de palos con cabeza redonda simplemente.

-Portería, Equipo, Partido. –Sado comenzó a nombrar cada vez más fuerte viendo como Rangiku negaba con la cabeza y hacía pequeños pucheros.

-Capitán, Jugador, Goleador –Rangiku comenzó a asentir con la cabeza y se dedicó a intentar dibujar una pelota siendo pateada. Hitsugaya no quería perder, pero el dibujo de Rangiku cada vez que lo comenzaba a hacer era totalmente obstruido de la visión de los chicos. La pelota la dibujo con otra flechita dentro del arco nuevo que hizo, ya no le quedaba tiempo.

-Penal

-¡Gol! –gritó Hitsugaya cuando vio lo obvio.

-¡Ese es mi Capitán! –Rangiku abrazó y ahogó en sus pechos el rostro de su primo.

-¡MATSUMOTO! –Toushiro trataba de soltarse de ella y a penas pudo le gritó.

-Tch… van primeros, si siguen van a ganar –Ichigo estaba disgustado como novedad, mirando como Toushiro seguía siendo sofocado por Rangiku.

Llegaron a la última casilla del "todos juegan" y no pudieron adivinar, tampoco dieron mucho avance en el equipo de Rukia, así que le tocó a Orihime dibujar y quedaron muy cerca del final, puesto que sacaban corrida de seis y Ulquiorra e Ishida eran buenos adivinando algunas de las cosas, otra vez en el todos juegan Rangiku perdió su oportunidad de ganar. Cuando le tocó al equipo de Tatsuki era Ichigo quien dibujaba, estaban a diez puestos del último "todos juegan", lanzó el dado y le salió un uno, Tatsuki le golpeó detrás de la cabeza por torpe.

Pudieron avanzar otros dos tiros más gracias a que Rukia adivinó muy bien cada tarjeta. Ya les tenía que salir un cinco o más ahora, pero Rukia decidió lanzar ella a ver si tenían más suerte y le salió un seis.

-Juju –sonrió victoriosa a Ichigo y Tatsuki, actuaba de lo más infantil y feliz por alcanzar a los punteros.

-¡Bien Rukia! –Tatsuki la apoyaba con igual entusiasmo, a este par de chicas no les gustaba para nada perder.

-Enana con suerte –comentó por lo bajo Ichigo volteando el rostro. –Yo sigo dibujando ¿verdad? –el par de chicas lo miró con determinación y una aura asesina.

-Si lo haces mal te matamos –fue todo lo que dijo Rukia… la mirada de Tatsuki parecía apoyar la idea de la menuda chica. Ichigo tragó duro y sacó una tarjeta al azar.

"_volcán… es fácil… espero que la adivinen… si perdemos no me pueden culpar"_ –Ichigo se sonrió y todos los demás que no eran del equipo miraron dudosos.

-Ya ganamos.

-Kurosaki, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo.

-Ichigo, no mates la vaca si aún no la compras –fue el comentario de Yasutora.

Ichigo no les prestó atención y se puso a dibujar, estaba concentradísimo comenzando a dibujar el morro y de pronto Ulquiorra dice por sobre el bullicio la palabra que ninguno había gritado e Ichigo esperaba saliera de los labios de Rukia o de Tatsuki.

-Volcán –Ichigo se dejó caer en la mesa, abatido y derrotado, habían perdido su oportunidad de oro. En el equipo de Orihime le tocaba a ella dibujar, así que procedió a lanzar el dado, necesitaba un dos o más y le salió un cuatro, así que últimos llegaron a la meta.

-Humm… ¿Cómo dibujo esto? –miraba y miraba la tarjeta con expresión concentrada imaginando la mejor forma en que podía dar a conocer lo que le tocaba dibujar. "Viento" era una palabra difícil de dibujar, pero estaba en la categoría "todos juegan", así que no le quedó de otra y suspiró pensando en que talvez perderían.

Comenzó dibujando un árbol que tenía sus ramas inclinadas, luego unas hojas suspendidas con líneas alrededor.

-¡Viento! –gritaron a la vez Ulquiorra y Uryuu. Todos los miraron por la coordinación y extraña relación de la palabra con el dibujo.

-Nah… ¡hoja! –Ichigo despreció el comentario y continuó lanzando palabras

-¡Ganamos!, ¡Ganamos! –Orihime saltaba completamente feliz tomando a Ulquiorra y a Uryuu de los brazos y alzándolos para gritar más fuerte que ganaban.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso dice, mira –Tatsuki había recogido la tarjeta y se la enseñó a un incrédulo Ichigo.

Pese a que no habían ganado, Tatsuki y Rukia se sentían felices viendo lo desbordante de alegría que estaba Orihime.

-Moo… si Toushiro hubiera adivinado antes… bueno… ¡como castigo Toushiro paga el almuerzo! –gritó emocionada Rangiku al tiempo que partía rumbo al comedor para pedir el almuerzo. Si bien el premio permitía estar todo el fin de semana disfrutando de las instalaciones, no incluía el costo de alimentos o bebidas. Toushiro se resignó farfullando conteniendo su ira.

-Si Hitsugaya paga entonces comeremos bien –Tatsuki comentó sonriente al tiempo que abría su menú y pedía lo más caro. Muchos siguieron su ejemplo, pero Ulquiorra sencillamente no se decidía a qué pedir.

-Cifer-san, este plato de verdad es delicioso –le aconsejó Orihime a Ulquiorra que parecía aún meditar sobre qué era bueno comer, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que luego de acabar quería tomar un té. Finalmente todos acabaron su almuerzo y se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa dejando a Toushiro solo lo más pronto posible para que no evadiera el castigo que Rangiku le había impuesto.

-Señor, tráigame la cuenta –Toushiro con su semblante más frío le pidió al mesero que les había atendido.

-En seguida. –Volvió al rato con la cuenta, Toushiró se puso de muchos colores para luego quedar absolutamente pálido, entregó su tarjeta y terminó por pagar la cantidad y dejarle una propina al mesero. Se levantó como zombiee y avanzó unos cuantos pasos fuera del edificio, llegó a la orilla del lago y porfín soltó lo que no podía por decencia soltar adentro.

-¡MATSUMOTO! –su grito resonó incluso por entre el bosque. La chica de cabellera rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral al tiempo que consideraba la posibilidad de haberse pasado con su primo en su pequeña broma, pero poco le duró el estado al recordar que tenía que prepararse en un rato para ir al lago.

Reposaron todos por un rato en diferentes partes y luego a las tres de la tarde se fueron reuniendo como lo habían acordado en el almuerzo y se fueron a nadar al lago. Las chicas iban saliendo de los vestidores con los chicos esperándolos ya en el agua, iban con trajes de dos piezas y todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio viéndolas cuando llegaron al agua. Digo todos, pero Hitsugaya y Ulquiorra las vieron de forma indiferente, contrario al resto de chicos que pensaban que se veían muy bien.

Debido a algunos comentarios de Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron una guerra de agua donde algunos sólo miraban. Entre Rangiku y Rukia al cabo de un rato estaban tratando de ahogar a Ichigo, puesto que las había atacado desprevenidas, Orihime había salido del agua y se puso a correr por la entrada de madera al agua (*), con todo el impulso de su carrera se lanzó con las rodillas recogidas una bombita (**) muy cerca de Rukia y Rangiku mojándolas de improviso y casi hundiéndolas por la magnitud de agua.

Ichigo viendo aflojado su agarre aprovechó la oportunidad de escaparse y correr por su vida. Uryuu estaba en duelo indefinido contra Tatsuki sobre quien podía hacer más patitos en el agua (***). Ulquiorra estaba sentado en la entrada de madera, con los pies en el agua y mirando fijamente el grupo en donde estaba Rukia. Sado luego de mojarse y jugar un rato apoyando a Ichigo, terminó fuera del agua y se puso a tocar una guitarra acústica disfrutando del griterío de sus amigos.

Hitsugaya en estos momentos se encontraba flotando boca arriba, completamente despreocupado y semi-dormido, se dejaba mecer por el leve movimiento del lago y estaba de lo más relajado. Matsumoto al verlo así tan indefenso no se pudo resistir y le lanzó un ataque de agua a lo que lo hizo moverse y hundirse. El pobre de Hitsugaya se había tragado una gran cantidad de agua que le había sido arrojada al estar desprevenido.

De esta forma terminaron la tarde, jugando de lo mejor entre el agua y el suelo. Cuando finalmente volvieron a ingresar a sus habitaciones ya estaba comenzando el atardecer y luego de cambiarse se reunieron a tomar once. Reían y comentaban algunas cosas, mientras otras se burlaban de algunos de ellos.

-Oigan, ¿quieren hacer una última cosa antes de acabar el día? –Rukia tomó la palabra una vez terminaron la once y algunos se habían ido al recibidor a ver televisión. Todos voltearon a mirarla.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Estaba pensando, ya que pronto anochecerá sería divertido jugar algo como las escondidas afuera o hacer grupos de exploración por el bosque.

-Paso –Ichigo se negó y volvió a ver la televisión. Rukia miró la brillante nuca del chico y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Recorrer el bosque de noche no suena mal, en una de esas Ichigo está asustado. –dijo Tatsuki

-Je… no hay manera de que lo esté –respondió Ichigo desde el sillón sin voltear el rostro.

-Recuerdo que cuando era niño a demás de no saber pelear, era muy miedoso y corría siempre a donde su mamá.

-¡Cuando eres niño es natural temer algunas cosas! –ahora Ichigo si volteó –en especial si es que llegas a un dojo donde hay una agresiva chica que es más ruda que el 90% de los chicos ahí.

-Va… excusas no más Ichigo.

-Bien, formemos grupos… quienes van a ir –Tatsuki fue y le levantó la mano a Ichigo mientras todos los demás levantaban las manos.

-Somos impar…

-Yo iré y me esconderé en alguna parte del bosque –comenzó Sado ideando una solución. - ¿les parece si el último grupo en encontrarme paga el desayuno?

-Es una excelente idea… además aprovechamos de hacer ambas cosas que Kuchiki propuso –comentó Ishida.

-Yo no quiero participar

-Si no participas… pagarás el desayuno de mañana –le dijo Rangiku a Ichigo que seguía con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual en el sillón, pero ahora mirando al grupo de chicos que conversaban animadamente. Ichigo no hizo más que bufar un rato para luego unirse al grupo.

-Las parejas las formaremos al azar. Por favor cojan una de estas puntas –dijo Sado extendiendo una mano con un puño cerrado apretando unos hilos rojos –Chicas de este lado y chicos del otro –cada uno cogió una punta del lado que Sado les había dicho. –Los que queden enlazados serán equipo.

Abrió la mano y soltó los hilos. De esto resultaron los cuatro equipos. Ichigo tuvo que acompañar a Rukia, Ulquiorra a Orihime, Toushiro a Tatsuki y por último Uryuu a Rangiku.

Yasutora se fue a caminar con una linterna al interior del bosque, cada equipo tenía una linterna y partieron a los tres minutos de que Sado ingresara a ocultarse. Todos tomaron diferentes entradas y avanzaron.

En la pareja de Ichigo, Rukia era quien llevaba la linterna.

-Deberías apagarla –decía Ichigo –van a notar por donde vamos.

-¿Ah?, ¿Kurosaki-kun quiere quedarse a oscuras conmigo? –Rukia avanzaba indiferente hablando melosamente aunque iba concentrada.

-Ni en tus sueños enana –Ichigo bufó molesto siguiéndole el paso.

-Si la apago no veremos por donde vamos… la luz de la luna no atraviesa el follaje –Rukia volvió a su normal voz, ya era de noche y la luna estaba en posición creciente.

-Igual se ve algo, mira –le quitó la linterna y la apagó –es cosa de que acostumbres los ojos.

-Si me tropiezo juro que te golpearé.

-Si te tropiezas será tu culpa enana –seguían caminando y de pronto Ichigo cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo$ lanzó un grito -¡Aghh…!

-¡Ichigo!, ¿estás bien? –Rukia se inclinó cerca de él encendiendo la linterna para verlo, estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Maldita rama… -Ichigo se había golpeado la cabeza con una rama que no había visto.

-¿Ves?, mejor seguimos con la linterna encendida, no se ve a nadie cerca –comentó fijándose en que no había ninguna otra luz por donde ellos andaban.

***************************************** tururururu *****************************************

Ulquiorra llevaba la linterna y Orihime iba junto a él muy cerca, algo retrasada. De pronto escucharon un gran grito y Orihime se agarró del brazo de Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Orihime con miedo inspeccionaba con la mirada los alrededores.

-Un grito –contestó Ulquiorra mientras aún caminaba sin el más mínimo cambio en su actitud indiferente.

-¿Qué… qué crees que pasó? –Orihime apretó ligeramente el brazo de Ulquiorra pegándose más a él.

-Al parecer Ichigo recibió un golpe. Me estás impidiendo avanzar mujer –le dijo al cabo de un rato cuando la chica tiraba de su brazo.

-Lo… lo siento –lo soltó y se rezagó un poco siguiéndole el paso. –¿Falta mucho?

-Al parecer Yasutora Sado está cerca –comentó mientras alumbraba lugares con la linterna. –Tienen signos de haber sido pasados a llevar.

***************************************** tururururu *****************************************

Tatsuki estaba con la linterna en su mano junto al chico peli-blanco del grupo, ambos caminaban en silencio sumamente serios esperando llegar primero a donde Sado. Escucharon un grito a la distancia y se detuvieron a identificar el lugar de provenencia.

-Kurosaki fue el que gritó, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Toushiro.

-Parece que se golpeó con algo…

-Tch… con lo vándalo que parece pudo haber intentado algo con Kuchiki –dijo Toushiro con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Ichigo no es de ese tipo de chicos… y de Rukia no te preocupes –Tatsuki continuó su camino segura de que estarían bien, porque no se escuchó otro grito más. Por su parte Toushiro frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta, no entendió a qué se refería Tatsuki, después de todo Rukia le parecía una chica linda y delicada.

-Deberíamos seguir por ahí, creo que noté una sombra moviéndose unos metros –dijo Toushiro tratando de prestar más atención a lo que los rodeaba.

-Tienes razón, parece que ya dimos con Chad.

***************************************** tururururu *****************************************

-Matsumoto-san, ten cuidado –Uryuu le advertía a Rangiku que estaba unos pasos detrás caminando concentrada en seguirle –estas ramas están muy bajas.

-Como digas –Ishida era quien llevaba la linterna y avanzaba al frente tratando de buscar alguna señal de que iban por buen camino.

-Shhhh… -le hizo señas a Rangiku de que se quedara quieta y no hablara, apagó la linterna y avanzó unos metros. Frente a él vió una gran sombra avanzar a la distancia. Un rayo de luz cayó iluminando un trozo de una camisa hawaiana. –Creo que lo encontramos –murmuró para que sólo Rangiku le oyera.

Iban a avanzar hacia Sado cuando oyeron un grito muy a la distancia. La sombra se detuvo y aguardó sentado en la base de un tronco.

-¿Ese no era Ichigo? –preguntó Rangiku.

-Seguramente Kurosaki se golpeó con alguna rama… ese tonto se emboba demasiado –dijo Uryuu ajustándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz.

-Pero está muy lejos… diría que se perdieron.

-Tienes razón… ahora vayamos a asegurarnos de que no pagaremos el desayuno –dijo Ishida volviendo a avanzar hacia Sado con la luz apagada.

***************************************** tururururu *****************************************

-Espera –Tatsuki detuvo a Hitsugaya poniéndole una mano en el estómago.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos siguiendo a Ishida, mira… ¿ves el reflejo de sus lentes? –algunos destellos se podían ver en frente provenientes de la sombra que avanzaba.

-Tienes razón… deberíamos tomar otro camino entonces.

-No, es lo mejor… él seguro ya lo encontró, porque lleva la linterna apagada… ¡Corramos! –cogió a Hitsugaya del brazo y lo jaló para que aumentaran la velocidad de sus carreras.

Finalmente alcanzaron a Uryuu y lo detuvieron

-¡Capitán! –Matsumoto se lanzó sobre Toushiro y lo envolvió en su abrazo tipo oso.

-¡Sueltame Matsumoto! –Toushiro logró deshacerse de su agarre que lo sofocaba, aunque no tenían más de 5 centímetros de diferencias de altura la chica le inclinaba la cabeza y lo apretujaba entre sus prominentes dotes delanteros.

-Primito… no seas tan frío… -Rangiku comenzó a hablar muy infantilmente mientras apretaba más fuerte a su primo.

-Hey Ishida, ¿estamos cerca verdad?

-Si, eso parece… creí ver a Sado en el pié de ese árbol –comentó apuntando a un enorme árbol que tenía junto a él la base de uno cortado.

Los cuatro llegaron juntos a la base creyendo que eran los primeros, pero vieron a Sado sentado junto a Orihime y vieron a Ulquiorra apoyado en la parte de atrás del árbol.

-Falta Ichigo –dijo Tatsuki.

-No creo que llegue pronto, puedo decir que está perdido un poco lejos. –comentó Ishida ajustando sus lentes.

-Ese Kurosaki… -Toushiro hablaba despectivamente al tiempo que se sentaba en la base cortada del árbol. Pasaron cuarenta minutos y ni siquiera oían pasos del grupo rezagado.

-Definitivamente está perdido –dijo Sado.

-Volvamos al edificio, quizás ya volvieron y nos están esperando –dijo Uryuu y todos asintieron dirigiéndose a la salida del bosque.

***************************************** tururururu *****************************************

-Maldición Ichigo –Rukia caminaba esquivando las ramas yendo por delante, Ichigo iba detrás con las manos en los bolsillos. –A este paso tendremos que pagar el desayuno

-Volvamos al hotel, ya no los encontraremos.

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki se da por vencido? –Rukia se volteó mirando sorprendida a Ichigo.

-Nunca –comentó orgulloso Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces sigamos –Rukia tenía la linterna y con cada paso que daba terminaba por alejarse un poco más de la ubicación de los demás.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

(Es la primera y creo que única vez que lo dejaré así de abierto xD)

(*): Aggg… no recuerdo la palabra para definirlo… pero es esa cosa que hay desde tierra al agua, junto a ella suelen amarrar botecitos y esas cosas… mejor les dejo una imagen de lo que me refiero: h t t p : / / i m g 4 0 8 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 4 0 8 / 9 9 7 9 / l a g o w . j p g (recuerden quitar los espacios)

(**) Así le llamamos al chapuzón que lanza mucha agua xD

(***) Cuando hacen que la piedra que lanzan de brinquitos en el agua antes de caer definitivamente en ella y hundirse. O.O acabo de ver que el término es cabrillla… Pero da flojera cambiarlo xP

Aclaración: Primero que todo estimados lectores, quiero decirles que cuando escribo notas de autor las escribo normalmente previo a escribir el capítulo… porque las escribo simplemente cuando me llega algo que decir o cuando alguien quiere decir algo. Segunda cosa; en mis libros cuando pongo prólogo o epílogo siempre le doy espacio a mis inners para que hagan lo que gusten, lo malo es que se les pegó la costumbre… y tienden a meterse donde no se les llama como en el capítulo anterior o ahora... y por cierto, los chicos que desconocen que aparecen y otros que aparezcan en esta parte están destinados a que lo lea la persona a quien va dedicado el fic y yo misma. Así que en otras palabras… pueden saltarse todo, sólo dejen review ^^.

o~o~O~O~O~o~o

**Inupis: **-A petición de algunos, trataré de evitar que golpeen tanto a Ichigo en el fic

**Ichigo: **-Hey Ghost, gracias, de alguna forma tus palabras la llevaron a esa decisión –Ichigo se aparece con el ceño fruncido y una leve sonrisa, me mira autosuficiente y me hace burla.

**Inupis: **-Si bueno, es por eso que lo golpearé y lastimaré aquí –sonrío enormemente y tiro una gruesa cuerda que antes no estaba ahí.

**Ichigo: **-¿Qué demonios?, ¡Gah…! –Ichigo es repentinamente aplastado por una caja fuerte.

**Rukia: **-¡Oh!, ¡maravilloso!, ¿me enseñas a hacer eso? –Rukia se aparece sumamente alegre con una expresión de asombro y completamente maravillada.

**Inupis: **-No, no puedo

**Rukia: **-Ahhhhh… -un quejido le sale -¿por qué no?

**Inupis:** -Si te enseño lo golpearás más, y dije claramente que trataría de evitarlo –mientras, Ichigo sigue tratando de salir de debajo de la enorme caja fuerte.

**Rukia: **-Por favoooor… -me pone ojitos de cachorrito

**Inupis: **-Lo siento Rukia –pongo ambas manos en sus hombros y la miro fijamente –Tengo complexión de hierro.

**Rukia: **-Tch –voltea disgustada la vista –Eso explica que estés aquí aunque hayas perdido el concurso.

**Inupis: **-No puede ser, ¿cómo se enteró?, esto es sabotaje, yo y mi bocota, es una maleducada, ¿quién vela por mí?, ¿cuándo piensan en mis sentimientos?, debería… -Inupis está en un rincón oscuro un tanto alejado con las rodillas recogidas, un aura oscura y depresiva la rodea. Sigue balbuceando cosas sin sentido en una atropellada carrera de pensamientos y parece no querer salir de su abstracción.

**Rukia: **-Ehhh… -Rukia quedó descolocada por la reacción de Inupis. Voltea al publico oyente –Por favor dejen reviews –mira a Inupis ahora hecha bolita y rodando depresivamente por el suelo –créanme que las necesitamos…

**Ichigo: **-Y además tu hermana te ganó – Rukia lo mira fulminándolo por el comentario innecesario. Inupis extrañamente se levanta aún con el aura depresiva.

**Inupis:** -Tienes razón Ichigo. –se acerca como borracha a la protección del balcón que hay cerca –además cuando me amanecí por subir el cap 2 del fic me dejaron 3 reviews a penas. Soy un fracaso si se trata de escribir, la situación del resto de los capítulos es similar, le haré un favor al mundo y me lanzaré, espero que alguno de ustedes limpie mis restos. –se sube a la baranda y se va a lanzar.

**Rukia: **-¡No seas tonta! – la coge de la ropa y la tira de vuelta… Inupis está completamente fuera de sí murmurando tonterías y se pone en posición fetal mientras abraza sus piernas más fuerte.

**Ichigo: **-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que la viera deprimida. –comenta aún bajo la caja fuerte.

**Rukia: **–Yo tampoco, creo que se nos pasó la mano…

Rukia se va pensativa y algo incómoda, Inupis sigue apretando sus rodillas mientras murmura cosas ininteligibles.

**Ichigo: **-¡Espera!, ¡No me dejes aquí! –Ichigo grita de debajo de la caja fuerte -¡Rukiaaaaaaa!

***** ¬¬ chicos robando espacio *****

**Dean **y** Carlos:** -¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!, ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

**Eduard: -**¿Qué hacen?

**Dean: -**¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

**Carlos:** -Estamos sorteando quien va a consolarla

**Eduard:** -Chicos… ustedes… que grandes amigos son… se pelean por…

**Carlos:** -Si… ya sabes, nos estamos sorteando porque no queremos ir.

**Eduard:** -¡Qué!, ¡Creí que ambos querían ir!

**Dean: -** Además no me mencionó en el cuento, merecido se tiene perder de esa forma.

**Eduard: **-Serán tontos… Bueno, ¿qué puedo esperar de ustedes si casi ni le hablan como yo…? Siendo honesto, ella me había dicho que no quería mandarlo por la temática del concurso… pero ya ven que su mamá le insistió porque le gustó

**Desconocido: **-Oigan… ¿molesto? –comentó apareciendo de repente.

**Eduard: **-¿No habías dicho que no ibas a aparecerte?

**Desconocido: **-Si… pero quiero pedirles que me ayuden… ya saben… ustedes tienen sus especialidades para escribir… y bueno… entre cuatro es mejor que de a uno solo.

**Eduard: **-Espera… ¿le preguntaste?... ¿y no la consideraste?

**Desconocido:** -No y no, pero es mi asunto… ella solo transcribe ¿no?

**Dean: **-No cuentes conmigo… todavía tengo vacaciones… adiós

**Carlos:** -Te ayudo si me enseñas como pasar el nivel… no puedo hacer andar el tren.

**Eduard:** -… eh… bueno, cuenta conmigo si ella dice que sí.

**Desconocido:** -Dirá que si, no te preocupes. Y Carlos, tienes que presionar la palanca y mover el cuerpo del tipo que está tirado al lado, le quitas un control que tiene en la chaqueta y ya puedes hacerlo avanzar.

**Carlos:** -¡Gracias!... vale, mañana comenzamos entonces.

**Dean:** -¡STOP!

**Eduard:** -¿Qué te pasa?

**Dean:** -¡La hermana de la depre se va a dar cuenta de nuestra existencia y ella no hizo nada por impedirlo!

**Eduard:** -¿Y para eso vuelves corriendo como desesperado?, descuida, supongo que no dirá nada de nosotros a terceros… ni al resto de la familia.

**Carlos: -**¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

**Eduard:** -Primero… sabemos que sus hermanos temen ligeramente las represalias que podría tomar frente a cualquier cosa… y segundo… pese a todo sabemos que la quiere y que la cubre en este tipo de cosas.

**Dean:** -¿Si nos delata que hacemos?

**Desconocido:** -Si lo hace… yo me encargo ^^

**Eduard:** -Sólo no te pases… ¿ok?

Así… los cuatro grandes amigos únicamente de Inupis la olvidaron y dejaron donde estaba… Eduard la olvidó, pues se estaba preocupando por la integridad física de su hermana, pero los otros tres sencillamente nunca se preocuparon realmente.

**Niña de no más de 5:** -Inupis-san, ¿sigues viva? –la niña está picando con una ramita a Inupis que se encuentra tirada medio-inconciente.

**Inupis:** -Claro –aparece otra Inupis por detrás de la niña, la niña no se asusta, por el contrario le sonríe.

**Niña:** -Entonces dejaré que Tigre-sama se coma eso –dice apuntando al cadáver de Inupis. Junto a la pequeña en todo el rato había un tigre de grandes proporciones que estaba lamiendo sus garras

**Tigre: -**Guac… ¿por qué me dejan esas cosas que saben mal?

**Inupis: **-Duh… obvio que porque no puedo deshacerme de otra forma de eso… Ahora si me disculpan iré a escribir el capítulo 5.

**Niña: **-Recuerda que los chicos nunca deben saber de nosotras.

**Inupis: -**Si, no hay problema… por cierto… ¿Todo bien?

**Niña:** -No vivirías si hubiera algo mal.

**Inupis:** -Cierto, cierto… bien, ¡nos vemos!

Inpuis vuelve otra vez intacta y animada para continuar escribiendo como si nada junto a sus amigos… mientras el gran Tigre devora aquello inoportuno.


	5. Perdidos en el Bosque

¡Holas de nuevo antes de tiempo! Espero que hayan tenido una buenísima semana y se la pasen bien con este capítulo, una pregunta, ¿les gustan los capítulos así de largos o prefieren que los haga más cortos?… premio a las muchas reviews *¬*… a responder reviews! (tutututututu)

Gracias a **bebaah**, **Ghost iv**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **Clan Yuki**, **Mary-chan** (mary-tan, te responí con un mensaje… ^^), **Mei Fanel** (no sé que será que pase… pero sea lo que sea probablemente me de risa xD… ah… y traté de actualizar pronto), **was ist es **(u.u… maggie… eres cruel…cómo me dices eso?).

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo-sensei**… creo que está bien así aunque hayan cosas que no me gusten, porque de ser mío lo hubiera más que arruinado xD

Piufff… no tengo mucho que decir, pero igual planeo escribir harto entre tiempo jajajajajaa…. Primero que todo, he notado tráfico de países de habla no hispana… wuau… xD eso es genial, segundo… de verdad creen que estoy siendo mala con fresita-kun?... tercero, de verdad no tienen ideas tampoco para el summary? Creo que está feo… tiene que ser más impactante o algo no? Y cuarto… no presten atención a mis arranques, se solucionan solitos ^^. Antes de dejarles el cap quiero mandarle muchos saludos a Maricela, abrazos y retos xD (no te duermas tan tarde), por ella inició este fic y el penúltimo y último cap van exclusivamente a ella (lo digo con anticipación… porque serán creo que en mucho… jijijijiji). Gracias a todos quienes me leen y no me dejan review… pero igual estaría bien que dijeran si les gustó o no… Ah! Algo importante que aclarar **no estoy loca**, al menos que yo sepa… pero tampoco estoy cuerda… jajajajajaa… estoy clasificada como yo xD.

Una aclaración importante (talvez)… le cambié las estaturas a casi todos los personajes… Ichigo mide 1.82, Uryuu 1.75, Rangiku 1.73, Toushiro 1.67, Ulquiorra 1.70, Orihime 1.60, Tatsuki 1.63, Yasutora (Chad) 2.00 y Rukia 1.52 metros... y otra cosa, nadie (salvo mi hermana) me dijo que Bya-kun estaba raro en el primer cap, pero aclaro que sólo se comporta así cuando está Hisana y con Rukia... es igual de frívolo con el resto del mundo ^^ y claro que muy celoso.

He aquí el capítulo de esta vez… tachaaaaaaaan, redoblen tambores porque no tengo idea que pueda aparecer por aquí. Por cierto, si quieren nuevo cap denme hartas reviews! Que como me dieron 7 me animé tanto que escribí y escribí xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Perdidos en el Bosque

Ichigo y Rukia seguían alejándose cada vez más del hotel y de la ubicación de Sado sin desearlo. Estaban convencidos de que unos metros más adelante encontrarían a Sado y no tendrían que pagar por el desayuno. Ichigo iba por detrás de Rukia apartando ramas que le estorbaban por su estatura, Rukia únicamente se inclinaba un poco si se daba la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Rukia –luego de un rato Ichigo habló rompiendo el silencioso andar que llevaban –no hay signos de que alguien más haya caminado por aquí –Ichigo suavizó su voz y su ceño dejó de estar tan fruncido –No creo que vayamos por buen camino.

-Si, tienes razón –cosa extraña, Rukia le daba la razón a Ichigo. Y es que llevaba un rato pensando lo mismo no queriendo exteriorizarlo por la posible reacción negativa de Ichigo. -¿Sabes por dónde volver? –Rukia se detuvo y alumbró a Ichigo al voltearse –Porque yo no.

Ni Ichigo ni Rukia habían participado jamás de excursiones o cosas similares. No tenían la capacidad de distinguir las huellas ni de definir con certeza su dirección y definitivamente no eran capaces de seguir un rastro, pero al menos podían utilizar como último recurso el retroceder los pasos andados buscando sus propias huellas para ir en dirección contraria.

-No sé como llegamos aquí –comenzó a decir Ichigo, recapacitó un poco –ni dónde es aquí…-se rascó la nuca en actitud dudosa –Pero podemos tratar de regresar por donde mismo, sólo sigamos nuestras pisadas. –Rukia simplemente asintió sin decir nada más, entregándole la linterna a Ichigo. –Si salimos en media hora, pagas el desayuno sola –Rukia le miró y le dio la más cálida sonrisa que había dado en su vida, Ichigo embobado sonrió como respuesta.

-Gracias Ichigo -En estos momentos Rukia se sentía agradecida de estar acompañada de él, del tiempo que le conocía había logrado dimensionar lo terco y orgulloso que era, pero también lo amable y confiable que podía ser en estos momentos.

-Si tardamos más de media hora la pago yo. –Rukia se rió por lo bajo, la confianza de Ichigo la iba animando cada vez más y avanzaron un largo trecho de vuelta en muy poco tiempo, pero no todo podía ser bueno.

La linterna cada vez alumbraba menos, hasta que finalmente se apagó.

***************************************** **tutututututututututu *******************************************

Los chicos habían vuelto esperanzados al hotel siendo guiados en el trayecto de vuelta por Ulquiorra. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que aún no regresaban perdieron toda la calma que habían estado acumulando y aparentando.

-¡Demonios! –Ishida se paseaba por el salón al tiempo que sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos -¡¿Por qué no han regresado?

Ulquiorra miraba por la ventana de la recepción en dirección al bosque, su expresión no cambiaba, pero internamente se debatía entre ir por Rukia y hacer cosas más racionales que de verdad ayudaran en la búsqueda.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Orihime estaba acongojada, próxima a soltar lágrimas mientras Tatsuki la abrazaba.

-Lo mejor es esperar hasta que amanezca –dijo Ulquiorra aún viendo el bosque –Va a llover y todo rastro posible que haya de ellos será eliminado.

-Tiene razón, el bosque es de muchas hectáreas. Aunque carece de animales peligrosos, no está exento de otros peligros, más aún de noche y con lluvia. –Sado estaba de pie muy quieto.

En eso llegaron dos personas corriendo hacia los que se encontraban en recepción. Los chicos se esperanzaron y levantaron a ver si habían vuelto Ichigo y Rukia, pero vieron que los que llegaban eran Matsumoto y Hitsugaya.

-Hemos hablado con los encargados del hotel y dicen que por la mañana luego del horario del desayuno pueden acompañarnos a buscarlos. –Hitsugaya tenía el ceño fruncido y hablaba con su voz profunda –Las autoridades no están posibilitadas aún a dar inicio de búsqueda.

-No podemos hacer nada por ahora –decía Rangiku sin gota alguna de ánimo, estaba seria y preocupada.

-Si salimos a buscarlos corremos el riesgo de perdernos. –continuaba Toushiro –Debemos ir a dormir para mañana desayunar temprano y partir en su búsqueda.

Todos asintieron, la mayoría partió en dirección a sus habitaciones dejando a Ulquiorra solo en el recibidor aún viendo por la ventana.

***************************************** **tutututututututututu *******************************************

-Vamos, no quiero que se haga más tarde, ¿tienes hora?

-Son las 11:15 pm, ya es tarde… -habían iniciado a jugar hace más de una hora, de hecho casi hace dos horas.

-¿Puedes ver por donde pisas?

-Claro.

-Rukia, si estás cansada nos sentamos, tenemos toda la noche para ir a dar a algún lugar.

-Lo sé Ichigo, tranquilo. Estás junto a una Kuchiki, no creas que me asusto o canso fácil.

-Ya lo sé enana –Ichigo estaba más alegre de oírla con tanta confianza. -¿Hu?

-¡Ichigo!, me calló una gota –Rukia comenzó a sentir que gotas de agua le salpicaban

-¡Maldición! –Ichigo y Rukia se pegaron al tronco de un árbol

-Está lloviendo, hay que buscar donde refugiarnos. –Rukia trataba de ver entre la oscuridad algún lugar que pareciera cóncavo para que ellos pudieran refugiarse de la lluvia. -¡Por ahí! –apuntó en una dirección y salió corriendo.

-¡No corras Rukia! –Ichigo salió persiguiéndola pero de pronto la escuchó gritar al tiempo que veía una oscura figura caer y desaparecer de su vista -¡Rukia!

-¡Aquí! –Ichigo se acercó al lugar de procedencia de la voz mirando por todas partes – ¡Cuidado!, hay un hoyo Ichigo –Ichigo bajó la vista y en efecto vio un agujero de un diámetro de aproximadamente un metro, se agachó y vio a Rukia en el fondo, debía tener como tres metros de profundidad.

-¿Estás bien? –le gritó desde arriba muy preocupado, dejando que su voz se impregnara de esa preocupación.

-Creo… que sí, pero no puedo mover mi pie. –Rukia había caído con el pie doblado en una posición anormal y luego su peso había descansado sobre él.

-Espérame ahí. –Ichigo se perdió del punto de vista de la peli-negra.

-Si claro, como si me fuera a ir –comentó en tono bajo disgustada.

Instantes después Ichigo regresó con una rama grande y gruesa.

-Rukia, sostente, trataré de subirte –Rukia se cogió de la rama con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ser subida.

-Me resbalo –comentó Rukia cuando trataba de agarrarse –está muy mojado.

-Claro, está lloviendo por si no lo notas.

-¡Ya lo sé tarado!

-Rukia, -Ichigo bajó el tono y volvió a mostrar preocupación –no es momento de andar discutiendo, ¿puedes apoyar el pie?

-No

-Apártate de este lado y cúbrete –Rukia se pegó a la pared contraria de donde vislumbraba una sombra que creía era Ichigo.

Ichigo sacó la rama que había intentado pasarle a Rukia y comenzó con esta, como si de un chuzo (*) se tratara, a incrustarla en el borde y removerla luego para sacar cantidades de tierra en ángulo y arrojarlas dentro del agujero. De esta forma estaba creando poco a poco una inclinación para luego intentar sacar a Rukia.

Ya llevaba cerca de media hora tratando de hacer una inclinación cuando se detuvo al fin, la lluvia le hacía más dificultoso y cansador el trabajo, pero ahora creía que era suficiente. Rukia por su parte miraba en silencio a Ichigo y se admiraba de la tranquilidad que emanaba de él, aunque ella no le había pedido ayuda ni nada por el estilo él daba su mejor esfuerzo por buscar la forma de sacarla sin dañarla.

Una enorme sonrisa se apareció en el rostro de Rukia cuando Ichigo ingresó al agujero de un brinco y se le acercó, las nubes de lluvia seguían presentes, pero se apartaron un poco dejando pasar algunos rayos de luna que caían sobre Ichigo. Rukia detuvo su respiración, el chico se veía majestuosamente apuesto y la lluvia mezclada con su transpiración le hacía sumamente apetecible a sus ojos. Desvió un poco la mirada algo sonrojada tratando de pensar en otras cosas, inmediatamente volvió a su mente el dolor de su caída y tuvo que apoyarse con ambas manos de la pared para no caer.

-Rukia, ven –Ichigo se acercó a ella y la cogió desde una mano -¿Puedes caminar?

-No, si no puedo apoyar el pie, menos caminar ¿no crees? –Rukia había exitosamente logrado sacar de su mente los pensamientos referentes al cuerpo del peli-naranja y su actual actitud amable.

-Entonces –Ichigo la cogió en brazos –te sacaré así –Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo ligera que era la chica e inició su avance a la salida que había fabricado.

-¡No seas tonto! –Había cogido a Rukia por sorpresa –no vas a poder salir si me llevas ocupando tus manos. –Ichigo se detuvo frente a la subida y miró frunciendo el ceño. Rukia se había sonrojado más cuando Ichigo la había cogido, había hasta olvidado el dolor… para su suerte Ichigo no la miraba aún.

-Tienes razón, pero no pienso dejarte aquí… ¡ya sé! –Posó delicadamente a Rukia sobre el inicio de la subida a unos 70 centímetros por sobre el fondo. La miró al rostro y por la leve luz de luna pudo visualizar un leve sonrojo, le preocupó que estuviera resfriándose así que decidió salir lo más pronto del lugar. La miró a los ojos y podía notar cierta confusión y angustia a demás del dolor en ellos, definitivamente no le agradaba eso, si pudiera se encargaría de que nunca más hubiera indicios de angustia en esos hermosos ojos -_ "Rukia, saldremos de esta, lo prometo" –_ la determinación brillaba en los ojos de él.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ichigo había estado quieto mirando el rostro de Rukia sin siquiera percatarse.

-Ah, si, tienes que agarrarte de mi espalda, trataré de subir –se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando a la pared aguardando a que Rukia se le subiera. -¿Puedes agarrarte firme de mi verdad?

-Sip –Rukia se apoyó en la espalda de Ichigo y puso sus rodillas un poco más arriba de la cadera de él, sus manos trataron de afirmarse del cuello del chico. Ichigo notando que ella no alcanzaba completamente a subirse cogió las piernas de la chica y dio un brinquito, subiéndola un poco más.

El rostro de Rukia había quedado junto a la oreja derecha de Ichigo, la respiración tibia de ella le mandaba pequeños golpes de corriente por la columna vertebral. Rukia había pasado ambas manos por debajo del cuello de Ichigo para asegurar estar firme, sus rodillas presionaban a un palmo sobre la cadera de Ichigo.

-Bien –Ichigo dio otro brinco para asegurar que Rukia no estuviera cayéndose –te voy a soltar, ¿lista?

-Si –Ichigo la soltó y comenzó a subirse apoyado por sus pies y manos al inicio de la inclinación. Luego de un rato Rukia e Ichigo salieron finalmente del agujero. Ichigo jadeaba por el cansancio y dejó a Rukia bajo un árbol aledaño -¿estás bien?

Ichigo la miró con una media sonrisa y le encantó la expresión preocupada que asomaba en el rostro de Rukia, su tono libre de burla le sentaba aún mejor.

-Si, no pasa nada… sólo estoy un poco fuera de forma. –Aún llovía y ambos estaban completamente empapados y llenos de barro. Para suerte de Ichigo, la chaqueta que llevaba puesta era un tanto impermeable, manteniéndolo caliente y seco de la cintura para arriba, pues su pantalón definitivamente estilaba agua y barro.

- ¡Achú! –Rukia estornudó, llevaba una delgada chaqueta blanca que ahora era completamente café, estaba empapada y no contaba con la suerte de tener algo seco que le abrigara.

-¿Tienes frío? –Ichigo se le acercó y le tocó el rostro –Estás helada –cayendo en cuenta en lo que había hecho se sonrojó y apartó lo más pronto posible, Rukia también se sonrojó, pero el dolor de su pie la sacó de algún posible trance.

-Me duele el pie, poco importa ahora el frío –Rukia iba a tratar de quitarse el zapato, pero el dolor se lo impedía. De sus labios escapó un leve quejidito haciendo que Ichigo nuevamente se acercara.

-Déjame ver –le cogió delicadamente el pie entre sus manos al tiempo que desabrochaba los cordones de la zapatilla. Rukia ahogaba quejidos por cada contacto que Ichigo le propiciaba, finalmente la zapatilla salió y dejó su adolorido pie al descubierto. Ichigo lo examinó un momento -¿Te duele esto? –hizo unos movimientos esperando las reacciones de Rukia.

-Si –Rukia ahogaba ahora gritos y lágrimas de dolor que pugnaban por salir.

-¿Dónde te duele? –comenzó a toquetear el área que creía afectada

-¡Ahí! –gritó cuando Ichigo llegó al punto que le dolía.

-Es una esguince menor en el tobillo, no es grave –dijo luego de dejar delicadamente su pie libre. Cortó un trozo de su camisa y la ató a él manteniéndolo firme, pero no apretado. –Sería mejor si tuviéramos hielo o algo frío –comentó algo malhumorado.

-No creo que pueda ir a algún lugar ahora… ni salir del bosque.

-Sube a mi espalda por favor, vamos a buscar un lugar más seco para dormir –Rukia se aupó de nuevo a Ichigo y éste partió con rumbo desconocido.

***************************************** **tutututututututututu *******************************************

Ulquiorra se dirigía a su cuarto ya pasada la media noche. Cuando llegó a su puerta vio a Orihime sentada apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y con una angustiosa expresión en su rostro.

-Cifer-san –Orihime limpió unas lágrimas que asomaban en la comisura de sus ojos al tiempo que se levantaba y quedaba frente a Ulquiorra.-Perdón.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Quería hablar contigo un momento

-Procede

-¿Rukia ha hecho cursos de exploración?

-No –Ulquiorra respondía completamente calmado e indiferente, mientras que a Orihime se le notaba su visible angustia

-Oh, no, ¿qué haremos si se pierden por días?, no tienen comida ni saben nada de supervivencia.

-Mujer, lo que haya de pasar pasará. ¿Por qué te preocupan tanto? –Ulquiorra no entendía momentáneamente la extrema debilidad que él veía en ella.

-Por que son mis amigos, Kurosaki-kun es un amigo de hace mucho tiempo y Kuchiki-san es una gran persona. –Orihime hipaba conteniendo llanto. –Si algo les pasa… si… algo… -sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más y estaba pronta a llorar.

-Todas las personas son reemplazables, tienes otros amigos también.

-¡Pero cada uno ocupa un lugar en mi corazón!, no son reemplazables, todos hacen que uno reaccione de forma diferente y sacan cosas diferentes de nosotros mismos –Orihime estaba disgustándose, normalmente nunca se disgustaba, pero las palabras de Ulquiorra la herían en vez de reconfortarla.

-¿Corazón?, es un órgano musculoso, es una idea no fundada el que la gente crea que almacena sentimientos. –Ulquiorra quería ver las reacciones de Orihime a este tipo de contestación.

-Cifer-san –Orihime se calmó completamente utilizando su autodominio –Perdón por haberte molestado, ya has solucionado mi duda.

-Mujer, ¿te irás así?

-Ha de ser triste estar solo aunque se esté rodeado de gente. –Orihime le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación, pero antes de partir dijo otra frase -¿Qué te puede diferenciar de una máquina Cifer-san?

Ulquiorra la vio irse y le dio la espalda para abrir su habitación y entrar. ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de una máquina?, su estructura es a base de carbono, tiene mentalidad propia, por sus venas circula sangre. ¿Acaso esa no era la respuesta?, una máquina no tiene voluntad, en cambio él… el tenía voluntad, pero no hacía uso de ella, no buscaba aquello que pudiera gustarle por el hecho de que no quería saber nada al respecto de cosas que pudieran interferir con su trabajo.

Decidió preparar el conjunto de ropa y materiales que necesitaría para la búsqueda del día siguiente. Dejó a su mente divagar entre los lugares en que era factible encontrarlos, extendió un mapa sobre su cama y se dispuso a hacer marcas sobre él. Cuando hubo terminado se acostó a dormir.

Orihime por su parte cuando llegó a su cuarto se derrumbó en su cama a llorar, jamás había conocido a alguien que fuera tan indiferente con respecto a los sentimientos de otras personas, pero aún más indiferente con sus propios sentimientos ¿A caso él realmente no tenía sentimientos? Orihime sabía que no era así, pudo sentir culpa y algo de angustia cuando estaba mirando por la ventana, pero notaba también que él era una persona más cerrada de lo que jamás ella hubiera creído. Había algo de Ulquiorra que le causaba demasiada intriga, su pasado lo había llevado a ocultar quien realmente era, y ella estaba absolutamente dispuesta a averiguar que era lo que el chico trataba de ocultar.

Aunque Orihime no se sentía especialmente unida a Ulquiorra si sentía que era una persona valiosa, que por azares del destino se le había cruzado en el camino. Quería sacar al chico de la caja en que parecía encerrar sus sentimientos, gustos y emociones, quería ver que tan sorprendente podía ser Ulquiorra.

Se sentó en la cama y limpio su rostro, luego se dirigió al baño y lavo su rostro.

-¡Bien! –se miró al espejo y habló con renovada determinación –en la mañana encontraremos a Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san, ¡luego haré que recuperen sus energías con mi súper infusión alimenticia!

Se fue a dormir con el alma más tranquila y recordó que Ichigo siempre había sido alguien capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier reto, y estaba segura de que Rukia no se dejaría vencer fácil.

***************************************** **tutututututututututu *******************************************

-Ichigo –Rukia interrumpió el silencioso andar del chico, le habló suave al oído al estar aún sobre su espalda – ¿no nos estamos alejando de por dónde veníamos?

-Si, pero no nos queda de otra. El camino que seguimos para llegar aquí no tenía protección alguna contra la lluvia y seguro se le borraron nuestras huellas, no tiene caso seguir por ahí –Rukia asintió y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro del chico, quedando de esta forma mirando hacia un costado

-Ichigo, por allá hay un claro –Habían estado avanzando por una zona muy tupida de árboles y el agua y la luz de la luna casi no les llegaban. –Vamos para allá

En el claro se visualizaba un pequeño lago, mucho menor que en el que se encontraba el hotel. Notaron que había dejado de llover y comenzaba a despejarse el cielo. Ichigo bajó a Rukia de su espalda y la apoyó en una piedra que había dentro del bosque y estaba seca.

-Espera aquí, voy a buscar algo para tratar de encender fuego para calentarnos.

Ichigo partió sin rumbo fijo nuevamente, moviéndose entre arbustos y árboles para conseguir ramas secas que utilizar. Rukia por su parte se dedicaba a mirar los alrededores buscando algo que pudiera serles útil.

Ichigo volvió unos instantes después cargado de palos y maleza seca. Los depositó en medio del claro y luego se acercó a Rukia. La ayudó a levantarse y caminar, ella pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Ichigo al tiempo que él sujetaba firmemente su cadera con una de sus grandes manos. Ambos estaban inclinados, Ichigo era quien más se inclinaba hacia abajo, Rukia por au parte estaba sólo un poco inclinada hacia arriba.

-¿Tienes fósforos o encendedor? –le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia cuando la dejó sobre el suelo.

-No, no fumo –Rukia se sintió una inútil por el momento.

-Hum… ¿cómo encendemos esto? –Ichigó restregaba algunos palos produciendo fricción, pero no lograba ningún avance.

-Mira, allá hay unas piedras –le dijo Rukia a Ichigo –Tráelas por favor –Rukia actuaba de manera muy amable según Ichigo, era una de las muy pocas veces que le decía por favor.

-Enseguida –Se paró y fue por ellas –Aquí las tienes. –Rukia trató de hacerlas chocar como viera tantas veces en películas o leyera en los libros. Saltaban de vez en cuando algunas pocas chispas que no lograban encender las malezas secas que puso debajo.

-Sería genial si tuviéramos algo de acero, un cuchillo, una barra, una cadena… lo que fuera –Rukia había leído que con eso saltaban más chispas.

-Espera –Ichigo sacó un cortaplumas que andaba trayendo en su cinturón –Papá me lo regaló en navidad y dijo que me asesinaría si no lo traía conmigo. –Ichigo le explicó a Rukia quien agradecía enormemente el aporte.

-Gracias, veamos… -luego de unos cuantos golpes logró encender un poco de las malezas -¡Resultó! –sus ojos se iluminaron y finalmente la luna terminó de despejarse de las nubes, Ichigo no pudo evitar mirar la belleza marmórea de Rukia y se quedó mirándola simplemente durante un rato más. Rukia estaba de rodillas tratando de soplar un poco para que cobrara algo más de fuerza el inicio de fuego. Luego de un rato más estando trabajando porque no se les apagara lograron encender una pequeña fogata delimitada por unas piedras que fue poniendo Ichigo para asegurarse de que no correrían el riesgo de perder el control de las llamas.

Rukia estaba en el suelo con sus manos extendidas hacia la fogata. Su nariz tenía un leve toque rojizo por el frío y no pudo evitar volver a estornudar. De pronto sintió un peso extra sobre sus hombros y notó un agradable calor desde su espalda.

-Ocupa eso, yo estoy casi seco. –Ichigo le había colocado sobre los hombros su chaqueta. El calor y el agradable aroma que emanaban de ella tenían embriagada a Rukia.

-No me culpes si te resfrías –Rukia le dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando la fogata.

-No te culparía –se sentó junto a ella –Rukia, necesito ver tu pie.

-Claro –Rukia extendió su pierna hacia Ichigo y éste cogió delicadamente desde un poco más arriba la pierna, le quitó su trozo de camisa y revisó la hinchazón –No está tan hinchado, espérame aquí –Ichigo se levantó y fue a mojar el trozo de camisa.

-_"¿Cuándo entenderá que no puedo correr a ningún lado como para que diga que lo espere?" _– Rukia miraba a Ichigo regresar con su semblante preocupado y el ceño fruncido en desagrado. Cuando llegó junto a ella se arrodilló y volvió a vendarle el pie con el trozo de camisa, pero esta vez estaba sumamente fría. Rukia dio un respingo -¡Ah!, ¡que helada está!

-Supongo que es por la lluvia reciente- Ichigo volvió a sentarse junto a ella y suspiró agotado. –Deberíamos dormir, mañana en cuanto amanezca continuaremos tratando de salir –Ichigo le tiraba de vez en cuando otros palos al fuego viendo como se consumían. Rukia se acurrucó cerca de él tapándose con la chaqueta del chico, que le quedaba grande.

-_"Está bien así, me gusta que sea más grande"_ –Rukia estaba cayendo lentamente en el sueño siendo envuelta por la chaqueta del chico –_"Además, el aroma es el mejor que nunca he olido"_ –por alguna razón el aroma de la chaqueta de Ichigo se le hacía demasiado grato. Se quedó dormida unos instantes luego muy cerca de Ichigo.

Ichigo la miró durmiendo hecha una bolita y sonrió. Le corrió un mechón de la cara que tapaba sus ojos que estaban cerrados, posó su mano sobre la frente de Rukia para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre y luego le tiró otros palos al fuego. Ya cansado cerca de la una de la mañana se dejó atrapar por Morfeo.

***************************************** **tutututututututututu *******************************************

Rukia sintió como el sol calentaba un poco su rostro, se removió un poco tratando de no despertar. Podía oír el canto matutino de las aves que había cerca, pero el cansancio la dominaba y no quería aún abrir sus ojos. Sintió una acompasada respiración sobre sus cabellos y notó que su cuerpo estaba sobre algo blando. Sus sentidos comenzaron poco a poco a despertarse y oyó un suave latido muy cerca de su oído. Se removió más sin abrir los ojos y pegó su oído a lo blando que emitía esos sonidos.

Ichigo sintió que algo se removía sobre él, era cálido, muy suave y olía extremadamente bien, en sus labios se asomó una sonrisa leve, estaba muy a gusto de esa forma, pero ya era hora de comenzar a despertar. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, recordando que tenía que despertar a Rukia para que partieran a buscar la salida. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos notó que lo que tenía sobre su pecho era nada más y nada menos que la misma Rukia, que dormía con una hermosa expresión pasiva y complacida.

Rukia despertó un poco más su mente y notó que los latidos que oía forzosamente debían corresponder a algún ente viviente, así que abrió sus ojos para notar que estaba encima de una camisa, giro su rostro hacia el cuello y vio la cara de Ichigo. Se quedó estática esperando alguna reacción de parte de él.

-¿Rukia? –Los ojos de Rukia estaban mirándole fijamente con duda albergada en ellos, Ichigo comprendió al instante que ella no sabía tampoco como era que terminó sobre él.

-¿Ichigo?... ¿Qué… por qué estás debajo? –Rukia se apoyó en sus manos sobre el pecho de Ichigo y le miró aplicando un detallado escrutinio.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? –Rukia se movió a un lado dejando que el chico pudiera sentarse. Lo que había pasado es que Rukia en búsqueda de calor durante la noche se había acercado más a Ichigo y terminó sobre el pecho de él, ya que él mismo inconcientemente la mantenía firme de una de sus manos y había llevado a que quedara así. Al menos ninguno de los dos tenía ya frío y sus ropas se habían secado en gran parte cuando estuvieron frente a la fogata.

-… - Rukia pensando más detenidamente se sonrojó- lo siento Ichigo.

-Descuida –Ichigo también se sonrojó recordando lo agradable que era tener cerca de la menuda chica.

-¿Crees que haya algo para comer por aquí cerca? –se sentó también en el suelo mirando los alrededores.

-Anoche no vi nada que pudiera parecer comestible. –Comentó Ichigo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a Rukia

-¿Me llevas hasta el agua?, quiero mojarme un poco la cara.

-No la vayas a beber… no sabemos qué podría tener y no quiero que te pase algo peor –Ichigo llevaba afirmando a Rukia por la cintura siendo su apoyo para caminar. -¿cómo amaneció tu pie?

-Supongo que mejor, ya no me duele a menos que lo apoye –comentó mirando al agua.

Ichigo y Rukia se asearon un poco y vieron lo horribles que habían quedado el día anterior, Rukia trató de limpiar un poco sus prendas del barro, al menos no tenía barro en el cabello y tampoco ramita alguna. Ichigo por su parte se limpió lo mejor que pudo y le quitó el trozo de su camisa al pie de Rukia para humedecerlo y atárselo nuevamente al tobillo.

-Supongo que si estuviera Chad cerca sabría que hacer al respecto, pero por lo menos lo básico ya está. –Le sonrió a Rukia y la ayudó a pararse nuevamente y la cogió en la espalda. –vamos a salir hoy de este maldito bosque.

-Ichigo, es un bonito lugar, no es como para que lo maldigas.

-Lo que digas enana, pff… ahora tendré que pagar solo la cuenta –Ichigo hablaba con ánimos derrotados.

-Tú hiciste esa apuesta porque estabas confiado

-¿Y qué iba a saber que llovería y una enana tonta se caería por un agujero para terminar con una esguince en el tobillo?

-Idiota –Rukia le dio un golpe en la nuca que ahora tenía demasiado cerca como para ignorarla.

-¿Así tratas a quien te sacó de ese hoyo?, que desagradecida eres enana.

-Deja de decirme enana fresa idiota. –Rukia no podía verlo, pero Ichigo estaba sonriendo feliz de provocarla y volver al estado enérgico de la menudita chica.

-No me digas fresa o te dejo aquí.

-Puedes dejarme, ya buscaré como salir sola –Rukia era orgullosa, no perdonaría que si alguien le ofrecía su ayuda no pidiéndosela le pusiera condiciones o le amenazara.

-Nah, no me parece –Ichigo dio un brinquito subiendo más a Rukia –Si te dejo tirada luego no podré verle la cara a mi madre cuando quiera visitarme.

-Si me dejas tirada sería lo mejor –Rukia suspiró abatida apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Ichigo –Si mi papá se entera de que tengo una esguince podría despedir a Ulquiorra y quizás hasta hayan represalias contra los propietarios del hotel.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Digamos que es muy sobre-protector, además soy hija única y soy muy parecida a mi mamá. Cada vez que me lastimaba despedía a alguien. –Rukia comentaba con cierto pesar algunos de sus recuerdos. –Nunca fui a exploraciones ni nada por el estilo, porque no quería que más personas quedaran sin trabajo por mi culpa. Mamá siempre que estaba le impedía hacerlo, pero mientras ella me prestaba atención o cuidaba, él los despedía y remplazaba.

-Sobre-protector… supongo que podría matarme entonces –Comentó Ichigo creyendo que eran bromas de Rukia.

-Si, creo que te despediría si es que no te mata, de enterarse –Rukia sonrió de medio lado –Pero descuida… ya pensaré en algo.

-¿Es broma verdad? –el tono con que Rukia hablaba era demasiado seguro e Ichigo comenzó a dudar.

-No

-¡Entonces cómo demonios se te ocurrió venir al bosque a jugar!

-¡Nunca lo había hecho!, ¿qué acaso no podía? –Rukia le gritaba en la oreja, e Ichigo gritaba girando un poco el rostro para mirarla.

-Si, sí podías, ¿pero ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Supongo que lo importante es primero salir de aquí, luego veremos que hacemos.

***************************************** **tutututututututututu *******************************************

Los chicos se habían levantado en cuanto salió el sol. El horario del desayuno era de las 7:00 am a las 10:00 am, y los chicos ya estaban desayunando a las 7:10. Ninguno habló mucho durante la comida, hasta olvidaron que Ichigo y Rukia debían de pagarla. Habían acordado que irían 6 de los 7, porque uno se quedaría en el hotel en caso de que volvieran. Irían en parejas y cada pareja llevaría un celular con saldo y batería suficiente para todo el día. El personal del edificio se había comprometido a ayudar cerca de las once de la mañana, puesto que antes debían atender a sus otros huéspedes.

Las parejas de búsqueda estaban conformadas por; Ishida y Rangiku, Sado y Orihime, Ulquiorra y Tatsuki. Toushiro se quedaría esperando por ser el único chico sin tener conocimientos médicos y por tanto ser incapaz de prestar ayuda en ese ámbito. Partieron finalmente cerca de las ocho de la mañana, un poco pasados de tiempo.

Los grupos iban marcando su camino con listones de color rojo, asegurándose así de poder regresar del bosque. En el grupo de Ulquiorra quien marcaba era Tatsuki mientras que Ulquiorra guiaba, él era muy hábil en cuanto a rastreo. Ulquiorra dio con el inicio del recorrido de Rukia y junto con Tatsuki comenzó a seguir alguno de los pocos rastros que quedaban.

-Marca este lugar –dijo Ulquiorra –Que se diferencie del resto. En este lugar es seguro que si estuvieron, debemos volver a este punto si no encontramos pistas en alguna dirección. –Tatsuki no dijo nada y marcó ese lugar con dos listones.

En el grupo de Sado ambos iban a la par y cada tanto uno de ellos marcaba algún árbol. Su plan era seguir derecho y buscar algún indicio de que alguien hubiera pasado por allí, pero era demasiado amplio el bosque como para que estuviera seguro de que era una buena idea.

-Llamemos a los demás para ver si alguien tiene pistas –dijo Orihime.

-Hm –Sado asintió con la cabeza a la propuesta y aguardó a que Orihime llamara. Orihime comenzó llamando a Tatsuki, quien le explicó el punto en donde andaban para que les avisara a Rangiku e Ishida y fueran al mismo lugar.

-Ya encontraron rastros de dónde ingresaron ayer. Vamos por acá Sado-kun –Orihime comenzó a avanzar en diagonal para dirigirse por la entrada que tomaron Tatsuki y Ulquiorra. Ya les había avisado a Uryuu y a Rangiku de los avances y todos habían llegado a la entrada y se habían vuelto a dividir para tratar de encontrarlos abarcando más área.

Lo que no sabían es que Ichigo estaba muy alejado de ese punto. El claro que encontraron él y Rukia estaba más cerca del lugar en que Sado se había ocultado la noche anterior a que del lugar por dónde habían ingresado.

***************************************** **tutututututututututu *******************************************

Ichigo y Rukia se habían levantado a eso de las seis y media y ya llevaban caminando en línea recta cerca de dos horas cuando dieron con el gran lago que daba al hotel.

-¡Bien!, ya sólo queda bordear la orilla para encontrar el hotel.

-Ichigo, ¿en qué dirección rodeamos? –Rukia que iba en la espalda miraba a ambos lados, izquierda o derecha. Ambos estaban tapados por curvas del lago impidiendo ver alguna construcción cerca.

-Simplemente vayamos a uno y si no hay indicios del edificio pasando la curva entonces nos regresamos y tomamos el otro camino.

***************************************** **tutututututututututu *******************************************

Sado e Inoue luego de un rato de búsqueda infructuosa decidieron que si ellos se perdieran buscarían el lago para ir al hotel, así que se devolvieron y prosiguieron a seguir por los bordes del lago.

Luego de un rato caminando se sentaron y llamaron al resto del equipo de búsqueda para averiguar avances. Ulquiorra y Tatsuki habían encontrado restos de una fogata en un claro, mientras que Rangiku y Uryuu habían encontrado restos de tierra escarbada cerca de un agujero. Todos tenían supuestos alentadores de dónde habían estado los chicos, Inoue se sentía un poco mal por no haber encontrado nada que pudiera guiarla a sus amigos.

-Sigamos –Sado se levantó y prosiguió caminando, animando así a Orihime a no desistir.

Iban doblando por la orilla que era bordeada por muchos árboles. Cuando lograron pasarlos vieron un par de personas que caminaban de espaldas a ellos en dirección contraria, uno sobre otro, dejando ver un cuerpo menudo sobre uno grande al que se le veían mechones anaranjados.

-¡ICHIGO! –Sado corrió velozmente gritándole a Ichigo para que volteara.

-¡Los encontramos! –Orihime gritaba llena de alegría corriendo también en dirección al par de muchachos que ahora daba la vuelta y los miraba sorprendidos.

-I… I… -Ichigo no podía creer que los hubieran encontrado.

-¡Inoue! –Rukia gritó en respuesta agitando su mano sobre la espalda del peli-naranjo.

Ichigo avanzó lentamente con Rukia encima hacia los chicos que se les acercaban corriendo. Cuando se juntaron, Rukia bajó ayudada por Ichigo y se abrazaron, Sado revisó a Rukia y fue quien la cargó luego en su espalda. Orihime llamó a los demás y se reunieron en el hotel.

Orihime seguía llorando de felicidad mientras los chicos aún con barro y mugre les contaban como fue que Rukia volvió con una esguince. Ichigo estaba más calmado y se burlaba de los chicos porque al final quedaron libres de tener que pagar el desayuno porque ya lo habían pagado. Luego de un rato conversando los dejaron al fin libres para ir a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Rukia no podía apoyar su pie derecho, pero eso no impedía que se diera un largo baño. Sado luego le entablilló el pie para que no lo moviera y a eso de las tres de la tarde luego de almorzar y pasar un rato ameno decidieron partir del hotel a sus hogares. Cuando iban a irse Rukia detuvo a Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ¿qué hago? –Ichigo la miró y levantó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Duh… del esguince idiota, no quiero correr riesgos… Sado dijo que podría apoyar el pie normalmente en un par de días. ¿Me podrías encubrir?

-¿Yo?... estás loca… si tan sobre-protector es tu padre llamarlo para decirle que te quedarás en mi casa sería mil veces peor y quizás de verdad terminaría muerto.

-No tonto, quiero pedirte que vayas a hablar con Ukitake-san y le expliques la situación para que se haga cargo de mi trabajo unos días.

-Ahh… -Ichigo se rascó la nuca en actitud desinteresada –Si es eso no hay problema, ¿Pero cómo te la arreglarás para que no se de cuenta de tu pie? –Ichigo cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho mirando inquisidoramente a Rukia.

-Pues… pensaba pedirle a Inoue…

-Claro, seguro te dice que sí, pero te aconsejo que lleves comida, no le permitas que te prepare algo –Ichigo adquirió un semblante serio, de sólo recordar el último plato que probó de la chica peli-castaña se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Eh…? de acuerdo… -Rukia se volteó y vio a Inoue alejándose en dirección a un vehículo. – ¡Inoue! –Orihime se volteó y le sonrió a Rukia. Ulquiorra había estado siempre junto a Rukia desde que salió de su habitación ya aseada y vestida, pero no había dicho palabra alguna.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿necesitas algo? –Orihime se le había acercado completamente sonriente, aún estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado a Ichigo y a Rukia. Rukia le explicó la situación a Inoue y ésta se quedó meditando –Humm… creo que la mejor solución para que no despidan a Ulquiorra entonces es que te quedes en mi casa. –aún no habían llegado a ese punto cuando Orihime lo propuso. –Pero ¿saben?, tengo sólo dos habitaciones, no podrás venir con Ulquiorra.

-Puedo dormir en un sofá –Ulquiorra no pensaba dejar sola a Rukia, era su responsabilidad y trabajo. No sabía ni el lugar ni el ambiente de la casa de Orihime, así que prefería no correr más riesgos.

-Si no te molesta…

-Orihime, a cambio, ¿me permites ser quien cocine? –siguió el consejo de Ichigo de impedir que le cocinara la chica.

-Kuchiki-san, debes descansar para recuperarte pronto.

-Sólo tengo que evitar apoyar el pie… no es para tanto –Rukia ponía una sonrisa fingida y trataba de hacer que Orihime le permitiera encargarse de la cocina. –Además me sentiré mal si no hago algo en tu casa para agradecer. –Orihime se rindió con ese argumento.

-De acuerdo Kuchiki-san…

-Sado dijo que bastaría con dos días sin apoyar el pie pero moviéndolo un poco para ejercitarlo, no será gran cosa Inoue-san.

Rukia y Ulquiorra se subieron al coche que conducía Ulquiorra, esta vez no habían venido en limosina porque tenían que dejarla en aquel lugar para devolverse y a Rukia no le parecía una buena idea. Iban en un 4x4 de color arena, siguiendo a Orihime hacia su hogar.

* * *

-.- Lo dejo hasta aquí porque me cansé de escribir… ya estrujé lo suficiente mi cerebro por esta semana…

(*)Chuzo: me estoy refiriendo al chuzo que en chile se ocupa en obras, es de acero y los hay exagonales… un extremo termina en punta mientras que el otro termina plano, se utiliza normalmente para remover. Cuando trabajé en un techo para Chile (si xD fui buena gente) lo utilizábamos antes de poner las bases de cemento. Les dejo pic; h t t p : / / w w w . e a s y . c l / E A S Y F O _ I M G S / i m g / p r o d u c t o s / g r a n d e / 8 7 9 0 9 4 . j p g (quiten los espacios)

Antes que todo… una acotación ¬¬… yo, mi idiotez y mi falta de cultura no teníamos idea de cómo se obtenía un título de endocrinólogo… pido perdón por si alguien es médico y por ende si conoce el proceso u.u… la verdad es que Ichigo difícilmente podría ser endocrinólogo… porque acabo de ver que para estudiar en mi país endocrinología necesitan de muchos años de estudios… pero bueno xD es un detalle ¿verdad? (lo pongo ahora porque me entró curiosidad de cuanto tarda sacar uno de esos títulos… y antes no lo sabía u.u)

Les gustó el capítulo? Querían algo más?... pues digan y escucharé… por ahora lo único negativo que he recibido al respecto son retos (nah… no son retos ^^) para que no maltrate tanto a fresita-kun, pero creo que lo he maltratado menos no?... jajajaja… Quiero darles un premio!, eso si lo ganan si xP, inicialmente planeaba subir un cap por semana así que… les hago un trato… si tengo el capítulo listo antes de los domingos y ustedes me dejan muchas reviews (pongo de mínimo 10) subiré el cap siguiente en cuanto lleguen a esa cuota… sino... bueno se aguantan la semana xD… tampoco es como si fuera tanto… mm… se ve medio chantajista… pero supongo que son un pago por el esfuerzo… vivan las reviews!

Y el cap 6 no sé si lo saque esta semana, porque mi cabeza no da para tanto _ ... a demás el fin de semana la familia lo va a ocupar en un paseito... cuando vuelva lo escribiré ^^

o~o~O~O~O~o~o

**Inupis:** -¡Esta vez he decidido traer a alguien conmigo sin que lleguen inesperados!, denle una cálida bienvenida a nuestro invitado- está ingresando con las manos en sus bolsillos, avanza y se detiene junto a mí. -He traído conmigo a…. ¡Ulquito! –El chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes me mira indiferente -¡Dí unas palabras hombre!

**Ulquiorra:** -Hola a todos.

**Inupis:** -Bien, me he propuesto el reto de tratar de conversarle un rato…

**Ulquiorra:** -Esto no es un reto, si estás manipulando todo mujer –interrumpe la plática de inupis sin el menor decoro.

**Inupis:** -Oye… entiendo que le digas así a Orihime… pero podrías decirme mandy o inupis o de otra forma?.

**Ulquiorra:** -Ninguno de esos es tu nombre, mujer, apresúrate y haz lo que tenías que hacer.

**Inupis: **- ¿cómo te enteraste de que no era mi nombre?... ¿y a caso tienes algo que hacer?

**Ulquiorra: **-… tengo que ir a almorzar…

**Inupis:** … -lo mira con un tic en el ojo… -yo pensé que eso era no más una broma que hice… ¿de verdad eres tan indeciso a la hora de comer?

**Ulquiorra:** -Tu perspectiva e intelecto no permiten que el yo creado por tu racionalidad pueda tener gustos definidos, por tanto retarda la acción de escoger almuerzo, siendo más sencillo encontrarse con individuos que escojan por mí o sugieran la alimentación

**Inupis:** -¿O.O siempre hablas tanto?...

**Ulquiorra:** -No vales mi tiempo perdido –nunca dejó de estar indiferente en la plática –Tu nivel no es el suficiente como para abarcarme.

**Inupis:** -¡Lo siento Ulquiorra!, perdón, perdón –Inupis está inclinándose repetidamente a Ulquiorra que le ha dado la espalda –espera… ¡Por qué rayos te pido disculpas!, soy temporalmente tu creadora… ¡Respétame renacuajo! –Ulquiorra voltea y apoya firmemente una mano sobre mi cabeza.

**Ulquiorra:** -Me has dado una estatura considerablemente más alta que la tuya, por tanto mujer, tu insulto implica que careces de…

**Inupis:** -ya… deja eso –le aparta la mano –mejor mándale saludos a mary-tan… que esa era la idea inicialmente –Ulquiorra se voltea y comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida.

**Ulquiorra:** -Una humana no merece mi tiempo.

**Inupis:** -¡Gah! –se sorprende y corre donde Ulquiorra y lo da vuelta de un tirón -¿Qué has dicho idiota?

**Ulquiorra: **-Suelta mi hombro o perderás esa mano –zamarreo a Ulquiorra en respuesta, éste abre desmesuradamente los ojos dejando ver algo de sorpresa.

**Inupis:** -¡Deja de hacer eso y conténtame o borro todo lo anterior y me aseguro de que hagas algo vergonzoso en el capítulo próximo! –lo miro furibunda a los ojos que han vuelto a su pasividad normal –si la conocieras un poco entenderías la importancia de esto.

**Ulquiorra: **-Interesante, debe de ser una persona muy interesante.

**Inupis:** -Lo es más de lo que ella misma imagina, ahora discúlpate.

**Ulquiorra: -**Seré honesto –su tono se volvió aún más grave de lo que es normalmente y tomó su pasividad acostumbrada –Inupis-sama, mis cordiales disculpas. A Maricela-sama le doy saludos, me retiro –se gira en los talones y retoma su curso anterior –Insisto en que una humana como Inupis no merece mi tiempo.

**Inupis:** -¿Eh?... era a mi a quien… bueno, no importa… tampoco es como si me cayera tan bien. –se va en otra dirección.

Inupis se deja caer pesadamente en su querido sofá rojo y cierra los ojos, se deja mecer por el suave movimiento… _"¿Qué rayos?... ¿movimiento?"_ Inupis abre repentinamente los ojos aún sobre el sofá y ve como es transportada con él hasta un sótano _"¿Desde cuándo hay un sótano?"_, se queda quieta y sin hablar esperando. Se escuchan ruidos provenientes de la espalda del sofá, Inupis se levanta y se dirige a mirar atenta.

**Dean:** -Esto es malo, peor que malo –está inspeccionando una hoja, trae una chaqueta militar y ahora que lo miro bien, está completamente disfrazado como si fuera un ranger.

**Carlos: -**Tenemos que seguir bajando las cosas, estamos bajo alerta

**Eduard:** -Dejen de exagerar… no voy a mover nada más, suficiente con todo y el sofá.

**Inupis:** -Chicos, ¿qué pasa aquí? –Carlos también tiene una vestimenta militar pero a demás tiene dos rayas negras en el rostro en cada mejilla.

**Dean y Carlos:** -¡Estamos asegurando la resistencia!

**Inupis: -**Ustedes nunca son tan coordinados… Eduard… ¿desde cuándo tenemos un sótano?

**Eduard: **-Es algo complicado de explicar… pero están así y han preparado todo esto… porque dijiste que tu hermana entraría el próximo capítulo. –De pronto Inupis ve a Dean cogiendo una metralleta y a Carlos una caja con municiones, ambos se dirigen al piso superior.

**Inupis: **-¡Idiotas!, ¡Dejen eso! –le arrebato la metralleta a Dean –Carlos… nunca lo esperé de ti.

**Carlos:** -Cuando hay que proteger lo propio a veces te sorprendes de ti mismo.

**Inupis: -** Descuiden, no vendrá acá, le es imposible… y ustedes no podrán salir a molestarla ¬¬… déjenmelo a mi, no será tan malo.

**Dean:** -¿Qué tal te fue con Ulquiorra?

**Inupis:** -No preguntes… parece que no le caigo bien…

**Eduard:** -Ruby, para aclarártelo, yo no creo que le caigas mal, debe estar molesto por lo que le haces… participar de esa carrera en saco, comer los gustos de Orihime… llamarlo Ulquito… obligarlo a ir sin preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo…

**Inupis:** -Ya entendí… si lo vuelvo a traer juro que le preguntaré si quiere venir u.u… y no lo llamaré más así… ahora… ¡ustedes! –apunto a Dean y a Carlos que al tiempo se ponen firmes y me presentan saludos –suban y dejen todo como estaba, ¡no vayan a golpear mi sofá!

**Carlos** y **Dean:** -¡Sí Señora! –gritan como si fueran militares.

**Inupis:** -Ustedes… idiotas… -los veo partir a trote y decido seguirlos, arriba tenían una barricada y habían muchos metros de alambre de púas puestos en varias partes cortando el ingreso. Me alegra saber que simplemente puedo aparecer en cualquier parte en vez de tener que ingresar caminando, porque probablemente me habrían disparado confundiéndome.

**Eduard:** -Ruby, ¿ya te vas? –me ve dirigiéndome hacia un espacio que han liberado para salir.

**Inupis: **-Si, ya sabes que tengo cosas que hacer, vigílalos por favor.


	6. Días de convivencia

Holas, tengo el siguiente cap, perdón la tardanza… al menos es antes del domingo. ¿Alguien me echó de menos?... yo por mi parte un poquito… no, la verdad es que harto, tenía muchas ganas de subir el cap, pero no lo tenía listo u.u, por cierto, si Esther está leyendo muchos saludos y saludos por supuesto a Mary-tan. ¡Ah!... jiji… les recomiendo leerse mi one-shot… aunque sea ulquihime es muy lindo, no desperdiciarán el tiempo si total es poca escritura ^^

Gracias por las reviews a **Sakura-Jeka**, **Ghost iv**, **vickyallyz** (de nuevo perdón T.T… de ahora en más esperaré tu review antes del prox cap), **MaryCheliz**, **bebaah**, **oO Hikari Oo,** **spunk-xX **(Wa! Que alegría que siguieras leyendo ^^… jajajajaja… pero si el mejor momento para leer siempre es en la noche!... así sueñas contis xD… ajajajjaa… ohhh… entonces no te habías leído entero el cap 5 ehhh… humm bueno, me apuré con el cap 5 porque cuando tengo algo en las manos… soy pésima para guardarlo, me pongo ansiosa y todo por mostrarlo así que lo siento, gracias por leer!) y a **Ich bin Ich** (Margarita ò.ó córtala de poner cosas en alemán… no tengo ni la más mínima idea de alemán!... pff… no me harás enfadar así de fácil ¬¬ oyep, te diste cuenta? Estás loca xD, yo seré la rara si lo dices, pero tú la loca... en primera, te diré que… USA UN USSER! Ya me lateaste ¬¬, en segunda, vas a provocar una pequeña discordia *a punto de partir a realizar un interrogatorio*, pero descuida, te llevaré a mi amiguito para tu presentación de hoy *inserte mirada malvada y sonrisa de semi-lado* y en tercera… deja de ser tan infantil… ¿me aclaras quien es la mayor aquí?, ¿segura que eres tú? Jajajajjajaa y claro que recuerdo el como sea… duhhh!... xD los 6D! jajajajaa… y no… yo te prohíbo volver a tocar a mis chicos por el hecho de que no son personajes, son reales y no puedes imponerles tu voluntad ù.ú). Gracias a todos los que leen mi humilde historia, mis comentarios un tanto absurdos previos y post al capítulo, y también a quienes me han agregado a sus listas de alertas y favoritos ^^ ¡los quiero!

**Bleach no me pertenece… ya saben… es de Kubo…**

Me tardé un poco con este cap por algunos motivos: 1º estaba terminando la práctica, 2º me vino a la mente un one-shot (del que me enamoré), 3º hubo un problema específicamente con el inner encargado de escribir el fic, se enterarán abajo, 4º he tenido problemas de inspiración y tiempo… y 5º ando un poco cansada de escribir tanto xD… pero las ganas si están, así que tengan por seguro que volveré. Kyaaaa fresita-kun fue tan lindo el cap anterior… yo quiero a alguien así!... cuando me esguincé mi papá y mi hermana me dejaron tirada porque no se dieron cuenta T.T sólo mi tío me ayudó a bajar del cerro, yo solita tuve que arreglármelas con el cuidado de mi pobrecito pie… bueno… es mi triste historia xD jajajajaja

Cosas que quiero que recuerden de los caps anteriores:

-Diálogo –narración –diálogo –narración… etc xD

Narración

"_pensamientos"_

_Flashback…_

Los avisos los pongo en el perfil. Dejé las reviews liberadas para todo mundo. Y no estoy loca xD… jajajajaa… yap, ahora el cap.

**

* * *

Capítulo 6:** Días de convivencia

Ulquiorra conducía concentrado siguiendo el vehículo de Orihime. Rukia estaba estirada en los asientos traseros con su pie entablillado sobre estos al tiempo que miraba por la ventana el paisaje en movimiento. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad y poco más tardaron en detenerse.

Orihime vivía en un pequeño departamento a unos treinta minutos caminando de la clínica y del centro comercial que había por ahí cerca. Por fuera el edificio se veía lujoso y Orihime contaba con un estacionamiento privado, en portería solicitaron la ocupación temporal del estacionamiento de visitas pagando un pequeño monto por el uso.

El edificio era de toques crema, poseía dos ascensores y escaleras a un costado. Subieron al ascensor y Orihime presionó el botón del sexto piso, el departamento de Orihime estaba inmediatamente al costado del ascensor.

Una vez ingresaron al departamento ubicaron a Rukia en la habitación lateral con una cama de una plaza.

-No quiero estar acostada –Rukia hacía pucheros a Orihime y a Ulquiorra, pero no parecía provocar algún efecto positivo- Si sólo no tengo que apoyar el pie puedo… no sé… ¿salir a caminar a algún lado con Ulquiorra?

-Kuchiki-san… se supone que debes evitar caminar. –Orihime le hablaba contrariada.

-¡Pero es muy aburrido!... ¿Tendré que estar todo el día sentada o acostada?

-Puedes ver televisión…

-Ulquiorra, ¿puedes conseguirme una muleta? –Rukia no se rendiría así como así… uno o dos días sin hacer nada la estresaban de sólo pensarlo por su naturaleza activa.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Ulquiorra había abandonado la habitación casi al inicio de la discusión. Cuando voltearon a verlo se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba y la duda en ambas chicas las hizo desistir de cualquier otra cosa.

Ya eran cerca de las siete, Orihime estaba desempacando y juntando la ropa para el lavado. Rukia por su parte estaba de lo más aburrida tirada en la cama leyendo mangas que se había traído consigo, a pesar de tener ya 21 años seguía gustando de leerlos y parte de su dinero se iba en ellos.

Orihime colgó la ropa e iba a preparar la once cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre. Ulquiorra había regresado con un par de muletas y bolsas de compras. Traía consigo algunos pasteles y cosas dulces, pues sabía de los gustos dulces de Rukia, a demás traía cafés ya preparados.

-¡Ulquiorra! –Rukia le gritó desde la habitación, suponiendo que era él -¿Dónde te habías metido?... yo quería pedirte que me trajeras unas muletas –dijo en un puchero dejando a un lado el manga que leía. Aunque los leía y coleccionaba, le aburrían un poco cuando los leía seguido, si después de todo, la mayoría no tenían tramas muy elaboradas como para alguien de su intelecto.

-Señorita, le tengo sus muletas –ingresó al cuarto y se acercó a Rukia con las muletas bajo un brazo.

-¡Genial! –Rukia había juntado sus manos y tenía los ojos brillantes de admiración -¡Por eso te quiero tanto Ulquiorra! –Se le lanzó al cuello y lo abrazó muy rápidamente, luego le arrebató las muletas y se dirigió al living.

Una vez todos se sentaron a la mesa procedieron a comer y finalmente Orihime se fue a limpiar la loza utilizada mientras Ulquiorra se dirigía al balcón que había saliendo por un ventanal en el living. Rukia por su parte fue al cuarto que Orihime le había prestado y se encerró.

-¿Aló? –Rukia estaba hablando en su celular -¿Papá?

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia? –En el fondo se escucharon pasos apresurados y repentinamente se escuchó otra voz.

-Dame el celular Byakuya. ¿Rukia? –Rukia se tensó al oír esa voz y se preparó para lo que venía -¡Cómo se te ocurre no llamar antes!, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?

-Mamá, era un simple paseo.

-Pero no has vuelto a casa y dijiste que estarías cerca de las cuatro aquí, ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en casa de una amiga, su nombre es Orihime Inoue y llamaba para avisarte que me quedaría un par de días con ella.

-Rukia… llámanos cuando vuelvas ¿si? –El celular de Byakuya volvió a cambiar de manos.

-Rukia, pásame con Ulquiorra.

-Espera un momento –Rukia salió de la habitación y le entregó el celular a Ulquiorra. Aunque hubiera sido más rápido gritarle a éste para que cogiera la llamada, sabía bien que su padre se hubiera molestado mucho. Rukia volvió a su cuarto esperando que Ulquiorra le devolviera el celular cuando acabara la llamada.

-Ulquiorra, no tengo que recordarte que debes proteger en todo momento a Rukia, no dejes que ningún extraño se le acerque.

-Si Byakuya Kuchiki-sama. –hubieron unos segundos de silencio.

-Han vuelto, no dejes que la toquen.

-Por supuesto Byakuya Kuchiki-sama –la llamada se cortó y Ulquiorra cerró el celular completamente callado. Esto sólo significaba más problemas para él y para quien se suponía debía proteger.

****************************************** tururururururururu ******************************************

Ichigo había llegado a su casa y lo único que hizo desde las 5 a las ahora 7 de la tarde fue quedarse arrellanado en el sofá viendo una sucesión de imágenes pasar por la pantalla. Estaba cabeceando a punto de quedarse dormido cuando recordó que debía hablar con Ukitake para que ayudara a cubrir la falta de Rukia en el trabajo.

Se levantó completamente desganado y se dirigió al teléfono fijo para marcarle, luego de estar un rato hablando con Ukitake concordaron en que estaría a las nueve en la oficina de Rukia ayudando en cuanto pudiera, a cambio Ichigo tenía que hacerle algún favor.

Se sentó en el sofá apagando la televisión, se preparó una cena decente y dejó lavando la ropa, la colgaría talvez en la mañana o antes de irse a dormir. Se fue a su cuarto a descansar un rato sobre su cama hecha, estaba con las manos detrás de su nuca y comenzando a quedarse dormido. Estaba entre la inconciencia cuando recordó que Rukia se quedaría en casa de Orihime, esperaba sinceramente que no tuviera la mala suerte de tener que probar alguno de los inventos culinarios de Inoue, pero no sabía como se las arreglaría para lograrlo, en especial desde que debía tratar de reposar un poco para recuperarse más rápido.

-Seguro que no reposa… lo más probable es que esté tratando de convencer a Ulquiorra o a Inoue de que le permitan hacer alguna de sus muchas tonteras –Se sonrió al imaginarla discutir. –Tch… con tal de que no me meta a mi en sus cosas, todo bien.

La lavadora terminó al fin e Ichigo tendió la ropa aunque ya no había mucho sol. Si bien no esperaba que se secara, le daba demasiada flojera tener que colgarla por la mañana antes de ir al trabajo. Se fue a acostar completamente agotado pero sin las ganas suficientes para dormirse al instante.

****************************************** tururururururururu ******************************************

Orihime había tratado de preparar de forma más decente el sofá más grande que tenía en el living para que Ulquiorra dispusiera de él para dormir. Rukia en estos momentos se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de dormir sin apoyar el pie, cada movimiento le dificultaba más el sueño y terminó por poner unas almohadas junto a su pie para que levantaran el cobertor y así dormir boca arriba sin que su pie tuviera peso extra encima.

-Cifer-san, cualquier cosa que necesites me encuentro en el cuarto de al fondo. –Orihime se iba a retirar pero Ulquiorra la detuvo.

-Mujer, Rukia-sama está en algunos problemas delicados sin saberlo. Es de suma importancia que me comentes si ves algo extraño en algún momento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Los asuntos de la familia Kuchiki no son de tu importancia –Ulquiorra la miraba a los ojos sin expresar nada en absoluto. –Sólo avísame si alguien vendrá o cualquier cosa que acontezca.

-De acuerdo… -Orihime dudó un momento, pero la curiosidad en ella era mucho más fuerte –Cifer-san… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Supongo que te refieres a otra a demás de la que acabas de realizar –Apartó la vista hastiado, pero sin dejarlo ver. –Adelante.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

-No es relevante.

-Verás… mis padres sufrieron un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeña y murieron, me dejaron al cuidado de una tía y cuando pude costearme mis gastos me vine a vivir aquí. –Orihime le contaba con un poco de nostalgia –Siempre hubieron buenas personas que cuidaron de mí y me ayudaron a estar donde estoy ahora.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Es que supuse que podía haberte pasado algo similar.

-No tienes ninguna base para pensarlo. No tengo familia simplemente, desde que puedo recordar no ha habido nadie cerca para ayudarme.

-Cifer-san… -Orihime comenzó a entristecerse.

-Permiso –Ulquiorra se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, se dirigió al cuarto de Rukia y aguardó fuera, en eso se abrió la puerta y dejó ver a una somnolienta Rukia que se restregaba los ojos con una mano mientras bajo la axila de su otro brazo tenía una muleta.

-Ulquiorra… -Rukia no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo -¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Ten –Ulquiorra le entregó el vaso a Rukia. Esta lo miró primero a él y luego vio el vaso que le ofrecía. Despertando, le sonrió amablemente al peli-negro.

-Gracias, perdona por molestarte. –Rukia se devolvió a su cuarto y cerró.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Cifer-san?

-Rukia siempre se despierta por un vaso de agua. –contestó simplemente, sin contestar realmente la pregunta ni explicarle que la había sentido caminar.

-¿Llevas mucho siendo su guardaespaldas?

-Ocho años.

-Eso es mucho… -Orihime estaba sentada en una de las sillas de su comedor. -¿Planeas ser siempre su guardaespaldas?

-Sólo mientras viva como una Kuchiki.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Ulquiorra se volteó y miró por el ventanal.

-No corresponde que te inmiscuyas en esto.

Orihime, más desanimada al tener un intento infructuoso de conocer un poco más del chico pálido decidió dejar de incomodarlo y retirarse a dormir.

-Cifer-san, cualquier cosa golpeas en mi cuarto y te ayudaré. Puedes disponer de la cocina o lo que quieras. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. –Ulquiorra no le contestó, sólo asintió mientras la miraba retirarse. Ulquiorra se preparó y finalmente se acostó mirando al techo.

****************************************** tururururururururu ******************************************

-_"Dónde estoy"_ –Rukia miraba a uno y otro lado, se encontraba en el bosque, era de día y no había nadie aparentemente alrededor. Estaba en el claro que habían abandonado, no se veían rastros algunos de la fogata ni de la lluvia. Cuando se trató de levantar sintió un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura. Miró hacia abajo completamente confundida.

-¿Ichigo? –bajo ella estaba Ichigo, era muy parecido al momento en que despertó en el bosque y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-El mismo –Ichigo tenía un aura seductora, su sonrisa era juguetona y no apartaba el brazo ni le permitía moverse a Rukia.

-Lo-lo siento –dijo Rukia tratando de apartarse –Oye, saca tu brazo.

-No quiero –Ichigo la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces idiota?

-Nada que no quieras –volteó con Rukia quedando sobre ella y la dejó apoyada sobre el suave pasto al tiempo que acercaba su rostro peligrosamente. No la aplastaba ni le hacía daño alguno al poner su mano junto a la cabeza de la chica.

-I-Ichigo… -Rukia estaba demasiado nerviosa y sonrojada –Apártate

-Tienes que decirlo con más convicción –Ichigo se estaba acercando más que peligrosamente, su aliento golpeaba el rostro de Rukia, quien contenía el aliento por expectación sin siquiera percatarse –No parece… que quieras que me aparte –Se acercó a besarla y Rukia no pudo más que apretar los ojos.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! –Rukia se despertaba gritando completamente roja en la cama del cuarto que Orihime le había prestado. Había soñado que Ichigo trataba de besarla y no podía quitar la imagen mental de Ichigo.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –Orihime y Ulquiorra se aparecieron en pijamas en la puerta de Rukia al tiempo que ingresaban preocupados por haberla oído gritar.

-N-no pasa nada, sólo una pesadilla –comentó Rukia aún más sonrojada al haber recordado que estaba en casa de Orihime y al verla ingresar preocupada al cuarto creyendo que podía haberle pasado algo –V-vuelvan a dormir.

Ya eran cerca de las siete y media de la mañana y todos en el departamento se encontraban despiertos. Rukia estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina para los tres apoyada en una de sus muletas. Sonreía de lo más contenta de poder ella cocinar, en casa no se le permitía porque "para eso tenía sirvientes", Ulquiorra estaba completamente inexpresivo cerca de ella aguardando a que le solicitara ayuda.

-Ulquiorra –Rukia medio volteo el rostro hacia él y le sonrió -¿Puedes poner la mesa? –Ulquiorra simplemente comenzó a poner los platos y las cosas que le iba pasando Rukia en los lugares en la mesa.

-Listo –Rukia se retiró el delantal al tiempo que saltaba en un pie para ir a colgarlo y luego coger la muleta que había dejado a un lado. Le hartaba enormemente tener que moverse con ella, de hecho creía que ya estaba bien, movía su pie y no tenía casi molestias, estirarlo claramente le dolía, pero casi podía pisar con normalidad sin sentir dolor alguno.

-¡Oh Kuchiki-san! –Orihime había llegado lista al comedor -¡Qué buena pinta tiene esto!, parece casi pecado comerlo –estaban ya sentados comenzando a desayunar- wuaaa… delicioso –Rukia únicamente le sonreía mientras bebía una taza de té con leche –aunque quedaría mejor con… -comenzó a nombrar una lista de ingredientes que hicieron que a Rukia se le revolviera el estómago.

-_"ya entiendo que quería decir Ichigo"_ –una fingida sonrisa se mostró en sus labios al tiempo que le asentía a Orihime.

-Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir… ¿Quién ocupará hoy tu puesto Kuchiki-san?

-Mmm… voy a mandar a Ulquiorra por cualquier cosa, pero irá Ukitake. Mándale saludos de mi parte. –dijo Rukia levantándose ya de la mesa al tiempo que recogía su loza. Ulquiorra la miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos, pero decidió callar cualquier comentario.

-¡Ah!, ¡Que bien!, anoche preparé el almuerzo para hoy y no quería desperdiciar la ración extra –toda contenta Orihime fue a buscar unas cajas de almuerzo que había preparado sin avisarle a nadie. Rukia tenía una expresión ausente tratando de no imaginar lo que podría contener ese almuerzo. –Kuchiki-san, dejé tu almuerzo listo en el refrigerador.

Finalmente se fueron ambos chicos, dejando sola a Rukia en el departamento. Rukia suspiró y decidió ponerse a ordenar, si bien no era hábil ni rápida en lo que a aseo respecta, algo podía hacer y definitivamente sería mejor que nada. Aún no quería pensar en qué hacer para el almuerzo ni en cómo evitar dejar huellas que la inculparan de prepararse algo… se suponía que no debía salir del departamento y bajo esa promesa Ulquiorra había ido a la clínica.

****************************************** tururururururururu ******************************************

-Ichigo-kun –Ukitake hacía ingreso por la entrada de la clínica mientras saludaba a un despistado médico de cabellos naranjas que hablaba con la recepcionista del primer piso.

-Hola Ukitake-san, me alegra ver que pudo venir. –Ichigo le sonreía sin apartar su sempiterno ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, bueno, no todos los días se le hace un favor a un amigo. Además no tenía nada que hacer en casa –Se excusaba el hombre de largos cabellos blanquecinos –El fin de semana la pasé solo y las clases no inician hasta dentro de un par de semanas. –Ukitake era un catedrático de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Karakura. Inicialmente dictaba clases únicamente nocturnas ya que durante gran parte del día cumplía con su trabajo de administrador, pero ahora había aceptado por fin la oferta del Rector de dar cursos también en el horario diurno.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con eso? –Ichigo había llamado al ascensor en lo que conversaba con Ukitake

-Ah, nada mal, pero ahora hay un nuevo profesor.

-¿En serio?, Karin me dijo que su anterior maestro se jubiló… ya estaba bueno en todo caso, el tipo ese no podía ni recordar lo que decía segundos antes.

-Bueno, Ichigo-kun, el favor que te voy a pedir se relaciona con ese profesor –Ichigo se puso pálido al recordar que Ukitake le pediría algo a cambio por presentarse a cubrir a Rukia. –Pero lo hablaremos luego. –habían llegado ya al cuarto piso y se separaban para ir a sus respectivas oficinas.

Ichigo se había percatado de que Ulquiorra se encontraba en la clínica asistiendo a Ukitake y de vez en cuando rondando por ahí. Dio la hora del almuerzo e Ichigo se iba a disponer a ir por Orihime para que fueran juntos a almorzar cuando vio a Ulquiorra ingresando a la oficina de ésta.

-Orihime –hablo fuerte ingresando y viendo como Orihime le entregaba una caja de almuerzo a Ulquiorra- ¿Te trajiste almuerzo? –se sorprendió Ichigo, inicialmente la iba a invitar a comer, pero entendió de inmediato que ella no iría a comprar uno.

-Ah, si Kurosaki-kun… es que quería dejarle hecho almuerzo a Kuchiki-san y aproveché de prepararme para mi y para Cifer-san –Orihime estaba junto a Ulquiorra sonriéndole a Ichigo, esa actitud le molestaba un poco a Ulquiorra, pero lo disimuló fácilmente.

-Ah… bien, yo ya me iba a almorzar, nos vemos luego –Ichigo en cuanto salió frunció más aún el ceño y comenzó a preocuparse.

-_"Tch… esa enana va a tener indigestión… le dije que no dejara que le cocinara, pero no… tiene que ser tan obstinada…"_ –Ichigo salió caminando tranquilamente y sin darse cuenta estaba ya comprando comida para llevar en vez de ir a comer a un restaurante. –_"bueno… supongo que no estaría mal averiguar cómo está, después de todo se podría decir que yo la metí en eso"_ –nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie, pero se sentía culpable por la torcedura de Rukia ya que él fue el que los guiaba de regreso.

Orihime luego de ver marchar a Ichigo salió de la oficina siendo seguida por Ulquiorra.

-¿Dónde almorzaremos Cifer-san? –Orihime no había pensado al respecto, pero por el momento tampoco le preocupaba, estaba pensando únicamente en el conjunto de ingredientes que había utilizado esta vez para un almuerzo.

-En cualquier parte está bien –Ulquiorra miraba al frente aunque seguía a Orihime, esta le sonrió contenta y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la clínica donde había un pequeño jardín y más atrás estacionamientos privados del personal.

-Entonces almorcemos aquí. –Orihime se sentó en una pequeña banca que había bajo un árbol de tronco grueso, pero mediana estatura. Ulquiorra la imitó sentándose junto a ella y se dispuso a abrir la caja que había estado cargando con su almuerzo.

Lo primero que vio en el interior fue una porción de arroz blanco con zanahoria y un poco de orégano, parecía normal hasta el momento en que no te fijabas en un color verdoso que tenía al centro. Junto al arroz había una preparación de pavo salteado con crema… pero además parecía tener sobre el algo extraño medio amarillento y blanco, podría parecer huevo, pero estaba demasiado líquido.

-Mujer… ¿qué son estos alimentos? –Ulquiorra cogió un poco del pavo con su tenedor y lo puso frente a sus ojos tratando de averiguar qué era la salsa que lo cubría.

-Hoy hice arroz con un poco de crema de espárragos y… -comenzó a decir que era la cosa verdosa que tenía sobre el arroz. Con respecto a lo que acompañaba al pavo, era un conjunto de cosas entre las que se contaba huevo, pero definitivamente no tenía sabor ni olor a huevo. –Pruébalo –Orihime estaba sonriendo al tiempo que comía de su propia caja de almuerzo con mucho entusiasmo… Ulquiorra por su parte comió una pequeña porción, y al momento de tocar sus labios con el servicio tuvo la impetuosa necesidad de retirarlo de su boca, pero sentía que era necesario probarlo.

Cuando estuvo saboreando y masticando el alimento se sorprendió de la extraña textura que tenía en la boca y del conjunto de sabores fuertes y extraños que quedaba en la boca, comer sólo del pavo o sólo del arroz lo dejaba horrible, pero mezclarlo daba por alguna extraña razón un sabor un tanto agradable según su punto de vista. Si bien no le disgustaba del todo, no lo consideraba un manjar ni algo que tuviera que ser comido con mucho ánimo.

-¿Cómo estaba? –Orihime a su lado lo miraba muy de cerca, haciendo que Ulquiorra notara su enorme emoción y ansiedad por la respuesta –Verás, a mí… -ella iba a empezar a cambiar de tema como siempre lo hacía cuando creía que no le agradaba a alguien sus inventos culinarios.

-No está mal –dijo Ulquiorra mirando al frente y poniendo la cajita del almuerzo a un lado. Orihime detuvo su charla y lo miró expectante y con ojos brillosos de la emoción. –Gracias por la comida –Inoue le sonrió complacida a Ulquiorra y lo vio alejarse hacia el interior del edificio. Se levantó de alguna manera feliz, le alegraba de cierta forma el que Ulquiorra hubiera sido considerado con ella aunque no fuera visible a primeras esa consideración.

****************************************** tururururururururu ******************************************

-Buaaa –Rukia se dejaba caer sobre su cama completamente exhausta. –No puedo creer que esto sea lo que tengan que hacer las empleadas… creo que de ahora en adelante no dejaré tan desordenada mi habitación. –había ordenado su cuarto y la cocina, no intentó ingresar siquiera al cuarto de Orihime al no haberle preguntado si podía ordenárselo. El living había quedado ordenado gracias a Ulquiorra mucho antes del desayuno.

Ya daban las dos de la tarde cuando volvió a sentir suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse e ir a almorzar, pensaba en Ulquiorra y en la comida de Orihime, se compadecía del pobre cuando vio en qué consistía el almuerzo. Lo primero que hizo fue botarlo y luego deshacerse de la evidencia (llámese bolsa de basura) en el ducto correspondiente. No tenía ganas de prepararse almuerzo considerando lo que le costaba tener que moverse con esas muletas y de lo aburrido que es cocinar para uno, a demás claro de que luego tendría que dejar impecablemente limpia la cocina y guardados los implementos como si nada hubiera sido utilizado

-¡Rayos! –acababa de caer en la cuenta de que no podía evitar ocupar alimentos que no repondría si se ponía a cocinar, no tenía más opciones que ser descubierta en haber despreciado la comida de Orihime o no almorzar, ambas eran malas opciones. Estaba sentada en el living del departamento en actitud pensativa, aún no decidía cual opción de las que se le ocurrían podía tomar cuando escuchó el timbre -¿Quién podrá ser? –murmuró tan bajo que casi fue un pensamiento, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y aguardó algún otro ruido. Instantes después el timbre comenzó a sonar demasiado seguido y rápido, alguien estaba presionando una y otra vez el botón.

-¡Abre Rukia! –Rukia escuchó la voz de Ichigo y no lo dudó. Abrió y lo primero que hizo fue gritarle.

-¡Que te crees tocando así el timbre en una casa ajena!, ¡compórtate como adulto! –le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que Ichigo diera un paso adentro. El timbre volvió a sonar repetidas veces y la nada de paciencia de Rukia desapareció dando paso a su sobrealimentada molestia. -¡¿Qué quieres? –volvió a abrir la puerta de manera muy brusca, los goznes crujieron al instante.

-¡ENANA! –Ichigo dio un paso adentro empujando un poco a Rukia hacia atrás y casi botándola al apoyarse únicamente en uno de sus pies -¡Tú deberías comportarte!

-Casi me tiras idiota –Rukia estaba afirmándose de la manilla de la puerta para no caer, pero pronto recuperó la postura y cerró la puerta tras Ichigo que ya había ingresado al living y se había sentado en uno de los sofás. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traer algo… pero quizás no lo necesites ya que se supone que si tienes… -la miró con una sonrisa juguetona y Rukia se sonrojó un poco recordando el sueño, esa sonrisa se le parecía mucho.

-¿De qué…? –Ichigo comenzó a agitar de lado a lado la bolsa que andaba trayendo y un agradable aroma a comida invadió los sentidos de Rukia deteniéndola en su pregunta.

-Bien, como me has recibido así, supongo que debería irme

-¡Espera!

-¿Tan desesperada estás?, pide disculpas y te convido de lo que tengo aquí. –Agitó la bolsa delante de los ojos de Rukia.

-Lo que digas, esa misma cosa… -Rukia simplemente pasó de largo el comentario de Ichigo y le arrebató sin más la bolsa dispuesta a comer.

-¡Enana tramposa!, ¡devuélvemela! –Ichigo trataba de quitarle la bolsa a Rukia, ya que después de todo él también tenía hambre. Al tener los brazos más largos y estar completamente saludable le arrebató rápidamente la bolsa y la levantó por sobre su cabeza para que Rukia no la tomara.

-No seas así, convídame –Rukia trataba de alcanzar la bolsa inútilmente apoyada en la punta de su pie izquierdo.

-Pone la mesa y te convido –Rukia refunfuñó y le dio una mirada furibunda a Ichigo antes de partir rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Ayúdame o te despido! –desde la cocina Rukia le gritó a Ichigo, quien realmente estaba en el marco de la cocina esperando a que le pidiera ayuda.

-Esa no es la forma de pedir ayuda ¿sabes?, así sólo molestarás a la otra persona

-¿Y quién dice que no era mi intención molestarte?

-Enana… -Ichigo achicó sus ojos mirando a Rukia con molestia al tiempo que cogía un par de vasos y un jugo del refrigerador.

-Cállate mandarina, me estoy hartando de ese color tan brillante y enceguecedor tuyo –Rukia pasó por su lado con un par de platos limpios afirmados con una mano, ya que la otra la utilizaba para la muleta. –Voy a prohibir el naranjo en la clínica –lo dijo como si nada cuando ponía los platos en la mesa.

-¡Y que culpa tengo de tener el cabello naranja!, está bien así y no puedes obligarme a teñirlo.

-Entonces voy a poner una altura máxima

-Chad es más alto. –Rukia se había desviado un poco y estaba concentrada pensando

-¿Qué tal fruncir el ceño?

-Siempre lo he tenido así, es su forma natural también.

-¿Seguro?, yo recuerdo que cuando dormías lo tenías relajado –de pronto el ambiente se densificó y ambos recordaron su agradable despertar en el bosque… Rukia tuvo que tratar de eliminar cualquier recuerdo que se le asomara para evitar sonrojarse, y continuó –Cuando estabas en el bus y te tuve que despertar tenías la cara sin esas molestas cosas –con su dedo le punzó el ceño fruncido que tenía Ichigo.

-Olvida esas estupideces, vamos a comer –Ichigo se sentó frente a Rukia y se dispuso a compartir el almuerzo. Cuando terminaron le ofreció un par de postres a Rukia sin saber cuál le gustaría.

-Oye, tengo flan de chocolate y de caramelo, ¿Cuál prefieres? –él prefería el de chocolate, pero no le desagradaría comer de caramelo, así que le dio la elección a la menuda chica.

-De caramelo –le dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos. – ¡Gracias Ichigo! –comenzó a cucharear rápidamente su flan al tiempo que sonreía complacida. Ichigo simplemente sonrió contrariado y se puso a comer con algo más de alegría su propio flan. –Si no hubieras venido habría tenido que quedarme sin comer.

-Te dije que no dejaras que te cocinara.

-Hubieras visto como se veía el almuerzo, me habría intoxicado.

-¡Ja!, seguro anoche casi te mató con su mezcla de jugo y té con miel. –Rukia detuvo su mano a centímetros de su boca.

-¿De verdad hace esas cosas?, menos mal que Ulquiorra trajo comida anoche, habría preferido decirle que no me sentía bien para comer si hubiera hecho eso… -Rukia continuó terminando su flan e Ichigo la miraba únicamente.

-Bien –al cabo de unos momentos Ichigo se retiró de la mesa. –Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Rukia

-Gracias por la comida Ichigo, espero poder ir mañana.

-Más te vale que si… sino Ukitake me cobrará más caro el favor. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pueda pedirme.

-¿Te pidió a cambio un favor?

-Si –Ichigo suspiró molesto –dijo que me diría luego… supongo que esperará a que no tenga más pacientes.

Finalmente Ichigo se fue a la clínica y Rukia se puso a limpiar para luego ir a descansar. La había cansado ordenar un poco y limpiar, agradecía enormemente la visita de Ichigo, de no ser por él se habría quedado sin comer y habría terminado en un estado lamentable. Por lo menos en la mañana del martes iría a trabajar y regresaría a su casa para la tarde, ya estaba casi capacitada de volver a caminar con normalidad, aunque claro no podría correr ni hacer deporte por al menos una semana más.

-Supongo… que debería buscar alguna forma de agradecerle… -comentó pensativa

****************************************** tururururururu ******************************************

El resto de la tarde pasó sin inconvenientes e Ichigo se preparó para lo peor cuando vio a Ukitake dirigiéndose hacia él luego de haber cerrado su oficina.

-Hola Ukitake-san

-Hola Ichigo, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en la mañana?

-Cla-claro –Ichigo estaba nervioso, la sonrisa eterna y alegre de Ukitake no lo tenía para nada tranquilo.

-Verás, es que mi amigo, el profesor nuevo, no tiene donde quedarse y como vives solo en una gran casa quería pedirte que lo alojaras un tiempo. Llegó el fin de semana recién pasado, pero a partir de la próxima semana comienza con sus clases, a mi me queda una semana más –Ukitake le sonreía a Ichigo como si nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

-Depende, debes preguntarle… bien, nos vemos Ichigo-kun, ¡Por la tarde lo envío a tu casa! –Ukitake se había ido alejando, diciendo lo último en un grito para que Ichigo lo escuchara.

-Ma… ma… -Ichigo se quedó parado sin saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que debía hacer.

****************************************** tururururururu ******************************************

Rukia cambiaba desganada de canal con el control del aparato, estaba haciendo zapping sin gota de entusiasmo luego de haber visto una película infantil de un conejo deforme llamado Chappy, cuando sonó otra vez el timbre.

-Ya voy –continuando desganada se levantó y abrió la puerta, vio a Orihime y a Ulquiorra y los dejó ingresar. -¿Qué tal?

-Joushiro Ukitake te dejó esto –Ulquiorra le entregó una carpeta con documentos.

-Ah que bien, no creí que podría terminarla. Gracias Ulquiorra. –Rukia cogió la carpeta y se dirigió a su habitación a guardarla.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿cómo has estado hoy?

-Mejor, muchas gracias Inoue por recibirme en tu casa, mañana hacia la tarde me iré con Ulquiorra. –Rukia realizó una reverencia frente a Orihime y la chica peli-castaña en vez de eso la levantó y la abrazó.

-Kuchiki-san, siempre serás bien recibida en mi departamento. Si necesitas algo no dudes en venir.

Así pasaron el resto de las horas que les quedaban juntas, Rukia había preparado la once y se había encargado de limpiar, recibió un par de retos y pucheros de Orihime al haber limpiado todo y no haber descansado según ella lo suficiente. Ya al día siguiente Rukia regresó con Ulquiorra al trabajo y durante la hora del almuerzo llamó a su madre desde la azotea para contarle que volvería por la tarde. Todo estaba de lo más bien, iría a almorzar con Ulquiorra a un restaurante exclusivo para compensarlo por haberse tenido que comer la comida de Orihime, cuando vio a Ichigo abrir la puerta con mirada de moribundo y caminar con andar de zombie hacia una de las barandas sin percatarse de la presencia de ella murmurando algunas cosas muy bajo.

-¿Ichigo?

-Je… maldito… Ukitake…

-Oye Ichigo, ¡te estoy hablando!

-Tenía que ser justo él…

-¡Idiota! –como Ichigo no la tomaba en cuenta Rukia le dio una patada por el costado lanzándolo contra el suelo hacia un lado.

-¡Gah!, ¿Eh? –Ichigo se sobó el costado al tiempo que abría los ojos con mesura y miraba extrañado en todas direcciones -¿Quién?

-¿Me vas a decir… qué me estabas ignorando? –el aura de Rukia se tornó maligna.

-¿Enana?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Llevo hablándote un buen rato y no me prestas atención idiota! –Rukia estalló gritándole al chico que estaba sentado en el suelo con expresión dudosa.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! –Rukia trató de serenarse y se tomó la cabeza en actitud reflexiva -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¿A mi? –Rukia comenzó a pisar rítmicamente el suelo, Ichigo lo notó y también el ligero temblor en los hombros de la chica.- Bien, Ukitake quiere que tenga en mi casa a uno de los profesores de la universidad de mi hermana. Al menos serán unos pocos días… pero… fue horrible –Ichigo se puso pálido y volvió a entrar al estado zombie cuando recordó lo acontecido la tarde anterior y le relató algunas cosas a Rukia.

_Ichigo estaba tranquilamente en su casa habiendo ya olvidado lo hablado con Ukitake, feliz de poder descansar en su casa se había tirado con un short y una polera deportiva sobre su sofá boca abajo escuchando un poco de música cuando oye que tocan el timbre._

_-¿Si?, ¿quién es? –se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con un ceño más fruncido de lo habitual._

_-Kurosaki –una voz conocida lo sacó de su malhumorado semblante y le hizo mirar con detenimiento a quien se paraba fuera de su puerta, era un chico de blanca cabellera con el cabello en punta, ojos turquesa y estatura media para un chico._

_-¡Ah!, Toushiro, ¿Qué te trae por acá? _

_-Es Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki… Vine porque Ukitake me dijo que podrías alojarme un tiempo._

_-Si claro, bueno yo… -de pronto Ichigo dejó de hablar y reaccionó a las palabras "Ukitake dijo…" -¡¿Que qué? –asombrado era poco para describirlo._

_-Me quedaré en tu casa, dame permiso –Toushiro empujó a un lado a Ichigo y pasó con un semblante frío e indiferente hacia el centro de la habitación con su maleta._

_-¡Enano, sal de mi casa!_

_-Que sea más bajo que tú no me hace enano Kurosaki –Toushiro estaba sentado de brazos cruzados esperando a que Ichigo cerrara de una vez la puerta. –Ukitake dijo que todo estaba dispuesto y que tú habías aceptado. –Ichigo tuvo un repentino y rapidísimo recuerdo de las sonrisas de Ukitake y sus palabras._

_-… -Ichigo cerró la puerta y se sentó en otro sofá cerca de Toushiro -¿Tú eres el nuevo profesor?_

_-Si_

_-¿Por qué no te quedaste en la casa de tu prima?_

_-No sabes lo que dices… Matsumoto… no es una opción… Desde que tengo memoria me usa como conejillo de indias._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Es una tortura quedarme solo con ella –Toushiro volteó la vista a un lado y a Ichigo no le interesó más el tema._

_-¿Cuánto te quedas?_

_-No más de una semana, estoy buscando un departamento. –Ichigo ya sabiendo lo que quería se fue a su cuarto y le gritó desde ahí cuál debía ser la habitación de Toushiro – ¡Oye!, deberías ser más cortés con tus invitados –Ichigo bufó con la cabeza en la almohada sin responderle realmente._

_Pasaron un par de horas y ya venía siendo hora de cenar. Ichigo estaba dormido como tronco sobre su cama sin haberse preocupado de que tenía un invitado._

_-Oe, Kurosaki –Toushiro golpeaba la puerta de Ichigo –Kurosaki… ¡Kurosaki! –ni con los gritos de Toushiro despertaba Ichigo, así que Toushiro abrió la puerta ytrató de despertarlo zamarreándolo._

_Ichigo seguía durmiendo de lo más bien, soñaba que había una pulga de mar que lo estaba molestando por lo que lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue darle un manotazo y moverse a otro lado. Se removió al sentir una gota sobre su rostro, pero la asoció al rocío producto del agua que se estrellaba en la costa rocosa de su sueño. Una gran ola comenzó a venir según su sueño y lo empapó completamente._

_-¡Guaa! –Ichigo se despertó completamente empapado en la cama con una cara de susto y desagrado._

_-Al fin despiertas Kurosaki –Toushiro estaba junto a él con su semblante serio y disgustado. – ¿Qué vas a preparar de cenar?_

_-¡Cenar!, ¿¡Me despiertas porque quieres cenar!_

_-Claro, no me diste permiso de ir a tu cocina –Toushiro se dirigía al baño de Ichigo a depositar el balde que había utilizado para lanzarle agua y aún sostenía. Luego de un rato discutiendo Ichigo preparó huevos revueltos, café y tostadas._

_-¿No tienes leche?_

_-¿Tomas leche? –Ichigo lo miró sinceramente impresionado._

_-Me dieron ganas de tomarla –comentó alzando los hombros. –El café solo no es muy grato _

_-Ve al cajón del lado derecho bajo el mesón, ahí hay leche en polvo. –Ichigo terminó su once y se fue a acostar sin prestarle más atención a Hitsugaya._

_-Oye Kurosaki –desde la cocina Toushiro le gritaba –No la encuentro._

_-Está ahí debajo_

_-Que no está_

_-¡Si está!_

_-Pues… mmm… no la encuentro –Toushiro se desganó y se fue a sentar a la mesa nuevamente. Ichigo refunfuñando fue a la cocina a buscarla, cuando la encontró se la fue a dejar a la mesa._

_-Aquí está, ahora déjame dormir –se iba a ir pero vio que Toushiro no cogió la bolsa –hey, tómala de una vez._

_-Ya no quiero leche, está bien así. –Toushiro terminó su once y recogió sus cosas dejando a Ichigo muy molesto refunfuñando._

_Ya en la madrugada a eso de las cinco de la mañana comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la casa, cosas que se caían y hacían estruendo. Luego escuchó molestos golpes en su puerta, ahora que no estaba en el momento del sueño pesado se comenzó a despertar frunciendo el ceño._

_-Kurosaki –Toushiro lo llamaba desde la puerta, Ichigo arrugó más el ceño y miró el reloj del velador al encender la lámpara._

_-Maldito enano, si no es importante lo mato –eran quince minutos para las seis de la mañana y aún era muy temprano para levantarse según él. -¡Que te pasa enano! –le gritó al abrir de sopetón la puerta._

_-No sale agua caliente –Toushiro estaba con una bata listo para bañarse sin la menor reacción a la actitud violenta y enojada del peli-naranjo._

_-Ah, Dios… ¿no puedes molestar por eso más tarde?_

_-No, necesito ducharme. –Ichigo salió y verificó el calefón, no había problemas y estaba listo para encenderse. Abrió un grifo de agua caliente y aguardó un par de minutos a que se calentara el agua. El agua se calentó y quedó utilizable._

_-No hay problemas con el agua, ahora déjame dormir._

_-Gracias –Toushiro fue al baño a revisar de nuevo y esta vez se bañó sin el menor problema._

_Cuando Ichigo se levantó ya eran las siete diez, no había rastro alguno de Toushiro por toda la casa así que Ichigo con algo más de alegría se duchó y preparó para ir a la clínica. Abrió el refrigerador para prepararse su desayuno, y en lugar de encontrar lo que buscaba halló un trozo de papel que decía:_

"_Kurosaki, como anoche me dijiste que podía utilizar lo que quisiese de tu cocina me acabé el tocino, el queso y el par de huevos que tenías. Lo lamento, por la tarde te lo compensaré" –Ichigo bufó y buscó su jugo de naranjas que siempre tenía en la puerta del refrigerador, exasperado al no encontrarlo terminó de leer la nota –"probé un poco de tu jugo, pero estaba vencido así que lo boté. Vuelvo a las seis y media, más te vale estar. Adiós"_

-Ajajajajajaja –Rukia se apretaba el estómago riéndose de las desgracias de su empleado –No puedo creer que Hitsugaya haya terminado yendo a tu casa. Si que tienes suerte Ichigo –le sonreía entre su risa ya más calmada de oír al peli-naranjo.

-Dilo luego de que se vaya por favor. –Rukia le sonrió y se volteó para ir a almorzar -¿Ya estás recuperada?

-Casi por completo, ni siquiera cojeo, así que hoy mismo me vuelvo a mi casa.

-Menos mal, no pensaba volver a pagarte el almuerzo.

-Si, sobre eso, creo que hoy invito yo. Con Ulquiorra iremos a almorzar ahora, ¿vienes?

-Hum, ¿por qué no? –Ichigo levantó los hombros y asintió –Te advierto que te saldrá costoso.

-Lo que digas, vamos de una vez.

* * *

Me disculpo por el cap u.u… en lo personal no creo que fuera un buen cap, el mejor para mí hasta ahora es el tres xD… me reí mucho escribiendo ese cap… jajajajajaja… bueno, el próximo cap no sé para cuando esté porque voy a andar viajando y viajando… a demás de andar sin computador por unos días ya que vamos a Buenos Aires u.u, mmm según itinerario voy a andar 5 días sin note, a demás de que voy a andar luego de visita en casa de mi padrino… así que probablemente me tarde dos semanas, pero juro que el próximo cap va a ser muy bueno…

o~o~O~O~O~o~o

**Inupis:** -Qué raro… -estoy caminando por el cuarto, todo está impecablemente ordenado, pero no hay nadie en la habitación. -¿Hay alguien? –escucho unos murmullos provenientes de una trampilla. Miro la trampilla y acabo de recordar que es la bajada al sótano nuevo que hicieron.

**Dean:** -Esto te enseñará, nunca debiste si quiera intentarlo –le está hablando a alguien que parece estar atrapado entre él y Carlos.

**Eduard:** -No es de mi gusto, pero es lo menos que mereces, ten por seguro que si no fueras necesario yo mismo me encargaría de tu destino. –Está hablando con rabia y malicia, nunca le había visto así

**Inupis:** -¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Todos se sorprenden por mi intromisión. Los chicos se apartan y me miran asustados, Eduard se ve preocupado. Detrás de ellos puedo observar una silla, un chico de cabellera rojiza oscura está atado a ella, tiene el cabello corto, pero desordenado. -¿Qué le hacen a Mark?

**Mark:** -Cariño, ¡sálvame! –levanta la mirada al oír mi voz y me mira con ojos suplicantes. ¿Qué lo salve?, si sólo tiene rayones en la cara producto de plumones negros, azules, verdes y rojos.

**Inupis:** -¿Y bien?, ¿qué está pasando? –Me cruzo de brazos sin prestarle atención a Mark. Ahora entiendo por qué me tardaba tanto en escribir…

**Dean: **-Encontramos a nuestro súper amigo escritor de fics, que nos pidió el otro día ayuda a escribir, conversando con el enemigo.

**Inupis:** -¿Enemigo?

**Eduard:** -Lo que ocurre es que Mark nos traicionó y le trató de entregar información a tu hermana, así que, como me dejaste a cargo, entenderás que no podía permitir aquello y decidí que debíamos darle un castigo para que aprendiera lo que era lealtad.

**Mark:** -¡Pero si yo no fui!, ¡No hice nada! –Gritaba a más no poder desesperado mientras se retorcía en la silla -¡Su hermana está loca y se inventó todo!

**Inupis:** -Tranquilo –lo miro indiferente –sé que no es tu culpa, después de todo un escritor tiende a hacer lo que sea con quien sea en un papel. A demás, de cierta forma buscabas presentarte ahora que tienes nombre.

**Mark: **-Yo nunca te traicionaría, eres la persona más importante que tengo.

**Inupis: **-Lo sé, descuida –miro a Carlos –desátalo por favor –Carlos lo desata al tiempo que se guarda los plumones en el bolsillo, él y Dean eran quienes lo habían rayado –Debieron haber dejado que le entregara esos papeles si querían perjudicar a su "enemigo" –Todos menos Mark me miran sorprendidos –Mark es demasiado obvio, seguro que tenían la ubicación de un espacio vacío o algo peor… si no te hubieras arrepentido de entregárselos te habría castigado de porvida… quizás cómo habría terminado mi pobre hermana.

**Mark: **-De acuerdo… me pillaste, pero es que es muy molestosa… el otro día no más te dijo loca y tenía que pagar por ello.

**Inupis:** -No es la forma. Ahora, ven conmigo, tenemos que ir a hablarle. No puede verte pero sí leerte, y más te vale que no le intentes hacer alguna broma. –La sonrisa burlona que había preparado en su rostro se desmoronó por una mirada suplicante –Por cierto, quítate esas rayas, estás impresentable. –Los demás en el sótano se largan a reír del chico. –Chicos, de ahora en más traten de no aparecerse en el fic –les comento a todos los presentes, quienes asienten entendiendo los motivos que hay detrás de mis palabras. Mark y yo nos vamos cuando finalmente logra quitarse las manchas con alcohol-gel.

Llegan al cuarto de Inupis y aguardan unos diez minutos

**Inupis: -**Se está trardando… ù.ú odio esperar –pasan otros quince minutos –bien, preséntate entonces para ahorrar tiempo mientras lee el capítulo

**Mark: **-Holas, soy Mark, previamente desconocido. Haber… mmm… bueno, estoy a cargo de la escritura de fics, pero como solito no puedo hacerlo todo al ser primerizo le pedí ayuda a los otros tres… de los cuales no he recibido mucho apoyo… y eso…mmm… bye! –intenta huir cuando ve que mi hermana llega, pero lo agarro del cuello de su camisa.

**Inupis: **-Ahí te quedas… -lo suelta y voltea a ver a su hermana –Hola one-chan… no me gusta decirte así -3-

**Mark:** -No parece tener mucho tema de conversación tu hermana… dile que no me diga que me caye ¬¬

**One-chan: -**¿Qué hace él?, ¡Que se vaya!

**Inupis:** -Bueno, tu dijiste el otro día que querías que alguien más te hablara… y ya que… lo traje de castigo ^^

**One-chan:** -¡Ah verdad!, dile que el otro día le encontré el nombre que buscaba… ¡delgado!

**Mark:** -¿Delgado?

**Inupis:** -Sip, me dijo que era delgado porque eras un delator y un renegado… porque eran un par de sinónimos de traidor que venían al caso –Inupis comenta completamente aburrida de eso.

**Mark: **-Que poco creativo

**Inupis: **-Si bueno, dijo que se le había ocurrido a Dean… es decir, dijo que había robado también a mi querido Dean u.u… me anda saboteando

**One-chan: -**Lo secuestré en la noche, ¡le puse una capucha en la cabeza y lo saqué! –Está riendo raro revolcándose en la cama de al lado –No, era tu cama

**Inupis:** -No mensa, estás sobre la cama del Armando… así que es la cama de al lado.

**One-chan: -**No me llames mensa… o te voy a asesinar wuajajaja –está tratando de poner mirada intimidante… pero nunca le ha resultado… y nunca lo hará tampoco –Ahora te diré lo que quería decirte

**Inupis: -**por fín dirás algo… ya quería sacarte… te voy a demandar por tomar cosas ajenas… jajajajaja te voy a acusar para que te quiten puntos xP.

**One-chan: **-¡Por fín apareció Ukitake! –se está riendo y gritando al lado –me encanta tu fic… sigue escribiendo, ¡Escribe, escribe! – me agarró de mi polerita querida jalándola y haciendo que tardara en tipear –y vamos a dormir… ahora –me puso la cara frente al pc impidiéndome ver correctamente.

**Inupis: -**Si, lo que digas, acuesta al Armando… voy a subirlo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo

**Armando: **-¡Oye estás hablando de mi!, ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo! –me está gritando al lado… tratando de leer las últimas líneas, inesperadamente se unió a la conversa pseudo-familiar… mejor corto aquí…

**Mark:** -Dile que salga de la pantalla

**Inupis: -**Ya se fue… esto fue rarísimo… tenerlos al lado gritando como locos y diciendo tonteras… en fin, al menos ya le cumplí el deseo a mi hermanita mayor… oye… si los trata de tomar de nuevo, te dejaré hacer lo que querías… y dile a Dean que sea más creativo… aunque cuando me dijo me reí un poco ^^

**Mark:** -Bueno… si… le diré… adiós, oye… dile que dejen de gritar y reí

**Inupis:** -No puedo… mi querida hermana le está haciendo cosquillas al pequeñín de diez que es mi hermano. Yap, al menos no leerá eso, bye!


	7. Abriendo la caja de Pandora

Holas! Heme aquí, he vuelto temporalmente (agradezcan que vine antes gracias a ciertas modificaciones en planes familiares), me alegran mucho todos quienes han leído esta humilde historia y quienes continuarán leyendo mis invenciones. También agradecerles a quienes han leído mi one-shot y a los que han comentado o agregado a listas de favoritos o alertas a mis historias. Muchas gracias de nuevo, en especial por las reviews del capi seis a **Ghost iv, Sakura-Jeka, MaryCheliz, vickyallyz**, **bebaah, spunk-xX** (tuve que revisar lo que puse de almuerzo de Orihime para cerciorarme… xD no especifiqué… y si, si hubiera sido sólo ese arroz con crema de espárragos yo misma lo habría comido, porque cuando el arroz está medio seco es agradable echarle un poco de crema de algo… una amiga me enseñó eso xD, pero el problema eran los demás ingredientes que le puso… que de verdad ni sabía cómo llamarlos pero no me tincaron nada… y bueno, me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap pasado ^^ aunque a mi me pareció que le faltó algo) y a **Delgado** (no podías poner otra cosa?... ya me rendí contigo, sé muy bien que no piensas usar un usser, ya que… mira, Joushiro Ukitake sencillamente no tiene mucho aporte en el fic, pero volverá a aparecer por ahí, en especial luego de… bueno, no te digo, cruela? qué onda… esa peli es de puuuuufff… y más que eso, al respecto ella trataba mal a los animales y sabes que no haría eso ni bajo tortura, viste la hora? eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando estabas mandando la review y nos teníamos que levantar a las 7, a demás deberías haber sido conciente que había dormido menos de cuatro horas la noche anterior ù.ú. En fin, eso, comienza a ayudar más en casa para que yo pueda escribir sin tener que perjudicar mis horas de sueño… te estoy respondiendo a las dos de la mañana… pero en el living porque tú estas durmiendo en la cama y no querías que yo en la de al lado te molestara el sueño con la luz de la pantalla… me estoy congelando por escribir T.T… ¿ves? eres tú la que no deja escribir ¬¬)

**Bleach es de Tite-sama**… me pregunto por qué algunos otros creadores de fics le ponen que está hecho sin fines de lucro… se puede lucrar con esto? Jiji… entonces... *imaginación desbordándose*… no que va *agitando su mano derecha para desaparecer ideas*, olviden eso… imposible, por si las dudas entonces supongo que yo tampoco lucro… aunque considero que las reviews podrían ser una muy buena paga no lucrativa *¬*

Hoy le doy saludos especiales a Es-chan xD, me alegra que no te molestara el llamarte así ¡feliz cumpleaños!, me esforcé en tratar de tener este cap para hoy 13 de febrero, así que disfruta, que está largo xD… y claro que a mi gran amiga mary-tan… gracias por las pics… me estás haciendo 100% partidaria de tu ulquihime jajajajaja… en fin, tengo una pregunta que hacer para todos… les gusta el hitsukarin? Me viene picando la curiosidad de si les interesa esa parejita que he andado viendo por ahí, en lo personal no me molesta, así que quiero saber que opinan. Ahora si, lean tranquilos queridísimos lectores que no planeo en este fic falsear mucho a los personajes. Antes… no tengo ningún prejuicio por inclinaciones sexuales de cada quien, pero en lo personal abogo únicamente por la heterosexualidad, así que espero que no se molesten por lo que haya en este capítulo ^^

**

* * *

Capítulo 7:** Abriendo la caja de Pandora

Un despertador sonaba intensamente en alguna habitación lejana a la suya, el molesto ruido rebotaba en las paredes de los cuartos y el pasillo para ir a dar a su habitación y atormentarlo en esta mañana de miércoles. Ichigo únicamente gruñó en respuesta al sonido tratando de ignorarlo para poder así continuar durmiendo en su tan preciado día libre a mitad de semana. No obtuvo resultados de esa forma por lo que procedió a vocalizar.

-Toushiro –Ichigo tenía la cabeza en la almohada al tiempo que sacaba un brazo de debajo del cobertor para coger el reloj del velador y ver la hora. -¡Toushiro!, ¡apaga la maldita alarma! –eran las seis y media de la mañana, pero no había respuesta a lo que el peli-naranja pedía. –Mierda, ¿dónde estás? –ya muy molesto se levantó completamente desganado y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados y apagó la alarma.

Todo en el cuarto que ocupaba Toushiro estaba estrictamente ordenado, no se veía siquiera un lápiz fuera de lugar, había una ruma con un conjunto de hojas y libros sobre la mesa de escritorio que tenía al costado. La cama de Toushiro estaba hecha y las cortinas y ventana se encontraban abiertas dejando pasar un poco de la luz matutina que recientemente había salido, afuera las aves se oían iniciando su canto matutino mientras que a la distancia se oían algunos vehículos correspondientes al tráfico de tan de mañana.

-¿Eh? –Ichigo se rascó la nuca con el ceño fruncido, ya no estaba ni adormilado ni molesto, pero si estaba dudoso e intrigado, ¿Toushiro había salido tan de mañana? -¿A dónde habrá ido? –dejó su pregunta en el aire de aquel cuarto al tiempo que salía despreocupado en dirección al suyo para prepararse para correr, pese a que tenía pensado hacerlo a las siete y media o un poco más tarde, ya estaba despierto y no iba a poder volverse a dormir por ese pequeño rato. Cuando estaba estirando para iniciar su carrera, a la distancia vio como se acercaba Toushiro luego de una carrera matutina.

-Oh, Kurosaki, no sabía que te levantarías temprano para trotar –Toushiro llegó junto a Ichigo y se detuvo.

-Me habría levantado más tarde si tu despertador no hubiera sonado –Toushiro lo miró con expresión dudosa.

-¿Qué…? ¡ah! –de repente recordó –Si bueno, olvidé apagarlo cuando me desperté antes de que sonara, lo lamento Kurosaki –Toushiro pasó por el lado de Ichigo e ingresó a la casa como si nada. Ichigo por su parte bufó y se dispuso a correr, le molestaban esas actitudes, pero era superable.

Trotó sin interrupciones todo el camino de ida por lugares que no conocía del todo, gracias a su sentido de orientación y a haberse fijado en detalles como grandes locales y demás retomo su camino de vuelta. Cuando eran ya treinta minutos para las ocho pasó frente a una enorme mansión que le llamó la atención. De ella pudo ver salir a Rukia acompañada de Ulquiorra y subirse al vehículo de la chica seguramente para dirigirse a la clínica. Ichigo continuó como si nada en camino a su casa que ahora estaba a una hora de trote.

-_"No pensé que de veras tuviera una casa tan grande"_ –no pudo evitar dejar que sus pensamientos rondaran sobre ese tema –_"Pero, ¿para qué tan grande la casa si vive con sus padres y empleados?, definitivamente yo preferiría una casa un poco más pequeña"_

Cuando llegó de vuelta Toushiro ya se había ido, así que siguió su día libre como si nadie nunca hubiera estado en su casa.

Ya daban cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Toushiro volvió a la casa de Ichigo y le mostró un par de avisos.

-Creo que ya para más tardar el viernes estaría yéndome de tu casa, encontré un apartamento que para esas fechas está libre y me lo arrendarán

-Genial, espero que todo te resulte bien – de verdad desde el fondo de su corazón lo ansiaba, principalmente porque podía volver a tener para sí mismo su casa.

A eso de las siete de la tarde tocaron el timbre y el peli-naranja salió a recibir sus no anunciadas visitas.

-¡Ichigo! –Kurosaki padre hacía ingreso por la puerta con todo el griterío del que era capaz -¿Cómo has estado hijo? –Ichigo trató antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero al no resultar ahora intentaba jalarlo a la salida.

-Estaba bien hasta que llegaste maldito viejo.

-¿Qué acaso tienes a alguien más en casa que estoy interrumpiendo algo? –Isshin volvía por la misma pregunta de la vez anterior.

-¡Entiende viejo que…! –Ichigo fue interrumpido por Hitsugaya que ingresaba desde el pasillo a ver el motivo del alboroto.

-Kurosaki, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Isshin se congeló al ver a Toushiro y se medio desmayó. Justo en ese momento ingresó Karin completamente despreocupada a casa de su hermano.

-Oh, Ichi-nii… no sabía que bateabas del otro lado –Karin lo miró indiferente al ver a Toushiro con cara de curioso mirando a su padre.

-¡No es lo que piensas!

-¿Hu?, ¿y qué es lo que pienso? –Karin lo miró con algo de burla en el rostro, en eso Isshin volvió en sí y salió corriendo de la casa para ir a dar al parabrisas de su auto, en el que por cierto había llegado esta vez a casa de Ichigo.

-¡Masaki! –esta vez no había un cartel ni póster de la dulce de Masaki en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de este hombre, por lo que por necesidad se había lanzado sobre el parabrisas que tenía un protector con la imagen de su adorada esposa. -¿¡Qué hicimos mal?, ¡Nuestro hijo es realmente Gay! –Isshin lloraba completamente desconsolado, Yuzu que también había ido pero se había mantenido fuera de la casa, admirando el inicio del atardecer, se acercó a su padre y comenzó a palmearle la espalda mientras ella misma sollozaba.

-No puedo… creer que Ichi-nii… -Yuzu finalmente se largó a llorar abrazada a su papá compartiendo un sufrimiento un tanto extraño.

-Oye Kurosaki, ¿quiénes son esos? –Toushiro estaba cruzado de brazos mirando fríamente a los presentes.

-Son mi padre y mis hermanas. Hey, ¡dejen de hacer show frente a desconocidos! –Ichigo se puso a gritar desde el umbral de la puerta principal.

-Y tú desde la puerta de tu casa –Karin pasó por debajo del brazo de Ichigo y se dirigía al auto para irse –no creí que de veras el viejo tuviera razón con eso de que eres gay, bueno, si nunca trajiste novia a casa era de esperarse. –abrió la puerta del auto pero la mano de Ichigo la detuvo.

-¡Que no! –Ichigo luego de jalar a su hermana lejos del auto se acercó a su padre y lo comenzó a golpear en el suelo -¡No soy gay viejo estúpido! –Yuzu al ser obligada a soltar a su padre se aferró a su hermana mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a Ichigo. –Toushiro sólo está aquí mientras busca un departamento.

-Hey, ¿cómo creen que yo podría interesarme en un idiota como ese? –preguntó Toushiro completamente turbado por la suposición de que era pareja del peli-naranjo –nunca en mi vida sería gay.

-Mm… perdona por eso, supongo que primero debería preguntarte a ti si lo eres –Karin volteó hacia Toushiro con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no me preguntas a mi?, ¿acaso dudas de tu hermano? –Karin ignoró olímpicamente a Ichigo y sus comentarios cuando Isshin se lanzó sobre Ichigo y comenzó a golpearlo aún en el jardín de su casa.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar y dejar al par de tontos a fuera –Karin ingresó jalando a Yuzu que aún no entendía mucho. Luego de un rato casi todos estaban ya sentados en el living de Ichigo y conversaban amenamente.

-Así que por eso estás aquí, quien diría que Ukitake te fuera a pedir algo así –Isshin estaba tirado fuera, cerca de la entrada de la casa en un posición extraña, cuando se enderezó con un vaso se puso a oír por la puerta principal… de alguna forma andaba con un vaso que no se había roto con los acontecimientos previos. Luego de intentar oír y no poder conformarse se trepó al techo y cayó al otro lado de la casa, en el patio provocando muy poco ruido al aterrizar sobre unos pequeños arbustos.

Isshin estaba en misión de volver a ingresar a la casa de Ichigo para escuchar y molestar como siempre hacía mientras que Ichigo seguí en conversación con sus hermanas.

-Oye Kurosaki, tu padre está afuera, ¿Qué acaso no piensas dejarlo entrar? –Toushiro acotó con algo de preocupación.

-Nunca le ha costado encontrar la manera de entrar –comenzó a decir Ichigo

-Lo verdaderamente difícil es hacerlo salir –terminó por acotar Karin completamente de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Papá estará bien –una radiante Yuzu le contestó a Toushiro con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

-Si… -Toushiro no pudo evitar sentir que algo andaba mal con esa familia –Bueno, como ya no tengo nada más que andar haciendo ya mañana pienso salir a recorrer por ahí. No me vayas a despertar temprano Kurosaki –Toushiro se levantó de su asiento y fue a dejar su vaso en el mesón de la cocina.

-Toushiro, ¿en qué grado estás? –Karin le preguntó por mera curiosidad

-¿Grado?

-Si… pareces estudiante de primero de universidad… si es que no menor –Ichigo estalló en carcajadas y a Toushiro le entró la ira mientras una venita palpitaba en su frente conteniéndose.

-Jajajajaja, ¡viste!, debiste haberte quedado en tu ciudad.

-¡Cállate Kurosaki!, ¡no molestes a alguien con más títulos que tú! –Ichigo se puso serio y le miró fijo.

-¿Más títulos?, yo creo que tengo más, ¿no sabes cuánto cuesta ser endocrinólogo? (N/A: no pude resistirme a decir esto… xD… ¡pero yo si sé! Y es imposible para ti fresita-kun que seas endocrinólogo… jajajaja)

-¿Títulos?, ¿a caso participabas en campeonatos deportivos? –Karin trataba de entender entre discusiones.

-¡No!, digo, ¡sí!, pero yo no soy estudiante, me titulé hace unos años y ahora trabajo en la universidad de Karakura.

-Ah… espera… ¿trabajas en nuestra universidad? –preguntó dudosa Yuzu

-No recuerdo haberte visto por ahí –dijo Karin

-Este semestre me contrataron para dictar cátedra. –Karin iba a preguntar algo cuando su padre entró volando por la puerta de la cocina hacia ellos, se movió a un lado para no ser alcanzada de casualidad ya que estaba en frente del objetivo usual de su padre.

-¡Mal hijo! –Isshin golpeó con una patada a su hijo -¡Cómo se te ocurre pretender que el linaje Kurosaki se acabará contigo!, tu madre estaría decepcionada de ti, agradece que se quedó en casa.

-¡Salte ya de una vez! –Ichigo estaba bajo su padre que le estaba haciendo ahora una llave para mantenerlo en el suelo. -¿Qué no oíste que todo fue un malentendido?

-¡Eso será así hasta que presentes novia!, ya apúrate que sino te pondrás más feo de lo que eres y ninguna chica querrá ser una nueva Kurosaki –Ichigo golpeó a su padre logrando quitarlo de encima y parándose al fin para dejar a su padre inconciente

-Y bien, ¿qué les trajo aquí esta vez? –le preguntó a sus hermanas que miraban la televisión sin prestarle atención a su padre

-Veníamos un rato para pasar a ver si aún existías –Karin le hacía referencias a su falta de visitas – y también para invitarte el próximo fin de semana a la playa.

-Claro, no estaría mal –Toushiro hacia un rato había salido a atender una llamada y en estos momentos se encontraba regresando desde el patio del peli-naranja.

-Kurosaki, parece que tu favor se acabará un poco antes, mañana podré irme a primera hora

-Ah, que bien Toushiro, me alegra que hayas solucionado todo tan pronto.

-Deja de decirme por mi nombre, para ti soy Hitsugaya –Toushiro reclamaba en tono frío.

-Si, si, lo que digas –Ichigo no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

-Ichigo, nosotras nos vamos yendo ahora, te cuidas –Karin se levantó al haber visto la hora.

-Si, seguro, mándale saludos a mamá, en una de esas paso a verles este fin de semana… no olviden llevarse eso –comentó de forma despectiva apuntando al remedo de hombre según él, que tenía por padre.

-Hermano, no puedo levantar a papá –Yuzu estaba tratando de moverlo tirando de un brazo, Isshin estaba tirado en el suelo aparentemente inconciente, Toushiro miró con cierta duda en el rostro y en la mente debatiéndose por ayudar a la chica y por evitarlo al recordar al alocado hombre que estaba tratando de mover.

-Te ayudo –Ichigo se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Le vertió el cristalino líquido en la cara a su padre al estar junto a él.

-¡Ah! –Isshin saltó inmediatamente luego de ser mojado repentinamente – ¡Me las pagarás Ichigo! –el hombre de cabello negro se lanzó a golpear a su hijo en el instante en que terminó de hablar. Karin siguió como si nada y pasó junto a él cuando Ichigo le golpeó mandándolo en dirección contraria.

-Vamos de una vez viejo, mamá se preocupará si no nos ve cuando regrese.

-¡Ah!, mi Masaki –Isshin se olvidó completamente de su hijo y corrió al auto. Antes de que Karin alcanzara el marco de la puerta ya estaba tocando la bocina desde el auto para apurarlas.

-Juro que si no fuera mi padre… -con ira contenida Karin vocalizaba por lo bajo antes de salir.

-Adiós hermano, adiós Hitsugaya-kun –Yuzu se despidió de ambos hombres antes de salir definitivamente de casa de Ichigo para ir tras su hermana melliza e irse de vuelta a su casa con su padre al volante del automóvil.

-Mmm… Toushiro miraba como Ichigo despedía a media sonrisa a sus hermanas desde la puerta con un saludo de manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ichigo volteó a ver a Toushiro.

-Sólo pensaba que tu familia es muy rara y aún no estoy seguro de si encajas o no.

Toushiro se devolvió a su cuarto a preparar sus cosas e Ichigo cerró finalmente la puerta sin ganas de responderle por su comentario a Toushiro, increíblemente se estaba controlando por el hecho de que le quedaban aproximadamente menos de veinticuatro horas con el peli-blanco. Ichigo se fue a sentar en el living y encendió la televisión completamente despreocupado.

************************ turururururu ************************

Para Rukia los miércoles en casa por la noche eran de arte, estaba en su cuarto artístico como de costumbre en esas horas. Pintaba animadamente con un pincel para óleo, tenía una paleta de un color café hecha de algún tipo de madera. Junto a ella había una pequeña mesita que contenía un conjunto de frasquitos de trementina y otros implementos utilizados para diluir un poco los tubos de óleo que estaban esparcidos sobre un pequeño plástico en la mesa.

Estaba muy entusiasmada pintando el cuadro como lo hacía con todos sus hermosas obras que albergaba en la misma habitación, tenía un pequeño don para pintar y lo utilizaba como medio de desahogo y diversión según correspondiera a su estado de ánimo. Finalizando su pintura luego de un par de horas de trabajo desde que llegase a casa le interrumpieron al golpearle la puerta.

-Señorita, la cena está lista –Ulquiorra había abierto la puerta y le hablaba a Rukia desde el umbral.

-En seguida bajo –Rukia guardó las cosas y fue a cambiarse. Una vez abajo aguardó a que sus padres se sentaran y procedieron a tener una cena callada y tranquila como de costumbre.

-Rukia –Hisana al acabar la cena se dirigió a la menuda chica muy semejante a ella misma. –Tenemos que hablarte de algo importante. –Miró a Byakuya quien se había mantenido callado, dándole la señal para que iniciara la charla.

-Por asuntos financieros tenemos que viajar a Inglaterra y quedarnos allá por un periodo aproximado de un mes, es dependiente de lo que tarden algunas negociaciones para adquirir ciertas acciones de una de nuestras empresas –Byakuya hace unos años había adquirido algunas acciones de una renombrada empresa de té, aunque era el empresario con mayor cantidad de acciones no era mayorista, por lo que todo ese tiempo había intentado obtener el cincuenta más una acciones de la empresa.

-Luego de hablar un rato con Byakuya queríamos preguntarte que piensas hacer hija, puedes ir con nosotros o quedarte, pero si decides quedarte esperamos que no te despegues nunca de Ulquiorra.

-Mamá, no puedo irme, la próxima semana comienzan las clases en la universidad por lo que Ukitake no podría reemplazarme y tampoco es como si quisiera dejar la administración en manos de cualquier otro.

-Rukia –Byakuya ya había pensado que su hija le respondería algo así –nos vamos a llevar a los guardaespaldas de la familia, te quedas con Ulquiorra y el personal de seguridad de la mansión.

-Hija, si ocurre algo no dudes en avisarnos, siempre podremos hacer algo –Hisana se había levantado de su puesto al ver que Byakuya también –ahora iremos a hacer las maletas. –Rukia se había levantado y se despidió con una inclinación de su padre, cuando iba a despedirse de su madre esta la abrazó de improviso –Cuídate mucho Rukia, te echaré de menos.

-Ustedes también cuídense mucho –Rukia le sonrió a su madre y se separó un poco –sólo es un mes y ya han salido antes incluso por más tiempo.

-Pero siempre es difícil dejarte sola hija –Hisana la volvió a abrazar con emoción contenida. Rukia sonrió levemente, ¿sola?, tenía prácticamente una cuadrilla en su casa con todos los empleados que quedaban únicamente para atenderla y protegerla. –No te movilices sola a ninguna parte por favor. –el comentario le pareció algo extraño a Rukia.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No querida, sólo es por seguridad, no debes nunca olvidar quién eres y qué tienes por herencia. –Rukia miró distante al tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza, siempre le había molestado recordar que era heredera de una de las familias más ricas de Japón y quizás del mundo, prefería tratar de obtener logros y cosas por sí misma y no gracias al dinero que sus padres poseían. Todo lo trataba de hacer siempre sola sin pedir ayuda de nadie, pero aún así no podía evitar ser quien era en ninguna parte. Sus elevadas calificaciones en sus estudios producto de sus esfuerzos eran vistas por sus compañeros como falsas y posibles muestras de lo que el poder y el dinero podían lograr.

-Si mamá. –Rukia les dio una sonrisa fingida muy bien actuada que engañó a ambos, si había algo que sabía hacer mejor que nadie era fingir para los demás de vez en cuando.

************************ turururururu ************************

_Jueves, Rukia despedía a sus padres en el aeropuerto, iban en el jet privado de la familia y estaban ubicados en un sector restringido al cual únicamente tenían acceso los Kuchiki y sus empleados. Ulquiorra estaba junto a Rukia viendo despegar el jet, ambos luego de verlo en el aire procedieron a retirarse, Rukia medio decaída y Ulquiorra sin sentimiento alguno._

_Viernes Orihime notó lo decaída que parecía Rukia, para la peli-negra su familia era muy importante y no tenía gana alguna de volver a su casa "vacía", por así decirlo, luego del trabajo e irse a aburrir y matar el tiempo en su cuarto. No tenía amistades con los sirvientes y por más que trataba desde que tenía recuerdos de que la trataran con más cercanía siempre era tratada como princesa aunque no quisiera. A demás estaba lo celoso y posesivo de su padre, cualquier daño que tuviera siempre recaía en el empleado más cercano._

_Luego de mucho hablar de forma casi unidireccional con la peli-castaña ya que esta última no parecía querer parar de hablar, llegaron a concertar una salida de compras para ambas el día sábado, Ulquiorra por su puesto era invitado de forma indirecta ya que no podía apartarse de Rukia, ni parecía querer hacerlo. Tatsuki no podía asistir al igual que Yasutora, pero Ishida quería ir también como acompañante. Ichigo simplemente no fue a almorzar con ellos por lo que no se enteró de nada, había ido a visitar a su madre durante la hora de almuerzo aprovechando que no estaba su padre y podría sentirse nuevamente a gusto en su antigua casa._

Hoy era sábado, Rukia se levantaba perezosamente luego de dormir desde que volvió del trabajo, se había saltado la cena ya que normalmente no le gustaba comer sola y Ulquiorra nunca comía con ella en casa, ahora que era de mañana no pudo evitar tener hambre. Se levantó y aseó como de costumbre, regresó a su habitación desde su baño secándose su cabello con una corta toalla vistiendo una bata, iba calzada con pantuflas y estaba completamente despierta.

El desayuno le había sido traído sin que ella se percatase y agradeció con una sonrisa a la nada, no tenía ganas de bajar y desayunar sola en la mesa que se le hacía enorme en aquella mansión. Tostadas, café con leche, jugo de piña y algunas frutas formaban parte de su desayuno puesto sobre un carrito. Se lo comió con gusto apoyada en su cama y retozó un rato, luego se vistió y fue por uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo para tirarse sobre su enorme cama a dibujar unos instantes. Sus dibujos a diferencia de sus hermosos cuadros de óleo le quedaban desproporcionados y un tanto infantiles, muchos ni siquiera parecían corresponder con lo que en realidad se pretendía dibujar.

Como cada vez que hacía algo por cuenta propia estaba muy animada haciéndolo, detallando cada parte de ese conejito que trataba de dibujar, un conejito comiendo una zanahoria. Recordó la película que había visto hacia unos días de Chappy y sonrió satisfecha, su dibujo se asemejaba mucho a ese conejo deforme que tanto le gustaba. Golpearon a su puerta y dio un respingo en su posición, volteó el rostro para ver quien la interrumpía en su grandiosa empresa.

-Rukia Kuchiki-sama, Cifer-san la está esperando en la planta baja –Rukia le miró dudosa al mayordomo de la mansión esperando más detalles –El coche está listo para partir en cuanto usted suba -¡Claro!, había quedado de juntarse con Orihime y Uryuu a medio día, planeaban incluso almorzar juntos. Aunque era raro que compartieran tanto tiempo con la persona de mayor mando de la clínica, lo hacían por el lazo de amistad que habían forjado en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y trabajando en la misma institución. Rukia sonrió y se levantó de la cama para estirar sus ropas.

-Diles que enseguida voy –el mayordomo salió y Rukia cogió su bolso al tiempo que guardaba su preciado cuaderno de dibujo en un cajón de su velador.

Se subió a su vehículo que ahora Ulquiorra conducía, ella simplemente se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana mezclando nostalgia con entusiasmo. Llegaron y saludaron a un Uryuu que había llegado antes del tiempo acordado y aguardaba a los demás, Orihime apareció pocos segundos después corriendo en dirección a ellos con una amplia sonrisa. Se habían juntado en una plaza cerca del centro comercial más grande de Karakura y procedieron a conversar un rato mientras caminaban, las chicas tenían por finalidad divertirse, conversar y ver, y talvez comprar, algunas prendas de temporada, Uryuu en cambio planeaba ver nuevos modelos, comprar algunos repuestos de tela e hilos para continuar con su hobby favorito, cocer, a demás aprovechó de acompañar a ambas chicas y divertirse lo que pudiera con ellas; Ulquiorra por su parte sólo planificaba asegurarse de que Rukia volviera sana a casa y de que se le fuera esa pequeño malestar que sentía que tenía… si, él era muy observador y ocho años con Rukia le habían enseñado a ver detrás de sus sonrisas y actitudes.

-¡Oh!, Inoue-san, ese modelo se vería muy bien en ti –en una vitrina que las chicas admiraban, el cirujano de lentes acotó hacia la peli-castaña al tiempo que apuntaba un precioso conjunto de prendas. A cambio recibió una sonrisa de una levemente sonrojada chica.

-¿En serio?

-Seguro, y creo que ese –apuntó a otro más pequeño que se ajustaba en demasía en la cintura –haría resaltar mucho a Kuchiki-san. –Ambas mujeres le miraron agradecidas y le sonrieron. Ulquiorra se mantenía callado mirando con indiferencia al hombre de cabello negro, aunque en el fondo algo comenzaba a molestarle cada vez que él se dirigía a Orihime o que acotaba algo a Rukia, sentía cierto escozor profundo al respecto de él. Definitivamente incómodo era como se sentía Ulquiorra en presencia del otro hombre.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, se habían pasado las dos horas recorriendo tiendas del centro comercial y ahora salían con algunas bolsas en las manos, Ulquiorra e Ishida llevaban la de las chicas junto con las suyas en el caso de Uryuu. Recorrían las calles de los alrededores para buscar algún buen restaurante ya que para Rukia era muy molesto comer en el patio de comidas y para Orihime era poco apetecible.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy refinado, Uryuu se ofreció a pagar por el almuerzo de todos y le acomodó el asiento a Orihime cuando ésta se iba a sentar, Ulquiorra miraba disimuladamente y no se pronunciaba al respecto, Rukia por su parte inició una graciosa conversación con Orihime en la cual de vez en cuando acotaba algo Uryuu y de otras veces en cuando lo hacía Ulquiorra al pedírsele su opinión o al considerar necesario darla.

-¿Confían en mí? –Ishida les preguntó a los presentes en la mesa cuando el mesero les trajo la carta, recorrió con su penetrante mirada a cada uno y luego sonrió autosuficiente.

-¿Para qué? –Rukia lo miraba curiosa, pero Orihime ya había dado su veredicto al asentir cuando Ishida la miró.

-Pues para escoger el almuerzo, si no les molesta me gustaría pedir por todos. –A Ulquiorra le daba igual y Rukia asintió porque le gustaban las nuevas experiencias, a demás si no le gustaba no era como si no pudiera ordenar otra cosa ya que podía costearse eso y más.

La mesa en que estaban sentados los cuatros tenía sólo cuatro puestos, dos a un lado y los otros dos al otro de la mesa. Se habían sentado Ulquiorra y Rukia juntos y en el otro lado Orihime y Uryuu. El almuerzo que había pedido Ishida se veía delicioso, y no sólo eso, también olía exquisito y les abrió el apetito a los presentes.

-Oh Ishida-kun, si que sabes de comida –Orihime había terminado su plato al igual que los demás y felicitaba al chico de lentes.

-Gracias Inoue-san, me alegra mucho que te gustara –Uryuu se puso a hablar animadamente con la chica acercándose cada vez más para que luego ella estallara en una sonora risa y se calmara en un instante. Hablaban sobre algunas comidas y Rukia al no tener mucho conocimiento del tema les sonreía únicamente y de vez en cuando acotaba algo. Los gustos de Orihime obtuvieron un par de miradas curiosas de parte del cirujano y algunas sonrisas comprensivas por el mismo. Ulquiorra sentía que algo iba de mal en peor, pero no acertaba a saber que cosa precisamente –Algún día deberías entonces cocinar para mí uno de esos platos –Uryuu le dio su más galante sonrisa a Orihime, quien asintió.

-Ah, pero Ishida-kun, puedes preguntarles a Kuchiki-san y a Cifer-san que tal son, ellos ya comieron uno de mis almuerzos –Ulquiorra sonrió muy levemente siendo observado por Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿qué tal estuvo el almuerzo de Orihime? –Uryuu se inclinó sobre la mesa y le habló directamente a Rukia que estaba frente a Orihime.

-Ah, pues…

-No son malos –comentó Ulquiorra atrayendo la atención de Ishida. –Pero tampoco son buenos, la consistencia es extraña y tienen sabor muy fuerte, sin embargo al mezclar los alimentos los sabores se sobreponen y dejan un gusto agradable –Orihime le sonrió a Ulquiorra tratando de agradecer así sus palabras, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo, al oír al peli-negro hablar con tanta seguridad sobre su comida, se pronunciaba sobre sus mejillas.

-En resumidas cuentas… ¿no sabré a que sabe hasta probarlo? –Ishida acotó mirando dudoso, Ulquiorra simplemente asintió dando por finalizada su intervención.

Estaban conversando animadamente ya de salida, cuando el celular de Uryuu comienza a sonar.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme –luego de contestar Uryuu tuvo que despedirse –fue una buena tarde –Le había entregado el par de bolsas de Orihime de vuelta cuando entraron a comer, por lo que ahora cargaba sólo sus bolsas –Se cuidan chicos. –Uryuu sin darles tiempo de nada comenzó a caminar velozmente en dirección al centro comercial, donde tenía estacionado su auto

-Adiós Ishida-kun –Orihime se despidió del hombre que ya había ganado ventaja.

Ulquiorra también consideró que era oportuno retirarse ya a sus respectivos hogares, en estos momentos daban ya las cinco, pero no comentó nada ya que Rukia se la estaba pasando bien.

-Inoue-san, ¿conoces algún buen lugar para comer helado? –Rukia le preguntaba a Orihime ya que ella desconocía de alguno.

-¡Claro!, tenemos que ir por allá, ¿ves ese local a unas cuadras más adelante? –comentó apuntando unas tres cuadras por delante y en la vereda del frente –en ese venden muy buenos helados, aunque en lo personal también me gusta mucho una tienda donde tú preparas el helado a partir de las frutas que quieras. Ese queda por allá –comentó apuntando en otra dirección –pero está muy lejos.

-Vamos al que quieras, por mí está bien –Rukia le sonreía feliz y Orihime emprendió su camino rumbo al último local, que aún no era capaz de vislumbrar, estaba feliz y sonriente medio saltando canturreando sobre el helado, iba comentando a demás las posibles mezclas de sabores y frutas que pediría, llegaron a un semáforo y cruzaron con igual alegría la calle, Ulquiorra iba junto a Rukia pensando, mientras que Rukia iba mirando los detalles de la ciudad y el cielo, probablemente podría haber dicho en ese instante cuantas nubes habían en el cielo o cuantas personas habían cerca en esos momentos.

En eso un vehículo negro se pasa la luz del semáforo a toda velocidad, no se escucha el frenado obvio de un vehículo cuando va a chocar, por el contrario, este vehículo chirrió un poco pero para quedar avanzando de lado, la destreza del conductor parecía muy buena para una exhibición, pero en estos momentos parecía ser torpe por no evitar a quienes cruzaban desprevenidos. Orihime pegó un grito al percibir la cercanía del vehículo y percatarse de que no alcanzaría a salvarse de la trayectoria por sí misma, Ulquiorra en cambio al haber visto la maniobra del conductor comprendió demasiado pronto el mensaje y empujó a Rukia fuera de la trayectoria del vehículo, las bolsas que cargaba habían quedado junto con Rukia casi sobre la vereda.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra mostraban sorpresa y preocupación, antes de que Rukia pudiera ser conciente de que el vehículo pasaría sobre sus amigos él ya había hecho lo que creía necesario hacer. El vehículo luego de haber quedado de lado pasando por el lugar en que antes estuviera Rukia junto a Orihime y Ulquiorra, aceleró y volvió a su posición original desapareciendo del lugar inmediatamente. Habían algunos civiles cerca, pero ninguno en el semáforo, cuando escucharon las ruedas del vehículo miraron en dirección al sonido y algunos se acercaron.

Orihime estaba tirada en el suelo, en algún momento había caído, pero no estaba segura de en cuál. No sentía mayor dolor, sólo en el costado, algo la había salvado y quería saber que era o quién ese algo, abrió los ojos y vio cerca de su cara una mano muy blanquecina, de uñas pintadas de color negro, bajó la vista y por la cintura un brazo la rodeaba manteniéndola apretada a alguien detrás de ella, esos brazos sabía bien a quien le pertenecían, volteó sobre sí misma para agradecer al tiempo que iba a intentar levantarse, al ir girando buscó con los ojos las orbes verdes del chico peli-negro que había saltado en último momento para protegerla.

-¡! –no pudo expresar nada, ni siquiera gritar, detrás de ella el chico estaba con ojos cerrados, de su frente emanaba un poco de sangre, en su espalda se podía observar que había sido cuando menos golpeado por el vehículo. –Ul… ¡Ulquiorra! –Orihime gritó con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de hacer reaccionar al peli-negro. Rukia estaba estupefacta mirando desde el suelo, había visto como Ulquiorra había saltado hacia Orihime y la quitaba de la trayectoria del vehículo sin poder quitarse a si mismo completamente antes de que el vehículo pasara.

Los transeúntes al oír el desesperado grito de la peli-castaña y ver sus lágrimas corrieron presurosos a ver mejor, muchos ya habían comprendido lo que pasaba y un par de ellos llamaban a los servicios de urgencias.

************************ turururururu ************************

Toushiro ya se había instalado en el departamento, el día anterior estuvo acarreando algunas cosas de la casa de Kuurosaki y algunas otras que le había pedido a Ukitake guardar mientras no encontrara donde establecerse. Hoy volvía de hacer unas compras por el sector y aprovechar de conocer mejor el lugar cuando encontró algo inesperado a su llegada.

Dentro del departamento antes de que ingresara la llave para abrirlo escuchó ruidos extraños, frunció el ceño preocupado, ¿le habían entrado a robar?, dejó las bolsas en el suelo a un lado y se preparó para lo peor con su guardia en alto y sus sentidos agudizados por la posibilidad. Ingresó la llave y la iba a girar para abrir la puerta, cuando de sopetón le tironean desde el interior por la puerta, sin esperarse eso no pudo reaccionar con certeza y quedó atrapado entre un par de brazos que conocía bien y un prominente pecho de mujer.

-¡Toushiro! –que ladrón ni qué nada, Toushiro sentía que su vida giraba en torno a desgracias peores de las que él mismo pudiera pensar. Relajó su ceño en actitud indiferente y frívola mientras era apretujado y medio zamarreado por su prima.

-Suéltame Matsumoto –Toushiro trató de liberarse del agarre pseudo-mortal que le aplicaba la chica de cabellera trigueña.

-Que fríiiio capi… -Rangiku hizo un puchero cuando Toushiro logró liberarse de ella.

-¿Cómo fue que ingresaste?

-Ah, verás… una mujer jamás revela sus secretos –comentó campante y sonriente mientras levantaba su índice y lo movía en frente del peli-blanco.

-¡Salte ya de mi departamento! –la paciencia poca que tenía este chico se había acabado y trataba de echar a su prima

-¡Traje sake! –Rangiku ignoró por completo la petición de Hitsugaya –Por cierto, vendrán unos amigos, espero que no te moleste –y le dio su mejor sonrisa como si con eso pudiera lograr la aceptación de Toushiro.

Antes de que el chico de ojos turquesa y pelo blanco pudiera reaccionar ya había cerca de quince personas ingresando a su departamento con diferentes bebidas alcohólicas y comestibles para iniciar una fiesta. Toushiro no podía creer lo rápido que hacía las cosas esa chica que tenía por prima, para él ella era la personificación de un demonio con poderes de utilización exclusiva para perjudicarlo.

-¡Matsumoto! –Toushiro trataba de hacerse oír por sobre el ruido de la música y conversaciones que habían en su living. Cuando encontró a la chica coqueteando con un par de babosos según él, la apartó y la dirigió a su cuarto que hasta el momento se había salvado de la intromisión del resto de los individuos. -¡Saca ahora a este conjunto de "amigos" tuyos!, me van a multar si siguen haciendo escándalo y talvez me corran. –Rangiku comprendió la preocupación de Toushiro como siempre hacía pero pocas veces demostraba.

-Claro, dame un instante… a demás así me quedo con todo lo que queda de tragos –comentó sonriente, lo que más le gustaba de una fiesta a esta mujer era beber descontroladamente. La fiesta duró con suerte dos horas desde el inicio cuando Matsumoto echó a varios de los presentes y al resto les pidió amablemente que se fueran, muchos reclamaron por la corta duración, otros decían que Rangiku se estaba poniendo vieja –_"vieja… vi… vieja…"_ –claro está que quien era dueño de ese comentario había terminado siendo arrojado por una patada de la misma mujer en dirección al ascensor.

-Ahora… -Toushiro estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la asquerosidad que habían dejado sus "visitas" en el living, por suerte aún no habían quedado lo suficientemente ebrios como para ensuciar de otras formas, pero no quitaba que todo estuviera sucio, desordenado y con algunas manchas de dudosa procedencia por sobre sus sofás de cuero. –Al menos es cuero –comentó descruzando sus brazos, ya no podía empeorar la situación así que con un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser se arremangó la camisa al tiempo que comenzó a ordenar.

-¿Dónde tienes bolsas de basura? –Rangiku estaba en igual actitud y él no lo había notado. Agradeció mentalmente que fuera su prima y admitió que pese a todo no era una mala persona, sabía bien que la intención de ella era celebrarle su llegada a un nuevo departamento.

-Ingresas a mi departamento como si fueras la dueña, invitas a tus "amigos" a hacer una fiesta, ¿y no sabes dónde están las bolsas? –Toushiro le comentó por lo bajo, internamente estaba sonriendo, su prima jamás cambiaría.

-¿Eh?, ¿cómo se supone que sepa de las bolsas?, pregúntame otras cosas, como por ejemplo dónde guardas tu oso de peluche y esas cosas –toda sonriente Rangiku le comentó a Toushiro para molestarlo. Hitsugaya se puso furiosamente rojo por la vergüenza, aún guardaba un peluche de un oso de felpa que le había regalado su tío hacia muchos años.

-¡Matsumoto! –continuaron limpiando entre bromas de Rangiku y se sentaron luego a compartir un pastel que Rangiku había traído.

-Espero que te guste –Rangiku le entregó un presente a Toushiro –Es para tu nuevo departamento.

-Gracias Rangiku, no era necesario. –Toushiro como pocas veces le sonrió realmente a su prima.

-Pero insisto en que debiste haberte quedado conmigo… -hizo su mohín como de costumbre –ya será más difícil verte.

-No es para tanto –Rangiku terminó pasando la noche en casa de Toushiro y al día siguiente se marchó a su propia casa

************************ turururururu ************************

Una peli-castaña lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de un hombre que se encontraba inconciente en una cama de hospital. Rukia estaba hablando con el doctor y había sabido más del estado real de Ulquiorra, estaba fuera de riesgo vital, tardaría talvez una o dos semanas en recuperarse, todo dependía de cuándo recuperara la conciencia.

-Es un chico muy fuerte –fue el comentario del doctor

-Si –Rukia miraba hacia la cama, no quería que Ulquiorra fuera atendido en el hospital, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que la clínica en esos momentos por ser fin de semana estaba cerrada. De ahora en adelante tenía pensado incorporar labores de cuidado y emergencias durante el fin de semana, el segundo y tercer piso eran para cuidado de pacientes, así que sólo tendría que ampliar las horas de trabajo de algunos empleados y redirigirlos por turnos.

Rukia dejó al doctor marcharse y apoyó una mano sobre Orihime.

-Estará bien –Orihime dejó de sollozar y secó con su mano un par de lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. –El doctor dice que no tiene riesgo vital y sólo falta que despierte para ver si podemos lograr que le den el alta… nunca me han gustado los hospitales.

-Gracias Kuchiki-san, yo… lo siento –comentó avergonzada la peli-castaña.

-Inoue, no hay nada que lamentar, él decidió hacer las cosas de esa forma y la culpa la tiene realmente el maldito conductor, no eres culpable de nada. –Rukia la abrazó porque se sentía igualmente culpable por no haber reaccionado por ella misma, quizá si se hubiera movido sin que Ulquiorra necesitara de apartarla él habría alcanzado a socorrer a Inoue y habría quedado ileso. –Voy por un café, ¿quieres algo?

-No gracias. –Orihime se quedó sola en la habitación privada que le habían conseguido a Ulquiorra, después de todo era un buen hospital. Rukia caminó fuera en dirección a la máquina de café que había visto cuando fue a reclamar por la cama de Ulquiorra. Ella era de cuidado cuando se trataba de estos asuntos, luego de discutir un tiempo había logrado todo cuanto Ulquiorra sin saber tenía en la habitación de ese hospital.

Orihime se quedó mirando el rostro de Ulquiorra y vio la venda que envolvía su cabeza, nuevamente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llorar y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, por poco perdía alguien importante, porque para ella sus amigos eran irremplazables y Ulquiorra era un amigo que le producía, por qué no decirlo, cierta atracción y descontrol de sí misma.

-¿Por qué lloras mujer? –Ulquiorra a penas había podido hablar, su voz sonaba demasiado grave y cansada, había despertado al escuchar el llanto de Orihime y eso le encogía el pecho, no le agradaba ver a la chica llorar.

-Ul… Cifer-san, yo, lo siento –comentó llorando más fuerte.

-¿Qué sientes?, esto fue únicamente mi culpa –las fuerzas volvían lentamente a Ulquiorra, junto con ellas el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a molestarlo un poco y pudo advertir que se encontraba en un hospital.

-Si me hubiera movido… si no… si yo… -Orihime hipaba un poco tratando de contener sus lágrimas mientras intentaba hablar, sin conseguir realizar ninguna de las dos acciones a cabalidad.

-El hubiera no existe –comentó Ulquiorra cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué?, debiste dejarme, ¿Por qué me salvaste? –Orihime lo decía un poco en reclamo.

-¿No querías que lo hiciera? –preguntó abriendo los ojos y aplicando un profundo escrutinio en los de ella.

-¡No!, porque saliste lastimado tú en cambio. –Orihime le miró con todo el dolor que tenía en ese momento. Ulquiorra volteó la vista al otro lado, girando su cabeza en el proceso.

-Lo hice… porque quise, algo me impidió dejarte en medio de la trayectoria, Orihime –Orihime se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero que la llamara por su nombre fue lo que más la sorprendió.

-Cifer-san… -Orihime sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por un conjunto de emociones que culminaban con forjar una alegría sincera, sonrió al ver que estaba en buen estado, que no tenía mayores secuelas y casi saltó de alegría al sentir que el chico si la consideraba y no era tan frío como aparentaba.

-Ulquiorra está bien, te oí llamarme así y creí correcto responderte por igual, mujer –Ulquiorra había oído luego del accidente como Inoue le gritaba, pero no podía responderle como quería, así que ahora le hacía saber eso. La atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos había sido dispersada lentamente llenándolos a ambos de un sentimiento grato, Orihime puso al tanto a Ulquiorra sobre donde estaban y lo que el doctor le había dicho.

-¡Ulquiorra! –Rukia volvía con su café y vio a Ulquiorra hablando con Orihime, quien mostraba una hermosa y agradable sonrisa. –Me alegra ver que estás ya conciente.

-Rukia-sama, ya puedo irme si gusta –comentó mirando a Rukia, estaba realmente feliz de ver que no tenía marca alguna producto del accidente. Sus ojos expresaban un poco de lo que sentía, pero su voz y rostro no. Ambas chicas se percataron de esto y no dijeron nada, una se sintió muy agradecida y la otra un tanto celosa, quería eso para sí sin saberlo.

-No seas ridículo –Rukia esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba su café sobre una mesita. –tienes que descansar, ya mañana te llevo a casa para que puedas ser bien atendido, quiero que no te muevas mucho por hoy, ¿de acuerdo Ulquiorra? –Rukia se sentó sobre la cama muy cerca de él y le acercó el rostro inspeccionando los ojos verdes del chico.

-Como usted diga.

-Por cierto, ya me tienes harta –comentó levantándose de la cama en que reposaba Ulquiorra –deja de agregarme sama, de decirme señorita o de hablarme desde el apellido, somos amigos Ulquiorra, y que seas parte de los guardaespaldas y el mío exclusivo no quita eso. Yo desde siempre te he dicho Ulquiorra ¿cuánto te cuesta decir únicamente Rukia?

-No puedo hacerlo, Rukia-sama, eso es lo más sencillo que puedo decirlo.

-Al menos es mejor que nada –comentó cogiendo de nuevo su café, Orihime los miraba a ambos y sonreía, Ulquiorra la había llamado por su nombre sin honoríficos y le había permitido a ella hacerlo también, aunque claro no lo haría así como así. –Inoue, deberíamos irnos ya, hay que dejar que descanse.

-Tienes razón Kuchiki-san –Orihime se levantó de la silla y le sonrió a Ulquiorra –adiós Ulquiorra-san –Rukia la miró y sonrió, suponía que tarde o temprano se acercarían más esos dos, en su fuero interno había descubierto hacia un tiempo lo interesando que estaba Ulquiorra en la chica de amplias curvas, pero sabía que no era ni por asomo debido a su físico, veía mucha curiosidad asomando en él y la sonrisa que vio durante el almuerzo le confirmó que no sólo curiosidad era lo que sentía por la chica. En Orihime no estaba segura de qué veía, pero sabía que la chica se sentía atraída por Ulquiorra, ahora en más ella planeaba ayudar a ambos para ver si lograba algo.

-Te cuidas y obedece todas las órdenes del médico, sino mañana no te vengo a buscar –Ulquiorra le sonrió levemente y Rukia respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

************************ turururururu ************************

-No puedes ir sola

-Claro que sí

-No fue un simple accidente, es otro atentado Rukia-sama –Ulquiorra le hablaba desde el umbral del cuarto, aún tenía una venda en la cabeza, pero por demás se podía mover y parecía estar en buen estado, era la tarde del lunes.

-Ya falté todo el día de hoy y mañana no pienso dejar de asistir. –Estaban discutiendo cuando el mayordomo ingresó.

-Señorita Kuchiki, tiene visitantes. –Rukia partió en camino a la puerta principal y Ulquiorra se sentó en un sofá en el amplio recibidor. Cuando vio quienes la visitaban se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿cómo supieron que vivía aquí?

-Kurosaki nos dijo –comentó Ishida desde la puerta siendo resguardado por personal de seguridad. -¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro, entren –los guardias se retiraron y dejaron libre el ingreso a los chicos que venían con el cirujano.

-Nunca creí que tu casa fuera tan grande –dijo Tatsuki asombrada mirando el interior. –se ve más pequeña desde afuera, y créeme que no se ve nada pequeña desde fuera. –Rukia le sonrió en respuesta.

-Enana, ¿te salvaste ilesa porque el auto pasó por encima? –comentó divertido Ichigo.

-Cállate tarado, si no fuera por Ulquiorra quizás no podrías burlarte –Ichigo se tragó sus palabras y decidió dejar para después sus bromas. Yasutora traía consigo una bolsa con algunos dulces, todos procedieron a sentarse en los sofás cerca de Ulquiorra.

-Cifer, ¿cómo te sientes? –Uryuu miraba detenidamente al pálido chico que tenía en frente –te ves más pálido que de costumbre.

-Estoy bien –fue la corta respuesta del chico.

-Yo lo veo igual –dijo Ichigo mirando con curiosidad.

-Debe estar en reposo de sus actividades por una semana o un poco más, es dependiente, yo no lo pienso dejar cuidarme por al menos diez días –comentó Rukia con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por eso no fuiste hoy a trabajar? –Preguntó Ichigo

-Kuchiki-san, ¿te quedaste a cuidar a Ulquiorra-san? –preguntó Orihime, estaba un poco decaída de ánimo, aún se culpaba por lo pasado, pero ver que Ulquiorra caminaba de lo más normal y estaba ahí escuchando le hacía sentir algo mejor.

-La verdad si, creo que Ulquiorra hubiera ido a buscarme si no me aseguraba de que reposara.

-Lamento mucho haberme ido antes, quizás no hubiera pasado nada si hubiera podido quedarme.

-Descuida Ishida, realmente nadie de nosotros tiene la culpa –Rukia se dejó caer hacia atrás siendo recogida por el respaldo del sofá.

Se quedaron conversando un poco poniéndose a ambas partes al día de lo acontecido hasta el momento. Cuando se iban a retirar Ichigo se rezagó un poco y fue a hablar con Ulquiorra, Rukia estaba conversando con el resto de los chicos y chicas en la sala aún, mientras que Ulquiorra había comenzado a caminar hacia su recámara cuando Ichigo le alcanzó.

-Ulquiorra, ¿crees que de verdad fue un accidente? –preguntó a cierta distancia mirando el suelo sin enfocar la vista en el chico que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, lo que te diré no puede salir de tu boca –Ulquiorra volteó a mirar a un Ichigo dispuesto a escuchar –Rukia Kuchiki-sama está en peligro, eso no fue un accidente, es uno de muchos atentados que podrían seguir sumándose ahora en especial. Yo no estoy contratado como adorno, hay cosas que ni ella conoce al respecto de lo que la rodea.

-¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser?

-Más de lo que creo. Es por eso Kurosaki que quiero pedirte, ya que vives cerca, que te encargues de traerla e ir a dejarla a la clínica. No planea dejar de asistir a su trabajo y tengo prohibido dejar que esté sola.

-Bueno –Ichigo se rascó la cabeza –mi casa no está lejos, de hecho supe donde vivía cuando andaba trotando –comentó con sinceridad.

-Serás debidamente recompensado por tu ayuda.

-Deja esa estupidez para alguien que la necesite, sólo la iré a dejar y la traeré, no será gran cosa, tómalo como un favor personal. –Ulquiorra asintió y se retiró sin volver a prestar atención.

Cuando los chicos se retiraron Rukia fue a ver a Ulquiorra a su cuarto, le estaban haciendo curaciones y recambio de vendas algunos de los empleados de la casa.

-Ulquiorra, mañana iré si o sí a la clínica –dijo desde el umbral, el hombre no se molestó en mirarla y se concentró en soportar el dolor y escozor que tenía.

-Ichigo Kurosaki te pasará a buscar y a dejar, no puedes andar sola en ningún momento. Esa es la condición para que puedas ir mañana.

-¿No podías pedírselo a Chad? –Rukia quería hacerle reclamos.

-No, vive lejos y no lo conozco lo suficiente.

-¿Qué acaso conoces a Ichigo?

-Sé que puede sernos útil por ahora –Rukia se fue sin ánimos de seguir conversando.

************************ turururururu ************************

El miércoles Ichigo se había levantado temprano y pasó a dejar a Rukia a la clínica.

-No tenías que molestarte en traerme Ichigo, realmente siento tener que molestarte en tu día libre.

-Descuida, no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer hoy, a demás me levanto temprano siempre para trotar los miércoles. –Ichigo finalmente se despidió y dejó a Rukia ingresar sola al recinto.

Ulquiorra vigilaba la clínica desde la mansión, así que no había mayores inconvenientes, tenía contacto directo con el personal de seguridad que tenían dentro del recinto y estaba seguro de la eficacia de estos. Todo estaba resguardado debidamente aunque Rukia no lo supiera con certeza, ella sólo estaba preocupada de hacer su trabajo.

Había pasado todo el día e Ichigo había ido nuevamente a buscar a Rukia, la había dejado en su casa y todo parecía de lo más normal. Iba a despedirse e irse, pero tuvo la impresiona necesidad en su fuero interno por hablarle un poco más a la menuda chica. La entretuvo un rato más preguntándole sobre la hora a la que debía pasar a recogerla al día siguiente, sobre si almorzaría con todos los chicos y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando Rukia terminó de despedirse y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta principal de su casa una enorme explosión la lanzó unos metros atrás. Ichigo corrió desesperado en búsqueda de la peli-negra para encontrarla con algunos raspones y el rostro deformado en asombro. Su coche había sido explotado por algún artefacto con temporizador, teóricamente ella se movilizaba siempre en él desde la clínica y si hubiera sido un día normal no habrían quedado rastros de su existencia.

-¿Co… cómo…? –Rukia no podía salir de su estupor. Ulquiorra y personal de la mansión salió corriendo a ver la causa del enorme ruido y encontraron al auto pulverizado en parte, aún en llamas y a Rukia completamente descolocada en brazos de un Ichigo igual de sorprendido.

-¿Qué mierdas está pasando con esto? –Ichigo articuló preguntando a los que habían aparecido

-No puede ser… -Ulquiorra miraba atónito la escena al tiempo que se acercaba a las proximidades del vehículo, el mayordomo llamó a los bomberos para que pudieran apagar las llamas y también a carabineros y policía de investigaciones, para poder ayudarles a buscar las causas y a los atacantes.

-¡Ulquiorra!, ¿¡qué significa esto! –Ichigo gritaba desesperado, su mente hilvanaba rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido desde el fin de semana, eso era otro atentado y claramente era contra la vida de Rukia.

-Ichigo –la mirada de Ulquiorra se ensombreció –Esto significa que la vida de Rukia-sama está nuevamente en un grave peligro… quiero pedirte que cuides de ella mientras no tengamos datos suficientes del atacante.

-¡Claro que cuidaré de ella! –Ichigo apretó a Rukia contra su pecho fuertemente, pero sin causarle daño, Rukia lo miraba impresionada por el fervor con que lo decía el chico -¡Aquí no es seguro para ella!, no dejaré que le pase algo más.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿qué es lo que ustedes saben? –Rukia alternaba su mirada entre ambos hombres que se habían quedado cerca de ella con pavor e intriga en su rostro.

-Rukia-sama, hágame el favor de mantenerse al cuidado de Ichigo, en cuanto esté recuperado pasaré por usted y arreglaremos todo, no estoy en óptimas condiciones como para protegerla en este momento –Los puños de Ulquiorra se veían fuertemente apretados por la rabia que amenazaba con dominarlo, últimamente estaba siendo presionado demasiado como para mantener su continua impavidez, pero estaba seguro de que no dejaría que algo malo le pasara a Rukia. Alejarla de su mundo y hacerla desaparecer como si el accidente realmente la hubiera afectado era una buena idea temporal, a demás retirarla de la casa a un lugar desconocido por todos los empleados le permitía tener más seguridad respecto a ella, junto con que le permitiría hacer interrogatorios a su manera al personal que claramente tenía que haber visto algo. –Y desde ahora no asistan a la clínica, si pueden váyanse temporalmente de la ciudad unos días.

-De acuerdo, con mi familia íbamos a ir el fin de semana a la playa, supongo que lo adelantaré –Ichigo también tenía un semblante sumamente serio. Rukia comprendió la gravedad del asunto y entendió algo importante también, llamar a sus padres y contarles les pondría en peligro también a ellos.

-Ulquiorra, evita por todos los medios que esto salga de aquí y que mis padres se enteren.

-Como diga Rukia-sama –Ulquiorra se retiró al interior, Ichigo ayudó a la menuda chica a ingresar a la mansión para que fuera por ropas y lo que necesitara para pasar a lo menos cinco días más con él.

************************ turururururu ************************

En alguna parte de la ciudad, dentro de una oficina muy amplia, llegaba un hombre vestido de traje, traía consigo un sobre de papel color café, lo dejó sobre el escritorio de la persona que tenía en frente, ésta volteó a mirarlo y le indicó con la cabeza que se retirara.

Del interior sustrajo un conjunto de fotografías, en ella aparecía constantemente una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos, de entre esas fotos, la persona dueña del escritorio separó una en específico donde se podía apreciar una cabellera anaranjada perteneciente a alguien más alto junto a la mujer menuda, sonrió y un hombre que la acompañaba al lado del asiento de pie procedió a hablar.

-¿Quién diría que sus objetivos se pudieran conocer? –en la pared había una pizarra blanca para escritura de plumón, en ella estaban adheridas a un lado fotos únicamente de la chica de cabellos negros junto a su familia, Rukia salía en la gran mayoría, en otras sólo salían sus padres. Cruzando una raya roja había un par de fotos tomadas a Ichigo de distancia muy cercana, parecía sonreír contento a quien le tomara las fotos, pero su ceño no se apartaba ni un poco de ellas.

La persona que estaba sentada se levantó con la foto en su mano, Ichigo parecía sonreír más abiertamente y su ceño había casi desaparecido en la foto, talvez le había pasado por desapercibido a ambos chicos, porque Rukia también sonreía abiertamente. Se les podía observar junto con Ulquiorra saliendo de un restaurante bastante refinado. Quien tenía la fotografía en su mano la puso sobre la línea roja y la encerró con un plumón rojo en un círculo.

-Esto se está poniendo demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar Ryuken –volteó luego de poner la foto y le sonrió al hombre que estaba junto a su silla.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, está largo… ¿merezco review *.*?, la bomba fue sorpresa xD, ¿saben?… hecho de menos los intentos de asesinatos para con mi persona, jajajaja, me refiero a críticas, un par de puñaladas no están mal de vez en cuando para saber que parte está débil… hey, no olviden avisarme que opinan del hitsukarin, sino será como sea no más (es decir, puede que sí o puede que no…). Yap, ahora si que me demoraré con el próximo desde que tendré toda la semana sin el note (el lunes inicia el viaje a Argentina… hasta ahora el viajecito fue de la 9º a la 5º región de mi país) y a demás muchas cosas más… probablemente tarde quizás más de dos semanas, ya que el 22 de febrero tengo que hacerme una operación que me dejará teóricamente tres días en cama haciendo nada (-3- odio reposar… buscaré cosas que hacer como dedicarme más a escribir o quizás que cosas si soporto el dolor… detesto pasar el día en cama sin nada que hacer, me hace sentir una vaga, aunque ya lo soy xD).

Jeje… terminé adelantando parte del capítulo final sin hacerlo tan dramático como en un inicio pensaba, decidí que le venían algunas cosas en este cap y quería más ulquihime, porque en mi opinión va muy lento y no se me ocurría nada mejor para apurarlo que poner parte del final que quería inicialmente para el fic, ahora no tengo idea de cuál será el final… bua... ya van siete capítulos… ¿Cuánto más pienso escribir?, la verdad si me lo pregunto es porque no sé… dependerá de si me apoyan para seguir con esto que ya lleva más páginas que todo lo que he escrito… creo. Un gran abrazo a todos y espero que mañana se la pasen bien en el día del amor Y de la amistad (en lo personal, la fecha para mí es casi como cualquier día… salvo porque es un buen día para decirles a mis amigos que los quiero sin que se sientan raros por eso xD)… muchas felicidades a es-chan por sus quince añitos, úsalos con sabiduría… jajajajajajaja. Puxas… vi el cap 436 del manga u.u… al fin apareció algo Rukia (un recuerdo… donde no hay mucho que decir al respecto), me quedé con gusto a poco… la hecho de menos T.T… aunque tuvo derecho a media plana (compartida con Ichi la otra mitad xD)… waaaa… ¿cuánto creen que falte para que aparezca de nuevo? , ya, bye! Casi lo olvido… ¿se nota que no tengo dotes negociantes con esto? xD nunca he recibido 10 reviews… jajajaja pero igual me ven aquí antes… antes de irme… alguien ha deducido el motivo del título del capítulo?, díganme sus hipótesis…

Recuerden no ser malitos y contentarme con reviews… sino me matarán de hambre… y ya no vendré xD (mentira… siempre subiré… pero tardaría mucho más si no siento su apoyo) se cuidan! (hoy no hay extras xD). Por cierto... como escribí tanto me dio flojera devolverme para ver si había faltas de ortografía por el tipeo rápido... así que si las hay mil perdones...

Se cuidan y pórtense bien!


	8. La calma antes de la tormenta

Holas a todos… creo que siempre comienzo con un hola… mmm… bueno, mucho gusto el verles de nuevo por aquí, les quiero dar las gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo… con lo largo que los hago, sorry, pero de verdad me gusta escribir mucho, si no les gusta trataré de ser menos descriptiva. Los extrañé en serio… pero más extrañé a mi note T.T… estaba tan ansiosa por escribir que tuve que comprarme un cuaderno para anotar las "brillantes" ideas que se me ocurrían ya que no tenía el note… ajajaja hasta se me ocurrieron nuevos one-shot xD que por cierto ya escribí y subí uno el lunes. Por cierto… no recuerdo si me lo preguntaron o no, pero Rukia no se quedó con Ulqui porque éste todavía está convaleciente xS, tener un guardaespaldas en malas condiciones no es buena idea y es el único que quedaba en casa de Rukia… así que él designó a Ichi como protector temporal xD jajajaja.

Bueno, como saben **Bleach es de Tite Kubo**, aunque lo hago sin su permiso, tomo los nombres y personalidades de sus personajes para ponerlos en mis locas historias que son nada menos que anhelos de realidades para ellos xD… y no lucro con esto.

Gracias por las reviews y por andar tanto tiempo conmigo (Sakura-Jeka ha andado conmigo desde el inicio T.T… gracias por eso): **MaryCheliz** (perdona amiga, no pude responderte adecuadamente así que te respondo de nuevo xD, siiii fue 100% ichiruki, mi hermana me anduvo felicitando desde que lo leyó… jajajaja, se que no lo eres… que conste que yo tampoco lo soy, me fuerzo a imaginar… jajajajaa, si sé eso, me dijiste una vez que no habías pensado al respecto, pero si fuera humano más de una babearía por él xD. Se me escapó!... no quería que se notara que era chica, pero si, la mala es chica… ajajajaa a mi no me cuesta imaginarlo así cuando lo pienso humano, pero lo que de verdad me cuesta imaginar es su sonrisa… cuando escribo que sonríe y lo releo mi mente hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para tratar de imaginarlo… ò.ó pero siempre el desgraciado aparece en mi mente con esa cara de indeferencia y el rostro sin mueca alguna de nada… bueno… faltan como dos caps… en el 10 hay flashbacks creo… y eso xD), a **spunk-xX** (de tu hipótesis, casi… la verdad si fuera sólo eso le iba a poner algo como el inicio de la tormenta o algo así, pero me di cuenta que el título era necesario por otros motivos ^^, ¿sabías qué, según el mito, la esperanza también estaba en esa caja?, el título también va por el inicio de las relaciones que se dieron en el capítulo, es el conjunto de ambas cosas. Con respecto a la operación, decidieron no hacérmela por lo riesgoso que era… ah!, y me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap ^^), a **vickyallyz**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **bebaah** y a **The Moon** (futura TM xD ajajajaja eso es marca registrada jajajajaja… bueno.. sobre tu suposición claro, claro… seguro que atinaste *asentimiento de cabeza cruzada de brazos* (nótese el sarcasmo)… ni de cerca! Ajajajajaa loca desquiciada… bya-kun Zeus? Jajajajaja, no es mujeriego ok?, baka-hime Pandora? [baka-hime es más corto que baka Orihime xD] ajajajajjaa xD ya me la imagino abriéndola jajajajaja pero Rukia queda mal en el papel que le diste… ajajaja tienes razón! Talvez sea para que me escriban una historia en respuesta a la mía *¬* quiero leer historias… sobre los errores gramaticales… bueno, es que te dije que en cuanto lo terminé lo subí sin tiempo de leerlo igual que mi tercer one-shot xD, idiota, tu record final fueron 62 hasta la review jajajaja aprende a contar. Mi note no es basura ¬¬ el tuyo si lo es… hasta tuviste que formatearlo… es culpa de tu idiotez por apretar teclas que no debías y terminar mandándola por no saber escribir xD jajajaaja, no hagas spoilers sobre lo que te he contado que pondré!, eso es injusto T.T, no debiste haber dicho lo del partido… por cierto, Ukitake se llama Joushiro. Ajajaja lo que querías decir era que el desayuno les saliera más caro seguramente que a Toushiro, pero no pagaron nada hermanita ^^ léete el 5 y sabrás por qué. Casi lo olvido ^^ de ahora en más… ya no te contaré nada que vaya a escribir a futuro ¬¬, tendrás que esperar igual que el resto). Gracias chicas (¡increíble!, mis reviews son de puras chicas... viva el poder femenino!... si me equivoqué perdonen xD), sus reviews me inspiran a continuar escribiendo… aunque me hubiera gustado tener más reviews por el extremadamente largo capítulo, no todo se puede tener… espero que es-chan haya disfrutado el laaaargo capítulo que hice por motivos de su cumple… ahora viene claramente más corto (no pienso volver a escribir tanto para un capítulo nunca más… o en una de esas…). Bueno, cualquier cosa, digan y escucharé, les dejo el cap, disfruten! (y dejen review)

**

* * *

Capítulo 8:** La calma antes de la tormenta

Orihime caminaba rítmicamente por el pasillo, su cabello castaño anaranjado se mecía con cada uno de sus pasos, elevándose ligeramente para luego pegarse a su espalda. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos al frente, en sus manos llevaba documentos. Volteó la vista a un costado, leyó la inscripción en la puerta y se extrañó en demasía de verla cerrada esa mañana de jueves.

-_"Qué raro, a esta hora tiene la puerta abierta normalmente"_ –se detuvo y se acercó a la manilla, golpeó un par de veces la puerta que tenía por inscripción "Ichigo Kurosaki, Endocrinólogo" y procedió a intentar abrirla al no recibir respuesta –_"No sabía que tenía libre también hoy, ¿Se habrá tomado vacaciones?"_ –no le dio mayor importancia y continuó con su camino. Ingresó por las puertas de vidrio y pretendía dirigirse a otra puerta.

-Señorita Inoue –la secretaria la detuvo en el momento en que la vio -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a entregar estos documentos que Kuchiki-san me solicitó, traigo los informes –comentó alzando levemente sus brazos mostrando los papeles que tenía en ellos, con una cara de duda y curiosidad ingenuas.

-Lo lamento, la señorita Kuchiki no se encuentra. Según se me informó recién la próxima semana vuelve a sus funciones, a partir de mañana el señor Cifer vendrá a cubrir su puesto. Déjeme aquí los informes, se los haré llegar en cuanto alguno de los dos venga.

-Gracias –Inoue partió de la oficina más extrañada aún, Ulquiorra no estaría con Rukia, Ichigo no estaba en su oficina y no se le ocurría motivo alguno por el que Rukia estuviera también ausente de la suya… algo raro estaba pasando. Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía y aún así no lograba pensar en algo consistente para explicar ambas cosas, por lo que decidió ir a hablar un momento con su amiga Tatsuki.

-¿Señora Hizuri?, buenos días –Orihime se acercaba al puesto de una chica de cabellos negros cortos que hablaba por teléfono con completo aburrimiento en los ojos, pero con un tono agradable al auricular –La cita con el doctor Kurosaki deberá ser suspendida temporalmente por problemas personales del doctor –Orihime estaba a las espaldas de la chica y frunció levemente el ceño, ¿problemas? Vio que Tatsuki escuchaba la respuesta del otro lado pacientemente –Si, descuide, usted tiene prioridad. Desde el jueves de la próxima semana es muy probable que pueda atender, disculpe las molestias y lo repentino del cambio de cita –logró fijar una nueva fecha. Llevaba haciendo eso desde que llegó a su puesto de trabajo y sabía que aún le quedaban muchos pacientes que reacomodar –Gracias por su tiempo y nuevamente disculpe las molestias –colgó cansada y se tomó el puente de la nariz al tiempo que expiraba el aire contenido con pesadez. Volteó su asiento en otra dirección para buscar su agenda donde tenía otros números de los pacientes que le faltaban ubicar.

-¿Tatsuki-chan? –frente a la chica estaba Orihime, dudosa de si interrumpirla o no.

-Ah, Orihime, ¿qué pasa? –dejó de hojear sus papeles y se preparó mentalmente reanimándose para ayudar a la chica.

-Bu-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Kurosaki-kun no parece estar en su oficina ¿Sabes si…? –Tatsuki la interrumpió.

-Ah, eso… bueno, resulta que anoche llamó Cifer y me dijo que Ichigo no iba a poder venir por un tiempo así que no podría trabajar lo que le restaba de esta semana y parte de la otra. No estoy del todo segura, pero parece que debería estar de vuelta por el martes… bueno, como se trata de Ichigo lo corrí para el jueves.

-¿Ulquiorra? –Orihime no le prestó mucha atención a lo demás, cuando fue nombrado el chico peli-negro de ojos verdes sintió oprimírsele el pecho por un mal augurio -¿Y sabes que le pasó a Kuchiki-san? –Tatsuki notó dos cosas; la primera fue la forma en que se dirigía al chico de ojos verdes, y la segunda el cambio de actitud que realizó al hacer la pregunta sobre Rukia.

-No, pero Diana me dijo que podría estar de vuelta por la próxima semana –Diana era la secretaria de la oficina administrativa, con quien previamente Orihime había hablado –Oye… cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pasó entre Cifer y tú? –le dijo mirándola con suspicacia, para estos temas con su mejor amiga Tatsuki era muy directa.

-¿Eh? –Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo repentino de la pregunta y olvidó de inmediato su preocupación –Na-nada –tartamudeó culpándose inconcientemente –Aja, ajajaja –se puso a reír nerviosa -¡Oh!, mira la hora Tatsuki-chan, debo irme –Tatsuki se medio sonrió conciente de lo que ocultaban las palabras de la peli-naranja. Orihime había huido recientemente a medio trote rápido por el pasillo

-¡Recuerda venir para salir a almorzar! –le gritó a la chica que se detuvo a mitad de su huída y se volteó para sonreírle y asentir -¡Igual me contarás en ese momento! –Orihime se sonrojó tanto que era visible desde la distancia que las separaba, Tatsuki ensanchó su sonrisa y se enfrascó ahora en las llamadas que debía realizar.

********************************** tururururu **********************************

Ichigo conducía con la vista clavada al frente y el ceño fruncido, nada de lo que estaba pasando le gustaba. Volteó la vista al asiento del copiloto y relajó levemente el ceño, luego volvió a fruncirlo y dirigirlo al frente, llevaba haciendo eso desde hace mucho rato.

_Inmediatamente luego de haber recogido las cosas que necesitara Rukia para pasar algunos días con Ichigo, se fueron ambos a casa de éste último. Rukia sólo ingresó como autómata siguiendo a Ichigo, quien cargaba la maleta de la chica y procedía a dejarla en la habitación de huéspedes._

_-Oye Rukia, ¿estás bien? –la chica salió finalmente de su estupor y miró indecisa al peli-naranjo -que si estás bien –volvió a repetir mirando como lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en los ojos de la chica._

_-Yo –su voz sonaba quebradiza –creo que sí –inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar levemente. Ichigo pensó que estaba llorando de miedo y se acercó a ella preocupado._

_-No llores, nada te pasará aquí, te aseguro que quien quiere hacerte daño no podrá si estoy cerca –lo dijo con toda la seguridad que tenía porque era lo que sentía en ese momento, luego de decirlo y oírse se sonrojo por que parecía una declaración._

_-No es eso idiota –Rukia levantó la cabeza disgustada con algunas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas -¡Es que no entiendo nada!, ¡Me frustra que idiotas mal nacidos puedan así como así tratar de lastimar a personas que ni conocen! –Rukia gritaba mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a dejar de fluir lentamente al encontrar otra forma de desahogar esos sentimientos atrapados. -¿¡Tener que salir de casa porque no es segura!, una mierda, ¡Mis propios empleados quieren dañarme!, ¿qué clase de persona busca lastimar a quien le da un trabajo digno y bien pagado? –ya estaba en lo último de sus fuerzas emocionales._

_-La clase de personas que no debieron contratar… de los que sólo se venden al mejor postor –comentó Ichigo comprendiendo al fin como se sentía la menuda chica._

_-Gracias –Rukia dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. _

_-Nah, aquí sobra espacio y se desperdicia, agradece cuando seas molestia –le dijo Ichigo sonriendo y apartándose un poco para dejarla ver la habitación de huéspedes- Puedes dormir aquí, haber… -ingresó él siendo seguido por Rukia –aquí hay toallas por si necesitas, si quieres cambiar la ropa de cama acá hay sábanas._

_Luego de un rato en que Rukia se dedicaba a recorrer la casa de Ichigo por las habitaciones exceptuando la de él se dirigió al patio del chico. No tenía mascotas, el pasto estaba bien cuidado y tenía un árbol muy alto, no había piscina, pero si un sector adoquinado que tenía toldo, una mesa y un par de reposeras a demás de las sillas de la mesa. No era presuntuoso, pero sí acogedor y relajante, por lo que no pudo evitar sentarse en una de las reposeras y dormirse al instante._

_-Hey, ya va siendo hora de que entres –Rukia había sido despertada por Ichigo- creí que habías huido, no te encontraba por ninguna parte –dijo algo preocupado._

_-Es muy bonito –dijo ella refiriéndose al hogar del chico_

_-Es como me gusta, no será ostentoso, pero es agradable. Creo que está muy bien para mí –dijo sonriendo –oye, tengo chocolate caliente dentro, ¿quieres o no te gusta?_

_-Claro –ambos habían ingresado y se tomaron el chocolate en la mesa, no cruzaron muchas palabras, al acabar Ichigo le informó a Rukia que por la mañana debía salir de ahí tan pronto dieran las siete. Nadie dijo nada más y Rukia trató de dormir cuanto pudo, que no fue mucho, ya que se levantaba a pensar durante mucho rato, el "hubiera" la incomodaba bastante._

_Por sus faltas de horas de sueño acostumbrado luego de quince minutos iniciado el viaje se quedó dormida, haciendo distraer a cierto peli-naranja que no podía evitar desviar la mirada constantemente para verla dormitar. Gracias a Dios esa carretera estaba casi despejada a la hora en que iban, tanto por ser muy temprano como por viajar en día de semana._

Ichigo llevaba conduciendo cerca de dos horas, así que se había fijado completamente en el camino módicos quince minutos y la hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos la había pasado alternándolo entre su objetivo y su protegida. Detuvo el auto cuando llegó a la altura de una gasolinera con restaurante, no había desayunado bien y ahora tenía hambre, a demás se había olvidado de ponerle gasolina al auto en la semana ya que solía hacerlo los viernes y no lo ocupaba tanto.

-Rukia –Ichigo se había bajado del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para tratar de despertarla –Oye –le remeció suavemente el hombro, Rukia frunció levemente el ceño mientras apretaba un poco los párpados para luego abrirlos lentamente, Ichigo estaba preparado mentalmente, pero siempre iba a ser descolocado por esos hermosos ojos violetas.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿dónde estamos? –Rukia había despertado y movió la cabeza en otra dirección, le ponía un poco nerviosa la cercanía del chico de cabellos naranjas.

-Estamos en un Servicentro, pasé a recargar el estanque… ¿Quieres algo de comer? –le pregunto comenzando a caminar a la entrada. Ambos habían partido tan pronto pudieron, ingiriendo como desayuno únicamente una taza de café.

-Yo invito –Ichigo la miró ceñudo y se le acercó mucho.

-Nada de eso, ¿tienes efectivo acaso?

-Lo haces sonar como si nos fueran a rastrear por la utilización de las tarjetas.

-Uno nunca sabe… recuerda lo que pudieron hacer pese a la vigilancia que tienes en tu mansión. –Pese a todo Rukia si pagó por el desayuno ya que andaba con un poco de efectivo.

-Ichigo, ¿qué tan lejos vamos?

-Mmm… faltan un par de horas más, vamos a la playa –comentó sonriéndole –anoche cuando estabas afuera hablé con mi familia –no le contó a su padre y le pidió discreción a su madre- y nos quedaremos en la casa veraniega que tenemos, de todas formas es muy amplia.

-Todavía no entiendo como llegamos a esto. –dijo Rukia comiendo su sándwich mirando por la ventana hacia el vehículo de Ichigo. –quisiera volver y hacer como si lo hubiera soñado todo.

-Sólo hay que esperar a que Ulquiorra pueda asegurar tu entorno de nuevo, piensa en esto como mini-vacaciones

-Tomarlas contigo las hará mini-pesadillas –comentó por lo bajo siendo oída por el peli-naranja.

-¡Ah!, ¡malagradecida!, ¿quien era la llorona que necesitaba ayuda?

-¡Ah quien le llamas llorona idiota!

-¡A quién crees enana! –comentó engreído

-¡Estúpido gruñón perseguido!

-¿Eso a qué viene? –perdió completamente el aire molesto y divertido que traía, para cambiarlo por una dudosa expresión.

-No podré poner en marcha mi plan para trabajar también los fines de semana por andar aquí.

-¡¿Qué? –Ichigo la miró con el rostro completamente desencajado -¡Mi fin de semana no lo tocas enana explotadora!

-¿Quién dijo que el tuyo?, para que sepas eres prescindible Kurosaki-kun –utilizaba ese tono meloso que tanto le molestaba al chico. Rukia estaba más animada ya y trataba de olvidar el evento del día anterior gracias a la compañía de Ichigo, nada podía sacar con preocuparse demás y con tratar de buscar al culpable. No tenía conocimientos en la materia y sus padres no se encontraban, el único que podía hacer algo era Ulquiorra y la había apartado de su lado, sólo le quedaba esperar, no tenía cartas que jugar en el juego en que estaba inmersa.

Luego de dejar de discutir y no haberse percatado de las miradas que le lanzaban los dependientes del restaurante y los mismos clientes que se encontraban cuando discutían, se subieron al auto y continuaron rumbo a la casa de verano de la familia Kurosaki. Rukia iba mirando el paisaje conversando un poco con Ichigo, el tiempo se les pasó volando y pronto Rukia pudo vislumbrar el mar, emocionándose como una niña pequeña al verlo, Ichigo se sonrió cuando volteó un instante a verla y luego continuó por el tramo que les faltaba sin apartar otra vez la vista del camino.

-¡Que hermoso! –Rukia gritaba emocionada bajándose del auto a penas Ichigo se estacionó. Iba a comenzar a correr cuando volteó a ver a Ichigo que estaba apoyado sobre el capó de brazos cruzados y la miraba sonriente de forma arrogante -¿La playa es privada verdad?

-Si –Ichigo se puso a sacar la maleta de Rukia y la suya –Oye enana, ayúdame a llevar las maletas dentro –Ichigo volteó a ver en dirección de Rukia y no la veía por ninguna parte, se preocupó y comenzó a llamarla a gritos, al no tener respuesta cerró el auto con llave y las maletas las tiró en el interior de la barda que rodeaba la enorme casa, que si bien no era tan grande como la mansión de Rukia, si era amplia. -¡Rukia! –la llamaba a gritos y corría en dirección a donde la había visto por última vez.

Cuando llegó no pudo menos que soltar un suspiro de alivio y dibujar una sonrisa apesadumbrada en su rostro. Rukia estaba jugando en el agua sin importarle mojarse un poco, se divertía y reía de lo lindo, parecía haber olvidado todos sus problemas.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡ven a jugar! –Rukia en un momento vio como el chico la observaba a la distancia con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Ahora no, debemos ordenar las cosas… -Ichigo estaba respondiendo de forma negativa, cuando de pronto Rukia le arrojó un montón de arena mojada que le dio en el rostro

-¡Ajajajaja! –Rukia se reía y trataba de escapar de los ataques en respuesta de Ichigo, sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron medio sumergidos en el mar, completamente mojados y felices, se divirtieron como personas jóvenes sin preocupaciones. Cuando salieron finalmente del agua Rukia le dio un último empujón a Ichigo y lo hizo caer a la arena, terminando Ichigo impregnado de ella al estar mojado. – ¡Te caíste!, pobrecito –estaban compitiendo por ver quien llegaba primero a la casa, motivo por el cual al iniciar la carrera él había sido empujado y Rukia procedía a tomar la delantera.

-¡Tramposa!

-¿Qué quieres que haga si eres más largo que yo? –gritó Rukia que ya había ganado unos metros, si corrieran a la par ella probablemente no tendría posibilidad alguna ya que era de menor estatura, lo que implicaba piernas más cortas y por ende zancadas más cortas.

-¡Dónde está tu dignidad! –Rukia no le prestaba atención y seguía corriendo muy divertida, Ichigo trató de alcanzarla pero fue inútil, llegó segundo en carrera de dos. Habían entrado las maletas y le había designado a Rukia la habitación de sus hermanas, Ichigo fue por un vaso con agua a la cocina aún con arena hasta el cuello, ensuciando por donde pisaba.

-Perdiste, ¡así que tú preparas la cena! –Rukia le gritó feliz mientras buscaba entre su equipaje unas toallas para bañarse, sólo le gustaban usar las suyas que tenían bordado a un chappy. Ichigo gruñó y cuando planeaba ir a bañarse para quitarse toda la arena Rukia apareció en frente de él y lo miró frunciendo el ceño –Sácate esa asquerosidad, estás ensuciando.

-Es mi casa, ¡Además es tu culpa que esté lleno de arena!

-Si, si, lo que digas –dijo dándole la razón tal cual se le da a un loco o a un testarudo cuando no se quiere discutir. Rukia vio que Ichigo estaba en plan de ingresar al baño que había en el corredor, así que como estaba más cerca corrió sin darle tiempo al peli-naranja e ingresó a bañarse.

-¡Oye enana! –Ichigo le golpeaba la puerta disgustado -¿cómo se supone que haré la cena si estoy así?

-¡Acaso no hay otro baño en tu casa! –le gritó desde dentro en forma de pregunta.

-¡Está mala la ducha! –gritó desde fuera el peli-naranja. –Rukia, apúrate que me estoy enfriando –comentó ya en un tono normal

-Si sigues molestándome tardaré más –Luego de cerca de veinte minutos Rukia salió con ropa cambiada del baño y el cabello aún mojado, por lo que en los hombros llevaba una pequeña toalla – ¡Todo tuyo Ichigo! –le gritó al no verlo cerca.

-Gracias –Ichigo apareció sin camisa, se la había quitado porque le incomodaba la arena y lo mojado que la tenía, estuvo a punto de quitarse también los pantalones, pero no quería incomodar a Rukia por si le veía. Rukia pasó por su lado con paso firme camino a su habitación.

-Esto fue mala idea –ambos pronunciaron en el cuarto en que estaban cuando creían que el otro no podía oírles, coincidían en que la atracción que sentían podía ser superable cuando estaban compartiendo como empleado y empleador, pero ahora que estaban compartiendo el mismo aire las veinticuatro horas del día se sentían inseguros, tanto de sus sentimientos como de la actitud que debían tomar frente a ellos y a la atracción que sentían cada vez más fuerte por el otro.

********************************** tururururu** ********************************

-Odio esto –Una chica de cabello negro medianamente largo tomado en una cola de caballo desayunaba junto a otra chica de cabello castaño claro.

-Dónde te toca la primera clase.

-En la C-226.

-Hu… a mi me toca en la M-203 –ambas chicas, que eran mellizas pese a no parecerse más que en los ojos, hablaban de las salas en que tenían clases, la modalidad de su universidad era cambiar al alumno de sala y, a veces, también al profesor.

-¡No te desanimes Karin! –Isshin, el loco padre de ambas chicas apareció en el comedor. – Falta poco para el fin de semana, ya podremos pelearnos con Ichigo dos días completos –comentaba extremadamente feliz el hombre.

-Cariño, no creo que debas molestar tanto a Ichigo –Masaki aparecía con dos tazas de café, una para ella y otra para su marido. Junto con Yuzu había preparado los desayunos de la familia.

-Amor, no pidas eso~ -Isshin le lloriqueaba –Él lo disfruta tanto como yo… es regla de hombres Kurosaki darse palizas.

-Mamá, no insistas que le das más aires –comentó Karin terminando su desayuno –Apura Yuzu, no quiero que papá nos vaya a dejar hoy.

-Esperen niñas –las chicas habían terminado y estaban próximas a salir de la casa Kurosaki –No olviden llevarse sus almuerzos –Masaki le entregó a cada una su almuerzo y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de cada una de ellas. –Se cuidan mucho, inicien bien este semestre.

-Si mamá –Karin le sonreía confiada al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Espérame Karin! –Yuzu la miraba preocupada, como si estuviera demasiado lejos –Nos vemos mamá, ¿a qué hora vuelves hoy?

-Creo que a las cinco debería estar aquí.

-De acuerdo, ¡adiós mamá! –Yuzu le gritó al tiempo que comenzaba a correr para salvar la corta distancia que la separaba de su hermana, al estar ambas juntas se despidieron con la mano de su madre.

-Que grandes que están –Isshin se apareció detrás de Masaki.

-¿Verdad?, diría que ya casi no falta nada para que se vayan igual que Ichigo.

-Ese es un mal agradecido… yo creo que Yuzu al menos no nos abandonará así como así. –Comentó el hombre cruzado de brazos.

-Isshin, sabes bien que los tres te quieren mucho.

-Pero a ti te quieren más –comentó lloriqueando el hombre.

-Pero yo te quiero más a ti querido –le dijo Masaki dándole un beso en la mejilla, Isshin sonrió y la abrazó, de pronto algo muy cierto le vino a la mente.

-¡Espera!, ¡Ni siquiera Yuzu se despidió de mi!

******************************** **tururururu **********************************

-¿Cuál rayos será la C-226? –Karin no había tenido antes clases en esa sala y por más que buscaba no la encontraba, de pronto notó que alguien caminaba junto a ella.

-Es la segunda sala de este pasillo –dijo un chico de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos turquesa.

-¡Oh!, Toushiro, ¿qué haces aquí? –el chico alzó una ceja, su actitud frívola se vio mezclada con una de desconcierto.

-Aquí trabajo ¿recuerdas?, y para ti soy el profesor Hitsugaya.

-Ah verdad, perdona Toushiro, voy tarde –hizo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho el chico.

-… -la molestia asomaba al rostro de Toushiro, su primer día de clases era justamente hoy jueves, los días anteriores se encontró haciendo trabajo de oficina y recorriendo la universidad para adaptarse al sistema. –En fin… -suspiró alivianando su semblante y ánimo. –Me toca en la… -abrió una carpeta que cargaba y sacó su horario de clases –C-226… -se quedó mirando el papel con aura sombría - ¡¿Qué? –por suerte no habían alumnos ni nadie cerca, estaba a un minuto de llegar retrasado a su clase.

Karin luego de dejar a Toushiro en medio del pasillo había corrido en dirección al aula, preocupada de que el profesor ya estuviera y no le permitiera ingresar. Al entrar un par de chicas la saludaron haciéndole señas de que fuera junto a ellas, le habían reservado un puesto y se sonreían cómplicemente. Llegó junto a ellas y las saludo amablemente.

-Oigan chicas, ¿el profesor aún no ha llegado? –preguntó Karin.

-Ni que lo digas, aún no llega el nuevo profesor –Steffani, una de sus amigas le habló

-¿Entonces cambiaron finalmente al profesor Edmond? –hacía referencia al antiguo profesor que les había hecho otro ramo en el curso anterior, Karin lo detestaba enormemente y no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba, a demás de que repetía demasiado.

-Creo que jubiló –le respondió su otra compañera.

-¡Hey!, viene alguien –dijo la primera.

-¿Eh? –Karin volteó la vista a la puerta de ingreso y vio la cabellera de Toushiro aparecer, se extrañó y quedó perpleja aguardando algo que le hiciera pensar que realmente era una ilusión y que dos más dos no era cuatro.

-¡Kyaa! –Steffani soltó un gritito al igual que muchas otras chicas de la clase -¡Es tan lindo!, córranse a un lado para que se siente junto a nosotras. –dijo empujando a Susan, la otra amiga. -¡Hey!, chico del cabello blanco –Steffani se caracterizaba por ser demasiado impulsiva y extrovertida, poco le importaba lo que dijeran de ella personas ajenas a sus amistades. – ¡Ven a sentarte junto con nosotras!

-Señorita, guarde silencio cuando ingresa su profesor –comentó Toushiro completamente serio y con un aire frío que enfrió inmediatamente a Steffani y a varias chicas. Toushiro se encaminó a su escritorio y dejó sus carpetas.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Toushiro? –Karin saltó inmediatamente de su silla apollándose con ambas manos sobre su porción de mesa, en esta aula cada fila tenía una única mesa larga. Susan y Steffani se sorprendieron de la reacción de la peli-negra, en todo el tiempo que la conocían sabían que era reservada y no era dada a alterarse por cualquier cosa -¡¿Eres el profesor reemplazante? –se quedó quieta, mirándolo inquisidoramente y apuntándolo levemente con el dedo, para luego ser sumida por una densa aura depresiva al admitir finalmente que dos más dos sí son cuatro.

-Siéntate Kurosaki –Toushiro la miró disgustado, luego se volteó y escribió con un plumón en la pizarra blanca, que equivalía a cuatro normales, su nombre. –Soy Toushiro Hitsugaya, su nuevo maestro en derecho procesal, de ahora en más llámenme profesor Hitsugaya. –La clase le prestó singular atención, muchas chicas encontraban muy apuesto al profesor que parecía ser uno más de los alumnos, se veía menor incluso que algunos de ellos. –Hoy veremos el plan de clases de este semestre. Para comenzar, el primer tema a tratar… -comenzó con la primera clase del semestre tratando de olvidar el hecho de que Karin era su nueva alumna y que no cejaba en su intento de incomodarlo mirándolo fijamente, con toda la intensidad que podía poner en su mirada.

-Chicas, yo las alcanzo luego ¿de acuerdo? –Karin le preguntó a sus compañeras.

-¿De casualidad tiene que ver con el guapo profesor nuevo? –preguntó Steffani

-Claro que no.

-No te hagas Karin, tú lo conoces, hasta le llamaste por su nombre. –dijo Susan poniendo en aprietos a Karin.

-¡Ya!, ¡váyanse de una vez que las alcanzo! –dijo empujando a Susan y a Steffani por la espalda. Cuando por fin sus amigas se rindieron y la dejaron a su suerte, el resto del alumnado ya se había retirado y Toushiro estaba por irse del aula.

-Oye Toushiro –Karin lo increpó a penas tuvo oportunidad, el aludido la miró sorprendido sin haberse percatado de su presencia.

-¿Hu?, ¿no te dije que me llamaras profesor Hitsugaya?

-Deja ese detalle de lado, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras MI profesor? –dijo haciendo un notorio énfasis en la palabra.

-¿Y por qué debía de habértelo dicho? –Karin se dio una palmada en el rostro completamente disgustada. –A demás, acabo de descubrirlo hoy, no sabía que estudiabas derecho.

-Bueno, si, supongo que viene más conmigo. –frente al comentario, Toushiro se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, sólo no llegues tardes a las clases… y deja de llamarme por mi nombre o te quitaré puntos en los certámenes.

-¡Chantajista!, no puedes hacer eso.

-Puedes probarme si lo estimas necesario.

-Hey Toushiro, si haces algo por el estilo, créeme que lo lamentarás –comentó Karin con una sonrisa autosuficiente de medio lado. –recuerda que después de todo se "cosas" sobre ti… además es muy fácil esparcir rumores en la universidad.

-No te atreverías… -Toushiro, comprendiendo que se refería a la estadía previa en la casa de Ichigo y mirando la cara de completa seguridad que le ofrecía Karin, no pudo evitar sonar demasiado preocupado.

-"Puedes probarme si lo estimas necesario" –dijo repitiendo las palabras que antes Toushiro le dirigiera. –Bueno Toushiro, estuvo algo aburrida la clase, yo que tú trataría de hacerla más dinámica. –dijo Karin poniéndole la mano en el hombro como si fueran dos amigotes de tiempo –Nos vemos mañana… por cierto, mañana nos toca a las diez ¿verdad? –comentó sonriendo. Toushiro no dijo nada y comenzó a cavilar sobre que era lo mejor que podía hacer. – ¡Adiós! –le dijo Karin saliendo ya del aula y dejándolo solo con sus documentos y materiales de clases.

-Por favor… que en mi siguiente clase no haya nadie conocido… -comentó mirando el techo de la sala. Salió luego por demás apesadumbrado, pero recordó que Matsumoto solía torturarlo seguido, así que creyó poder soportar el semestre que tuviera que dictarle clases a la chica.

******************************** **tururururu **********************************

-Ahh… -Rukia bostezaba, ya era mañana de viernes. Se estiró en la cama completamente feliz de dormir tanto, eran cerca de las nueve, pero normalmente la despertaban a las siete de la mañana sino antes para iniciar el día. Se dirigió al baño que había en el pasillo mirando atentamente a los lados para asegurarse de que Ichigo no estuviera presente. Ingresó y se duchó. Ya aseada y vestida comenzó a hacer lo que no había podido por cansancio… curiosear.

La primera habitación víctima de su escrutinio fue en la que dormía, ingresó y se detuvo en cada detalle que llamase su atención, vio muchas imágenes de dos chicas, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello castaño, en una salían ambas con un Ichigo de ceño muy fruncido y de apariencia adolescente. En otras las veía jugando con una hermosa mujer muy sonriente y en una esquina a Ichigo peleándose con un hombre de cabellera negra. Las chicas que veía en la foto no pasaban de los trece años.

Claramente, era curiosa, pero no impertinente, así que no revisó ningún cajón… por ahora… y dejó el cuarto, iba a preparar el desayuno creyendo que Ichigo seguía dormido, cuando al ingresar al living vio sobre una repisa una foto de todos los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki, Ichigo sonreía abrazando a la mujer de hermosa sonrisa, mientras que el hombre de cabellos negros abrazaba a las dos niñas, aunque una disgustada parecía querer quitarse el brazo del hombre que la rodeaba.

-Son mi familia –Ichigo sí se había despertado hace mucho rato, la costumbre le había hecho despertarse, pero luego de batallar por dormir un rato más terminó levantándose a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana.

-Ella es muy hermosa –comentó Rukia pasando sus finos dedos por la fotografía en la parte donde aparecía Masaki.

-Es mi mamá… y el tipo de cabello negro que ves ahí –comentó alzando un dedo –es mi padre.

-Parece muy entusiasta –lo dijo por la enorme sonrisa que tenía pese a ser empujado por una de las chicas y recordando la imagen donde salía peleando con Ichigo -¿cómo es que tú saliste tan fallado? –comentó riéndose.

-Ya deja tus insultos por la mañana y ven a desayunar, creí que nunca te levantarías dormilona.

-¿Ya hiciste el desayuno?, yo creí que te venías levantando recién.

-Ya quisiera… -comentó algo apesadumbrado. –Bueno, hoy hay jugo de piña con tostadas y huevo revuelto, si quieres otra cosa, eres libre de preparártelo. Ah, hay leche en el refrigerador, pero no sé si prefieras sola o chocolatada… o en una de esas café o té.

-Prefiero un vaso con leche sola –dijo mientras iba a la cocina. –oye, ¿dónde están los platos? –Rukia estaba inclinada revisando los cajones.

-En el cajón de arriba a la derecha.

-Están muy altos…

-¿Será en realidad que eres muy baja? –comentó bromista el Kurosaki.

-Ni te creas, los bajaré –Rukia no se dejaba humillar, su orgullo siempre había sido muy elevado, como toda Kurosaki –aparta –le dio un empellón a Ichigo, quien en realidad se dejó correr. Rukia trató de estirarse y alcanzó con suerte los platos necesarios.

-Por cierto, las tazas y vasos están en el cajón arriba de ese y el servicio está a tu derecha, en el cajón extraíble, ¡te dejo! –Ichigo salía de la cocina dejando a Rukia con la tarea de poner los vasos, servicios y platos.

-¿Por qué rayos tienen los estantes tan altos? –criticaba toda gruñona –deberían dejar la loza más a nivel de suelo para que no se quiebre si hay algún sismo –comentó pensando al respecto, en su casa no tenía idea de donde estaba ubicada, pero le daba igual, el problema era sólo ahora. Se subió al mesón de rodillas y comenzó a retirar los vasos, estaba en una posición complicada, ya que el mueble colgante superior tenía mayor cuerpo hacia delante que el mismo mesón en que estaba, quedando medio colgada del mismo.

Ichigo quería saber como era que se las estaba arreglando Rukia, así que se devolvió a la cocina luego de hacer su cuarto y la vio colgando en esa delicada posición. Para mala suerte de Rukia, al tratar de sacar el último vaso que se encontraba más al fondo resbaló su mano de apoyo y comenzó a caer de espaldas rápidamente. Rukia inconscientemente arqueó la espalda hacia dentro, tratando de proteger su cabeza de la seguramente dolorosa y por demás riesgosa caída, cerró los ojos aguardando el profundo dolor y apretó los labios fuertemente para contener cualquier impulso de gritar, si se iba a caer, al menos no gritaría.

-_"¿Hu?"_ –Rukia sintió que era agarrada desde atrás.

-¡Cuidado! –Ichigo había cogido a Rukia desde la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra le protegía la cabeza. La tenía fuertemente apretada contra él y al notar que no caerían juntos menguó el agarre.

-Gracias Ichigo, lo lamento –dijo Rukia tratando de voltear a verlo y ponerse en el suelo.

-Ten más cuidado enana, pudiste haberte golpeado. –Rukia al voltear y quedar frente al rostro de Ichigo notó la preocupación y alivio que tenía en la mirada y se sonrojó por la cercanía, Ichigo notó lo mismo así que la bajó y ayudó a llevar los utensilios que faltaban para poner finalmente la mesa para desayunar controlando el calor que subía desde su estómago.

Luego del desayuno, Rukia se ofreció a lavar la loza, quería hacerlo en compensación por el desayuno y la ayuda de Ichigo. Después de que él le ayudara a recoger la mesa y organizara la loza por orden de tamaño de platos en el lavaplatos se iba a retirar dejándola a la tarea.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿cuánto detergente le pongo a la esponja? –preguntó dudosa.

-Haber, tienes dos opciones, cuando hay mucha loza es mejor hacer una lavaza, que consiste en agua caliente o tibia con un poco de detergente en un recipiente o bolo, pero como es poca loza, con un poco de detergente en la esponja basta, préstame –le echó un poco en la esponja. –con eso es suficiente.

-¿Tan poco?

-Por cierto… ¿cómo fue que te las arreglaste en casa de Inoue?

-Ah… bueno… le eché detergente hasta que estaba suavecito y salía mucha espuma. –comentó feliz.

-Bueno, allá ella, pero aquí no le echas más a esa esponja. –Ichigo partió rumbo a su cuarto a buscar algo con qué entretenerse en esos momentos libres, no tenía ganas de ver televisión a si que se puso a leer un libro.

Rukia por su parte fue a su cuarto a revisar papeles que se trajo sobre la clínica. Cuando dieron las doce preparó el almuerzo, pese a tener muchos sirvientes y nunca tener que prepararlo en casa había tomado un par de cursos de cocina cuando estaba en la enseñanza media, así que se desenvolvía bien en cuanto a la preparación de alimentos refería.

-No sabía enana que pudieras cocinar tan bien. –el joven degustaba complacido la comida, tenía que admitir que le había quedado muy bien el almuerzo.

-Juju, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí Ichigo. –dijo Rukia, pasando de largo el insulto previo que ya estaba acostumbrado a decir Ichigo. –pero… como yo hice el almuerzo tú lavas los platos –dijo toda contenta comiendo de su plato también.

-Ni que fuera difícil…

-No lo es, pero es molesto y daña las manos. –recogieron ambos la mesa e Ichigo lavó la loza mucho más rápido de lo que Rukia lo habría hecho. -Oye Ichigo, ¿qué vamos a hacer en la tarde?

-No tengo nada que hacer, ¡ah!, por cierto, como a eso de las diez… o más tarde, no sé, llega mi familia, inicialmente este era un paseo familiar de fin de semana…

-¡¿Tu familia?

-Si, descuida, seguro a papá le caes bien, mamá es muy amable… y bueno, Yuzu y Karin no se hacen problemas.

-¿No pensarán que…? –Rukia dejó en el aire su pregunta mirando la nada

-¿Qué? –Ichigo se le acercó dudoso y se inclinó un poco para verla a los ojos.

-Que tú y yo… somos… somos… -ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la vista.

-¡NO!, ya hablé con mi madre, dijo que no había problemas si traía a una amiga.

-Ah, que alivio.

-Ni que lo digas… mi padre se volvería loco por gritarlo por el vecindario…

-¿Qué hora es? –Rukia cambió drásticamente de tema sin prestarle mucha atención a lo dicho por el chico.

-Las tres, ¿por qué?

-¡Chappy y el cristal perdido! –gritó Rukia posicionándose inmediatamente frente al televisor.

-¿Qué?

-Es una película, siéntate y cállate. –dijo Rukia haciendo zapping hasta encontrar el canal que buscaba, donde comenzaba una película con un conejo blanco deforme como protagonista, trataba de que el conejo buscaba entre la selva montado sobre un elefante el camino del mono para llegar a un diamante muy valioso, que el malvado señor ardilla quería para conquistar el mundo. Ichigo hizo una horrible mueca de asco y no pudo evitar soltar blasfemias contra la película.

-¡Qué estúpida película!, ¿Qué clases de idiotas la hicieron?

-¡No es estúpida! –dijo Rukia propinándole un fuerte manotazo en la nuca. -¡Y ya cállate que no dejas escuchar! –Ichigo por alguna razón masoquista terminó viendo la película completa, donde al final con una espada de pirata el conejito se alzaba victorioso sobre la ardilla, junto a él su fiel amiga tortuga con un elástico como arma. (NA: huuu! Margarita! Estás ayudando a Chappy con un elástico! Jajajajajajajaja…)

********************************** tururururu **********************************

-Maldición –Toushiro salía del ascensor completamente abatido, dos días llevaba ya dando clases cuando en definitiva se había colmado de la presión que en él ejercía Karin, esa chica era muy lista y lograba invertir cada situación que había ocurrido a su favor, a demás parecía disfrutar molestándolo. Sólo dos días habían bastado para ello, además de que ella era la encargada de recepcionar cualquier material que el curso necesitara, seleccionada claro por los compañeros, ya que él se hubiera negado rotundamente.

Sólo en el segundo día había estado sofocándolo en casi cada recreo o rato libre en que se topaban, que casualmente fueron más de un par, colmando así su poca paciencia. Para él, Rangiku en este momento era mil veces preferible como alumna que la chica de cabellos negros y bonita y confiada sonrisa… -_"bonita, no, definitivamente me está jodiendo hasta la cabeza"_ –pensó completamente abatido dirigiéndose a abrir su puerta.

Cuando iba a introducir la llave, el sólo tocar la manilla hizo que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver un par de zapatos de tacón esparcidos en la entrada. Él los conocía bien, y como sabía a quienes pertenecían no pudo más que bufar molesto –_"lo que me faltaba, otra chica más que logra sacarme de mis casillas"_ –fue en dirección a su cocina para sacar un jugo luego de cerrar la puerta y vio a Rangiku inclinada tratando de sacar de dentro del refrigerador una lata de cerveza.

-¡Ah, Toushiro! –le gritó alegre cerrando la puerta del refrigerador –¡te echaba de menos!

-Suéltame Matsumoto, no estoy de ánimos hoy –comentó fríamente.

-¿Qué pasó capi? –dijo yéndose a sentar en una silla junto a Toushiro, que estaba sentado en un sofá largo, dejando mucho espacio a su lado.

-Tch… nunca me tomas en cuenta cuando quiero decir algo.

-¡Claro que sí Toushiro!, para que me creas te voy a dar una sesión gratis de terapia, anda, reclínate en el sofá y ponte cómo mientras yo voy por mi cuaderno de anotaciones. –dijo completamente seria Rangiku. Toushiro, sin ganas de discutir, accedió. –Ya, comienza a contarme todo desde un principio.

Toushiro le hablaba y hablaba, quizás más palabras salían de su boca de lo que alguna vez dijera en una semana, pero aún así hablaba y hablaba mientras Rangiku estaba concentradísima con un lápiz sobre su cuaderno escribiendo, ambos parecían muy empeñados y disfrutando de ese momento. Toushiro se estaba desahogando como muy pocas veces hacía, hasta de repente le hacía preguntas a Rangiku del tipo "¿no lo crees así?" y ella se limitaba a asentir y a emitir sonidos que podrían ser tomados a conveniencia, como los clásicos "hmm".

-Y eso es todo lo que me ha estado molestando últimamente. –Toushiro terminó de relatar acostado sobre su sofá, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Cerró los ojos un momento y se sintió completamente aliviado. –Gracias Matsumoto por escucharme.

-Hmm –Toushiro se extrañó de oír eso de Rangiku y al instante se reclinó hacia delante y volteó a verla, ella seguía pasando el lápiz sobre su cuaderno, haciendo sonar la hoja levemente, estaba apoyada sobre la mesa a la que originalmente pertenecía la silla.

-¿Rangiku?

-Hmmm… -Rangiku frunció más el ceño concentrada, de pronto dejó el lápiz a un lado y sonrió satisfecha -¡Mira capi! –alzó finalmente la hoja delante de él para mostrarle un dibujo donde él aparecía mal dibujado haciendo de profesor gritón mientras muchas chicas parecían verlo con corazoncitos en los ojos -¡Que hermoso me quedó! –comentó orgullosa y feliz. -¡Es igualito a ti! –gritó.

-¡Matsumoto! –Toushiro la miraba rojo de vergüenza e ira.

-Aunque creo que a esas babosas debo enseñarles que a mi primito no lo tocan –comentó ignorando tanto el grito de Toushiro como que él estaba presente.

-¡MATSUMOTOOO! –ya no había vuelta, nada con Rangiku sería de la forma en que Toushiro esperaba.

* * *

Quería seguir, pero quizás no terminaba nunca… así que lo corté aquí, si hubiera puesto la llegada de Isshin seguro que salen tres planas más xD. Resultó que al final no me hicieron la operación… los médicos "se negaron a operar" :/ , lo más divertido es que fue en la mañana del lunes, jajajaja, estaba escribiendo que Tatsuki estaba llamando a los pacientes de Ichigo para decirles que les corría la cita cuando justo me llamaron jajajajaja. Ah, pero a mí me habló la administradora de la clínica ^^ porque… finalmente querían deshacerse de mi como paciente xD jajajajaja, bueno, habrá que buscar otros lares donde puedan hacerme la extracción de la pieza dental 17 (muela del juicio, la inferior derecha… me viene molestando desde los 15 xD).

Jajajajajaja con mi hermana hemos hablado sobre los personajes y… jajaja coincidimos en que nos desagrada Orihime… ¿cómo alguien tan lista se hace pasar de tan tonta?, esa es la opinión que tenemos de ella y nos molesta por ese motivo (me anda diciendo que le da nauseas) jajajaja, no la convence esa actitud de "soy tontita, pero en realidad soy muy inteligente" xD, también concordamos en que nos gustan los cambios de voces de Rukia, jajajaja es muy genial que haga eso para molestar a Ichigo, jajajaja, en fin, supongo que por eso nos cae bien a las dos y nos gusta a ambas el ichiruki y casi nos morimos cuando Orihime intentó besar a Ichigo ¬¬, aunque yo ahora también ando abogando por el ulquihime, pero básicamente porque Orihime es más ella misma cuando está con Ulquiorra, es fuerte, segura y muy lista en esos momentos… con los otros dos (Ichigo e Ishida) actúa como princesita en peligro aunque sepa que se las puede muchas veces ella misma… y se hace pasar por tonta… es como que no quisiera que supieran que se fija en cuanto detalle encuentra, pareciera que no confiara en sus amigos y tuviera miedo de que sepan como en realidad es, de hecho… a veces pareciera que oculta algo.

Ya, me voy, jajajaja... parece que no puedo evitar desviarme y hablar de cada cosa que se me ocurre al final y al principio… La pregunta de esta vez… bueno, las xD ¿Por qué creen que Ryuuken es cómplice?, ¿Quién creen que es la mala de la historia? (Maricela… no vayas a decir quien ni por qué, no vayas a spoilear como mi hermana… aunque, tienes permiso de decir todo lo demás que quieras que no te haya contado yo) **Déjenme reviews por favor**… jeje… para el próximo cap les advierto que tendrá un momento muuuuuuy dulce, no apto para diabéticos xD… waaa, tan dulce es, que no pude evitar escribirlo antes de meterme a escribir este cap jajajajaja, adoro las cosas dulces (en serio, es el sabor que más me gusta de las cosas comestibles xD, aunque no las como tanto :/)… Por cierto, si se portan bien y me dejan muchas reviews subiré el capítulo nueve mucho antes, no tengo ni siquiera el inicio, pero si tengo una parte muy importante de él en papel xD, se cuidan mucho… y gracias por leer esto, no es genial ni fantabuloso, pero es mi primera historia y sólo por eso ya la quiero… el próximo fic que escriba (si, ya se me ocurrió uno… de hecho dos ^^) será mucho mejor, aunque creo que se me dan más los one-shot. Pero… primero acabaré con este… que ya no le viene quedando tanto…


	9. Dulce y Amargo

¡Ahhhh!... ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, perdónenme por favor por lo tardío de este cap… como las excusas no hacen más que agravar la falta (según palabras de mi profe de Termo a los alumnos que llegan dos minutos tarde o poco más…) les traigo un capítulo algo (bastante… extremadamente) largo e intenso… había pensado en dividirlo en dos… ojala no me vayan a matar por el descaro… (de aparecer tan tarde…)

**Bleach = Tite Kubo**… este fic = mío, de ahí la tamaña diferencia en calidad… ¡Se agradecen mucho las reviews que me han dejado!, del cap 8 gracias por el apoyo a: **Sakura-Jeka**, **pali** (gracias por leer y dejarme review ^^, me alegra ver a alguien nueva por aquí, sabes? Tengo una compañera… o tenía… que le decíamos pali, xD sería demasiada coincidencia… a mi también me emociona eso!, ichi se pone en faceta medio dulce en esos casos xD, pero no le dura jajajajaja, iap, disfruta el cap!), **Ghost iv**, **spunk-xX** (verás, comparado con lo que escribí luego de saturarme la sangre con azúcar por unas galletas, este cap no es tan dulce xD, pero bueno, ojala te guste… oh!, me gusta que Karin le haga la vida de cuadritos a Toushiro, xD me gusta verlo enojado o molesto… y más cuando llega ran-chan a "alegrarle el día" jajajajaa), **bebaah** (Isshin es genial! Y opino lo mismo sobre Rukia en el manga ¬¬) y a **vickyallyz**. Creo que ya me comienza a afectar el que me dejen más reviews en los shots que en los caps de este fic, ¡pero igual lo seguiré con esto!... lento pero seguro xD

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** Dulce y Amargo

-Oye Ichigo, este basurero está lleno –Rukia hablaba desde la cocina a un chico de cabellos naranjas que veía desganado la televisión.

-¿Y eso a mi qué?

-¡Que deberías vaciarlo idiota! –le arrojó el mantel, con el que estaba secando y guardando la loza, hacia la nuca.

-Ya voy… -refunfuñando pasó por el lado de Rukia y se dirigió a sacar la basura. Rukia por su parte corrió por su lado y se lanzó en el sillón a ver si había algo bueno en el aparato, se arrellanó en su asiento cuando comenzó un documental sobre los conejos de la planicie, y lloriqueaba con los relatos que daban sobre la caza que se realizaba para mantener a raya a los animales que se reproducían y sobre-poblaban los alrededores.

Miraba emocionada como era que ingresaban una cámara a una madriguera, donde posteriormente se apreciaba a una coneja junto a sus crías pequeñitas, cuando de pronto la interrumpió el sonido del timbre.

-¡Ichigo, ve a ver quien es! –le gritó a un Ichigo que no podía escucharla, estaba ahora fuera, por la parte de atrás dejando la bolsa en un contenedor. –Aish… -volvieron a tocar insistentemente el timbre y ella partió a abrir. -¿Si? –abrió la puerta y no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando fue asaltada por una visión extraña. Un hombre estaba cargado de muchas cosas mientras desfiguraba su rostro en una mueca infantil y hablaba demasiado rápido como para alcanzar a comprender lo que trataba de decir.

-¡Hijo desconsiderado!, ¡me tienes tocando el timbre desde hace rato!, ¿Qué andabas haciendo Ichi… -Isshin recién se dio cuenta de quien le había abierto la puerta y detuvo su verborragia para apreciar detenidamente a la chica que tenía enfrente y se había paralizado. -¡Kyaaa! –Isshin soltó todo lo que traía en sus manos y abrazó a Rukia mientras la elevaba del suelo, ella no sabía que hacer ni cómo reaccionar. De pronto, detrás de él apareció una chica de cabellos negros junto con otra de cabellos castaños.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿dónde lo conociste?, ¿cómo lo soportas?, ¿es muy tarado?, porque puedo pegarle, ¿ya estás embarazada?, ¿cuántos nietos… -un golpe fuerte a su nuca liberó a Rukia de Isshin, quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Rukia estaba completamente pálida y miraba aterrada a los que ingresaban, deseaba enormemente que Ichigo viniera a "rescatarla" de la persona que parecía tener delirios mentales.

-¡La estás asustando!, ¿qué tratas de hacer? –Karin pasó sobre su padre y las cosas, dejando su mochila junto a la puerta por dentro. –Hola… ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-Yo… -Rukia miró sin saber que responder a nada, estaba aún perdida entre lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es muy bonita –Yuzu ingresó recogiendo algunas de las cosas que su padre cargaba. -¿será novia de onii-san? –le preguntó a Karin en tono bajo.

-Que va, Ichigo no podría tener una novia así como así –dijo Karin absolutamente despreocupada y en elevado tono.

-S-soy Rukia…–comenzó a decir aclarándose un poco la garganta saliendo de su estupor y acertando a pensar que estaba posiblemente frente a la familia de Ichigo, además de la naturalidad con que hablaban de él las fotos le ayudaban a pensar eso.

-Ella es una amiga de Ichigo, por problemas en su casa tuvo que venir a quedarse un par de días por aquí –entró Masaki cargando un bolso interrumpiendo a Rukia. –perdonen por no avisarles antes niñas.

-¡Amor!, ¿tú sabías que venía una chica tan linda y no me avisaste? –preguntó Isshin lloriqueando.

-Querido, ¿puedes recoger lo que tiraste? –Isshin sin mediar segundo más ya tenía las cosas en sus manos e ingresaba cerrando la puerta. –Bueno, Ichigo se temía una reacción de ese tipo de parte tuya… y a mi se me olvidó avisarte.

-¿Entonces no es la novia de Ichigo? –Isshin se arrojó a los pies de Masaki y los rodeó con sus brazos -¡Buaaa!, Masaki… ¡Nuestro hijo es gay! –lloraba mares de lágrimas y Masaki sólo sonreía mientras jugaba con los cabellos de él. –Una chica tan linda y la tiene sólo de amiga… ¡nunca seré abuelo por su parte!

Rukia esbozó una mueca de sonrisa al tiempo que tiritaban sus labios cuando escuchó "novia de Ichigo", ahora entendía las preguntas que recién había logrado comprender en su cabeza, primero la asaltó un leve sonrojo, pero ahora definitivamente las ganas de golpear a Ichigo asomaban por sobre el resto de las cosas –_"¿novia?, ¿embarazada?... ¿qué clase de padre tiene Ichigo?"_ –y ahora viendo el espectáculo que brindaba el hombre de apariencia varonil, que claramente la había perdido en un instante, no podía menos que querer golpearlo hasta la muerte por no advertirle –_"descuida"_ –en su mente se repetían las palabras del peli-naranjo, haciéndola crisparse de furia contenida.

-Oye Rukia, ¿para qué…? –Ichigo tan despistado como siempre, ingresó en mal momento para su vida. Isshin a penas vio asomar su llamativo cabello se soltó de Masaki y preparó su súper ataque de padre idiota.

-¡Estúpido hijo! –le dio una tremenda patada con ambas piernas en el estómago, derribando a Ichigo con el impulso y la fuerza de su ataque. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a casa a una chica tan hermosa y no hacerla tu novia? –exasperado forcejeaba con Ichigo, quien al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado, por instinto comenzó a protegerse y forcejear para liberarse de su padre.

-¡Qué haces aquí viejo! –gritó furioso, cuando pudo recapacitar sobre que su padre se encontraba tratando de golpearlo recordó que vendría con toda la familia. Ichigo logró noquear a su padre luego de un par de intentos de ambos por hacerlo con el otro y se aproximó a donde estaba Rukia, que lo miraba sonriendo forzadamente, haciéndole comprender al instante que le haría pagar por algo, aunque no supiera qué.

-Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Masaki Kurosaki, soy la madre de Ichigo. –hizo notar su presencia a Rukia sonriéndole amablemente.

-Mucho gusto señora… -Rukia iba a intentar entablar una conversación, pero fue interrumpida.

-Oye mamá… ¿no le dijiste nada al viejo? –Ichigo se dirigió a Masaki pasando de Rukia.

-Se me olvidó Ichigo, perdona.

-Nah, descuida –se rascó la nuca cuando de pronto fue repentinamente abrazado por Yuzu.

-Te extrañé onii-chan.

-Hola Yuzu, ¿qué tal los estudios? –un aura amable y protectora rodeaba a Ichigo, Rukia se retrajo un poco de la escena mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía levemente, despejando un poco su molestia inicial.

-Oye, nunca me dijiste que Toushiro iba a ser mi maestro reemplazante –dijo Karin disgustada a Ichigo.

-Ah, perdona, pensé que él te había dicho… ya sabes, el viejo me tuvo ocupado… -comentó mientras le revolvía los cabellos a Karin, que se disgustó y le apartó la mano

-Quién diría que ese idiota si puede ser cariñoso… -Rukia pensó en voz alta, aunque en tono demasiado bajo, sin darse cuenta de que Masaki estaba junto a ella mirándola atentamente.

-Ichigo puede ser muy dulce si lo amerita, es un buen chico. –le dijo haciendo notar su presencia.

-¡Ah!, perdone –Rukia trató de disculparse, pero la sonrisa que mostraba Masaki la hizo desistir de intentarlo.

-Eres muy joven, Rukia, ¿cómo conociste a Ichigo? –Rukia se debatía si mentirle o no, pero la misma Masaki la libró del asunto. –Descuida, si no quieres responder no es necesario, Ichigo me pidió que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas aún, hay una situación delicada detrás ¿verdad?

-Bueno… Ichigo y yo somos colegas de trabajo… pero… -Rukia viró la vista.

-No te preocupes, nadie te preguntará nada más. Es un placer tenerte en nuestra casa. –Le sonrió amablemente a Rukia mientras llamaba a Isshin, quien reaccionó luego de un instante y se posicionó junto a ella para ayudarle.

-Oye, Ichi-nii, ¿nos vas a presentar a tu novia? –cuando Masaki e Isshin dejaron la habitación para guardar el equipaje en su cuarto, Karin aprovechó de incomodar a su hermano.

-¿Entonces sí es su novia? –interrumpió Yuzu.

-¡No lo es!, ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre? –gritó atropelladamente, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Ya, si no es para tanto –convino Karin.

-¿Eh?, pero si es muy linda, yo creí que era ideal para onii-chan –Yuzu estaba con sus mofletes algo hinchados en actitud caprichosa.

-¡¿Linda? –Rukia estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando poder hablar mientras veía como Ichigo actuaba como idiota y rebatía. -¡No digas idioteces!, ¡es una enana gruñona sin gracia!, es mandona, agresiva… -comenzó a enumerar algo más calmado sin notar que estaba haciendo disgustar rápidamente a Rukia.

-Ichigo… -con voz de ultratumba Rukia trataba de llamarlo, estaba que lo golpeaba, después de todo ya lo había hecho por menos, pero trataba de contenerse y hacerlo callar.

-Yo también creo que es bonita, sólo estas diciendo estupideces Ichi-nii, di algo que sea cierto –dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos. Ninguno de ellos recaía aún en Rukia, de cierta forma se les hacía invisible por el momento.

-¡Pero si de verdad es enana!

-¡A quién le llamas enana tarado, poste de luz! –gritó ya Rukia incapaz de controlarse enfrente de las hermanas de Ichigo, haciendo recaer la atención en ella.

-A ti pitufa –le dijo Ichigo en respuesta irguiéndose derecho y acercándose, para hacerle notar la gran diferencia de altura entre ambos.

-Lo bueno viene en frasco chico –contestó disgustada dándole la espalda.

-Pero el tuyo es microscópico –Ichigo sonrió socarrón habiéndose acercado y hablándole al oído. Rukia ya sin aguantar volteó y lo golpeó en el estómago muy fuerte, haciéndolo caer al suelo resintiendo el golpe.

-¡Idiota!, ¡la próxima vez te dolerá mas! –las hermanas de Ichigo se congelaron al instante observando a Rukia, ésta retomó la realidad que había "desaparecido" como cada vez que se peleaba con el peli-naranjo –Ahh… yo… -se volteó a las chicas en actitud temerosa.

-Uoa, ¡Genial! –Karin estaba realmente emocionada.

-Eh… -Rukia sintió que algo no estaba encajando.

-¡Eres la segunda chica que veo sabe poner en su lugar a Ichigo!, aunque… tu te llevas el premio a la mejor – le sonrió enormemente, Rukia ya le agradaba aún sin saber poco más que el nombre. Yuzu por su parte estaba mirándola con ojos soñadores, pasó por alto el estado de su hermano porque sabía que era fuerte y de cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Rukia, él se lo había buscado. –Soy Karin, y ella es mi melliza Yuzu –dijo por ambas.

-Un gusto en conocerte –Yuzu hizo una inclinación a la que Rukia correspondió educadamente.

-El gusto es mía, soy Rukia Kuchiki… perdonen por lo reciente.

-Bah, Ichi-nii no es un debilucho, seguro que ya está bien, ¿cierto? –comentó Karin mirando a Ichigo, quien efectivamente estaba bien, pero miraba con recelo a Rukia y aún no quería intervenir en la plática.

-Rukia-san, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿eres modelo? –Yuzu miraba con ojos soñadores a Rukia, la imaginaba por alguna extraña razón vistiendo ropa de alta costura y modelando, incluso creía que le vendría bien modelar vestidos de la época colonial o con mucho encaje… Rukia no sabía que responder… una mueca de incomodidad asomó a su rostro sin ser vista por nadie salvo Ichigo.

-Nunca creí que ni siquiera te preocuparas por mí Yuzu –comentó amargo Ichigo.

-Pero onii-san, te lo ganaste por mentiroso y mal educado… así no se trata a una chica –le reclamó en un puchero y luego volteó a ver a Rukia esperando su respuesta.

-No, no soy…

-Claro que no es modelo, es muy pequeña para eso –quería agregar plana, pero imaginaba que sería torturado de formas más peligrosas de las que pudiera pensar.

-Entonces admites que soy linda –comentó Rukia con una leve sonrisa burlona, quería molestarlo. Ichigo se sonrojó un poco, pero luego le volteó la vista a un lado.

-De eso también te falta.

-¡Pues a ti más! –le reclamó molesta con mirada agresiva, discutieron por un rato más, pero no llegaron nuevamente a los golpes, finalmente las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de las mellizas para organizar un espacio para Rukia. Por esta primera noche en "familia" se fueron tranquilos a dormir, aunque Isshin había mantenido funcionando su cerebro más que de costumbre antes de ser forzado a dormirse y apagar la luz.

*** Tururururu ***

_Señora, ¿podría por favor decirme cómo se lee esto? –un chico de unos cuatro años, cabello negro y tristes ojos verdes hablaba de puntitas hacia un mostrador que lo superaba en altura por unos palmos._

Ulquiorra abrió rápidamente los ojos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó que su mente se despejara.

-Tonterías –se levantó con el semblante serio, borró de su mente los restos de su sueño, soñar con el pasado no es algo que un hombre aún joven como él debiera hacer. Llevaba años sin ser asaltado por sus recuerdos y prefería que siguiera así.

Ulquiorra se aseó y vistió rápidamente, se sentó en la silla del escritorio junto a su cama y con la luz de una lámpara comenzó a hojear un cuaderno con anotaciones suyas y posteriormente registros del personal de la mansión, tanto de itinerarios como financieros. En un momento dado cerró los archivos y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo dejando cerrada la habitación.

-Señor Ciffer –el mayordomo era el motivo por el cual Ulquiorra había salido, no se impresionó por haber sido esperado por el chico, ya llevaba ocho años con él y eso se había vuelto costumbre – está listo. –le comentó al tiempo que reverenciaba y se marchaba.

-Bien –Ulquiorra giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a un cuarto en el subterráneo de la mansión, un individuo de personal de seguridad resguardaba una puerta por la que ahora hacía ingreso. Esperó a que la puerta tras de sí estuviera cerrada para proceder.

La habitación se encontraba aislada acústicamente del exterior, una lámpara colgante iluminaba el centro de ella donde un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros se encontraba atado a una silla cabizbajo. Ulquiorra avanzó, saliendo así de las penumbras que la luz no alcanzaba a disipar.

-Supongo que no sabías que tenemos videos de seguridad de cada rincón de la mansión –habló Ulquiorra con los ojos cerrados mientras se paseaba lentamente –Déjame decirte que sólo yo conozco cuantos puntos exactamente vigilados hay, no te sientas mal por desconocerlos. –En la mansión, Ulquiorra era el único con acceso a todo el sistema de seguridad, tanto de ésta como de la clínica. El hombre seguía en la silla sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

Ulquiorra se detuvo frente a él y le levantó de los cabellos el rostro, inspeccionando los ojos del hombre, quien parecía no tener miedo y ser conciente de un mal presagio. Le sonrió escalofriantemente al chico de verdes orbes mientras le escupía.

-Jódete –Ulquiorra se limpió el rostro y le miraba sin el menor rastro de ira, estaba completamente indiferente, le soltó la cabeza y se limpió el rostro.

-Osaste traicionar a Kuchiki-sama, supongo también que ya sabes que vendrá –caminó hacia la espalda del hombre, bordeando la silla, llegó a ella y cogió uno de los dedos del hombre que tenía las muñecas atadas firmemente.

-¡Ahh…! –Con sólo una de sus manos le torció el índice -¡Cabrón! –se remecía en la silla tratando de zafarse, Ulquiorra cogió el siguiente dedo repitiendo la acción. Estuvo así hasta destrozarle cuatro de los cinco dedos de la mano derecha.

-Existen formas de aminorar el dolor de una muerte, así como de intensificarlas –Ulquiorra comenzó a pasearse indiferente mientras el hombre jadeaba –El temor a la muerte radica en el temor al dolor que pueda implicar –Volvió a ponerse frente al hombre siendo iluminado más claramente por la luz. El de castaños cabellos levantó la vista y miraba desafiante a los esmeralda del chico más joven –Si crees que no tienes miedo, que podrás soportarlo, entonces no conoces lo que el dolor y la desesperación en sí mismos son. –Se inclinó a la altura del fiero hombre y le dirigió una mirada que le heló la sangre, hablaba en serio -¿Quién? –no sonó a pregunta, no expresó el resto de ella, pero el hombre captó enseguida lo que implicaba.

-No lo sé –Ulquiorra en respuesta le torció el pulgar, terminando así con el último dedo de la mano derecha -¡Que no lo sé!

-¿Quién? .repitió la pregunta cogiendo ahora su mano izquierda.

-No sé… -siguiente dedo, lo cogió y lo iba a torcer -¡Espera!, espera…

-Hables o no, igual sabré, sólo eres un medio para acelerar el proceso.

-Era un tipo de traje… no dijo su nombre –Ulquiorra soltó su mano y aguardó en la espalda del hombre –Recuerdo su rostro… dijo que pagaría la otra mitad cuando estuviera confirmado el resultado.

-¿Cómo?

-En efectivo, en uno de los casilleros, la llave la entregaría por correo como la vez anterior –Ulquiorra se acercó a la mesa que había en la habitación y abrió un sobre café, de él extrajo fotografías de varios hombres en trajes formales.

-Apúntalo –le arrojó enfrente a la silla las fotos boca arriba, el hombre las movió con su pie y señaló una, Ulquiorra estaba tras él, y al ver la que apuntó, le hizo crujir otro dedo.

-¡Pero si lo estoy apuntando!

-No juegues, o yo juego también –le dijo secamente, sabía que el hombre mentía y no se equivocaba en ello. Como el de cabellera castaña enmudeció y no volvió a apuntar a otro, siguió con otro dedo. Viendo que rehusaba señalar dejó las manos del hombre, en las cuales ya no le quedaban dedos por quebrar, y se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio.

-… -el hombre estaba quieto, con los ojos cerrados, juntando todo lo que de temple y resistencia le quedase.

-Tú eres quien decide cuánto dura esto. Eres mi única ocupación por hoy –habló Ulquiorra con toda la pasividad e indiferencia del mundo. Volvió a acercarse a la espalda del hombre, cortó con un cuchillo, que en sus manos traía, un poco de la tela de la camisa del brazo derecho del hombre, un poco más arriba de la altura del codo. –Lo que trataste de hacerle a la señorita es imperdonable –Comenzó lentamente a hacerle un corte algo profundo en el área, el hombre se remecía y mordía furiosamente el labio para no quejarse.

-No…

-¿No qué? –Ulquiorra presionó la herida, al no tener respuesta más que alaridos cogió un recipiente que olía fuertemente a alcohol y sustancias desinfectantes, entre estas se encontraba un ácido utilizado para desinfectar material quirúrgico, comenzó a verter lentamente algunas gotas sobre la herida. El dolor era insoportable, pero aún así el hombre de cabellos castaños por más que se remecía en la silla tratando desesperado de soltarse no apuntaba a su enlace. Ulquiorra entendiendo profundizó un poco más el corte, luego con sus dedos presionó y hurgó abriendo más la herida y esparciendo el líquido uniformemente.

-¡Él, él! –Ya sin poder continuar soportando apuntó al hombre adecuado –trabaja para Aizawa-Corp (*), es todo lo que sé, ¡es todo! –lágrimas de dolor se escurrían por su rostro y Ulquiorra se alejó apresuradamente para dejar los implementos en su lugar original, sus manos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente al depositarlos.

-Hombres como tú son los más estúpidos –comentó al cabo de un rato, luego de coger la fotografía y haberse serenado–Saben que no son capaces de resistir una tortura completa… de hecho recién comenzaba el primer nivel… y sin embargo no responden las preguntas satisfactoriamente hasta que se les aplica un poco (**).

Dejó al hombre en la habitación y salió tal cual había ingresado. Se detuvo un instante en la salida de la habitación junto al guardia de seguridad.

-Sáquenlo y llévenlo a su casa, ya no es necesario. –Él no iba a matarlo, de hecho en la familia Kuchiki jamás se permitiría un asesinato a manos de empleados bajo ninguna circunstancia, no pagaban asesinos. Además Ulquiorra entendía el ciclo de dolor, desamparo, venganza y odio que un asesinato solía generar. El hombre del interior en estos momentos estaba cayendo en un estado de inconciencia y nada sabía ya de lo que pasaba.

-Sí señor –llamó a miembros del personal, que al instante se llevaron a su ex-compañero y luego de un tiempo depositaron en su hogar, arrojándole por la puerta con el vehículo aún en movimiento. Repudiaban a ese hombre y, de no ser porque conocían las normas de la familia y su penalización, habrían acabado el trabajo inconcluso de Ulquiorra.

*** Tururururu ***

-¡Buenos díiias Iiichigoooo! (***) –Rukia saltó asustada en su cama al escuchar el grito mañanero de Isshin, volteó la cabeza en dirección a las camas donde dormían las chicas y las vio aún durmiendo plácidamente, sin haberse movido siquiera en sus posiciones.

(En el cuarto de Ichigo)

-¡Viejo!, ¡Son las siete de la mañana! –Ichigo esquivó de manera mecanizada el saludo con el cual desde su adolescencia era despertado, algunas costumbres nunca cambiaban, y pese a todo le agradaba saber eso.

-Parece que no has olvidado los entrenamientos de tu padre, así se hace Ichigo –Isshin levantó su pulgar en actitud aprobatoria, mientras que en su frente se formaba un chichón.

-¡Por qué tienes que molestar tan temprano un sábado!

-Hoy hay planes especiales, ¡todo mundo a levantarse! –salió gritando desde el cuarto de Ichigo para despertar a todo ente que alojara en esa casa y talvez en los alrededores, hasta que Ichigo se puso a pelear físicamente con él para que dejara de hacer escándalo.

(En el cuarto de las chicas)

-Déjalo estar, siempre es así –dijo Karin al ver a Rukia sentada en la cama prestando atención a los ruidos mañaneros marca Kurosaki. Se tapó por sobre la cabeza y giró, dándole así la espalda a Rukia.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa luego de haberse quedado mirando al bulto que ahora era Karin. En ese momento observó como Masaki llegaba a la puerta y miraba al interior sigilosamente, al verla despierta ingresó con seguridad y se le acercó.

-Buenos días Rukia, espero que mi marido no te haya asustado.

-No tanto… buenos días –sonrió alegremente en respuesta a la sonrisa de Masaki.

-Bien, perdona despertarte tan temprano, pero Isshin tiene planes familiares y estás incluida, si no te molesta.

-¡Por supuesto!, será un placer –Masaki luego se acercó a sus hijas y las remeció suavemente despertándolas.

Bajaron a desayunar y se enfrentaron a diversas situaciones, Rukia por su parte a un poco de sonrojo producto de los comentarios y halagos de Isshin, Ichigo a la vergüenza por las insinuaciones de su padre e Isshin a la inconciencia por los golpes de su primogénito.

Rukia en determinado momento, acabando su desayuno, comprendió que esa era la forma natural de ser de Isshin y la interacción normal que en esa familia se llevaba a cabo. Eran ruidosos, revoltosos, alegres y por sobre todo, buenas personas, la descolocaban ciertamente, pero le eran muy agradables y se sentía incorporada a ellos de forma natura y permanente.

-¿Y cómo es tu familia, Rukia? –preguntó de pronto Masaki, sacando de sus pensamientos a la menuda chica.

-Pues… no se parecen en casi nada a la suya, somos muy tranquilos…

-¿Tienes más hermanos? –preguntó Yuzu

-No, soy hija única.

-Bien, hermosas damas, es hora de apresurarse un poco –comentó Isshin luego de acabar un pequeño pleito con Ichigo por unas galletas en el desayuno.

-Yo me encargo de los platos.

-Ah, te ayudo –Rukia se dirigió a la cocina junto con Yuzu. Isshin sonrió.

-Viejo, ¿qué planeas? –Karin se le apareció por detrás.

-¡Me ofendes! –comenzó a realizar una actuación y hablar sobre la desconfianza de hoy en día.

-Preguntaba que qué planeas como para levantarnos tan temprano…

-Jeje… es sorpresa, tu ve a prepararte para salir y deja a papá organizar todo. –Karin lo miró y optó por ir a su cuarto a pasar el rato.

*** Tururururu ***

Mañana tranquila de sábado, Uryuu Ishida se encontraba tomando una taza de té ya vestido, observando analíticamente a través del ventanal de su departamento. Sintió unos leves pasos fuera de su puerta y se acercó a ella justo para ver como por debajo le ingresaban la correspondencia. Depositó con elegancia su taza en el plato, y recogió las cartas, luego de pasar un par correspondientes a cuentas y promociones, llegó a una última que le hizo contraer el ceño.

La carta que ahora tenía en sus manos fue arrojada despectivamente sobre la mesa, retomó su agradable té y lo acabó, para luego salir dejando debidamente cerrado su departamento. Volvió al cabo de casi una hora con una bolsa de compras. Ingresó con calma y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa, notando al hacerlo que la carta ya no se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Deberías al menos abrir tu correspondencia –Uryuu se sorprendió inicialmente, pero luego la molestia de ver quién era el intruso marcaba sus facciones.

-Es ilegal que entre e invadas mi departamento de esta manera Ryuuken.

-Ten más respeto, recuerda que hablas con tu padre.

-Sal de mi departamento –Ryuuken, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se cruzó de piernas y posó inquisidoramente su mirada en Uryuu.

-Sólo cuando el mejor cirujano después de mi acceda a trabajar en mi hospital.

-No tengo motivas para acceder, ya me he negado, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora aceptaría? –Uryuu se ajustó los lentes aún parado junto a la mesa –sal o llamo a la policía.

-Escuché que tu nueva jefa tuvo un accidente, ¿cómo está?

-Tú… -Uryuu achicó los ojos inspeccionando el rostro del hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Lo mejor para todos Uryuu es que dejes de hacerte el difícil, trabaja para mí.

-¡Nunca! –Uryuu le miraba con odio –Así sea el último empleo sobre la faz de la tierra no lo haré.

-¿Sigues con tu estúpido orgullo?

-No perdonaré jamás lo que hiciste, un hombre que trata así a su familia no tiene orgullo… vete de una vez –Uryuu inclinó el rostro y Ryuuken finalmente se levantó.

-Piensa bien lo que haces Uryuu, no vaya a ser que la clínica en que trabajas caiga en banca rota. –Pasó por su lado, y tal como llegó desapareció sin dejar más que recuerdos de su presencia.

-Maldito…

*** Tururururu ***

Partieron en ambos vehículos, Isshin conducía en el que iba a la cabeza, Ichigo iba con Rukia siguiéndolo en su vehículo. El resto de la familia Kurosaki iba con Isshin, pese a que Yuzu había querido ir con Ichigo el factor Isshin lo había impedido.

Ahora eran cerca de las nueve y media de la mañana y se detenían a las afueras de un parque de diversiones, en el estacionamiento.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –gritaba Isshin saltando entusiasmado frente al resto de los Kurosaki y a Rukia. Repentinamente adquirió una actitud y un tono semi-serio. –Este parque lo inauguraron ayer, es el lugar perfecto para pasar gran parte de nuestro primer día… además seguro que Ichigo ni siquiera te ha mostrado la ciudad… no se puede confiar en un hijo tan torpe –comentó hablándole primeramente a todos, luego a Rukia y finalmente a la nada moviendo depresivamente su cabeza de lado a lado, exhalando un quejido con resignación. -¡Bien!, yo pago por mis chicas y tú Ichigo por la tuya.

-No digas esas tonterías que pueden ser mal interpretadas en público. –Karin pasó con ojos cerrados e ingresó con Yuzu y Masaki, mientras Isshin pagaba por ellas y él mismo. Ichigo por su parte no había prestado suficiente atención a las palabras de su adre, su mente estaba en otros pensamientos acuciantes, por lo que terminó siguiéndolo inconcientemente.

-¡Que ella se pague sola! –reclamó avergonzado cuando ya tenía su billetera en mano, cayendo tardíamente en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Oye, apresúrate Ichigo –Rukia le hablaba casi a gritos desde dentro, aguardando por el ticket y haciéndole señas.

-Maldita enana… -terminó pagando por ambos en boletería mientras le otorgaban unos cupones de descuento en los locales de comida interiores y un mapa del lugar. Era bastante grande, podría tomarles todo el día recorrerlo pasando por cada instalación, incluso creyó que podría ser más de un día.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?

Esa simple pregunta desencadenó una discusión entre cuatro de los integrantes del grupo, curiosamente la chica de ojos violetas no participaba de ésta y se limitaba a observar. Yuzu le hacía pucheros y reclamaba contra Karin, que estaba cruzada de brazos y se negaba a ir a los lugares que su melliza proponía. Por su parte el par de hombres Kurosaki estaban jalándose las mejillas, barbas y cabellos mientras "hablaban" de cosas que ponían rojo al muchacho, luego de haber discutido sobre un par de atracciones… todo por no golpearse en público y ser expulsados del parque.

-_"¿Cómo fue que quedó así?" _–se preguntaba Ichigo mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos siguiendo a un par de cabelleras negras de menor estatura que él. Se separaron en dos grupos, por lo cual a Ichigo se le obligó unirse a este par por seguridad de las chicas que conversaban entre sí mientras caminaban.

-Ichigo, ¿qué es una montaña rusa? –Rukia se retrasó un poco dejando a Karin ir delante, mientras se acercaba al chico para hablarle. Ichigo por su parte alzó las cejas mirando sorprendido a la chica.

-¿Nunca te has subido a una?

-Nunca había venido a un parque de diversiones. –Ichigo suspiró, pero luego sonrió.

-Entonces enana has perdido la mitad de tu vida –Rukia lo miró ceñuda, a lo que Ichigo le punzó entre las cejas con el índice –Será divertido enana, sólo déjate llevar. –Rukia se avergonzó y sintió confundida por un momento, así que decidió volver junto a Karin.

Cuando llegaron a la atracción no había muchas personas, aún era temprano para la hora en que se formaba atochamiento. Rukia terminó sentada entre los dos hermanos, estaba algo nerviosa e Ichigo tomó su mano para infundirle seguridad. Cuando el juego comenzó Rukia apretó más la mano de Ichigo, llegaron a la parte más alta e iniciaron el descenso en fugaz caída, Rukia se puso a gritar de la emoción como muchas otras personas que allí estaban.

-¡Eso estuvo muy genial! –gritaba entusiasmada la chica menuda de orbes violáceas. Karin la miraba y sonreía con igual magnitud mientras le hablaba de otros juegos de ese matiz. Ichigo sonreía complacido por la faceta nueva que ahora veía en Rukia, sentía que estaba adquiriendo importancia en la vida de la chica y que conocía cosas de ella que en este momento nadie más en la tierra podría saber, bueno, salvo su hermana que en este momento atraía la atención de Rukia. –Ichigo, ¿podemos subir a ese?

-Claro –respondió sin mirar debidamente, terminando subiendo al extreme fall. Ciertamente ahora envidiaba la entereza de Rukia, a él ya comenzaba a revolvérsele el desayuno.

Pasaron las horas de juego en juego, todos sugeridos por Karin y aceptados por la otra peli-negra, sin dejar con opciones de reclamo al único de brillante cabellera naranja. Dieron las una y media y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro que previamente habían fijado con el otro trío para ir a almorzar juntos.

Luego de almorzar continuaron recorriendo esta vez juntos, Ichigo de vez en cuando se peleaba con su padre por escoger el siguiente juego, Masaki terminó sugiriendo la casa de los espejos, Rukia sólo se dedicaba a divertirse al igual que las mellizas. Ichigo en un momento pidió ir a la casa del terror, el resto del grupo se negó a ir, salvo por Isshin y Rukia, quienes no tenían opinión al respecto.

Rukia se sintió algo culpable, todo el día habían hecho lo que ella y los demás habían querido, siendo Ichigo obligado a seguirles.

-Yo también voy –dijo luego de decidir ayudarlo.

-Ya quisiera ir también, pero no pueden quedarse solas, así que nos vemos luego Ichigo, parece que Yuzu escogió otra atracción –dijo luego de ver como el trío de mujeres iban en dirección lateral, sonrió por cierta ocurrencia pervertida y se acercó al oído de Ichigo para decírsela, siendo golpeado esta vez, Ichigo ya no tenía nada de paciencia.

Comenzaron el recorrido de lo más normal, Rukia iba muy atenta a lo que veía, estaba demasiado concentrada en la ambientación, por lo que cuando apareció de golpe una especie de espectro de tela ajada justo frente a ella saltó hacia atrás y soltó un leve grito.

-¿Les tienes miedo?

-¡No tonto!, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa –Ichigo no paraba de reír y burlarse de la reacción de Rukia.

Acabaron saliendo sin prestarle atención al resto del recorrido, estaban muy enfrascados en sus discusiones y burlas como para prestarle atención. Isshin los miraba desde la salida junto a Masaki y las chicas, él sólo podía sonreír con satisfacción al ver la escena que formaban ambos jóvenes mientras caminaban sin darse cuenta de que eran esperados.

-Se supone que deberían salir asustados, no riendo –dijo Karin, a lo que Ichigo rió más fuerte rememorando el momento previo, Rukia estaba por demás disgustada y ya no aguantando le dio un codazo a ichigo en el estómago que logró hacerlo dejar de reír.

-Que delicada –comentó mordaz.

-¡Me toca escoger! –dijo Rukia entusiasmada pasando completamente de Ichigo.

El último juego del día fueron los autitos chocadores (N/A: adoro chocar en este juego xD, jajajajaja pfff hace tiempo que no voy a uno… mmm… creo que este año me voy a sacar la licencia de conducir… no… no va a ser para chocar el auto xD), Rukia en una rápida maniobra luego de chocar a Ichigo lo acorraló, quedando a merced de Isshin y Karin, que gustosos se estrellaron a todo lo que el vehículo podía contra el peli-naranja. Al salir, por alguna razón obvia, a Ichigo le dolía el cuello y Rukia iba de lo más feliz.

Salieron del parque de diversiones cuando ya estaban cerrando, se volvieron a repartir en los vehículos, esta vez Ichigo se fue con sus hermanas y Rukia, las mellizas en los asientos traseros y Rukia de copiloto. Isshin aprovechó el momento a solas con Masaki para hablar durante el trayecto.

-Creo que ahora Ichigo si cayó.

-Pienso lo mismo, sinceramente creo que es la chica idónea para él. –Masaki soltó una leve risa –además se divierten mucho. –comentó pensando en las peleas que les veía, estaba segura de que estaban atenuadas a como normalmente las tendrían.

-Deberíamos darle un empujoncito –sonrió pícaramente Isshin mientras pensaba en como "ayudar".

-No cariño, lo empeorarás –dijo crudamente Masaki.

-¡Amor!, ¿cómo crees que eso podría pasar? –comentó dolido, volteando a verla suplicante.

-Si tú le dices a Ichigo que el cielo es azul, estoy segura de que el buscará como decirte que en realidad no es de ese color. Además Rukia no parece acostumbrada a actitudes escandalosas, podrías asustarla.

-Pero se pelea escandalosamente con Ichigo.

-Eso es diferente de lo que haces, además pareciera que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que hacen escándalo cuando pelean, como anoche.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?, Ichigo no reconocerá lo obvio hasta que sea un hecho innegable.

-Trataré de hablar con él antes de irnos… por favor prométeme que tratarás de mantener a raya tus ganas de entrometerte entre ellos, actúa como normalmente lo hacías cuando venía Tatsuki.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido de ella, tenía una amiga de lo más bonita que parece que estaba enamorada de Ichigo.

-Si, pero esa chica era muy distinta de lo que Ichigo necesita… al igual que… -Isshin la interrumpió poniéndose serio.

-No la nombres, no quiero ni recordarla.

-Deja el rencor Isshin.

-Es algo difícil en las circunstancias en que acabó eso, aún no entiendo como fue que Ichigo la aceptó como novia… habría pasado a la chica de cabellos naranjas, pero esa otra chica…

-Senna –Masaki le interrumpió e Isshin hizo una mueca de desagrado por el nombre.

-No sé que estaba pensando.

-Ichigo simplemente no quería perder su amistad y no sabía como actuar, alégrate con que ahora ya encontró a su persona especial. –Isshin recobró su felicidad de sólo pensarlo.

-Puede que incluso ya no tengamos que esperar mucho para ser abuelos –comentó con el rostro todo modificado en una mueca infantil de felicidad, Masaki sonrió con agrado a la renovada actitud de su marido.

Por su parte Ichigo parecía tener ataque de alergia en su vehículo, las mellizas iban durmiendo en los asientos traseros, ya llevaban cerca de quince minutos conduciendo y estaban por demás cansados.

-Salud –Rukia estaba despierta, pero muy somnolienta.

-Gracias…

-Fue muy divertido el día de hoy, gracias por todo Ichigo –dijo Rukia acomodándose para dormitar un rato, Ichigo simplemente sonrió en respuesta.

*** Tururururu ***

Ulquiorra se sentía sumamente agotado, su cabeza le dolía enormemente. Se sentó frente a su escritorio, planeaba revisar papeleo, ingirió las píldoras que el doctor le había medicado hace una semana, la cabeza le daba vueltas, aguardó por el efecto de la medicina cerrando los ojos y reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Adelante –dijo cuando sintió a alguien llegar a su puerta, antes de que tocaran.

-Hay una señorita llamada Orihime Inoue que solicita hablar con usted. –Ulquiorra meditó su respuesta un momento.

-Voy en un momento –más por curiosidad no admitida que por cortesía, fue al encuentro de Orihime en la sala de estar. -¿Qué se te ofrece? –preguntó sereno, no dejando notar su malestar previo.

-Ulquiorra, venía a ver como estabas... y… -Orihime se había levantado de su asiento mientras estrujaba sus dedos.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Orihime. –dijo en un intento de acelerar la charla para tomar un pequeño descanso. Orihime se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa, aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de oír su nombre pronunciado por la voz de Ulquiorra (N/A: ¿quién no?, amo la voz de Ulqui… suena tan genial… quisiera que me narrara historias antes de dormir :3 seguro tendría sueños geniales xD… nada perver ¬¬ digo, con su voz de narrador cualquier historia o sueño es mil veces mejor… aunque la voz de Byakuya igual… mmm… prefiero la de Ulqui, me gusta un pelín más que la de Bya-kun… aunque ambas son geniales xD)

-Q-quería saber sobre Kuchiki-san –dijo luego de serenarse un poco. –Y sobre Ichigo también, me dijeron que tú excusaste a ambos.

-… -Ulquiorra estaba pensando bien que decirle y como pocas veces le ocurría se quedó en silencio frente a una pregunta por un momento. –Ahora han de estar en la casa de verano de Kurosaki, ambos están bien. –comentó luego de haber reflexionado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se fueron tan de repente… y por qué no estás con Kuchiki-san?

-Esa es información que no puedo darte –miró penetrantemente a los ojos de la mujer de naranja cabellera (N/A: aún no estoy segura si la hime tiene el pelo naranjo o castaño anaranjado… da igual :/ ), haciéndole ver que era una situación delicada, Orihime asintió despacio y luego sonrió.

-Gracias por tu tiempo, perdón por molestarte en tu descanso… porque estás descansando ¿verdad?

-… -Ulquiorra volteó la vista a un lado. –Aún hay trabajo que tengo que hacer –dijo mientras se preparaba para irse. Orihime lo miró con reproche, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-Una última pregunta… -aguardó a que Ulquiorra volteara a mirarla -¿Cuándo vuelven?

-Los iré a buscar en el momento adecuado, por ahora no te preocupes más por ellos, Orihime –dijo volteando nuevamente para irse, pero volteó demasiado rápido y le dio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que lo hizo llevarse una mano a ella mientras se detenía. Orihime notó de inmediato el gesto y se acercó a él preocupada.

-¿Estás bien Ulquiorra? –Ulquiorra tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Lo estaré, ya puedes retirarte.

-Ni hablar, ¿dónde está tu habitación?

-No es necesario…

-Vamos –se posicionó junto a él y jaló uno de sus brazos pasándolo por sobre sus hombros –Te ayudaré… -comenzó a caminar jalando a Ulquiorra, quien por inercia también lo hizo, acompasando prontamente sus pasos con los de ella y dejando que un poco de su peso fuera soportado por la chica. Caminaban lento, hasta que Ulquiorra se detuvo, deteniendo a Orihime con él.

-Es hacia el otro lado…

Cuando finalmente llegaron al cuarto de Ulquiorra, éste se recostó en la cama por sobre las mantas y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. Orihime lo miraba fijamente, aguardando a saber que hacer para ser de ayuda, pero al notar que Ulquiorra no pensaba hablarle se dedicó a observar la habitación. No había decoración que hiciera pensar que ese no era un cuarto de invitados, todo estaba ordenado y clasificado, parecía una habitación grande para las pocas cosas que tenía dentro.

-Gracias Orihime, ya puedes irte –dijo Ulquiorra desde la cama.

-Pero estás mal, estoy segura de que no has descansado y tampoco planeas hacerlo… si no reposas no te recuperarás del todo… -Ulquiorra la miró detenidamente al haber sido descubierto.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Estoy segura de que Kuchiki-san te pidió que descansaras para recuperarte pronto –Ulquiorra dirigió su vista al techo y se quedó callado. –¿Has comido bien? –nuevamente fue pillado, no había almorzado ni desayunado, en otras palabras sólo estaba con la cena del día anterior.

-… voy a dormir un poco –dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de hacerlo.

*** Tururururu ***

Rukia se sentaba en la cama mientras sonreía al escuchar un nuevo saludo mañanero de Isshin, el día de hoy había sido más tarde, pero igualmente era temprano para ser un domingo. Luego de desayunar pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en la playa, el día estaba hermosamente soleado.

Las chicas se entretuvieron un tiempo creando construcciones de diversos tipos en la arena. Jugaron, comieron, se rieron… pasaron relajadamente los momentos que les brindaba la vida tan dulcemente, Rukia parecía haber pertenecido desde siempre a ese núcleo familiar e Ichigo parecía tener ojos casi únicamente para ella, aunque trataba de disimular.

Isshin y Masaki en un momento se sonrieron y miraban a sus hijos interactuar junto a Rukia. Por alguna razón poco convincente Ichigo se estaba peleando de nuevo con la menuda chica, que luego de oír un comentario de Karin rió a carcajadas, en cambio Ichigo se avergonzó…

Pasó gran parte del domingo y los Kurosakis llegados más recientemente prepararon su partida, Rukia trataba de ayudar a preparar los bolsos y a cargar el auto, Ichigo estaba ayudando al igual que todos, pero su padre lo interrumpió y lo mandó a hablar con Masaki a escondidas de sus hermanas y Rukia.

Masaki se encontraba sentada en la terraza, apoyada delicadamente contra el respaldo de la silla en que estaba sentada, parecía absorta en la vista del rompimiento de las olas en la costa y en el horizonte, el viento jugaba suavemente con sus cabellos ondulados, haciéndole pensar a Ichigo que su madre siempre se mantendría hermosa.

-Ichigo… ven aquí –dijo cariñosamente la mujer mientras hacía ademán de ofrecerle un asiento cuando se percató de su presencia. Ichigo se sentó y aguardó por lo que su madre le dijera – Últimamente se te ve feliz.

-La paga es buena –comentó Ichigo alzándose de hombros, Masaki le sonrió cariñosamente y volvió a posar su vista en la playa.

-Es muy linda… -Ichigo la miró confundido. –y parece que es una caja de sorpresas… me alegra ver que la hayas encontrado Ichigo.

-No… tenemos ese tipo de relación –dijo Ichigo volteando la vista al comprender a lo que se refería su madre.

-Pero tú la quieres. –Ichigo suspiró abatido y volvió la vista a su madre –debes dejar el pasado atrás cariño… arriesga algo por tu felicidad…

-Están bien así las cosas

-¿Seguro?... Ichigo, ella es diferente… sólo no esperes a que sea tarde. –Masaki se levantó y le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos al chico.

-_"No quiero saber a donde se dirigen mis pasos… sólo me basta con saber que estoy caminando"_ –pensó Ichigo –Está… bien así –repitió cuando se quedó solo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras.

Cenaron cerca de las siete y media, compartieron un poco y luego se marcharon, dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia solos de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo volveremos? –preguntó Rukia más al aire que a Ichigo.

-No sé… -se rascó la cabeza –supongo que Ulquiorra dirá… -Rukia había estado aguardando por alguna llamada del chico de negros cabellos, pero aún no sabía nada de él, de cierta forma sentía que se había desligado de ella.

Al día siguiente Rukia le había pedido a Ichigo permiso para recorrer la ciudad, quería conocerla y obtener nuevas experiencias, como las del fin de semana reciente. Ichigo por su parte, reticente aceptó y la llevaba caminando por las calles mientras entraban a cuanta tienda curiosa o llamativa veían.

Recorrieron el centro caminando calmadamente, lo que aún ninguno pensaba es que parecían estar en una cita… conociendo, divirtiéndose, comiendo… sólo les faltaba ir de la mano. Ichigo había caminando distraído en sus pensamientos, Rukia se detuvo entre una aglomeración de personas, se adentró entre la masa para ver que era lo que las reunía e Ichigo se vio forzado a buscarla.

Era un espectáculo callejero, pocas veces se veía, pero definitivamente no eran malos artistas. Rukia aplaudía entusiasmada al acabar la presentación, el hombre que realizaba por cierto trucos de magia y prestidigitación le sonrió encantadoramente, a lo que ella respondió con entusiasmada sonrisa.

Ichigo miró molesto cuando el dichoso mago hacía aparecer una rosa frente a la chica y se la entregaba haciendo una reverencia, bufó molesto y comenzó a apartarse de la multitud. Rukia agradeció simplemente y sonrió contenta, pero al voltear esperando encontrar ojos miel y cabello naranja, y no encontrarlos, se desanimó.

-¿Qué pasó Ichigo? –preguntó en reclamo al verlo desganado y sentado indiferente en una banca.

-Eres una enana tonta

-¿Ha? –Rukia comenzó a molestarse -¿Qué te dio ahora idiota?

-Deberías ser más conciente…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No deberías sonreírle así a cualquier idiota que encuentres en la calle! –soltó molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?, no digas estupideces. –lo miró con reproche.

-No son estupideces… no sabes que clase de persona es con la que te topas…_"además si le sonríes así a cualquier idiota…"_ –se molestó consigo mismo por lo posesivo que estaba sonando, así que decidió disculparse a su manera –Que te veas bien te va a traer problemas con esa actitud –dijo avergonzado mientras se levantaba para continuar caminando, Rukia recibiendo sin anestesia el cumplido se sonrojó y olvidó el motivo de que estuviera molesta.

Caminaron en silencio uno junto al otro, manteniendo la vista fija en el frente, sin saber si era prudente hablar o mantenerse callados. Ichigo desvió su vista del camino y luego de posarse en Rukia un cartel llamó su atención.

-Mira Rukia… hoy hay fuegos pirotécnicos… ¿conmemoración cultural? –se preguntó en voz alta el peli-naranjo al leer parte del cartel. Rukia sonrió y verificó la hora.

-¿Vamos a venir verdad?

-Si quieres –dijo simplemente, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Llegó la noche rápidamente, juntos el tiempo se les hacía corto. Buscaron un buen punto para presenciar los fuegos artificiales, había algunas personas, en su mayoría chicos y chicas jóvenes, que ya estaban apostados aguardando desde hace unos minutos. Si bien no eran tan fabulosos como los que arrojaban en año nuevo, entretenían lo suficiente. Ichigo decidió ir por cosas de comer, no habían comido nada desde el almuerzo y creía que era lo mejor para acompañar el espectáculo, trató de convencer a Rukia de acompañarlo, pero ella se negó.

-Disculpa, está ocupado –dijo Rukia cuando notó que alguien se acercaba a su costado para ocupar el lugar que le había reservado a Ichigo, un trío de chicos de aparentes 24 años trataban de correr las cosas de la chica sin prestarle la menor atención para hacerse un espacio.

-No veo a nadie. –dijo uno que parecía ser el mayor de los tres.

-Descuida preciosa… cuando llegue le echamos –dijo otro.

-Ese espacio está ocupado –persistente, insistió en su derecho por llegar primero, pasando del segundo chico.

-Deja de molestar y calla esa boca… o buscaremos formas de cerrarla –dijo el tercero.

-Por cierto lindura, ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunto el primero notando lo que el segundo. –Si le has guardado el puesto a tu novio estás de suerte, me ofrezco de reemplazante. –sonrió socarronamente acercándose a la chica.

-¡No es justo!... yo la vi primero Jiro. –recibió una mirada represiva por parte del primero, y de inmediato se calló.

-Como decía… no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? –Rukia lo miraba disgustada.

-No, hagan ahora el favor de retirarse y dejarme en paz.

-Genial… prefiero a una chica difícil, lo hace más interesante –comentó burlón mientras le hacía un gesto al tercer chico, para que le cerrara el paso. –Vamos a recorrer por ahí preciosa, te vas a divertir –dijo arrastrando las palabras acercándose al oído de la chica.

Rukia aprovechó de golpear al chico con un rodillazo al estómago, pero antes de hacer algo más el tercero de ellos sujetó con fuerza sus muñecas.

-¡¿Qué te has creído? –gritó furioso Jiro acercándose a ella para bofetearla, Rukia esperaba el golpe apretando los ojos, pero nunca llegó.

-¿Qué creen que hacen imbéciles? –La voz de Ichigo le hizo abrir los ojos, el chico que había tratado de golpearla estaba ahora tirado en el suelo. Quien afirmaba a Rukia de las muñecas la soltó de inmediato y se abalanzó contra Ichigo.

-Oye naranjito, no te entrometas.

-No debieron molestarla si no querían que me metiera.

-Espera… ¿ese es tu novio?, que poca cosa te conseguiste lindura… -dijo Jiro mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba el rostro, preparándose para pelear. Iba a iniciar la pelea, pero un vehículo de policía le hizo desistir y huir junto con sus compañeros, alguien había alertado la situación cuando comenzaron a molestar a Rukia.

-Demonios Rukia… ¿podrías no meterte en problemas cuando te dejo sola? –preguntó molesto Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Idiota!, no es como si yo los hubiera buscado ni nada… no tengo la culpa –comentó molesta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… ¿y tú? –pasaron del percance y volvieron a quedar en calma, que fue rota por el primer estallido en el cielo. Ambos giraron su vista para ver el cielo nocturno siendo iluminado a intervalos. –Gracias Ichigo –dijo Rukia al cabo de un rato junto a él admirando el cielo, volteó a verlo y al intersectar su mirada con la de él sonrió agradecida.

-De nada… no me preocupes así enana…

-Lo siento… -Rukia se sentía culpable y sólo por el momento lo admitiría. Ichigo la miró sorprendido por la repentina sinceridad con que hablaba.

-Ten –Rukia sintió que algo envolvía su cuello y notó de inmediato que era una bufanda que Ichigo llevaba consigo, el día había estado frío, pero ahora la noche estaba congelante y Rukia no llevaba abrigo. –Da frío verte tan desabrigada –comentó por decir algo.

-Gracias… -lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, amortiguado por la bufanda y siendo posteriormente interferido por otro estallido.

Acabaron los fuegos y se dirigieron con paso lento por las calles a esas horas, eran cerca de las diez de la noche.

-_"sólo no esperes a que sea tarde…"_ –Ichigo llevaba pensando un buen rato en ello, definitivamente no estaban mejor así las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde que conoció a Rukia… y no podía evitar pensar que pronto se haría tarde para cualquier acontecimiento. Iban caminando muy juntos y en un momento Ichigo se detuvo, Rukia por inercia también lo hizo al sentir que avanzaba sola.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin molestia.

-¿Qué habrías hecho si yo no hubiera llegado en ese entonces?

-No lo sé… supongo que habría tratado de golpearlos… y talvez gritar por ayuda… no sé en verdad.

-Debiste dejar que se quedaran con el lugar.

-¡Pero si nosotros habíamos llegado primero! –Ichigo de pronto acortó la distancia que los separaba y envolvió en sus brazos a la chica de azabaches cabellos.

-¿Cómo te hago entender… que es peligroso?

-Ichigo…

-Pudo haberte pasado algo de lo que me arrepentiría de por vida Rukia.

-Pero no pasó, porque llegaste a tiempo.

-No estoy siempre junto a ti para protegerte Rukia…

-Lo sé –al decir eso, una punzada de angustia hizo acto de presencia en el pecho de Rukia.

-Pero… puedo estar siempre ahí si me lo permites… -Ichigo susurró en el oído de la chica muy delicadamente mientras separaba un poco su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos. Rukia estaba con los ojos dilatados por lo repentino de la confesión de Ichigo, sobra decir que estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Yo… -Rukia sintió cierto vértigo, pero la mirada determinada y suplicante de Ichigo le impidió decir alguna palabra más.

-Rukia… -Ichigo acercó lentamente su rostro al de Rukia, ambos miraban anhelantes los labios del otro, cuando sus respiraciones se superponían y acariciaban las superficies de éstos Ichigo detuvo su avance para mirar directamente a los ojos de Rukia –quiero… -antes de poder continuar sintió la presión en sus labios producida por los de Rukia.

Las manos de Ichigo sujetaban el fino rostro de Rukia, quien a su vez imitaba la acción. Iniciaron con sutiles y delicados besos, como temiendo pedir mucho del otro, transmitían su afecto en repetidos lapsus cortos, que no tardaron en alargarse. Rukia pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Ichigo y éste sujetó delicadamente con una mano la cabeza de Rukia, mientras que la otra la utilizaba para pegarlo más a él y mantenerla firme desde la cintura, con cierto toque posesivo en su accionar.

Debieron por culpa de la inoportuna necesidad de aire, separarse por un momento, pero lejos de romper el momento lo alargaba en un dulce estado. Ambos apoyaron su frente contra la del otro manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la repentina y placentera calma interna que les invadía.

Rukia había bajado lentamente sus manos hasta los pectorales de Ichigo y podía sentir por debajo de la camisa de éste el desbocado latido de su corazón, llenándola de satisfacción al saberse causante de ese efecto en el peli-naranjo. Sonrieron a la vez e Ichigo volvió a cobijarla entre sus brazos posesivamente sin dañarla, acarició la mejilla derecha de Rukia y le besó la frente mientras volvía a separarse un poco.

-Vamos… -Rukia tuvo que separarse un poco más para librarse finalmente de los brazos de Ichigo, pese a que en definitiva no quería ser arrancada de ese espacio que ahora sentía le pertenecía por derecho. Ichigo dejó que Rukia lo jalara un trecho y luego la siguió a buen ritmo, aún cogidos de las manos.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿qué hacen merodeando por aquí de tan noche? –Un hombre de traje estaba parado frente a ellos, unos metros más adelante. Rukia e Ichigo miraron interrogantes al hombre, ninguno de ellos le conocía –Ciertamente fue un poco más complicado hallarlos… se suponía que sólo me encontraría a la pequeña Kuchiki… pero me llevé el gordo.

Detrás del hombre aparecieron cuatro hombres más, abriéndose en abanico frente a la pareja, Ichigo instintivamente movió a Rukia hacia su espalda para tratar de protegerla de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Saludarte… y llevárnosla –dijo apuntando a Rukia. De pronto, sin que Ichigo se percatara, un quinto hombre apareció por detrás y cogió a Rukia, levantándola del suelo. En el instante en que Ichigo volteó a verla y socorrerla fue interceptado por dos de los cuatro hombres previos y golpeado sin compasión.

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia trataba de zafarse de su captor mientras veía como Ichigo se levantaba y trataba de hacerles frente al dúo.

-Quédate quieta mocosa –el hombre que la sujetaba extrajo una daga y la puso en su cuello –no valla a ser que se dañe tu lindo rostro… -Ichigo se petrificó al ver a Rukia en peligro.

Estaban en graves problemas.

* * *

(*): Ahh~ que echaba de menos las acotaciones… bueno, esta es para decirles que no tengo idea de dónde salió eso, pero se me ocurrió como un apellido y así se queda les guste o no -3- .¡Ah!, como todo lo que escribo… les recomiendo prestar mucha atención a esta parte… especialmente a la reacción de Ulqui ^^ si adivinan por qué reaccionó así les daré un premio xD ah, pero sólo a quien adivine… pueden pedir lo que sea… desde fics (sin lemmon… o bueno, me dejo a merced del ganador), información de alguno de los personajes en este fic (no creo que les interese, pero es una opción), adelantos del fic (digan respecto a quién)… o lo que se les ocurra… pero eso si los doy por ganadores… o sea, no partan con sus peticiones antes de saber la respuesta (que daré en el prox capítulo).

(**): Ulqui… ahora me da miedito… encajó demasiado bien en mi mentecita en esta parte… y es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo que me asusté bastante al acabarlo y leerlo… que mente más perversa me oculto a mi misma xS.

(***): Estuve tentada de ponerlo en inglés… pero… me dio flojera cambiarlo xD

¡Hey!, ¡terminaron de leer!, xD que largo me salió esta cosa… quedó un poco abrupto el final, pero ya era mucha escritura como para alargarlo más… bueno yo… ah! *esquivando una enorme piedra que fue arrojada* ¿Quién lanzó eso? *Ahora son una lluvia de piedras* ¡Paren!, ¡me van a dar con una de esas!

-¡Esa es la intención! –grita alguien.

Si me matan no van a saber que es lo que pasa ;D ajajaja… ¡Ay! *una piedra más pequeña le da en la frente* eso dolió… ya, ¡paren de una maldita vez! *inupis comienza a disgustarse, todos se quedan estáticos por el cambio de actitud* bien… ya sé que lo corté en una parte tensa, pero creo que ya es hora de ser cruel con ustedes en este aspecto de pasar de un cap a otro xD. El próximo capítulo no sé para cuando estará *abucheos generalizados, pero ya no pedradas*, el título se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo el despertar de Ichi gracias al genial de Isshin… y se llama "Turbias Memorias", me gusta como suena… lamentablemente ahora comienzan todos los certámenes, así que ni siquiera voy a abrir mi cuadernito de escritura para intentar algo y eso… adiosín… cualquier aviso ya saben, en el perfil… por cierto… anduve releyendo la historia… o.o me sorprendió lo mucho que ha madurado mi escritura gracias a esto, los shots… y por supuesto que también a ustedes, así que déjenme review, en especial si quieren conti… porque la verdad ahora se me están yendo las ganas de escribir aquí y se dirigen a crear cosas nuevas, y no anima mucho ver menos de 10 reviews cuando escribes tanto y con tanta preocupación de que encaje todo… ah, trataré de actualizar mis shots por ahí, definitivamente hoy no… no he dormido desde el lunes… y ya pasan de las 8 de la mañana xS... y eso que venía saliendo de un certamen, no sé si me estallará el cerebro primero o si caigo dormida… cualquiera de las dos son bien factibles xD bye!


	10. Turbias Memorias

Oh rayos, me adivinaron xD… ¡fuertes aplausos para **MaryCheliz**!, bueno amiga mía (conste que no estaba arreglado, es todo deducción de ella), le atinaste a todo, aunque no me quedó muy claro tu línea de pensamiento, sí cogiste cada pista leve que di (el recuerdo suprimido, la tortura, el nombre…) y te armaste una idea bastante cercana a lo que era xD… aplausos también para **spunk-xX**, quien si bien no le atinó, hizo el intento. Por cierto… algo nada que ver: jajajajaja estaba escribiendo este cap… y me acordé que tenía la canción de Orihime esa, "La la la" jajajajaja me maté de la risa escuchándola jajajajajaja, esa canción es muy… "Orihime" xD jajajajaja, aún no sé por qué me puse a escucharla, pero me reí mucho.

Pasando a lo obvio, **Bleach no me pertenece… es del desalmado de Tite** que aún no devuelve a Rukia T_T… y bueno, muchas gracias por las reviews a: **Sakura-Jeka, Yare Kurosaki, spunk-xX** (Hola!, je… si bueno, en ese momento están tratando de raptarla, pero al menos alcanzó a declararse, aunque no es una declaración en toda regla xD… sobre lo que dijiste para el "concurso", no olvides que hablamos de Ulqui… no creo que piense que algo que viviese fuera estúpido y le dé pena ajena… de hecho no me imagino a Ulquiorra sintiendo vergüenza de algo de su pasado xD. Gracias en verdad por participar e intentarlo, me alegra saber qué es lo que piensas de la historia y de cómo seguirá), **MaryCheliz** (que decirte amiga jajajajajaja, no esperaba ser descubierta por nadie, pero ya veo que de verdad me conoces xD jajajajajaja, oh, sobre tu pedido… ajustamos detalles después, aunque admito que también me gusta la idea de hacer un fic de Erza y Gerald xD jajajaja es que… es tan linda pareja, medio romántico, medio dramático… aunque sí, ya sé que me dijiste sin tragedia, romance puro jajajajaja), **Dita34** y a **elechan** (jajajajaja noooooo, turba enfurecida! Nooooo! Jajajajajjaa xD que me reí con eso… jajajajaja mi hermana llegó de su cuarto a preguntarme de qué me reía xD, aish… bien, aquí tienes la conti, pero… estoy segura de que vas a aporrear la puerta de mi depa jajajajjaa no te diré donde vivo!, y menos mal que no lo sabe nadie de por aquí a quien le dé ganas de hacerme sentar a escribir la conti de este cap… creo, aunque ya sé que va a pasar en la conti xD… pero tardará un poco, por cierto… muchas gracias por leer y comentar en mis otras historias, me alegraste el día justo cuando estaba escribiendo el inicio de este cap).

¡Les doy las gracias por todas las reviews que me han dejado! Aunque quería esperar a que me dieran 10 reviews al menos, no me aguanté, **¡llegamos a las 60 reviews!…** bueno… disfruten este capítulo, recuerden las especificaciones sobre escritura (vean algún capi atrás por si no recuerdan, creo que en el 6)

**Advertencia:**No olviden que este fic tiene rating T, las escenas de este cap son fuertes según yo… al menos lo suficiente como para advertirlo. Otra cosa, el género de este fic es GENERAL, lo que implica que en este fic hay casi de todo… sino vean este capítulo, que no lo recomiendo a gente sensible a estos temas.

**Agradecimientos especiales a Maricela (MaryCheliz)**, sin tu ayuda me hubiera quedado muy extraña la parte del desayuno… gracias por ayudarme con el avance que está teniendo el ulquihime… en verdad me cuestan esos dos, creí que se habían salido mucho de sus personalidades… jejeje xD no te pasé nada de lo que te va a sorprender en este cap… menos mal que ya me habías dejado la review, porque sino no hubiera podido preguntarte, me reanimaste y me permitiste volver a meterme en los sentimientos de la hime xD con lo que me cuesta esa chica…

Nota: Este capítulo inicia desde la tarde-noche del sábado, es decir, cuando Rukia e Ichi vuelven del parque de diversiones con el resto de Kurosakis**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Turbias memorias

Ulquiorra se remecía inquieto, su mente vagaba por sus recuerdos y el pesar se notaba en su rostro, que poco a poco comenzaba a sumirse en un frío sudor. Cuando parecía que hablaría entre sueños, abrió los ojos. Sintiéndose desorientado por un momento se incorporó de inmediato en la cama, valiéndole un dolor de cabeza y un mareo, que lo hizo detener cualquier acción.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche en ese momento, Ulquiorra miró a un costado y vio a Orihime dormida sobre el borde de la cama. Se sorprendió de verla aún ahí y se quedó observándola dormir. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero no se movió ni hablo, entró el mayordomo.

-Señor… la chica acaba de quedarse dormida, si gusta le despierto.

-No, está bien así –Ulquiorra notó que Orihime tenía un paño en la mano en que reposaba su cabeza.

-Estuvo cuidando de usted, Rukia-sama se disgustaría si supiera que se ha estado esforzando.

-Prepárale una habitación, no es prudente que se marche ahora.

-Si, Cifer-san –Ulquiorra volvió a quedarse como único ser conciente en la habitación.

Se levantó de la cama y se aseó, posó las manos en el lavamanos con aparente indiferencia, mas en su interior, todo amenazaba con quebrarse, las negruras que en su pasado trató de sepultar, amenazaban con salir ahora a flote en su mente y torturaban su conciencia.

Volvió dentro del cuarto y esbozó una levísima sonrisa al ver dormir tan desprotegida a Orihime, recuperó su semblante mientras se le acercaba y la cogía en brazos. Orihime dormida aún, inconcientemente se trató de aferrar de quien la movía, abrazándose al cuello del chico de ojos verdes. Ulquiorra la cargó al cuarto que se había preparado para ella y la depositó suavemente en la cama, luego la cubrió con una manta y salió para continuar con su trabajo.

_-No quiero ir a clases hoy –decía un pequeño de cabello negro inflando sus mejillas en un claro intento de hacer un puchero._

_-Tienes que ir Ulquiorra, sólo ve a jugar con tus amigos._

_-Los niños del colegio son tontos –dijo indiferente mientras miraba por la ventana –y la profesora nos habla como bebés._

_-Pero si eres mi bebé –dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos almendrados y cabello negro ondulado y largo, mientras cogía al pequeño de unos tres años y medio y le hacía cosquillas, mientras ambos reían._

Ya cansado Ulquiorra se frotaba los ojos luego de un pequeño recuerdo propiciado por un pequeño descanso no premeditado. Se levantó y fue por un café a la cocina, hoy esperaba no dormir, el pasado le estaba acechando con cada avance del tiempo… los mismos archivos que revisaba eran propiciadores de recuerdos.

Volvió a trabajar en su escritorio, tenía recopilada información de los actuales dueños de Aizawa-Corp. La empresa actualmente era regida por la única heredera viva de aquella familia según los archivos, una joven mujer menor de veinticinco años, soltera. La chica había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico hacia dos años, dejándola a cargo de un enorme imperio financiero, que debatía en poder y riqueza con el de la familia Kuchiki, de hecho, ambos eran los mayores accionistas de la empresa de té en la que actualmente Byakuya buscaba hacerse accionista mayoritario.

Tenía estudios de ingeniería comercial, que terminó de manera no presencial producto de la muerte de sus padres, debido a sus elevadas calificaciones. La chica en cuestión ahora había extendido en gran medida sus bienes, de maneras poco escrupulosas. Se rumoreaba que se encontraba enlazada a grupos de yakuzas, pero no era posible confirmar nada aún.

Ulquiorra pasó toda la noche obteniendo la mayor cantidad de conocimientos al respecto de la familia y formas de enfrentar la situación, investigó todos los negocios relacionados y averiguó todas las formas posibles en que le beneficiaría a la mujer el mal de la familia Kuchiki.

-_"Igual a sus padres"_ –pensó inconcientemente mientras obtenía más y más datos de la joven. Sin poder evitarlo, a las cuatro de la mañana cayó dormido sobre la mesa.

_Un niño pequeño, de baja estatura y edad, caminaba cogido de la mano de su madre y su padre. El niño iba feliz riendo, al tiempo que saltaba cada tres pasos y avanzaba llevado en volandas por ambos adultos, que sonreían junto a él, compartiendo su alegría. Cuando llegaron a unos metros de casa el padre se detuvo, haciendo detener a toda la familia. Dijo unas palabras que el pequeño no alcanzó a entender mientras les pedía que fueran por unos refrescos._

_Bajo el pórtico de la gran casa del niño había una limosina estacionada, de ella se bajaron personas que el pequeño alcanzó a ver, entre ellas un hombre muy parecido a su padre. Para cuando su padre volvió por ellos, ya no jugaron más. Los ojos verdes del hombre de cabellera negra y lisa eran ilegibles para su primogénito de iguales colores de ojos y cabellos, mientras que para su esposa no auguraban un buen futuro._

Se despertó antes de que dieran las seis, sobresaltado, reordenó los papeles que había esparcido y fue a tomar una ducha.

*** turururu ***

Orihime se despertaba desorientada, no recordando ni dónde estaba ni qué día era. Se golpeó la frente al recordar que estaba en casa de Rukia y se levantó dejando todo ordenado luego de bañarse y vestirse. Abrió la puerta del cuarto en que estaba y asomó la cabeza con sumo cuidado, a ambos lados se extendía un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, suspiró abatida mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de ubicarse en aquella casa.

Comenzó a caminar en línea recta, hasta que llegó a unas escaleras, pero antes de poder bajarlas la detuvieron.

-Señorita, no debe bajar ahí, venga, su desayuno ya está listo.

-¿Qué hay allí?

-Bajando está el comedor de servicio para los empleados, así como la bodega de la familia. –Orihime sonrió.

-¿Entonces Ulquiorra –san y usted desayunan allá abajo?

-Oh, no, me temo que nosotros estamos en otra categoría de empleados, yo lo hago junto con el personal de servicio de limpieza aquí arriba, pero claramente no en el comedor principal, Cifer-san por su parte, es el único con tal privilegio de entre los empleados. –Orihime se extrañó, pero alegró al tiempo. –Tome asiento –le dijo mientras corría la silla más cercana, habían llegado al comedor.

-Gracias… -el mayordomo se iba a retirar –espere, ¿Ulquiorra vendrá a desayunar?

-Lo llamaré enseguida.

-Ah, gracias… lo esperaré.

Ulquiorra apareció luego de unos instantes y se sentó sin hablar, cuando les sirvieron, sólo ingirió su té, sin probar bocado de lo que había para desayunar. Orihime lo miraba en silencio, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Ulquiorra-san…

-Ya no es necesario que te quedes, ve a casa. –dijo sin sonar molesto, pero a Orihime le parecía un reclamo.

-S-si… lamento haber provocado tantas molestias. –Ulquiorra no la miró y siguió bebiendo de su té. – ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó al cabo de un rato en silencio.

-Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente.

-Ya veo… -Orihime sentía que Ulquiorra estaba siendo apático, podía ver que algo le estaba molestando realmente. –No creí… que te molestara el que viniera a verte… estaba preocupada… y ayer… no te veías bien… yo… lo siento. –apretó sus manos sobre su regazo, pensando en lo torpe que había sido.

-No me has molestado, Orihime –dijo dejando la taza y mirándola fijamente –Agradezco tu preocupación, puedes ir tranquila.

-Algo… ¡Hay algo que te molesta verdad! –dijo alzando la voz, se sorprendió a sí misma, pero no daría pie atrás –Has estado extraño desde el accidente… no… incluso antes, algo te preocupa, ¿tan difícil es para ti confiar en las personas?, ¿tan difícil es que te apoyes en alguien?... se que es tonto decirlo, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte… quiero ayudarte…

-No hay nada que puedas hacer –dijo indiferente, Orihime sin darse cuenta comenzó a lagrimear, estaba helada mirando a Ulquiorra, mientras que las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin que ella las sintiera si quiera. –pero no debes llorar por eso, Orihime –En ese momento se percató de que por sus mejillas escurrían lágrimas, y las miró extrañada, Ulquiorra se levantó y acercó mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas delicadamente con su mano, para luego marcharse diciendo unas últimas palabras –Si te acercas, si puedes llegar a mí… entonces quedarás sucia por mí… no debes mancharte Orihime, que mi oscuridad no te toque.

Ulquiorra desapareció de la misma forma en que había llegado para desayunar y Orihime no volvió a verlo antes de irse, no supo como reaccionar y simplemente se marchó cuando tuvo oportunidad. Ahora caminaba por inercia hacia su departamento, tenía la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo mientras avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, ingresó a su departamento extrañamente sin saludar a nadie en el camino, dejando extrañados a los residentes y al recepcionista.

Había ido con un bolso cruzado a la mansión Kuchiki, que ahora era dejado delicadamente sobre la mesa, cerró la puerta del departamento y avanzó a la cocina, verificó que estuviera ordenada y aprovechó de limpiarla un poco. Cuando terminó con ella se dirigió al living, encendió la televisión a un volumen superior al moderado y se sentó en el sofá que estaba directamente en frente de ella. Sus ojos seguían cubiertos por su flequillo mientras subía sus piernas y las apretujaba contra sí.

-Duele… -apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas, la televisión mostraba un programa de farándula al cual ella era completamente indiferente, comenzó a llorar empapando la tela que cubría sus rodillas -¿En qué momento… te has vuelto… tan importante? –se preguntó mientras murmuraba afligida, las lágrimas salían sin control mientras ella hipaba levemente al tiempo que su espalda se movía incesante por los intentos de ahogar los sollozos.

La televisión seguía transmitiendo, risas y burlas junto a sonidos de ambiente para el programa se escuchaban, mientras ella simplemente lloraba apoyada sobre sus rodillas, cada gota salida desde el fondo de su corazón la liberaba y estrujaba a un mismo tiempo. Su corazón se rompía en pedazos al mismo tiempo que se reconstruía para volver a romperse, el resto del mundo desaparecía en ese momento, sólo estaban sus sentimientos.

Ulquiorra se sintió impotente cuando secó sus lágrimas, pero prefería ello a que verla inmiscuida en su pasado, ciertamente él era únicamente oscuridad, no quería ensuciar la luz que encontraba al borde del camino. Se encerró en su cuarto decidiendo no acercarse otra vez a la chica, al menos no hasta solucionar el actual problema que enlazaba las vidas de personas importantes para él.

Llegados a este punto, Ulquiorra ya no tenía nada más que hacer por el resto del día, y cogiendo el consejo de Orihime se puso a descansar, para el lunes estaba seguro necesitaría estar bien. Comprendiendo a su vez que no podía encerrarse de lo que ahora la vida abría en su camino, dejó a su mente vagar por sus recuerdos, había aprendido mucho en la vida como para seguir sintiendo miedo por ellos, ahora tenía motivos y medios para enfrentar su pasado y caminar hacia un futuro limpio, que quería ciertamente alcanzar para compartir.

Ulquiorra comprendió que ya era momento de luchar por ser quien era y mantener libre de lágrimas los rostros que ahora le importaban, específicamente hablando de dos chicas mayormente. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de su cuarto mirando al techo, con los brazos extendidos, pensando en lo que Orihime una vez le dijo.

_- "__Siempre hubieron buenas personas que cuidaron de mí y me ayudaron a estar donde estoy ahora." -_ Ulquiorra recordaba esas palabras de ella, esbozó una triste sonrisa al pensar en cómo él había llegado a donde estaba. – _"desde que puedo recordar, no ha habido nadie cerca para ayudarme" –_eso lo había dicho él… en cierta forma no era mentira, pero tampoco era tan cierto como parecía, sino sencillamente no estaría donde ahora estaba. Recordaba haber dicho que no tenía familia, claro… lo referente a su ascendencia era algo que nadie existente en el mundo debía saber por el momento, pero en ese instante deseó poder contarle a Orihime todo lo que ocultaba en su pasado, su terrible pasado.

*** turururu ***

_Hace veintidós años casi del tiempo actual, un pequeño niño de poco más de cuatro años trataba de leer un cuento sentado en el piso. Una mujer de negros cabellos se encontraba en la cocina, mientras de una olla salía vapor y procedía un ruido de ebullición, ella estaba cortando vegetales con suma atención en la preparación de la comida._

_-Mami, ¿por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí?... –pregunto el pequeño cuando hubo acabado de leer._

_-Porque nos tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones hoy, tu papá pronto llegará –dijo sonriendo al pequeño, tratando de ocultar el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía desde el día anterior._

_-Pero tú siempre me dices que el jardín es importante… ¿por qué hoy justamente puedo saltármelo? –insistió el pequeño de ojos verdes y viva inteligencia._

_-Porque creí que era bueno darte el gusto por un día Ulquiorra_

_-¿Es mi cumpleaños? –preguntó inocentemente._

_-No, pero… veamos… ¿falta poco para eso verdad?_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, quizás deberías ir a medirte para ver si has crecido desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí._

_-¿Qué edad tenía entonces?_

_-Estabas por cumplir los tres años_

_-¡Quiero ver cuánto crecí! –dijo olvidando completamente el motivo inicial de la charla con su madre mientras recorría entusiasmado la casa por las marcas que en ese tiempo hubieran hecho. Su madre sonrió viendo al niño correr de un lado a otro, apiadándose de él le señaló una pared junto a la puerta._

_Dejó la comida en su etapa de cocción y con un plumón se acercó a su hijo, que estaba tratando de ponerse de puntitas pegando la espalda a la pared, para asegurarse de haber roto la marca previa de esa casa._

_-Oh mira que alto estás –dijo la mujer luego de hacer una nueva marca cuando le hizo apoyar completamente los pies en el suelo. Ulquiorra sonrió al ver que superaba por más de diez centímetros su última marca._

_-Voy a ser más alto que papá –dijo feliz._

_-Puede ser… ¿pero crees que serás más listo? –preguntó divertida la mujer mientras le daba un beso en la frente al pequeñín._

_-¡Claro!, aunque… eso sería si me das permiso de leer esa enciclopedia… ¿puedo? –preguntó tiernamente al referirse a una enciclopedia infantil sobre el cuerpo humano._

_-Por supuesto Ulquiorra… recuerda, si hay alguna letra que no sabes, muéstramela y te la explico._

_-Gracias mami. –El niño se fue a sacar la enciclopedia de su lugar de reposo y como previamente había hecho, se sentó a leer sobre la alfombra, con el libro en su regazo._

_-"Se está tardando" –pensó la bella mujer al mirar por la ventana. –Ulquiorra, deja eso y ven a comer –el niño obedientemente guardó el libro en su lugar correspondiente y se sentó a la mesa. Comía con calma y cuidado, le era levemente indiferente al sabor de la comida que hoy le tocaba, especialmente porque no le gustaban las arvejas que tenía en su plato._

_Estaban en un lugar a las afueras de Karakura, era la casa que su familia le heredó al no tener más descendientes antes de casarse con Albert, el padre de Ulquiorra. Esta casa no contaba dentro de los bienes de su marido, por lo que esperaba no fueran encontrados fácilmente ahí._

_Su teléfono sonó y ella presurosa fue a atender._

_-Diana… -la voz de Albert se escuchaba agitada por el teléfono -¡Tienen que salir de ahí!, me encontraron y no tardarán en dar con ustedes… no se preocupen por… -la línea se cortó._

_-¿Mami? –Ulquiorra notando que algo extraño pasaba perdió todo el entusiasmo por leer y se acercó a su madre, que trataba de calmarse y recomponerse._

_-No pasa nada… termina de almorzar ¿quieres? –trató de ser lo más dulce posible con él, evitando que su voz temblara, no quería asustarlo y quería que comiera antes de tener que irse… además… ¿irse a dónde?, ni ella sabía la respuesta._

_Mientras su hijo comía, ella preparaba una mochila con dinero, una muda de ropa para el pequeño, un poco de bebestibles y unas galletas que le gustaban a Ulquiorra… no tenía vehículo, además no sabía conducir, siempre lo había hecho o su marido o el chofer de la familia, pero ahora claramente no tenían uno. _

_-Ulquiorra, vamos a ir a buscar a papá ¿de acuerdo?, tenemos que salir sin que nadie sepa ¿si? –Ulquiorra miraba preocupado a su madre, algo no andaba bien y él podía sentirlo._

_Un ruido de una furgoneta acercándose detuvo en seco a Diana. Corrió asustada a mirar por la ventana frontal para ver como cinco hombres bajaban de ella y procedían a pasar la barda de la casa, caminaban tranquilamente, la puerta estaba a unos metros de ellos._

_-Ulquiorra –la mujer cogió al pequeño de los hombros completamente asustada, no se esperaba que tan pronto dieran con ellos –¡mírame por favor! –el niño la miró asustándose al verla en pánico._

_-¿Qué pasa ma…?_

_-Unos hombres muy malos vienen Ulquiorra, pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches… no vayas a dejar que te vean… -la mujer lo abrazó y lo cogió para luego ir a ocultarlo mientras sonaba el timbre de la casa._

_-¡Hey!, ¡ábrenos mujer!... sabemos que estás dentro –dijo un hombre mientras golpeaba con los nudillos. Ulquiorra comenzó a temblar de miedo y su madre le besaba la frente repetidamente._

_-Mi vida… por lo que más quieras prométeme que no dejarás que te vean, que no te encontrarán._

_-¿Y tú mami?, cabemos los dos… ven conmigo –la mujer negó_

_-Mi niño… no… por favor prométemelo –su rostro era surcado por muchas lágrimas._

_-Lo prometo._

_-No vayas a romper esa promesa Ulquiorra… te amo… y pase lo que pase… no salgas… hasta que no oigas a nadie cerca… presta mucha atención a los ruidos y sólo sale cuando no haya nadie cerca… aunque grite… no salgas…_

_-¡Pero mamá! –Ulquiorra comenzó a llorar y Diana trató de limpiarle las lágrimas y le entregó su osito de peluche. Estaba dentro de un cesto de mimbre, dentro de un armario, en la parte superior._

_-Calla, si te escuchan te buscarán y no quiero que eso pase… -dijo empinándose para darle un último beso- no hagas ruido, yo voy a estar bien… cuando puedas huye sin mirar atrás, llévate esta mochila, perdóname Ulquiorra… de ahora en adelante, no digas a nadie tu apellido… ahora eres Ulquiorra Cifer, ¿de acuerdo? –diciendo esto cerró la tapa del cesto y ordenó el armario sin que se notara el cesto, fuera los golpes eran cada vez más insistentes hasta que pararon._

_Diana salió del cuarto y corrió a la cocina, arrojó la comida de Ulquiorra y trató de esconder la presencia previa del pequeño. Inesperadamente la puerta principal fue derribada._

_-Registren –se escuchó una voz masculina seguida de movimientos varios por el lugar, Ulquiorra trataba con todas sus fuerzas prestar atención a los ruidos que habían fuera del armario y del cuarto._

_-No hay necesidad –Diana se adelantó y salió enfrente de los hombres –aquí estoy –dijo completamente segura, Ulquiorra se asustó de escuchar a su madre hablando con esos hombres y esperaba angustiado lo que ocurriera._

_-¿Dónde esta el niño, Diana Cifer?_

_-Salió con Albert. –el hombre que la interrogaba estalló en carcajadas._

_-No deberías estar jugando con nosotros… tu marido… ya dejó este mundo –dijo burlesco mientras la miraba de soslayo. Diana tenía miedo, pero no dejaría que nada de eso la hiciera dudar de su decisión, no quería tampoco que Ulquiorra lo notara._

_-Ustedes… ¡él es su hermano!, ¡cómo hacen esto entre familia!_

_-Lo que haga o deje de hacer Len Aizawa-sama con sus familiares nos tiene sin cuidado, obedecemos órdenes y nos pagan por ello… ahora… ¿dónde está el heredero de Albert-sama? –dijo mirando a la mujer._

_-Albert lo escondió._

_-No es cierto… la tortura fue efectiva con él… y nos dijeron que está contigo. –hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dos hombres comenzaron a registrar todo el lugar, llegó uno al armario y mientras revisaba la parte inferior Diana pensaba en una forma de distraerlos._

_-¡No está aquí!, ¡salgan de mi casa! –en un rápido movimiento sacó el cuchillo cocinero que había ocultado en sus ropas y se abalanzó contra el hombre que daba las órdenes. Los dos que estaban registrando se detuvieron y voltearon a ver._

_-He, ¿crees que puedes hacer algo?-dijo mientras apretujaba la muñeca de la mujer mientras hacía por la fuerza que soltara el cuchillo, le había cogido la mano antes de que lo alcanzara a tocar. -¡No molestes, basura! –la arrojó con fuerza, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. –Sigan revisando –dijo viendo que los hombres se detenían, el del armario procedió a registrar otro lugar. Ulquiorra se aferraba fuertemente a su osito mientras trataba de no emitir sonido alguno._

_-Señor, revisamos todo y no está –dijo uno al cabo de un rato._

_-¿Dónde está mujer? –Diana no hablo y decidió tratar de no emitir ruido alguno –te estoy hablando… préstame atención maldita –cogió su rostro con una mano mientras veía los ojos llenos de determinación de ella._

_-Nunca lo sabrás._

_-No sabes que dices –dijo bofeteándola, la llevó al cuarto matrimonial –quédense vigilando las salidas –le dijo a dos de sus subordinados, quedando sólo dos con él. –Tu marido no duró… ¿crees que tú me diviertas un poco? –preguntó a la joven madre mientras la arrojaba a la cama. Sus hombres la ataron prontamente y la dejaron a su merced._

_-…_

_-Si no quieres decir nada… me complacería oírte gritar –sacó un arma con silenciador de bajo calibre y le disparó a una de sus piernas, Diana se mordió fuertemente el labio tratando de no gritar. –Oh… ¿no gritarás tampoco? –hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los hombres mientras guardaba el arma. –Entonces me aseguraré de que sufras hasta suplicar por tu muerte… y nos dirás dónde está el pequeño._

_-Nunca –dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas de dolor se formaban en sus ojos._

_-Entonces comencemos… - repentinamente Ulquiorra dejó de escuchar muchos ruidos… hasta que oyó gritos desesperados de su madre._

_-"Dijo que no saliera… prometí no salir… no saldré… no me verán…" –se convencía así mismo el pequeño mientras lloraba en silencio apretando a su osito luego de una hora escuchándola gritar. En un momento comenzó a oír jadeos y golpes mientras su madre gritaba desgarradoramente. Los gritos siguieron así por media hora más… hasta que pararon en un momento._

_-Tch… ¿está muerta? –preguntó despectivamente. –No nos ha dicho dónde está el bastardo… tú –dijo a uno –pásame eso –dijo refiriéndose a unos implementos que utilizaron casi al inicio y le aplicó electrochoques hasta que la vio abrir los ojos. -¿Y?, ¿dónde está? –la mujer ya no era capaz de sentir algo de su cuerpo, sonrió burlona y volvió a cerrar los ojos, lo había vencido. -¡Maldita estúpida! –procedió a golpearla cuanto quiso hasta que notó que ya no respondía._

_-Señor, no ha salido nadie… si hubiera un niño tan pequeño aquí…_

_-Tch… quema la casa… esta mujer ya está muerta y no debemos dejar huellas de nada… como su piel está quemada es mejor así… -comentó eso último para sí mientras salía del cuarto y se ajustaba su ropa –tú –le dijo a uno de ellos –traba las puertas… vámonos de una vez, cuando comience el humo alertarán a bomberos._

_Así se hizo, un hombre trabó las puertas y prendió fuego al frontis de la casa, Ulquiorra mordía su labio hasta sangrar aguantando el llanto y los gritos que pugnaba por dar mientras trataba de asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún ruido ni movimiento… que no hubiera nadie cerca._

_Bajó de su escondite y corrió al cuarto donde estaba su madre mientras el calor se intensificaba y el fuego se acercaba, nadie más estaba en ese lugar. La mochila que había bajado con él y su osito estaban tirados junto a la cama de su madre mientras el pequeño lloraba mares de lágrimas, gritaba desconsolado sobre el cuerpo de su madre, desnudo, con quemaduras, cortes, moretones y envuelto en sangre… Ulquiorra desesperado trataba de reanimarla y hacer que abriera los ojos._

_Cuando el fuego llegó a la habitación comprendió que su madre estaba muerta, y más aún comprendió que había muerto para salvarlo. En ese instante… Ulquiorra Aizawa murió, para dar paso al indiferente y frívolo de Ulquiorra Cifer, se limpió el rostro y su mirada perdió el brillo, se trepó sobre un mueble y abrió la ventana del cuarto de su madre para arrojarse fuera con su mochila, dejando atrás al osito que minutos después fue consumido por las llamas._

_Se cambió de ropas y arrojó las suyas al fuego antes de irse. Vagó un tiempo por las calles, estuvo una semana de lugar en lugar sin ser detectado por nadie, aprendió fácilmente a pasar desapercibido, pero le intrigaba aún su verdadero apellido, su madre se lo había escrito en la parte interior de la polera que ahora traía puesta y estaba más que sucia._

_Había copiado lo que estaba escrito en ella a una hoja y dentro de la biblioteca en que ahora estaba leyendo unos libros demasiado avanzados para su edad y topándose con el par de letras que no podía aún leer se acercó al mesón de la bibliotecaria._

_-Señora, ¿podría por favor decirme cómo se lee esto? –un chico de unos cuatro años, cabello negro y tristes ojos verdes hablaba de puntitas hacia un mostrador que lo superaba en altura por unos palmos. La mujer desvió la vista hacia él y se sorprendió._

_-¿Dónde están tus padres pequeños?_

_-Mamá está en el baño –dijo con la mirada oscurecida mientras acercaba el libro. –No entiendo estas dos letras –dijo apuntando a la "_y"_ y a la _"w"_ –no sé cómo se leen. La mujer le explicó los sonidos fonéticos utilizados para leerlas y el niño le mostró un papel._

_-Esto se lee "_Aizawa"_, es una gran familia… lástima que hayan pasado por tantas penurias._

_-¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?_

_-Bueno… luego de la muerte del magnate, el mayor de sus hijos iba a administrar las empresas… pero el hijo mayor murió asesinado y su familia pereció en un incendio… dejando al hermano menor a cargo de todo… pobre… acabando el funeral de su padre tuvo que realizar el de su hermano…_

_Ulquiorra llegó a cumplir cinco años, recordando la fecha como un mero día más en que el dinero ya se le acababa… días después comenzó a seguir a indigentes en las calles para tratar de averiguar cómo vivían ellos… estuvo viviendo con ellos un par de meses antes de que fuera encontrado por policías y llevado a un orfanato._

_Cuando cumplió los catorce años salió del orfanato con toda la enseñanza básica cursada y principios de media, con sus trabajos de medio tiempo logró pagar un alquiler… pero se vio inmiscuido en más de una ocasión en peleas por su actitud indiferente, por sus ojos, por ser un chico callado y calmado… además de por ser un miembro activo del club de kárate y también del de kendo. _

_Siempre cuando le preguntaban que quería hacer cuando grande decía que un hombre fuerte… y cuando lo consiguió no se satisfizo y buscó mejorar aún más. A Byakuya Kuchiki lo conoció años después, cuando salvó a Rukia y a Hisanna de una grupo de mafiosos que había derrotado al personal de seguridad, Ulquiorra en realidad había peleado con ellos simplemente porque el hombre líder, ya entrado en años, era el mismo que había atormentado a su familia. Cuando estaba por matarlo Byakuya llegó junto a él y lo detuvo._

_Desde ese día Ulquiorra decidió servirle a él, además de por ser un hombre ejemplar, por que tenía de esa forma una razón de ser. Se prometió que no dejaría que otros sufrieran dolor por causa de la ambición, y sabía que los Kuchiki eran el blanco de muchos por ese motivo._

*** Tururururu ***

Un hombre estaba siendo golpeado en el suelo, pero prontamente se levanto y comenzó a devolver golpes, una chica gritó su nombre pero fue rápidamente silenciada.

-Quédate quieta mocosa –el hombre que la sujetaba extrajo una daga y la puso en su cuello –no valla a ser que se dañe tu lindo rostro… -Ichigo se petrificó al ver a Rukia en peligro.

Estaban en serios problemas…

-¡Déjenla ir! –gritaba desesperado Ichigo mientras golpeaba a los hombres para terminar por dejarlos noqueados en el suelo.

-No estorbes naranjito, si haces algo más la matamos –dijo el hombre de gafas oscuras y traje, al tiempo el otro hombre que cogía a Rukia presionó más el metal en el cuello, provocándole un pequeño corte que al instante comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Malditos! –Ichigo gritaba desesperado sin moverse en su posición, pues había sido cogido por los otros dos hombres, que ahora lo hicieron acuclillarse.

Rukia no estaba segura de qué hacer, pero cogió la única opción que en esos momentos se le ocurrió y dejó de moverse mientras movía su cabeza hacia abajo, lo más que podía, pese a que de esa forma profundizaba un poco el corte.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? –dijo el hombre que la sujetaba, poniendo sus labios cerca del oído de ella. En ese momento Rukia reclinó hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo su cabeza, golpeándolo.

Se escuchó un crujido de huesos horrible y un jadeo, Rukia aprovechó para darle un codazo a su atacante y liberarse. El hombre tenía rota la nariz y se encontraba tratando de frenar la hemorragia mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo y sujetaba sus costillas.

-¡Perra! –gritó furioso, tratando de levantarse. Ichigo al ver que Rukia estaba libre temporalmente, opuso resistencia y ayudado por la chica venció al par de hombres que lo habían reducido anteriormente, Rukia terminó golpeando a uno que volvía en sí con un rodillazo certero en la mandíbula, volviendo a noquearlo.

Ichigo por su parte se acercó al hombre de la daga y comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente, lo que ninguno había recordado con la adrenalina del momento y los instintos de supervivencia a lo que suponía amenaza, era al hombre de gafas que miraba simplemente la escena.

-Ya fue suficiente… si no me la puedo llevar por las buenas… entonces que muera –dijo simplemente metiendo la mano a su traje y extrayendo un arma de fuego. Ichigo se detuvo en seco, al igual que Rukia, volteó rápidamente y trató de alcanzarla mientras corría hacia ella.

BANG

…

* * *

Jeje… vean la continuación en este mismo canal algún día! (será más pronto si me dejan reviews ^^)

~o~O~O~O~o~

Oh rayos, oh rayos *escapando de una turba de gente muy molesta* ¡Perdón! *gritando mientras huye desesperada por su vida* ¡les juro que se sabrá que pasa en el próximo capítulo!, ¡no me maten por favor! *les lanza unos papeles* ahí está lo que llevo del otro capítulo… *aprovecha que se distrajeron para esconderse y escapar*

-Dice… "Capítulo 11: Lo que hace a una vida" –lee uno en la primera página.

-Pasa a la siguiente –al pasar las hojas se dan cuenta que todo lo demás está en blanco.

-¡Nos engañó!, ¡atrápenla! –gritan con furia mientras recorren las calles…

En un lugar muuuuy lejano

Inupis: -Al fin… ya puedo decir lo que me pesa en la conciencia desde el capítulo 9… -respira profundamente -¡Ulquiorra!, ¡lo siento en serio!, perdón, perdón… -comienza a recordar lo que pasó por toda la infancia el chico de brunos cabellos –yo… Ulquiorra –está llorando en serio mientras se pone el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos –buaaaaa, Ulquiorra…

Ulquiorra: -… ¿Para qué me llamas? –inupis se sobresalta y lo mira con los ojos humedecidos.

Inupis: -Ulquiorra… lo siento en serio... tu… tu mamá… snif… que mal… ¿por qué? –vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ulquiorra: -Eso tienes que responderlo tú, después de todo tú lo escribiste

Inupis: -¡Es culpa de Dean!, ¡él me contó esa parte! –se cruza de brazos molesta.

Ulquiorra: -No culpes a otros que no le das derecho a intervenir ahora en su defensa.

Inupis: -Al menos eres heredero -3- agradece eso.

Ulquiorra: -Agradezco que hayas matado tan cruelmente a mis padres y me hayas hecho vivir tan terriblemente para ser un heredero a una fortuna que no me interesa –dice reverenciando con su tono indiferente. Inupis se pone a llorar de nuevo recordando.

Orihime: -Ah, Ulquiorra-san, ¿qué le pasa a Inupis-sama? –pregunta cuando se aparece justo detrás de ella y la mira con curiosidad.

Ulquiorra: -Eso es algo que no debes saber aún Orihime

Orihime: -C-como digas Ulquiorra –se acerca a Inupis mientras ve que Ulquiorra se voltea y se va –Inupis-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

Inupis: -¿Orihime?, ¿desde cuándo puedes aparecerte?... –de pronto cae en cuenta -¿qué es eso de Inupis-sama?, dime mandy o inupis… o como gustes.

Orihime: -Ma, ma… vamos, tengo algo que puede animarte –dice mientras jala a la chica pasando de su pregunta.

Inupis: -¿Qué?... oye… no vas a…. –ingresan a la casa de Orihime e Inupis palidece –no vas a…

Orihime: -Ten mandy-chan –dice confiadamente mientras le entrega un plato con alimentos extraños. –tienes que acabártelo, supe que habías andado enferma y además te va a quitar la pena.

Inupis: -¡Nooooo!, ¡prefiero la turba! –mira con pánico tratando de huir de la peli-naranja, ahora se arrepiente de haber huido en el caso inicial.

Orihime: -Di ahhhhh… -tomando desprevenida a Inupis le mete una cucharada de comida -¿Qué tal? -Inupis se desmaya.


	11. Lo que hace a una vida

Lamento haber tardado, sólo puedo decir que no fue porque me faltara inspiración o no quisiera escribir por pocas reviews, simplemente me restringieron definitivamente la escritura y hasta tuve bajón emocional por eso… en serio… Ya saben, **Bleach obviamente es de Tite Kubo**, si no lo sabían entonces no han visto la serie ni leído mis notas de autora anteriores… que malos T_T… bueno, y yo utilizo sus personajes tratando de no dejarlos Ooc en mis historias… Yap ¬¬ me tengo que animar… *inupis se golpea el rostro con ambas palmas* Waaa -_-U eso duele… xD jajajaja

¡Muchísimas gracias a mis lectores y mis fieles comentaristas!, amo mucho sus comentarios… cada que veo que tengo una review nada ni nadie me pueden quitar la sonrisa de la cara… así que… paso a agradecer y responder: **Dita34, elechan** (mi sexto sentido me dice que debo cuidarme de algo… jajajajaa xD calma, calma mujer xD… no te preocupes… ahora sabrás el destino de la bala y todo lo demás. Ah, sobre la hime… bueno, inoue me molesta decirlo, si no pienso en ella como Orihime sencillamente me voy a volver loca por matarla [la detestaba mucho, decirle por el nombre me hace dejar de detestarla tanto], y sip, bueno, a ella le gusta ulqui desde antes, sólo que como alguien dijo, los avances románticos han ido un poco lento… por cierto, no te vayan a salir caros los honorarios de los pobres chicos… y diles que sé karate, quedé en verde del estilo kyoukushin… por cierto… convídame de esas palomitas ò.ó), **Sakura-Jeka**, **Candy-chan** (jajajaja, me dejaste dos!, jajajajaja, descuida!, amo las reviews largas ^^… am… sep, xD, un poco harto lento el avance romántico… pero de ahora en más todo va a ser más o menos fluido… creo… aish… qué onda?… las tres me quieren matar [Saku-chan, ele-chan, tú… y seguro que alguien más por ahí]… pareciera que escribir es un grave riesgo contra la salud… no lo recomiendo para personas con problemas al corazón, porque no podrán huir de las turbas enfurecidas xD… sobre el hombre de traje… bueno, la verdad él no tiene importancia por el momento… de hecho creo que nunca la tendrá -3- y sobre a quién le dieron ;D tendrás que leer abajito para saber),** MaryCheliz**,** Katari-chan **y a** spunk-xX **(kyaaaaaa! Jajajajaja xD estaba escribiendo por la parte de shiro-chan cuando vi que me dejaste review xDDD ajajajjajaa, descuida, tú te tardaste… y yo me tardé más xD, woaaa por poco y no alcanzas a dejar review del cap antes de que suba, me alegra que sí… mmm… jajajajajajajaa a una cucaracha! Jajajajajaja nooooo le dio a una mosca que volaba por ahí jajajajajajajajajajaja, naaah, la verdad tendrás que verlo… sólo te adelanto que Ichi está en una cama tirado sin conciencia en el cap… jeje… que suspenso… jajajaja soy mala para eso, pero lo aprenderé a mejorar, lee con calma… y que suerte la tuya, no tuviste que esperar tanto por la conti xD).

En compensación por la tardanza les traigo Omake ^^ así que ojala se rían y les guste. Emm… mi universidad está en paro… y no tengo idea de cuándo volveremos al semestre… así que trataré de escribir cuanto pueda ^^ . Ahora sí, lean felices comiendo las palomitas que le robaré (ejem, quise decir pediré amablemente) a elechan ^o^

Ps: Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Saku-chan, Mary-chan, Ele-chan (no te creas… es por las palomitas x3 jajajaja) y a quienes me querían asesinar ^^ para que no me maten... aún… pueden matarme el día antes de mi certamen de electrotecnia… yo les aviso xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **Lo que hace a una vida

_-Ya fue suficiente… si no me la puedo llevar por las buenas… entonces que muera –dijo simplemente metiendo la mano a su traje y extrayendo un arma de fuego. Ichigo se detuvo en seco, al igual que Rukia, volteó rápidamente y trató de alcanzarla mientras corría hacia ella._

_BANG_

El sonido del disparo retumbaba en los oídos de Rukia y en la calle que se encontraba desierta, todo lo demás parecía desaparecer. Rukia se encontraba firmemente abrazada a Ichigo, tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba la chaqueta del chico entre sus manos, de pronto comenzó a sentir que el agarre que Ichigo tenía sobre ella aflojaba y comenzaba a sentir peso extra, Ichigo comenzaba a cargarse de apoco en ella hasta que comenzó a resbalar.

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia gritó en pánico tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, Ichigo finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente. -¡No! –gritó desesperada mientras trataba de voltearlo para ver su rostro. -¡Ichigo! –dándose cuenta que no podría voltearlo fácilmente por falta de fuerzas se dejó caer abatida y comenzó a llorar a su lado desconsolada.

-Tch… -el hombre que había disparado tenía una mueca de molestia mientras su mano con el arma apuntaba en una dirección inesperada.

-Ichigo… -Rukia ya más calmada luego de observarle bien, volteó la cara de Ichigo y con mucho esfuerzo puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella –idiota… -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y respiraba aún algo agitada, mientras miraba hacia el hombre de traje.

-Qué forma más oportuna de aparecer ¿no?… -el perpetrador del disparo estaba forcejeando con otro hombre de estatura menor a él para bajar el arma que apuntaba al cielo.

-… -sin hablar el hombre que forcejeaba con el líder del grupo de matones le arrebató el arma y se separó prudencialmente un momento sin apartar la vista.

-¿Quién eres?

-No es de tu incumbencia, vete –dijo con una voz profunda un hombre joven, de aproximadamente 26 años. Se volteó y caminó hacia Rukia e Ichigo.

-¡Cuidado Ulquiorra! –gritó Rukia al ver que el hombre de gafas extraía una especie de corvo (*) con modificaciones mínimas.

Ulquiorra se volteó a tiempo y de igual forma arrebató el cuchillo, sólo que esta vez procedió a golpear brutalmente al hombre quebrándole el brazo y luego dejándolo inconsciente.

-Rukia-sama, mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar, no lograba encontrarla, ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó mientras llegaba a ella y se inclinaba para constatar la lesión sangrante en su cuello.

-Sí, sólo es un pequeño corte… -Ulquiorra sin darle tiempo cortó un poco de su camisa y se la ató al cuello para que dejara de sangrar. Luego se levantó a mirar alrededor y constatar que no quedaba nadie consciente.

-Debemos marcharnos, pronto vendrán refuerzos…

-Ayúdame a cargar a Ichigo –Ulquiorra la miró indiferente, pero en vez de dejar que ella le ayudara se cargó al muchacho al hombro. –O-oye… no creo que… -Rukia lo miró sorprendida por cargar a alguien de mayor tamaño y claramente mayor peso que él de esa forma.

-Rukia-sama, debemos regresar lo más pronto posible. –Rukia asintió callada mientras lo seguía a corta distancia, no notaba esfuerzo alguno en el rostro de Ulquiorra ni en sus pasos.

*** Tururururu (**) ***

Comenzó a despertarse producto de la luz que asomaba por entre las cortinas y le daba en el rostro, rezongó desde su garganta emitiendo casi un gruñido, abrió los ojos para quedar mirando el techo de la habitación sin saber en dónde se encontraba, de pronto a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de sus momentos antes de caer inconciente.

-¡Rukia! –se enderezó rápidamente en la cama y al instante volvió a caer, pero con un agudo dolor en su costado, ya despierto recorrió con la vista la habitación tratando de soportar el dolor. Se fijó de inmediato en que una chica de brunos cabellos se encontraba dormida en una silla junto a la cama.

Ichigo la vio y al instante se tranquilizó un poco, ella parecía estar bien. Quiso acercarse a ella para verla mejor, nuevamente tenía el privilegio de verla descansar completamente frágil. Rukia estaba encogida sobre la silla, de costado a la ventana, por lo que el sol no la despertaría.

Ichigo se incorporó en la cama y se removió los cabellos, haberse desmayado le parecía insólito, pero al haber visto como Ulquiorra se acercaba presuroso a interferir dejó de tensarse, su nivel de adrenalina bajó y todos los golpes recibidos se resintieron abruptamente, perdiendo fuerza y luego la conciencia.

Se acercó un poco a Rukia aún sentado sobre la cama, ella estaba muy cerca, por lo que acariciarle delicadamente el rostro no significó estirar mucho el brazo. Al remover uno de sus mechones y ocultarlo tras su oreja visualizó un pequeño parche cuadrado en su cuello, haciendo que la impotencia y las ganas de asesinar al causante lo invadieran fuertemente, talvez más que la vez en que lo tuvo en frente.

-Ichigo… –Rukia lo sacó de su abstracción al susurrar su nombre entre sueños. El chico sonrió, ella también estaba preocupada por él. Acercó un poco el rostro de la chica muy delicadamente mientras lo acariciaba y le propinó un beso en la frente, iba luego a bajar a los labios cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta.

Ulquiorra abrió la puerta e ingresó, al percatarse de que Ichigo estaba despierto y la situación, no pudo menos que sorprenderse abriendo un poco más los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¡No es lo que parece! –Ichigo negó desesperado habiéndose apartado al instante de Rukia como si quemara, quien milagrosamente aún no despertaba.

Ulquiorra lo ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó a Rukia, dejando la bandeja con el desayuno pensado en ella sobre la mesa. Apartó un poco la silla de la cama, cuidando de no despertarla y la cogió en brazos. Ichigo miraba con curiosidad hasta que vio cómo la cogía delicadamente y tuvo un impulso de impedirle el contacto, pero antes de siquiera hacer un amago visible por levantarse Ulquiorra volteó hacia él y lo miró con Rukia ya cogida en brazos.

-No te levantes o serás amarrado a esa cama –dijo mirándolo con un toque de disgusto- si necesitas algo utiliza el comunicador –Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, Ichigo por su parte se fijó que junto a la cama, sobre un velador, había un pequeño aparato con un único botón. –En media hora vendrán a recoger la bandeja.

-¿Rukia está bien? –Ulquiorra no se dignó a responderle y finalmente salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al cuarto de la chica.

Al llegar la recostó, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con una manta. La chica había estado cuidando de Ichigo desde la madrugada del martes, cuando volvieron a la mansión, y ya agotada se había quedado dormida recientemente, talvez hacia menos de quince minutos que Ichigo se despertara. En todo ese tiempo no había abandonado el lugar junto a Ichigo y se encargó por ella misma de hacerle las curaciones correspondientes ayudada por Ulquiorra.

Ichigo en el cuarto había terminado de ingerir su desayuno y aprovechaba de mirar por la ventana los jardines de la mansión, aún en la cama. El sol de media mañana, casi medio día, iluminaba porciones de su cuerpo y hacía resaltar sus llamativos cabellos anaranjados, dándole una presencia etérea mientras él sólo se encontraba pensando en los acontecimientos intensos de los días anteriores.

-… -entró una empleada y al ver al joven de naranjas cabellos sintió un sobresalto, el contraste lo hacía llamativo y ella sólo podía pensar en lo apuesto que era. –Permiso –dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Ichigo –vengo por la bandeja…

-Gracias –en ese momento Ichigo volteó y le sonrió amablemente, con visible congoja en su mirada. La joven de cabellos castaños se sintió profundamente conmovida, además de atraída, por el joven.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? –Ichigo le sonrió dulcemente y a la chica eso la animó más a darle algo de su ajustado tiempo, él pensó un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Miércoles – Ichigo la miró completamente sorprendido, sin poder hablar, la chica comprendiendo le aclaró la situación –Lleva dormido desde ayer en la madrugada, cuando fue traído por la señorita y Cifer-san.

-… -La chica iba a continuar con sus labores, pero Ichigo quería seguir preguntando –¿Quién me vendó?

-La señorita lo ha estado cuidando personalmente, ayudada por Cifer-san, hoy en la tarde vendrá el médico nuevamente a revisarlo.

-¿Cómo estaba ella? –inevitablemente había llegado a su mente el parche en el cuello y arrugó el ceño mientras apretaba casi imperceptiblemente las mantas de la cama.

-La señorita parecía muy cansada, pero no sé mucho de su estado, sólo que se negaba a apartarse de su lado –la mujer luego se retiró.

Ichigo llevaba ya una hora más en la cama, no había podido dormirse de nuevo, quería estar seguro del estado de Rukia y se ponía más ansioso por ella cada que recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche del lunes, necesitando verla. Luego de pensarlo mucho se levantó de la cama, el frío del piso flotante de la habitación le hizo encoger los dedos de los pies y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la temperatura procedió a caminar.

Con su primer paso se percató de que tenía lastimadas las costillas, pero sus piernas no tenían daño alguno. Estaba vestido únicamente con bóxers, por lo que mirando por la habitación encontró su pantalón y chaqueta completamente limpios, doblados sobre una silla; su camisa no estaba, en su lugar había una remera. La bufanda que antes compartiera y luego fuera manchada, estaba envuelta en un plástico transparente.

Sólo se puso el pantalón y la remera, y se dedicó a investigar por la mansión, si Ulquiorra lo encontraba no le interesaba las represalias que pudiera tomar. Al salir al pasillo tembló de frío y pensó en volver al menos por zapatos, pero cualquier exceso de esfuerzo no le inspiraba ganas algunas, por lo que continuó caminando descalzo por el suelo de baldosas, sonando sus pisadas por el pasillo desierto.

*** Tururururu ***

-¡Karin! –una chica de cabello negro y mirada seria volteó al oír su nombre, reconociendo la voz -¡Hola! –antes de determinar con certeza el lugar de procedencia del llamado, ya le había saltado encima la chica que la llamaba, abrazándola de improviso frente a algunos universitarios que pasaban alrededor de ellas, indiferentes.

-Te he dicho mil veces que es molesto que saltes de la nada a abrazar a la gente –dijo Karin dejándose abrazar indiferente, pero luego devolvió el abraso antes de separarse.

-¿Sabes?, ¿Sabes? –preguntaba demasiado animada la chica mientras miraba ansiosa a Karin por una respuesta, Karin la miró interrogante.

-Steffanie, ¿cómo quieres que te responda a eso si ni siquiera le has dado un tema de referencia? –dijo una chica de cabellera castaña chocolate, apareciendo detrás de Steffanie, aprovechando para golpearle la cabeza moderadamente con una carpeta.

-Hola Su, ¿Qué pasa? –Karin se centró en su otra amiga un momento, mientras Steffanie hacía un puchero por el golpe recibido.

-Por favor, compórtate como universitaria, ¿quieres? –Susan le dijo mirando de reojo a Steffanie, quien en respuesta le sacó la lengua y se fue a poner detrás de la espalda de Karin, que no hallaba dónde esconderse.- Lo que pasa es que van a iniciar las competencias por carreras –volvió su atención a Karin, tratando de no prestar atención a las burlas y morisquetas que hacía la otra chica aún detrás de Karin. –Hay competencias deportivas, ¿vas a participar?

-¿De qué hay? –preguntó Karin.

-Basquetbol, Fútbol, Kárate, Balón mano, voleybol y tenis, pero para los chicos hay más –dijo cruzándose de brazos algo molesta, a Susan le desagradaba que discriminaran deportivamente, ella felizmente hubiera querido jugar rugby, pero ni siquiera habían permitido una rama femenina de la disciplina.

-Mmm… -Karin se quedó meditando un instante.

-¡Yo me inscribí en kárate! –saltó de pronto Steffanie- … y en fútbol y basquet –estaba contando con sus dedos mientras recordaba las fichas de inscripción llenadas, ahora estaba junto a ambas chicas olvidando que había estado escondida detrás de Karin- y balón mano… ¡ah! Y también voley, pero tennis no, porque no sé jugar –dijo algo desanimada hacia el final.

-Quién como tú… -Susan la miró con un toque de envidia, luego de rolar los ojos. Y es que a Steffanie se le daban bien los deportes, bastaba con que le enseñaran las reglas y tuviera una práctica para superar a varios de los que llevasen unas cuantas clases. –Yo sólo me inscribí en fútbol –dijo volviendo hacia Karin.

-Bueno, depende de cuándo son los partidos, tengo que estu…

-¡Nada de eso!, ya te inscribí –dijo Steffanie sonriendo, Susan le dio un sape en respuesta.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras eso hasta preguntarle! –tratando de calmarse luego de haberse exasperado, y no haberle dado un golpe suave, sin evitar regañarla un momento. Karin las miraba interactuar y sonrió levemente.

-Ah… -suspiró llamando la atención de ambas chicas –ya qué, participaré en Fútbol, nada más.

-¡Wiii…! –Steffanie se puso a saltar, los alumnos habían desaparecido en su mayoría hacia un rato, el bloque de clases había comenzado hacia unos minutos.

-¿Ya almorzaste? –preguntó Susan a Karin.

-No, ¿van a almorzar? –eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y tenían clases a las tres.

-Sip, vamos… ¿cómo te fue en el taller? –Karin se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, supongo… ¿y a ustedes? –pese a que habían tomado el mismo ramo, el curso había sido dividido en dos para el taller del mismo, en el mismo horario.

-Muy bien –dijo Steffanie.

-La verdad, Tefa estuvo toda la clase debatiendo con el ayudante, hasta que volvió el profesor… quien le dio la razón a ella –Karin compadeció internamente al ayudante. Las tres chicas se conocieron durante la clase de introducción a su carrera en primer año, cuando a Karin le tocó formar grupo con Susan para debatir, y su "contrincante" era Steffanie junto a un chico que se ausentó durante la evaluación. Cuento corto, fueron arrolladas por los sólidos argumentos de Steffanie, pese a lo bien preparada que tenían la defensa Steffanie logró ponerle los argumentos en contra y hacerles dudar de su propia postura, ganando una ovación general cuando acabó. Steffanie ese día les pareció una persona arrogante, muy seria y de personalidad avasalladora… pero luego de conocerla un tiempo notaron su "peculiar" personalidad.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? –dijo seria Steffanie, como en contadas ocasiones junto a ellas –Vamos al comedor mejor –trató de desviar el tema para no enfadarse, pero al poco andar del recorrido volvió a su actitud alegre, casi infantil, que manifestaba junto a sus amigas.

Ya comiendo entre el bullicio propio del comedor procedieron a hablar más de la competencia en sí.

-No es once contra once… ¿verdad? –preguntó Karin comiendo de su bento.

-No, claro que no… algunas carreras no podrían formar equipos femeninos de ser así –dijo Susan.

-Es siete contra siete, en la multicancha.

-Pero debemos tener a un profesor jugando… todos los equipos deben tener al menos a uno… -continuó Susan luego de la acotación de Steffanie.

-¿y tenemos?

-Si, una chica de quinto… -comenzó Steffanie, tratando de recordar.

-Kiyone –acotó Susan

-Si, ella… dijo que Ukitake-sensei nos iba a ayudar

-Pero Ukitake-sensei no tiene muy buena salud que digamos… -dijo Karin.

-Es eso o nada, los demás profesores libres son todos viejos o no quieren participar… -Susan acabó su almuerzo y tomó su jugo en caja en lo que las otras chicas acababan su comida, planificando entrenamientos con el resto del equipo.

Se dirigían a su próxima clase, ya estaba a punto de comenzar cuando notaron un afiche en el fichero junto al aula, en el hall del edificio. En él se apreciaban las bases de la competencia deportiva, Susan se detuvo a leer un momento mientras sus amigas seguían de largo, pegó un leve gritito y corrió donde sus amigas.

-¡Ukitake sensei no puede ayudarnos! –las otras chicas la miraron descolocadas –es árbitro en los partidos…

-¿Y qué hacemos?, no creo que tengamos ya un reemplazante…

-¿Ahora nos toca con Hitsugaya sensei verdad? –dijo Karin mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Si… pero ya le preguntamos y no quería participar –comento algo deprimida Steffanie, después de todo ella fue la primera en sugerirlo cuando le dijeron la regla, y cuando fue personalmente a pedírselo, la rechazó.

-Ahh… descuida… yo me haré cargo de solucionar este problemita…

-Hoooo… suena a que utilizarás métodos no convencionales… -dijo Susan pícaramente mientras codeaba a Karin, quien en vez de sonrojarse la miró con cara de pocos amigos- no me veas así… aunque pese a que te guste no creo que ocupes algo de ese tipo para con él –ahora sí Karin se sonrojó y quería estrangularla, pero Susan fue más rápida y comenzó a fugarse con Steffanie de por medio. –Yo creo que lo vas a extorsionar, pero deberías ser más dulce.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Susan! –y partió a darle alcance a la chica que corría en dirección al aula, mientras Steffanie las seguía calmada, pensando en quien sabe qué cosas.

*** Tururururu ***

El pasillo estaba casi repleto de puertas, él se dedicaba a abrirlas todas para ver qué había en el interior y por suerte aún no se topaba con persona alguna. Abrió nuevamente una puerta y echó un rápido vistazo, pero estaba oscura por tener las cortinas cerradas, así que entró y prendió la luz.

Se sorprendió al encontrar el taller de Rukia, aunque no sabía que era de ella. Las pinturas bastante buenas le llamaron la atención, tenía varios cuadros amontonados tras el atril y una pintura a medio acabar en él, donde podía apreciar a los chicos de la clínica, es decir: Tatsuki, Yasutora, Orihime, Rangiku, Ishida y él. Estaban en el bosque, probablemente con motivo de la competencia.

Ichigo se acercó más para apreciar los detalles de la pintura, abstraído por el énfasis notorio que había en capturar su mirada por parte del artista más que en la de los otros. Cuando estuvo a un paso de tocarla apreció la firma y quedó embobado, tratando de hacer encajar mentalmente a la autora de semejante belleza con la de los horribles chappys del juego de pictionary que habían tenido hacia un tiempo.

-No puede ser… esa enana…

-Está prohibido que ingresen al taller de Rukia-sama sin su permiso –habló desde el umbral Ulquiorra, apretando la manilla de la puerta por toparse con el chico fuera de la habitación.

-Ul-Ulquiorra… este… yo… yo estaba buscando a Rukia –dijo nervioso mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Está en su habitación… queda en la otra dirección Kurosaki – se acercó a Ichigo. –Te advertí claramente que no debías levantarte de la cama.

-Pero necesito verla y saber cómo está –dijo seguro Ichigo, mirando penetrantemente al peli-negro. Ulquiorra le sostuvo la mirada un instante, pero luego suspiró y volteó con ojos cerrados.

-Para eso necesitas mantenerte en pie sin que tengas que aguantar dolor

-No me duele, estoy bien –Ulquiorra lo miró y posteriormente le hundió rápidamente el puño en el costado derecho, haciendo que Ichigo cayera al suelo gimiendo.

-Tu intento de engaño es tan estúpido como tus acciones –dijo el joven y luego llamó a un par de hombres que se encargaron de llevar a Ichigo de nuevo al cuarto en que descansaba. –Ahora… -Ulquiorra finalmente le ató mientras Ichigo se remecía y trataba de zafarse… pero Ulquiorra punzó de nuevo su costado haciéndolo gritar nuevamente.

-¡Maldito emo! –y otras tantas cosas gritaba el chico de naranja cabellera atado a la cama.

*** Tururururu ***

Al final de la clase las chicas se burlaron un poco de Karin, pero luego la dejaron a solas con la promesa esperarla para conversar antes de acabar la jornada del día. La chica fue inmediatamente hacia Toushiro, quien realmente no le prestaba atención.

-No hay material para entregarte hoy Kurosaki –dijo Toushiro recogiendo sus pertenencias y preparándose para marcharse.

-Hola Toushiro… que curioso que lo digas, porque no venía por eso –Toushiro levantó una ceja en actitud desconfiada y aguardó por el resto –Resulta que hay un torneo inter…

-Me niego a participar –dijo cortando a Karin – ya vino tu loca amiga y ya le dije que no.

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo de ser muy malo?

-Era el capitán de mi equipo en la universidad

-Ah… entonces temes haberte vuelto viejo para jugar… te entiendo –dijo Karin afirmando convencida con la cabeza –si es así, seguro que no podrás jugar, serías una molestia.

-¡Ten más respeto con tu profesor!

-Si me ganas un duelo podría tenerte más respeto… pero no prometo nada –comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú…

-No seas huraño Toushiro, envejecerás más pronto.

-Soy Hitsugaya sensei para ti Kurosaki

-Karin –Toushiro la miró interrogante, Karin bufó simplemente –prefiero que me digas Karin, sino pueden confundirme con mi hermano… -y es que Toushiro se dirigía a ambos de igual forma.

-No hasta que me llames Hitsugaya sensei… o sensei al menos

-Lo que sea… ¡ah!, el viernes tenemos práctica a las cinco, no llegues tarde… es en la multicancha –y se fue simplemente como si hubiera obtenido un acuerdo de ambas partes. Toushiro por su parte no comprendía en qué punto él había aceptado participar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Susan cuando Karin llegó donde ellas

-Irá el viernes al entrenamiento, les dije que no se preocuparan.

-¡¿Cómo lo convenciste?, ¡yo hasta le supliqué y utilicé mis lagrimitas de cocodrilo! –dijo Steffanie en un puchero –y ni siquiera me hizo caso…

-Sólo le dije que fuera y ya… -en eso Kiyone apareció corriendo junto a ellas, con clara muestra de preocupación en el rostro.

-¡Susan!, ¡es terrible! –llegó gritando y luego se detuvo junto a la chica, agotada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡A Ukitake-sensei lo designaron como árbitro oficial en los encuentros!, ya no puede participar en el equipo…

-Ya lo sabíamos

-¿Y qué hacemos?, él dijo que trataría de encontrar un reemplazante, pero no creo que pueda… además hoy luego de clases tuvo una recaída y tuvo que ir a enfermería…

-Bu-bueno… cualquier profesor es un buen reemplazante… -dijo Susan algo incómoda por el hecho de que previamente él era su candidato a participar en una competencia deportiva.

-Pero tenemos ahora a Shiro-sensei en el equipo –acotó inocentemente Steffanie

-¿Shiro?

-Hitsugaya sensei –le dijo Karin para hacerla entender.

-Ah, que bien, entonces le diré a Ukitake-sensei cuando se recupere… -y partió en rumbo a la enfermería a ver cómo estaba su profesor.

*** Tururururu ***

Al menos ahora Ichigo sabía la dirección en que debía ir, pero tenía el inconveniente de las cuerdas… por lo que tardó cerca de media hora en cortar una con sus dientes. Ya desatado se volvió a levantar por Rukia. Se aseguró de ir más calmado por el camino, ya se sentía algo mejor pese a que el dolor no atenuaba mayormente, algo poco lo hacía.

Cuando finalmente encontró a Rukia se sentó a descansar en una silla y se pegó a su cama, tal cual ella lo había hecho antes. Rukia comenzó a remecerse despertando del sueño, Ichigo se acercó a inspeccionarle el cuello sin notar que Rukia comenzaba a despertar. Le tocó delicadamente el cuello para remover un poco el parche y apreciar la marca que le torturaba la existencia.

No era un corte demasiado profundo y parecía que no dejaría cicatriz alguna, pero necesitaba un recambio de parche. Rukia finalmente despertó y al abrir los ojos y encontrarse acostada lo primero que hizo fue tratar de levantarse, chocando cabeza con Ichigo.

-¡Ah! –Rukia cayó de nuevo a la cama -¡Por dios que tienes la cabeza dura! –gruñó y casi gritó enfurruñada.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo enana! –Rukia que había cerrado los ojos por el golpe los agrió al escuchar la voz de Ichigo sorprendida.

-Ichigo… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿cuándo despertaste?

-Desperté hace unas cuantas horas… y tú roncabas

-No ronco –dijo molesta, sentándose en la cama y destapándose. -¿Tú me trajiste?

-No…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí y a qué venías?

-Ulquiorra me dijo por donde estaba tu habitación… vine porque… -trató de buscar una escusa en su mente que no implicara que se preocupaba por la salud de ella- porque no encontraba mi camisa… ¿dónde la pusiste?

-Estaba rota y muy manchada… así que la boté.

-¡Era mi camisa favorita!

-Bueno, ahora tendrás otra –dijo sonriendo, restándole importancia.

-Enana…

-Si ya estás bien como para gritar en una casa ajena e insultar a quien te ha cuidado tanto te puedes largar ya a tu casa.

-Talvez lo haga…

-Bien –Rukia volteó la mirada disgustada.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo si una pitufa se mete en líos cada que puede

-¡Yo no me metí en ningún lío!

-Jajajaja, ¡admitiste que eres enana!, jajajaja, agh –de tanto reírse le dolieron sus heridas.

-Idiota, no te rías si estás malherido… -Ichigo seguía riéndose y quejándose de dolor, pero no podía evitar seguir así por un momento. -¡Ya córtala! –Rukia logró contenerse para no golpearlo.

-Lo siento… ¿cómo estás?

-Yo bien, lo mío fue simplemente un corte… no es como si me hubieran molido a golpes como a Kurosaki-kun… -dijo en tono meloso.

-¡Eso fue tu culpa!

-Yo no estaba peleando, ¡fue tuya!

-¡Fue tu culpa por dejarte atrapar!

-¡Fue tuya por empujarme atrás!

-¡Era para protegerte!

-¡Pero terminé con un cuchillo en el cuello!

-¡Y yo golpeado entero!

-¡Debiste defenderte!

-No quería que te lastimaran… por eso… ¡es tu culpa que me golpearan!

-¿No peleaste porque te preocupé?

-N-No, fue porque… porque… -Ichigo se sonrojó levemente

-No niegues lo evidente.

-Tch… ¿lo dice la persona que no durmió cuidándome?- ahora Rukia se sonrojó.

-¡¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Un pajarito por ahí…

-¡Es mentira!

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas dormida junto a mi cama? –Rukia lo miró con el rostro en tono rojizo, si por ira o por vergüenza no se sabía. Ichigo tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, haciendo disgustar más a la pequeña chica de brunos cabellos.

-Y tú también estás ahora junto a mi cama, ¿qué respondes a eso?, nadie te creería lo de una camisa… seguro hasta te cuesta caminar… idiota.

-Lo que yo decida hacer es asunto mío, además es muy aburrido el cuarto en que estaba…

-Ichigo

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Ulquiorra te dijo en dónde estaba mi cuarto?

-Cuando me encontró merodeando me dijo que me había equivocado de lado… no es como si me hubiera dicho literalmente dónde hallarte.

-¿Y viniste descalzo todo el camino?

-No, lo que pasa es que me quité los zapatos porque tenía calor –Rukia se enojó y le arrojó la almohada disgustada, pero Ichigo simplemente sonrió luego de esquivarla –me alegra ver que estás bien –Rukia se sonrojó y se levantó de la cama.

-Al menos estoy mejor que tú, no debiste levantarte.

-Se volvió personal luego de que me amarraron –dijo entre dientes Ichigo, sin ser oído por la Kuchiki.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar?

-Un poco –dijo levantándose también con algo de esfuerzo. Rukia se acercó a él y pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos afuera, es un bonito día –Ichigo simplemente asintió y caminó un trecho de esa forma, llego a su habitación por zapatos y se dirigieron a los jardines, pero luego se recargó sobre Rukia más de la cuenta cuando ya estaban fuera-¡No hagas eso!, estás muy pesado.

-Lo sé –dijo riéndose viendo como la chica hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie.

-Te voy a soltar fresa.

-No lo harás –dijo sonriendo dulcemente para ella, haciéndola sonrojar… pero Rukia igualmente lo soltó y lo dejó caer. -¡Ah, maldita enana!

-Te advertí que te soltaría, no reclames –Estaban en los jardines de la mansión, Rukia se inclinó hacia Ichigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias –dijo, pero al capturar la delicada mano de Rukia la tironeó y la hizo caer sobre el- jajajaja.

-Suéltame Ichigo –reclamó Rukia apartándose de él y dándole un puñetazo en el hombro –no te ayudo más –pero antes de levantarse Ichigo la agarró por la muñeca y la acercó para besarla. Rukia correspondió el beso mientras Ichigo acarició delicadamente su rostro.

-¿Me seguirás ayudando? –pregunto con una mirada demasiado enternecedora, pero Rukia le dio otro puñetazo en el hombro y se levantó.

-Párate solo –Ichigo se levantó cuando la vio alejarse y la siguió.

Ulquiorra había estado mirando la escena detrás de unos arbustos, no estaba oculto ni nada, pero no era del todo visible desde donde estaban los chicos. Había querido ir a golpear a Kurosaki por el descaro de lo realizado, pero cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios con la cual Rukia se alejaba desistió.

-Talvez hubiera sido bueno que Yasutora la cuidase… -dijo para sí antes de voltear e irse.

*** Tururururu ***

-_"Maldita sea"_-Toushiro maldecía mentalmente a su suerte, ya había acabado sus clases e ingresó a su oficina, estaba pensando en cómo escaquearse de la competencia cuando golpearon a su puerta. –Adelante

-Toushiro-kun, supe que vas a entrar en la competencia en mi lugar –llegó Ukitake con una caja sonriendo alegre.

-Ukitake-san, ¿está bien?

-Ya estoy bien, sólo fue una descompensación.

-¿Qué le trae por acá?

-Vine a agradecerte, yo no puedo jugar porque uno de mis ayudantes me inscribió en la comisión deportiva y me toca ser árbitro en los partidos… así que como compensación te traje esta caja de dulces.

-Yo no…

-Esfuérzate mucho Toushiro-kun, si quieres más dulces sólo pídeme, tengo un montón en mi oficina.

-Gracias, pero a mí no…

-El azúcar es importante para estar activo, lleva algunos para compartir con las chicas. Nos vemos, el viernes tengo libre el bloque para ver la práctica, no te vayas a lesionar… -salió dejando a Toushiro con la palabra en la boca y apesadumbrado, pero regresó de inmediato –Por cierto, le avisé a Rangiku-san y dijo que vendría a verte en cuanto acabara. –y volvió a irse cerrando la puerta.

-No me gustan los dulces… ¡Y no quiero participar! –pero sabía que lo terminaría haciendo, ya fuera por Ukitake o por Karin.

El viernes sus clases acabaron a las cuatro y media, cuando fue a dejar sus cosas en su oficina encontró a su prima dentro intruseando los cajones mientras comía uno de los dulces inmaculados de la caja.

-Toushiro… ¿no tienes sake en tu oficina? –preguntó melosamente mientras se dejaba reposar en la silla del peli-blanco.

-¡¿Cómo voy a tener alcohol en mi oficina?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto en gritos desde el umbral.

-Terminé antes y vine a verte.

-Me dijiste que tenías una cita hasta las cinco.

-Era lo mismo de siempre, así que le dí un antidepresivo y le dije que no se cortara las venas, simple.

-¡Matsumoto!

-Hay, ya, yo no te digo cómo enseñar, así que no me digas como tratar a mis pacientes.

-No entiendo cómo diablos eres psicóloga.

-Eso es uno de los misterios trascendentales de la vida… bien capi, ¿ya conoces a tu equipo?

-No

-¿Cuántos son?

-Ni idea

-¿Son todas chicas?

-¿Qué me importa?, no pienso ir a entrenar… además me dejé olvidada la ropa deportiva.

-Entonces es una suerte que haya pasado antes por tu departamento, mira –campantemente le extiende su ropa deportiva que sacó de un bolso y un par de zapatillas.

-¡Deja de entrar como una perfecta ladrona a mi casa!

-No lo digas así… suena feo… -extrajo una cerveza y comenzó a tomarla –además no tenías sake… me tengo que conformar con esto… -Dieron las cinco y Toushiro se alistó para el entrenamiento, llegó diez minutos tarde.

-Creí que no llegarías –Karin estaba en la entrada a la cancha observando como las chicas se movían con el balón, algunas hasta le tenían miedo a la pelota pero igualmente habían querido ir a intentarlo.

-¿Este es tu equipo?

-Son las que quieren participar, no hemos definido las que jugarán… al arco está Steffanie, ella –dijo apuntando a una chica que se movía muy bien con el balón- es Susan, le va jugar de libero o stopper.

-Ellas son tus amigas… son buenas –dijo viendo como Steffanie atajaba un tiro de media distancia y luego un penal en tan pequeño espacio.

-¿Vas a entrenar o no?

-¿Qué posición vas a tomar?

-Delantera

-Ajá… ¿y sabes jugar? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Tú dime –le pidió un balón a una chica que iba a lanzar, quien se lo lanzó hacia arriba con la mano. Karin sin esperar al bote o amortiguar la pelota le dio de bolea, metiéndole un gol a la desprevenida de Steffanie que estaba preocupada de parar un balón de otra chica.

-¡No vale que me tiren dos a la vez! –gritó desde la portería, Karin se disculpó y miró socarronamente a Toushiro.

-No está mal…

-¿Lo haces mejor? –pregunto con el balón junto a sus pies. Toushiro le robó el balón sin darle tiempo de nada y se puso a dominarlo frente a ella, Karin trató de arrebatárselo, pero él fue más rápido y la burló para luego pasarse a Susan y abrir a Steffanie hacia el segundo palo, encajando el balón en el resquicio inferior del primer palo. –Bueno… lo haces bien. –dijo sonriéndole, Toushiro le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó el balón. -¡Chicas, presten atención! –las que estaban dispersas jugando con algunos balones y chutando hacia los arcos se acercaron, eran cerca de once chicas en total. –Él es Hitsugaya-sensei, será el profesor que necesitamos para los partidos.

-Hola –un par de chicas se sonrojaron al verlo y otras se preguntaban si realmente era un profesor.

-Y dirigirá el entrenamiento.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿O crees que no podrás? –Toushiro carraspeó no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Karin.

-¡Así se hace capi! –gritaba algo alcoholizada Rangiku luego de una quinta cerveza, había llegado recientemente y se instaló en una banca junto a la cancha.

-¿Pudiste venir Matsumoto-san? –preguntó Ukitake ingresando al recinto. –¡Toushiro-kun!, no sabía que eras tan bueno, el equipo se beneficiará contigo –sonrió ampliamente sentándose.

-¿Ukitake-san? –medio preguntó Rangiku, confirmando la presencia del peli-blanco -¿gusta de una cerveza? –dijo mostrándole la única de un six-pack que le quedaba.

-¡¿Qué haces Rangiku? –gritó desde la cancha Toushiro, mientras las chicas estaban trotando alrededor y él practicaba algunos tiros.

-Tomarme las cervezas que me diste… ya sabes… a caballo regalado… –abrió la lata que le había ofrecido a Ukitake y le dio un sorbo -… mejor a alcohol regalado no se le mira el fondo… (N/A: no tengo idea que quiso decir con eso… N/Shiro: yo menos ¬¬)

Toushiro, sin comprender a su prima continuó entrenando junto a las chicas y hacia el final Sentarou y Kiyone, que habían estado acompañando a Ukitake, les ofrecieron jugos a todos, mientras Ukitake trataba de moverse con la pelota y chutar a la portería… claro que sus tiros eran algo débiles por temor a dañar a las chicas.

*** Tururururu ***

El jueves Rukia se encargó de reacomodar nuevamente a los pacientes de Ichigo para el lunes de la siguiente semana, con motivo de un "accidente". Hoy viernes Ichigo estaba considerablemente más recuperado, y Ulquiorra no dejaba de ser su sombra cada vez que Rukia estaba en la mansión, sin dejarle tiempos a solas. Ulquiorra esperó a que acabasen la cena para hablarles de algo muy importante, que una vez aseguradas las versiones de ambos del encuentro del lunes y obtenido la mayor cantidad de información, había conseguido concluir.

-Kuchiki-sama, sé perfectamente desde hace un tiempo quién es la persona causante de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Ichigo, por favor retí… -Ichigo se iba a negar de inmediato, pero fue interrumpido en su intento

-No, esto incumbe también a Kurosaki –Rukia lo miró confundida y aguardó a que procediera. –La persona pertenece en efecto a la poderosa familia Aizawa –Ichigo miró confundido, pero con cierto toque de nostalgia, le "sonaba" aquel apellido.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con alguien rico?...

-Deberías saberlo… la actual heredera y cabeza de las empresas Aizawa es…

*** Tururururu ***

Una chica de suave y delicado cabello se encontraba de pie frente a una ventana mirando al exterior mientras escuchaba noticias que le desagradaban, nada había podido concretarse realmente como lo había planificado.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-U-Ulquiorra, señorita… -dijo el hombre que se encontraba inclinado, traía gafas y un brazo enyesado atado a su cuello.

-Ulquiorra… -la chica suspiró y se volteó luego de pensar un rato –no me suena de nada, te encargo buscarlo –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el hombre se retirara.- Pero antes… ¿intentaste matar a la Kuchiki? –preguntó en un tono neutro, no se podía saber si estaba disgustada o no.

-Si –dijo orgulloso el hombre realizando una venia.

-¡Estúpido!, te dije claramente que la trajeras aquí, no que la mataras… estás despedido –dijo al tiempo que volteaba a ver a otro de sus hombres –tú, llévalo fuera… y retírense –dijo mirando al resto del personal. Sus planes habían cambiado, para ello necesitaba que la chica estuviera viva, después de todo comprendió perfectamente el carácter protector de los padres de la chica y que no dudarían en entregar todos sus bienes por recuperarla. –Una chica con suerte… -murmuró mientras cogía un bolso y se dirigía a una reunión con su actual cómplice.

Se había enterado el año anterior de lo que sus padres habían hecho para quedarse con la totalidad de la empresa, en vez de juzgarlos o prepararse para mancillar su memoria de ellos decidió continuar con lo que ellos hicieran y reafirmar el poderío Aizawa, los medios no eran más que un camino para el fin.

-Talvez hubiera sido divertido tener un primo, una tía y un tío… quizás hasta un abuelo… -pero si lo pensaba bien, prefería los lujos… una vez perdidos los padres y siendo dejada por el chico al que ella amaba, nada más que el dinero y el poder importaban. –"_Volverá a mí cuando le muestre lo que se ha perdido_… "-pensaba, reafirmándose en su postura y accionar.

* * *

Ya sé, muy mala yo… es que no quería decir el nombre aún… lo prometo decir entrando al próximo capítulo ^^

(*): un corvo es un cuchillo alargado que tiene la punta curvada hacia arriba, por alguna razón es la personificación del peligro en arma blanca para mí, pese a nunca haber visto uno… creo que es por una historia que me contó mi mamá que involucraba a un maestro de karate xD

(**): T_T mi hermana se rió de mí el otro día cuando leyó las reviews y fue a ver el cap 10 de curiosa… me dijo "¿Todavía le pones tururururu?"… luego se rió sin compasión… ¿me dan alguna idea para hacer los cortes?, la verdad a mí me gusta con el tururururu, pero si a ustedes no, díganme… por último pongo un espacio en blanco únicamente.

Bueno, antes de mis notas finales les dejo un omake; por cierto les advierto que en él se me mezclan los narradores xD, narro yo y narrador omnisciente… así que a veces les puede dificultar… y luego mis tan esperadas notas de autora… si hasta leen todo lo que estaba arriba para llegar a ellas, que lindos (seee mucho relleno, sarcasmo e ironía por hoy… pero se acumuló xD… agradezco en verdad a quien se quede a leer después del omake). Por cierto… llueve y llueve acá en el sur… Y eso es genial!, amo la lluvia x3

* * *

**OMAKE: La razón extraoficial de la tardanza de Ulqui**

Inupis se encuentra apoyada en una pared lateral mientras ve con estrellitas en los ojos la pseudo declaración de Ichigo y Rukia… cuando los ve avanzar acercándose se percata de los tipos de traje y se asusta.

-Hay no, ¡Hay no! –Inupis comienza a moverse en círculos mientras se muerde desesperada las uñas. -¿Qué hago?... no puedo intervenir… no debo intervenir… -de pronto ve a alguien caminando con mirada perdida. -¡Sí! –corre en dirección al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes -¡Por aquí Ulquiorra, ven y ayuda! –lo jala en dirección a su puesto previo.

-Gracias por traerme –dice indiferente cuando llegamos y observamos la escena que se produce… Rukia está siendo enviada a las espaldas de Ichigo al toparse con los hombres.

-¡Anda a ayudar Ulqui! –de pronto cogen a Rukia por la espalda y dos hombres van a pelear con Ichigo. -¡¿Qué estás esperando? –inupis grita desesperada mientras se toma la cabeza y forcejea consigo misma para ir a ayudar.

-No es mi momento aún… -Inupis ve claramente cómo Ichigo se paraliza cuando el hombre pone el cuchillo en el cuello de la chica de violáceos ojos.

-¡IDIOTA!, ¡ve y sálvalos!, ¡AHORA! –jalonea a Ulquiorra mientras le grita y lo zamarrea, el chico no muestra cambio alguno de actitud. Inupis vuelve a concentrarse en la escena cuando nota de pronto que los cinco hombres están inconscientes en el suelo. –Olvídalo, ya no eres necesario, lárgate a consolar a la hime –dice despectivamente sin voltear a mirar donde dejó a Ulquiorra. –Ya sabía yo que nada les podía pasar… después de todo son Ichigo y Rukia… :D-en eso Inupis ve como el hombre líder saca una pistola y apunta a los chicos – O_O… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -grita desesperada mientras voltea con esperanza buscando a Ulquiorra -¡UL…!, ¿Ulquiorra? –se extraña de no encontrar al chico, sin tiempo de buscarlo escucha el disparo y voltea lloriqueando.

Sin que inupis se diera cuenta Ulquiorra había estado mirando su reloj de pulsera y cuando llegó a las once, ocho minutos y treinta y dos segundos, se esfumó del lado de inupis para correr a mover la pistola y apuntarla al cielo. Sin que nadie se percatara volteó levemente la mirada a inupis cuando sonó el disparo y le hizo un gesto con su mano libre, levantando el pulgar.

-_"¡Idiota desgraciado!" _–piensa inupis, mientras casi se cae de la impresión -¡malito presumido! ò_ó –le grita furiosa… por razones desconocidas sólo Ulquiorra es capaz de escuchar a Inupis –Ah ¬¬# maldición, ¿qué se cree tardándose tanto?... ni que fuera el héroe del fic… –molesta se va pateando una piedrita por el camino y bufando, desapareciendo de la escena.

* * *

Iaaaaaaap, hora de decirles que me voy… xD jajajajaja, primero… mi amiga me mostró un capítulo de Tite donde muestran por qué Ulqui es como es… y la verdad me esperaba algo parecido, porque el pobre tiene escrito por todo el rostro que tiene un pasado solitario… segundo… Por Dios! Maricela Kevin Ponce G.! me quieres matar!... acabo de ver los videos ichirukistas que me mandaste… casi morí… cualquier cosa que ocurra de forma descabellada en este fic desde este cap (incluído) o cualquier otro fic referente a ellos dos es puramente culpa de ella… jajajajaja xD (muchas gracias por los videos… amé al menos a tres de ellos… y los vería todo el día de nuevo *¬*) tercero… ya pagué mi deuda a la ganadora del "concurso" (nótese que ambas tres acotaciones refieren a la misma persona xD), es decir, ya escribí y subí el shot dulzón de Fairy Tail… aunque creo que quedó algo Ooc… y… emmm… eso xD jajajaja, cuarto… quería darles las gracias por lo mimada que me tienen aquí en FF ^^, ya el hecho de que lean mis historias y lleguen hasta tan abajo leyendo mis notas de autora es sorprendente.

Carlos: Conste que sorprende porque hablas mucho.

Inupis: Si… tienes razón, bueno, ¡Gracias también por las alertas y favoritos de mis historias!, me alegra montones ver que les gusta lo que escribo… aunque… no estaría mal que de paso me agregaran también a mí a esas listas… ^^

Carlos: nah… estás pidiendo mucho, además es más importante la historia (es decir tú no)… y como que no eres tan buena… y además descaradamente los abandonas ^^

Inupis: ¡¿Cómo no voy a ser importante si yo escribo!... además no fue mi culpa no venir T_T …- se pone a recordar que no pudo escribir por que le tenían veda de computador y escribir (incluso en su cuaderno)… hasta se le fueron las ganas de entrenar fútbol (cosa en tercer orden de prioridades y preferencias) y leer (segundo orden de prioridad y preferencia) por deprimirse… De pronto le dan un empujón que la hace caer al suelo –waaa… -¡Plaf!... inupis cae de cara, quedando boca abajo por estar completamente desprevenida.

Dean: Ah, que cómodo es esto… ¿Por qué no lo había intentado antes? –se sentó en la espalda de Inupis a penas la arrojó al suelo.

Inupis: ¡Ah!, ¡Sálete de encima! –mueve desesperada los brazos y trata de patalear y removerse, pero el chico pesa mucho.

Dean: No, así estoy muy cómodo… además es para que dejes de decir idioteces –Inupis lo mira extrañada, él nunca es de los que la animan… se siente algo feliz… -NOSOTROS somos los que hacemos las historias, así que somos NOSOTROS los importantes –dice Dean apuntándose

Inupis: … -se le va obviamente todo sentimiento de agradecimiento - ¡Eres un maldito idiota!, ¡Sale ya!... –no hay cambios… e Inupis comienza a desesperarse -¡No respiro!

Dean: Sí, claro –no hace caso de ella y retoma su idea- tú solo escribes las ideas que te decimos o mostramos… a veces ni siquiera lo haces bien… ¡y para colmo no habías escrito ni en un #*% papel en casi un mes! –grita exasperado, pero se calma... después de todo durante el tiempo en que no pudo escribir se encargó de molestarla lo suficiente.

Inupis: ¡Me estás ahogando!, ¡Sal ya de una vez!, ¡es en serio!

Dean: No puedes estar ahogándote… -está de lo más sereno y con los brazos cruzados aún sobre Inupis, quien poco a poco deja de patalear y moverse -¿Te cansaste ya?

Inupis: No… puedo respirar… salte… por favor… -como pocas veces trata por la vía amable para con él y apoya la cabeza en el suelo dejando de moverse por completo. Ya que inupis está boca abajo, Dean trata de verle el rostro, por lo que se levanta un poco -¡Caíste! –en el mismo instante la chica se impulsa y barre a Dean para luego invertir las posiciones -¡Ja!

Dean: ¡Tramposa!, ¡Salte que pesas!

Inupis: Tú también estabas PE-SA-DO… y como decías, es un lugar muy cómodo… no quiero salir –se recuesta sobre Dean, quedando espalda con espalda.

Dean: Entonces no te estabas ahogando… mentirosa ¬¬

Inupis: -.- Si lo estaba, en serio… digamos que tener delantera es algo muy inconveniente para estos casos…

Eduard: Ruby… ¿A qué venías? –pregunta de lo más tranquilo viendo la escena montada en el recibidor, llegando junto con Mark.

Inupis: ¡Ah!, verdad –pasando por alto el hecho que ellos llegaron primero donde ella –venía a… a… a decir que durante lo que queda de Julio hasta Agosto voy a poder escribir seguido –utiliza sus dedos como apoyo para recordar y contar– que no me dejen abandonada por haber tardado todo este tiempo en actualizar –sigue estando sobre la espalda de Dean, pero ahora sentada derecha, quien no hace intentos por quitársela de encima y simplemente apoya su cabeza aburrido sobre una de sus manos –que me encanta recibir las reviews, que escribí un Shot pagando ya el premio… y… que ya no tengo idea de cuántos caps más vaya a escribir aquí… ya no sé ni cómo va a terminar, puede que se me antoje hacerlo dramático (ideas de Carlos, Dean y Eduard para eso no faltan), trágico (Carlos, Dean… y yo… sí, tengo este ladito medio… amargo xD), romanticón (yop, Mark y Ed ^^) o como abierto (Mark)… o hasta salgo con otro tipo… y de eso y los lectores dependerá los capítulos que sigan.

Dean: ¿Tú crees que alguien seguirá leyendo?... ¿o que haya leído hasta aquí? –Inupis se tapa los oídos.

Inupis: ¡Lalalalalalala!, ¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo… tengo orejas de pescado! –no quiere escuchar comentarios hirientes de su parte y actúa en faceta infantil tapándose los oídos…

Carlos: Yo creo que sí

Mark: Además yo quiero seguir escribiendo… -inupis sigue con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza recitando mientras Dean trata de decirle palabras pesimistas- ¡El final va a ser genial!

Todos: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Inupis: Si ni siquiera hemos decidido cómo seguirá… -pese al show que estaba haciendo escuchaba perfectamente.

Dean: Ahora que lo pienso… tú eres el que inició esto, así que… ¿cuántos capítulos crees que serán?

Mark: ¿Eh?... con unos 30 estamos ^^

Inupis y Dean: ¡¿Qué?, ¡Estás loco! –todo en perfecta sincronía…

Inupis: No pienso escribir tanto

Dean: Y ella no tiene cerebro ni capacidad para tanto –Inupis se gira sobre él (aún no se para) y comienza a zamarrearlo desde la cabeza, tratando de estrangularlo.

Mark: Era broma… mmm… haber… falta eso… y esto… y mmm… ¡ah!, casi me olvido de Shiro-chan… si todo sale bien, creo que unos… 5 a 8 caps más… pero en una de esas menos… o más… depende de los lectores ^^

Eduard: Me pregunto si alguien los va a seguir leyendo

Mark: Desde un principio la idea era divertirnos… ¡así que divirtámonos!... ¡y que no importe ni nos desmoralice si no recibimos reviews! –grita con ánimo levantando el puño.

Carlos y Eduard: ¡Si! –Inupis seguía abstraída peleando con Dean, pero de pronto recuerda algo y se levanta, dejando al chico medio muerto, y captura a Mark alejándose un poco.

Dean: ¿Qué pasó? –recobró la conciencia y se extraña de no ver a la chica.

Inupis: Oye Mark… espero que recuerdes que… -susurros… -y que –le sigue susurrando al oído- así que ya sabes… ¿verdad?

Mark: Sí, si claro, no hay problema… y sobre lo otro… ¿para cuándo se supone que es?

Inupis: Ammm… bueno, lo olvidé, ¿puedes revisar cuándo lo teníamos que entregar?, me confundí de si era en Julio o en Junio… xS

Mark: ¡A la orden! –se va inmediatamente Inupis sonríe alegre y piensa irse

Inupis: ¡Ah!, me olvidé de ustedes… jeje… xD lo siento… buenop… recuerden que tenemos otros trabajitos que hacer… y piensen bien la decisión que tomen… -sobre una mesa hay una maqueta cubierta con una sábana blanca…

Eduard: No deberías hablar de esto aún… no tiene nada que ver con los Fics

Inupis: Muy cierto, pero por si no alcanzo a verlos a ustedes –dice refiriéndose a esos chicos- aprovechaba ^^… kyaaaaaaa!, ¡En una de esas hasta termino por publicar un libro pronto! –dice toda emocionada saltando. Dean se pone a susurrarle a Carlos en el oído.

Dean: Yo creo que a ésta ya le dieron sus cinco minutos…

Inupis: ¡Y hasta podría adaptar una de mis historias y decir que los derechos de la historia si me pertenecen! –sigue completamente emocionada imaginándose un mundo dentro de su propia imaginación- ¡kyaaaaaa!... ¡y también podría…!

Dean: Sí, sí, lo que digas, ahora córtala de una vez y trabaja… deja de molestar…

Inupis: Que malo T_T… y yo que quería compartir mi alegría con ustedes… bueno… ejem -_- adiós –dice dirigiéndose a sus chicos -¡Ah!, a quien haya leído hasta aquí… ¡Que tenga un bonito día/tarde/noche/madrugada!, cuídense mucho… ¡y gracias!, ojala vuelvan a pasarse ^^ y en una de esas me dejen reviews *3*

_Bye!_


	12. You don't know me

¿Estaba en coma?, ¿me dio un infarto cuando Rukia volvió con su súper new look?, ¿me abdujeron los ovnis?, ¿por fin alguien cuerdo me metió a un psiquiátrico?, ¿me castigaron de una vez por andar haciendo esto en vez de estudiar?, ¿mi hermana me acusó para que lo anterior pasara?, ¿reprobé mis ramos por vaguear, no estudiar y quedarme dormida algunas clases?, ¿dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas que obviamente ya conozco la respuesta? Pues a todas esas preguntas y demases del tipo la respuesta es NO, jeje… pero lamento enormemente el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, en todo caso había avisado en el perfil que primero iba a acabar con las declaraciones de Kurosaki (Waaaaa T-T y al fin si las acabé… recién este sábado subí lo último u.u… que triste, amaba escribir ahí). Paso a agradecer las últimas reviews! (jeje… al fin alcancé mi meta de 10 ^^… ya saben, para la otra me aguanto a 10 también xD, estoy aprendiendo a negociar): **elenita-chan, ARAmoony, ShinigamiDark89, Candy-chan **(jajajaja xD, descuida, yo tampoco recordaba de qué iba mi historia U^-^…y sí ò-ó Dean se lo merecía, y diría que más, pero ya me aburrí de pelearme siempre con él, así que le di nuevamente vacaciones… tienes razón, Ulquiorra tiene sus razones, aunque me da curiosidad de cuáles crees que son… jajajajajajajajaja xDDDDDD o Dios, voy a tener que tener cuidado con no quedar marcada de porvida jajajajaja, pero descuida, alguien me dio un antídoto infalible y terminé creando anticuerpos contra eso xD… y espero que la villana que crees sea la misma que es y me encanta saber que has cogido las pistas que doy y sip, dejaré el turururu eternamente en todas mis historias, aunque algunas veces pondré otras cosas para ajustar escenario), **Dita34, Sakura-Jeka, Katari-chan, key-18, spunk-xX **(bien, ahora me atrasé mucho más que antes -.-… bueno, espero que leas tu respuesta… ^^ gracias, me alegra que te gustara xD, ohhh y qué te pareció el fic?, jeje ese es el más subido de tono que he escrito, creo… si vi la pic! xDD me dio risa Yamamoto en el escenario xDDD parecía que estaba haciendo show) y a **Ichiruki Fan** (te dejé un mensaje en mi perfil por si me tardaba mucho con este capi… perdón ^^ pero que sepas que continuaré con este fic así lo acabe el otro año xD, gracias ^^ me alegra que sea original, de hecho eso es lo que más trato xD jeje, primero, see yo tampoco volveré a leer un ichihime ni aunque me paguen [aunque bueno… dependerá de cuánto me ofrezcan xDDDDD] segundo… no te congeles! Yo lo que hago es ponerme en el living con el note luego de desarmar mi cama y llevarme la frazada para leer sentada en una silla. Te debo muchas disculpas… lamento que te quedaras cortada en tu lectura y haberme demorado estos meses, trataré de ser más constante ahora… y sobre tu nombre en FF xD ve si puedes hacerte cuenta, así resulta más sencillo responder las reviews [que es algo que me gusta mucho hacer, no suelo dejar reviews sin respuesta mientras estén signadas], sino tu respuesta esperará hasta que suba cap xDDD pero muchas gracias por la review ^^). Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review!

**Bleach le pertenece a** la persona que ha tratado de contentar a cierta shinigami, de ojos de extraño color entre azul marino y violeta, con tantos peluches y cosas lindas estos últimos capis del manga xDDDD así es… hablo de **Tite Kubo** que pareciera estar queriendo comprar a Rukia jajajajajaja si hasta la convirtió en peluche xDDD (y por dios que linda que se veeeeeee) jajajajaja.

* * *

Un mini resumen de lo que va hasta ahora (centrado en ya saben quienes):

Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven doctor especializado en endocrinología, trabaja en una clínica que ha sido recientemente adquirida por un gran empresario llamado Byakuya Kuchiki. Su única hija, Rukia Kuchiki, ha adquirido la administración de esta clínica y, luego de lograr interactuar y conocer al personal de ésta, recientemente se ha visto envuelta en incidentes que han comprometido tanto su vida como la de algunas personas cercanas. Los padres de Rukia se encuentran realizando negocios en el extranjero, siendo desconocedores hasta el momento del peligro que envuelve a su única heredera. ¿Qué es lo que enlaza a Ichigo y Rukia en estos peligros?, ¿Quién y por qué los ha escogido como objetivos?, ¿qué tiene que ver Ichigo en todo esto?

Y quedamos en…

_-Kuchiki-sama, sé perfectamente desde hace un tiempo quién es la persona causante de los últimos acontecimientos._

_-Ichigo, por favor retí… -Ichigo se iba a negar de inmediato, pero fue interrumpido en su intento_

_-No, esto incumbe también a Kurosaki –Rukia lo miró confundida y aguardó a que procediera. –La persona pertenece en efecto a la poderosa familia Aizawa –Ichigo miró confundido, pero con cierto toque de nostalgia, le "sonaba" aquel apellido._

_-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con alguien rico?..._

_-Deberías saberlo… la actual heredera y cabeza de las empresas Aizawa es…_

*** \-.-\ … |-.-|… /-.-/… \-.-/ ***

**Capítulo 12:** You don't know me

-Senna Aizawa. –terminó de decir Ulquiorra mirando fijamente a Ichigo.

Ichigo primero quedó en silencio. Si Aizawa le sonaba, ahora estaba seguro de dónde. Miró hacia Rukia y luego hacia Ulquiorra al tiempo que fruncía su ceño más de lo normal.

-Estás bromeando ¿no?

-Ichigo, Ulquiorra no sabe bromear… ¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó desconocedora la joven.

-Senna Aizawa fue la ex novia de Ichigo –dijo Ulquiorra mirando ahora a Rukia.

-¡Es imposible lo que dices!, ni siquiera era millonaria… o no pudo haberlo sido… o…

-Sus padres murieron, dejándola como única heredera hace un par de años, justo antes de titularse. No se llevaba del todo bien con sus padres, de hecho solía omitir su estatus y sus padres estaban bien con ello. –dijo Ulquiorra explicando.

Ichigo nunca se aventuró a conocer los padres de su amiga, lo que sabía de ella era sólo lo que le contaba. Nunca supo de la muerte de los padres de la chica y ahora que lo pensaba eso pudo haber explicado el hecho de que no la volviese a ver en la universidad luego de romper. Se sintió ciertamente mal por haber roto con ella antes de que sus padres murieran.

-Aún así… ella no es del tipo de persona perversa que quita del camino a los demás sin preocuparse de la vida de los otros. –dijo Ichigo con cierto temblor en la voz, puede que no amara a Senna como mujer, pero la quiso mucho como amiga.

-El historial familiar muestra lo contrario. –finalizó Ulquiorra–Sobre su padre, Rukia-sama, ha informado que estará de vuelta entre el viernes y el domingo de la próxima semana.

-Hm… -Rukia estaba concentrada en otro tema en específico. –Ichigo, ¿qué tan bien conoces a esta "Senna" –dijo sin evitar cierta molestia al pronunciar el nombre.

-Era una gran amiga en la universidad… diría que la conozco bien. O la conocía… ya no sé –comentó afligido mientras se removía furiosamente con una mano los cabellos.

-Si es tu amiga… y tu ex… ¿por qué rayos te buscan también?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Tal vez quiere que asuma responsabilidades como padre –Ichigo se congeló un momento y volteó hacia Ulquiorra.

-Jamás llegamos a ese nivel

-Entonces simplemente es otra Aizawa rencorosa. –continuó Ulquiorra restándole importancia.

-¿Conoces a esa familia? –Rukia miró a Ulquiorra y por escasos segundos vio algo que no supo identificar en su mirada y su rostro. Ulquiorra se abstuvo de responder. –Por como yo lo veo esto es crítico… tiene intenciones desconocidas para con Ichigo y a mí planea secuestrarme si es que no matarme. Se me ocurre una posible solución…

-No–dijo Ichigo mirándola fijamente, interrumpiéndola al estar seguro de lo que pensaba.

-¡Idiota!, primero déjame acabar.

-Dije que no ¡y no es no! –Rukia lo golpeó en la nuca antes de continuar.

- En primer lugar, debemos hablar con ella para comprender qué es lo que realmente busca. –hablaba más hacia Ulquiorra que hacia Ichigo.

-¡Por eso te dije que no! –Ichigo golpeó la mesa y Rukia lo miró furibunda.

-¡Deja de gritar!

-¡Tú estás gritando!

-¡Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje!

-¡No irás a hablar sola con Senna!

-¡Obviamente iría acompañada tarado! ¡Y no me dirás que hacer!

-¡Puedo decírtelo y hasta obligarte si quiero!

-¡Neandertal! –Ulquiorra sencillamente se retiró del cuarto a su habitación mientras seguía escuchando gritos.

*** Tururururu ***

-Senna-sama, el informe –Un conjunto de hojas blancas que mostraban una foto anexada con un clip en primera página fue puesto sobre el escritorio de la chica. El hombre que realizó tal acción se retiró manteniendo una reverencia a la joven.

-Veamos. –pasó a retirar la fotografía para iniciar la lectura del informe. -¿Cifer?, ¿dónde he oído ese apellido antes? –comenzó a golpearse el mentón dubitativa con su índice mientras se cruzaba de piernas y balanceaba la que había quedado superpuesta a la otra.

No logrando recordar continuó inspeccionando el informe.

-Familia desconocida… ¿orfanato desde los cinco años?… bla bla bla –pasó las hojas desganada hasta que topó con el apellido Kuchiki. –Con que… lleva ocho años de servicio. Ejemplar, yo no duraría ni medio segundo frente a esa enana o al señor "tengo un poste de dos pies atorado en el trasero"… -comentó despectiva, conocía a Rukia de pasada y había tratado una única vez con Byakuya, por negocios específicamente en la empresa en que ambos eran accionistas mayoritarios. –No creo que le interese trabajar para mí.

Cuando llegó a la parte que hablaba del carácter del chico bufó aburrida.

-Yo creí que sería alguien interesante. –volvió a tomar la fotografía para verla detenidamente unos instantes. Su cerebro hizo "clic".

Desesperada al tiempo que preocupada se puso a revisar los cajones del escritorio. Revolvió muchos papeles en busca de otra fotografía.

-¡Ah!, ¡Maldición! –frustrada cerró los cajones de golpe, pero cuando se iba a dar por rendida recordó que "eso" estaba guardado en el estante de los libros familiares. –Veamos… son ideas mías, estúpidas ideas mías –dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los álbumes de su familia.

La vio. Junto a una fotografía en que aparecía ella de bebé se observaba otra fotografía, siendo específicos una fotografía de los hombres Aizawa de hace veinte años, sin sus familias respectivas.

-Se parece –comentó poniendo la fotografía de Ulquiorra junto a la de su tío, fallecido "triste" y trágicamente.

Con cierto descontrol dejó caer el álbum y tiró muchos de los libros y álbumes que ahí se encontraban, buscando otro en específico.

-¡Este! –dijo cogiendo uno de tapas azules, casi en un grito exasperado. En su interior se encontraban fotografías de las familias Aizawa junto a sus descendientes. – No puede ser… -presurosa sacó la fotografía que veía y leyó la inscripción que se encontraba detrás.

"A la izquierda: Len Aizawa, su mujer Hinagiku Kasugasaki y su hija Senna Aizawa de tan solo dos meses de edad. A la derecha: Albert Aizawa, su mujer Diana Cifer y su hijo Ulquiorra Aizawa de tres años de edad. En el centro, Toru Aizawa-sama". Ulquiorra se veía aferrado al vestido de su mamá con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro mientras su padre abrazaba por detrás a su madre. En el caso de los padres de Senna, la madre la abrazaba protectoramente y su padre tenía puesta la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de su mujer. En el centro, sentado sobre una silla de ruedas, se encontraba la cabeza financiera y familiar. Los nombres de las mujeres fueron recordados en su estado de solteras, pese a que se encontraban ya casadas.

-¡Pero si…! –volvió a su escritorio y pulsó el comunicador -¡Traigan a alguien para que limpie este desorden y busquen a Ryuken! –gritó exasperada mientras comenzaba a pasearse.

_El legítimo heredero… vivo_

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Senna? –preguntó Ryuken entrando y viendo el desastre que tenía la mujer por el suelo y su estado catatónico. -¿A caso has perdido la razón?

-¡Tú! –alargó la vocal mientras se acercaba al hombre de gafas y lo apuntaba. Ryuken ni siquiera se inmutó –Dime, en el "accidente" del incendio, ¿murieron todos mis parientes?

-Ciertamente no, por el lado de la familia Kasugasaki tienes a todos intactos. –dijo sereno. Senna golpeó la mesa con la fotografía que aún tenía en la mano.

-¡Me refiero a los Aizawa!

-Presumiblemente. Se estima que murieron Diana y Ulquiorra Aizawa.

-¿Se estima?, ¡¿Cómo que se estima?

-Se identificó el cuerpo de Diana Aizawa. Ulquiorra Aizawa, tu primo, no pudo ser identificado y por la edad se presume que como su madre murió dentro de la casa él mismo debía de estar muerto.

-Entonces no encontraron siquiera un cuerpo.

-Los restos de tu tía tampoco se podía decir que eran realmente un cuerpo.

-¡Cállate y déjame pensar! –Senna se cogió la sien dando un masaje con sus dedos en la zona que comenzaba a palpitar. –Ryuken… cambio de planes…

-¿No me ayudarás a reclutar a mi hijo?

-No es eso… tú te quedarás legalmente con el hospital y hasta haré el esfuerzo por tu hijo… pero recuerda que primero vamos con lo mío. Los planes… ahora hay que sumar a mi primo.

-¿Tu primo?, ¿tienes alguno?, creí que por el lado de tu madre sólo tenías primas.

-No es de mi madre.

-¿Entonces?

-Ulquiorra Aizawa está vivo –dijo mientras soltaba finalmente la fotografía que quedaba junto a la de Ulquiorra correspondiente al informe, quitando la mano.

-Eso es un problema.

*** Tururururu ***

-No estoy dispuesta a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que esa mujer vuelva a atacarnos cuando se le antoje. –dijo Rukia para finalizar la discusión cuando ambos ya estaban más calmados. –Si se te ocurre un método más simple que afrontar directo el asunto, que no sea mediante técnicas de agresión, avísame. –Rukia se levantó dejando a un Ichigo muy molesto.

Rukia también se encontraba molesta. Muy molesta.

Llegó frente a una de las puertas de la mansión y golpeó fuertemente antes de hacer ingreso, de todas maneras sabía que antes de tocar ya sabían de su presencia.

-Ulquiorra –se hizo paso hasta llegar junto al chico que escribía. -¿De qué conoces a la familia Aizawa?

-¿Qué le hace pensar aquello, Rukia-sama?

Rukia no respondió y se sentó sobre la cama del chico de negros cabellos mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Hay cosas que no sabe de mí Rukia-sama. Créame que es mejor que no las sepa.

-Eso, lo que es mejor o peor conocer para mí, sólo puedo saberlo yo.

-Para mí es mejor no decírselo. –Rukia miró al techo de la habitación y recogió sus piernas quedando completamente sobre la cama.

-¿Sabes?, no tocar el suelo ayuda a pensar.

Quedaron en silencio otro instante y ninguno de los dos se movía. Cada cual absorto en sus pensamientos. Rukia relajándose y tranquilizándose mientras que cerraba los ojos.

-Rukia… no me conoces –helo ahí… por primera vez desde que estaba a su cuidado le hablaba informalmente, como tanto tiempo ella había pedido.

-Sí te conozco.

-No. –Rukia calló y aguardó a que él hablara primero. –Ulquiorra Cifer es a quien conoces. Crecido en un orfanato, alumno regular, tu protector… es a él a quién conoces. No conoces al verdadero Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó. Contrario a lo que pensaba Rukia, el hombre se acercó a la cama y se recostó junto a la chica mirando al techo. Ninguno de los dos volteó la vista al otro, ciertamente Rukia quería darle espacio para continuar a su manera.

-Para comenzar, se supone que estoy muerto. –dijo muy serenamente. Rukia levantó una ceja y lo miró interrogante. –Y preferiría que siguiera así. Ciertamente no debiste haberme nombrado durante el enfrentamiento.

-¿Por qué?

-En este momento, la persona que no quería supiera de mí, ya lo sabe.

-¿Senna?, ¿qué tienes que ver con ella tú? –preguntó acertadamente.

-Si las cosas no fueran como son, no habría ningún problema entre la familia Aizawa y la familia Kuchiki. –Rukia volteó hacia él y lo miró al tiempo que él hizo lo mismo. –Mi verdadero nombre es Ulquiorra Aizawa.

¿Estaba helando?, porque definitivamente sintió hielo escurrir del aliento de Ulquiorra.

-¿Es tu hermana? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Mi prima –dijo volviendo a mirar al techo. –Mis tíos asesinaron a mis padres cuando yo tenía cuatro años. En ese entonces se supone que yo había muerto. –Ulquiorra hablaba quedo, sin aparentar expresión alguna. Antes de poder continuar Rukia le tapó la boca con su mano.

Ulquiorra volteó a verla mientras la mano de la chica se deslizaba por su rostro. Rukia se aferró al cuello de la camisa de Ulquiorra y se pegó a él en silencio. Ulquiorra sin saber realmente por qué se sintió por primera vez libre de todo, sintió que el pasado no importaba ya y que su vida era la mejor que podía tener. Sin saber realmente por qué, se abrazó a Rukia y ambos se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, hasta que cayeron dormidos.

*** Tururururu ***

Orihime se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada. Dudosa de si golpear o no se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-¿Inoue?, ¿necesitas algo? –Uryuu apareció tras ella, había salido recientemente de su oficina en el inter tanto de sus operaciones.

-Ish-Ishida-kun, me asustaste –dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?

-Me preguntaba si... hum… -Inoue comenzó a dudar y, nerviosa, entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Ha –Ishida suspiró -¿Es por Kurosaki? –Orihime simplemente asintió –no me ha contestado ninguna llamada, no está en su casa… y nadie sabe algo a cerca de su "accidente".

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo? –Ishida pensó un momento y recordó la visita algo fresca de su padre.

-Esperemos que no.

*** Tururururu ***

Ichigo había salido a caminar por el jardín de la mansión para calmarse. Se sentía bastante mejor, su caminar era aparentemente normal y sus heridas se habían curado casi por completo, algo de resentido aún tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

Había considerado volver a su casa desde el día de ayer, pero había desechado la idea al pensar en dejar "sola" a Rukia. Ciertamente Rukia implicaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos actuales y todo se tornaba confuso cuando tenía que definir realmente quién era Rukia para él. Se detuvo y quedó en la entrada a la mansión. Ingresó y recorrió habitaciones para ir en busca de Rukia y hablar con ella, ciertamente no le pediría disculpas pero algo haría.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos atravesando los pasillos yendo en dirección al cuarto de Rukia, que ya había memorizado. No la encontró y extrañado se decidió a buscar a Ulquiorra para preguntarle por la chica.

-Oye Ul… -al rozar con sus nudillos la puerta, ésta se abrió un poco, dejándole ver al par de jóvenes de negros cabellos durmiendo abrazados. Sintió que algo se rompía dentro de sí y la molestia y furia asomaron muy rápidamente. Apretó sus nudillos unos segundos, mas cuando vio que Rukia se remecía y Ulquiorra parecía despertar aguardó en silencio en el marco.

-Ulquiorra… tú eres Ulquiorra, pase lo que pase y haya pasado lo que pasó, siempre serás muy importante para mí –dijo Rukia mirando al chico, que sólo asintió y miró hacia la puerta.

Ichigo abrió lentamente la puerta con el ceño muy fruncido, estaba molesto y se sentía traicionado en lo profundo.

-Ya que no me necesitas aquí y realmente estoy mejor, me voy. Ulquiorra, creo que ahora sí quiero mi bono por los servicios. –se dio la vuelta y dio un portazo antes de tomar sus cosas y largarse. Rukia se quedó mirando unos instantes la puerta sorprendida.

-¿Ichigo?... –al no tener respuesta volteó hacia Ulquiorra -¿Qué le pasa?–Ulquiorra no respondió, pero procedió a salir de la habitación con parsimonia.

Rukia no creyendo que de verdad se fuera bajó cuidadosamente de la cama del chico y se dirigió al cuarto donde alojaba al chico de naranjas cabellos. Al verlo desierto comprendió que el chico no estaba bromeando y por alguna razón incomprensible se molestó lo suficiente como para marcharse.

-Pero… -las palabras dulces que él le dijera el día del incidente que lo había llevado a quedarse ese tiempo en casa de ella comenzaron a escucharse lento en su cabeza. -¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? –frunció el ceño -¿Cree que puede decir algo como eso y luego marcharse así sin más? ¿Qué se cree?

Decidida y molesta salió en rumbo a la puerta principal para ir por Ichigo y golpearlo como merecía. Al llegar a ella y abrirla se topó de frente con un individuo no anunciado ni esperado.

-¿Kuchiki-san? –Ishida se quedó estático antes de intentar ingresar, se llegada se le había informado a Ulquiorra, quien permitió el ingreso. En la mansión se controlaba la entrada a visitantes, sin embargo, sus salidas no.

-¿Ishida?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Kurosaki no está contigo?

-La verdad no.

-Es extraño, ¿puedes explicarme que ha pasado realmente?

-No lo sé… es… complicado, de momento te puedo decir que Ichigo está bien –dijo reingresando a la mansión. Ya no tenía ganas de ir por Ichigo, si el idiota se iba pues bien, un problema menos… aunque se las pagaría cuando lo volviera a ver.

-Creo saber qué es lo que está pasando realmente, Kuchiki-san. Vengo a advertirte y a pedir tu apoyo.

_**Continuará**_ (estoy muy agotada para seguir escribiendo u.u… en el próximo capi se retomará el hitsukarin y también ocurrirá algo muy, pero que muy extraño. Desde ya aviso que trataré de no dejar cortado el próximo capítulo, pero tiene una parte algo estresante)

* * *

¿Que por qué un título en inglés?, fácil… porque es parte de la canción que estoy escuchando xDDD y justo cuando iba a poner el título (que sería "desentrañando") llegó a esa parte… y bueno, ya que esta canción me tiene atrapada desde el domingo 23 (see y lo peor no la he parado de escuchar pese a que puedo decir muchas cosas malas de la canción xD) y desde que se podría decir que desconocer y descubrir están de cierta forma ligados entonces lo acepté y quedó así, además hace buena alusión a Ichigo y Senna, y a Rukia y Ulquiorra… los primeros no conocen realmente a los segundos (que para bien o mal son primos xD). ¿Encontraron corto el capítulo?, ciertamente es más corto que los demás, pero no menos importante… ahora ya está todo armado… comienza el principio del fin ^^ (aunque bueno, no puedo decirlo… pero falta una cosa muy importante y graciosa que pasará hacia el final xDDD).

A las personas que les gusta este fic, déjenme decirles que tuvieron suerte… para mí mal hoy martes 25 en mi entrenamiento de fútbol (que es desde las 10 am a las 12) me torcí el tobillo izquierdo, por lo que me dijeron que reposara durante dos días al menos sin mover mi pie y que tomara antiinflamatorios durante tres -.-… la verdad me dolió mucho más que cuando me torcí el pie derecho (y más encima fue estúpido, porque luego de atajar un buen tiro y tratar de levantarme mi talón derecho tapó a mi izquierdo y al mover brusco el pie izquierdo para el siguiente tiro pues… crujió y no lo pude volver a apoyar… casi, casi grito del dolor… y me dieron ganas de vomitar [cosa nada que ver supongo]… bueno, luego de 10 minutos pude empezar a mover mejor el pie y me vine caminando las 6 cuadras en subida hasta mi casa, claro que luego de pasar al "sansanito" [oficina médica de asistencia al alumno en mi universidad] donde me dieron una… venda… y las pastillitas xD, como pro acabo de descubrir que mi talón es talla "B" porque la paramédico me miró y luego dijo eso… y luego que me pusiera doble la venda, no quería ninguna radiografía porque quiero el jueves ir a entrenar xS así que si me dicen "bueno, ciertamente… tu pie está cagado" entonces no puedo u.u), esto va a que por eso me quedé en cama y aproveché de escribir como no podía ponerme a hacer lo que debía xD. ¡Wiiii!, mi hermanita linda llegó luego de que almorzara (se supone que ella debería ir a trabajar) y me vino a ver…. Ahhh que linda hermanita tengo, y para rematar mi felicidad ¡me trajo helado! -w- ya estoy pensando en torcerme más seguido el pie xDDDDD jajajajajaja (no, es chiste… duele mucho… y un helado podrá valer muchas cosas… pero no vale un entrenamiento de fútbol y dolor incluido xD… Porque amo ir a entrenar... el jueves quiero ir a entrenar T-T… es igual a las 10). Jeje, Mark (mi peluche, no mi inner) está haciendo de almohada para mi piececito ^^

Karma, maldito karma… ahora soy yo la que no se puede mover de la cama xD me pregunto si Rukia me prestaría sus mangas o sus muletas. Ah menos mal… ya horas después me pude levantar a hacer lo que necesitaba (entre otras cosas comer xD)… pero si quiero ir a pedir los libros que necesito, de verdad voy a necesitar muletas (mi universidad está en bajada, pero devolverme sería demasiado terrible desde que hay escaleras dentro de la u para llegar a la biblioteca y el camino sería empinado para volver).

Bueno, espero que sean amables y me esperen hasta la próxima actualización… gracias por todo su apoyo (estuve releyendo todo… incluyendo reviews, para hacer este capi) y poooorfis si les sigue gustando la historia no viene en mal otro empujoncito (llamado comentarios xD).


	13. El pasado no desaparece

¿Me demoré mucho?, bueno, haya demorado lo que demoré tienen como beneficio que considero que este capítulo está largo, ahí me dicen que opinan. **Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo**, este fic y los demás de mi autoría obviamente son míos, con sus ideas y todo… ¿saben?, me gustaría poder meterles en mi mente y contarles la historia, me da flojera tener que teclear tanto -.-… no sé cuantas páginas acumuladas de Word tengo sólo en este fic.

Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado review en estas y mis otras historias… quiero agradecer a todas las personitas no signadas a las que no les pude responder en su momento, porque fueron tan gentiles de dejarme review incluso en los fics que ya estaban terminados, en especial esto va para: **kawaiineka, Elda-cifer27,** **candy-chan,** **Ichiruki Fan, anahoj** (prueba a agregarme: inupis hotmail .com, sin espacios)**, Jana-chan, oly'z Chan,** **Yukistar **(dudo que vayas a leer esto, pero muchas gracias por tu review ^^) y a **kami-sama **(xDDDD si te moriste de la risa al leerlo, imagina cómo quedé yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo jajajajajajaa xD "La noche antes de Halloween" es uno de mis mejores escritos (si considero sólo el segundo capítulo, que amé) junto con las declaraciones de Kurosaki xD me encanta reírme de esas cosas)

Los agradecimientos de las reviews de este fic los voy a poner al final. Por cierto, el título de este y del próximo capítulo están relacionados ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 13:** El pasado no desaparece…

Cuando llegó a su casa cerró la puerta tras él y luego se dirigió a su cuarto para tirarse sobre su cama. El lugar olía levemente a encierro, pero no tenía las ganas suficientes como para levantarse y abrir las ventanas para ventilar. Se giró de su posición boca abajo y miró al techo mientras pensaba. Había actuado impulsivamente y sin control alguno, pero su mente no había logrado reaccionar de otra forma en el momento.

-_"Ulquiorra tiene su atractivo supongo… y llevan ocho años juntos… "_ –su mente le insinuaba cosas que no quería ni siquiera imaginar. Frunció el ceño y se giró nuevamente en la cama tratando de dormir y borrar sus ideas. Más tarde o por la mañana se entretendría con algo.

*** Tururururu ***

Rukia estaba sentada de brazos cruzados sobre su regazo mientras Uryuu estaba frente a ella en un sillón sentado recto. Ulquiorra se encontraba de pie tras la chica de negros cabellos.

-Entonces…

-Ishida Ryuuken es posiblemente el causante de muchos de los problemas y situaciones extrañas que han estado ocurriendo. La farsa en que cayó el anterior dueño de la clínica, el atentado en que casi los atropellan y probablemente lo que haya hecho que tú y Kurosaki faltaran a sus labores fue causado por mi padre, o en defecto, planeado en parte por él.

-¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Vino a visitarme hace unos días y amenazó directamente la integridad de la clínica y la de Kuchiki-san, desea que trabaje para él y ciertamente le molesta la competencia en el ámbito médico. Ryuuken aparentemente responde a otra persona, pero honestamente por sí mismo cuando quiere algo es un hombre de cuidado.

-¿Qué te lleva a creer que está confabulado? –preguntó Rukia.

-Tuvo grandes problemas financieros y no podía sustentar su hospital, hasta que hace un par de años resurgió de maneras misteriosas. –se ajustó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz –La única explicación es un inversionista externo. Sin embargo, legalmente mi padre aún cuenta con la totalidad de derechos y acciones sobre la institución. –Rukia lo miró mientras meditaba unos instantes –Espero que esto no afecte mi estadía en la clínica, Kuchiki-san.

-¿Qué?, no, descuida –había sido sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente. -Gracias Ishida, tendremos en cuenta tu información. –dijo Rukia levantándose, Uryuu la imitó.

-Kuchiki-san, mi padre no se rinde hasta conseguir sus objetivos, sin importarle qué necesite para llevarlos a cabo. Lamento mucho el ser parte de este problema sino el causante total.

-No, descuida, también es por otros motivos… más financieros que todo. –Se despidieron de Uryuu y Ulquiorra a que quedaran solos para hablarle a Rukia

-Rukia, hasta que llegue su padre no es prudente que salga de la mansión. Me encargaré de traer su papeleo y documentos de manera diaria.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no hay certeza de seguridad, ni siquiera en su trabajo.

-¿Desconfías de Ishida? –preguntó mientras ponía las manos en su cadera. Ulquiorra simplemente se quedó mirándola, al cabo cerró los ojos un momento.

-No.

-Entonces no hay problemas

-Claro que sí, esta situación es muy arriesgada así que lo más indicado por el momento es que se mantenga a resguardo. –Rukia frunció el ceño e iba a interrumpir a Ulquiorra -De lo contrario me veré en la obligación de informar de todos los sucesos a su padre para solucionar prudentemente este asunto. Si no quiere que lo llame, necesito asegurarme de que estará bien, no quiero más incidentes –Rukia lo miró molesta y poco faltó para que le refutara, pero acabó asintiendo a lo que decía el chico y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ulquiorra la vio subir y fue a informarse respecto al padre de Uryuu. Encargó al personal de la mansión que atendieran bien a Rukia y al personal de seguridad que no dejaran salir a la chica.

*** Tururururu ***

-Tengo hambre –Steffanie informó mientras estaba en la cancha de fútbol. Susan la miró descolocada.

-¡Estamos en medio del partido!, ¡concéntrate! –Efectivamente, estaban jugando el partido que permitía su paso a finales.

-Pero tengo hambre –reclamó en un puchero la chica.

Susan jugaba como defensa y se encontraba sumamente cerca de Steffanie, quien era portera. Ellas no tenían mayor acción por el momento, se encontraban en el segundo tiempo y llevaban ganando por 4-2.

-No tienes remedio… ¿puedes aguantarte un rato?, quedan como cinco minutos para que acabe.

-¡Te van! –gritó de pronto una de las chicas que componían la defensa del equipo de Karin y Toushiro. Pese a que habían estado atacando en campo enemigo, les habían arrebatado el balón en un intento de gol y se dirigían ahora rápidamente a su terreno de juego, el otro equipo también era bueno.

Susan volteó a ver al frente y la oponente se avecinaba en velocidad. Susan trató de barrer el balón, pero la chica de cabello castaño claro y largo cogido en cola la amagó y esquivó, quedando sola contra Steffanie.

Steffanie no tuvo suficiente tiempo de reaccionar y vio como la chica pateaba el balón formando una curva abierta que amenazaba con ingresar por el segundo palo. La chica saltó en último intento y alcanzó a coger el balón, pero su trayectoria se vio interrumpida por este mismo palo que golpeó fuertemente contra su nuca. La chica no soltó el balón, pero el estruendo puso sobre aviso a todos los espectadores.

Ukitake detuvo el partido mientras pitaba y corría a ver a Steffanie, Susan ya había llegado junto a ella y la vio apoyada sobre el poste con los ojos cerrados, la cogió y trató de hacerla reaccionar.

-Teffa, ¿estás bien? –Steffanie no respondía, por lo que Susan le puso las manos en el rostro mientras le daba palmaditas. –Teffa… ¿estás bien?

-Yo…

-¿Te duele algo?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿te cambiamos para que descanses?

-Yo… tengo hambre –dijo mientras hacía otro puchero. –quiero turrón tapado con galletas cubierto de chocolate. –Susan le dio un suave coscorrón en la parte superior.

-Tonta…

-Auch… eso duele –comentó cogiendo su cabeza mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Ukitake llegando junto a ellas.

-Sí Ukitake-sensei, sólo tiene hambre. –Steffanie le sonrió al árbitro central para que viera que estaba bien, ya que Susan había respondido por ella.

Continuaron con el partido por el tiempo restante y el equipo de Karin terminó con una victoria por 5 tantos contra 2. Cuando acabaron se juntaron en una circunferencia mientras todas las chicas saltaban y gritaban de euforia, Toushiro no formó parte y Karin se salió en cuanto la soltaron y se situó junto a él.

-Gracias Toushiro, si no participaras no seríamos tan buenas.

-Te equivocas, son un grupo bastante bueno Kurosaki… la que me extraña es la portera.

-Bueno… es bastante resistente creo. –Toushiro simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¡Toushiro!, ¡ven a celebrar! –le gritó Rangiku habiéndose situado en medio del grupo de chicas que saltaban felices de su logro. Ukitake sonreía desde la distancia y Kiyone y Sentarou repartían algunas botellas de agua.

-¡A por Karin! –Steffanie corría con la botella de agua abierta y en alto mientras trataba de mojar a su amiga.

-¡Guarden algo de energía para cuando ganemos la final! –lo cierto es que se encontraban con la moral muy alta, sus jugadoras eran muy buenas al igual que su profesor, aparentemente no les quedaba mucho para decir que ganarían. Las chicas agarraron luego a Susan, actual "DT" además de jugadora del equipo y comenzaron a lanzarla hacia arriba entre seis, incluyendo a Karin y Steffanie, que escuchaban las amenazas de la chica mientras reían… era la primera vez que el equipo de derecho ingresaba a la final, los años anteriores su carrera solía quedar entre los últimos, estaban haciendo historia.

*** Tururururu ***

Pasaba de las once de la mañana, Rukia miró por el pasillo atentamente a ambos lados, todo despejado. Se concentró en buscar a Ulquiorra y lo encontró sentado en el comedor mientras revisaba ciertos papeles y hablaba con el mayordomo.

-Rukia-sama, ¿a dónde va? –le preguntó una sirvienta. Ulquiorra había estado mirándola unos instantes.

-Eh… al jardín, voy a descansar un rato fuera –sonrió frente a su respuesta y vio que Ulquiorra dejó de prestarle atención para volver a centrarla en el hombre con que conversaba.

Salió por la puerta principal y recorrió el ingreso, vio de lejos que dos hombres de traje resguardaban la entrada principal y pasó de largo. El muro que delimitaba su propiedad era bastante alto y por el momento no tenía intenciones de traspasarlo. Si hubiera podido habría llamado a Ichigo para que fuera y le explicara lo que había pasado, pero eso era imposible por él y por ella, por ser quienes eran. Rukia caminó por el borde del muro interno, apreciando el hermoso jardín que tenía y el hermoso día, mientras buscaba en su mente la mejor manera de solucionar el asunto y "hacer entrar en razón" al chico.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron a un cerezo que se encontraba a poca distancia del muro pero era más alto. Se sentó a tratar de pensar, pero el viento mecía las hojas haciendo que los pétalos del árbol en flor le fueran cayendo en el rostro. Se los quitaba cada vez más molesta, hasta que volteó a ver al árbol y se le ocurrió una "brillante idea".

Dio las gracias mentalmente a que estaba en la parte lateral trasera de su mansión, el personal de la entrada no podía verla, así como ella tampoco a ellos. Trepó grácil y rápidamente para luego sentarse a observar desde la copa, no notó mayor movimiento en el interior y echó un vistazo del otro lado, nadie parecía andar cerca.

Se fue deslizando por una de las ramas gruesas que lograba quedar a poca distancia del muro y se pasó al otro lado.

-_"Ahora… a darle una lección"_ –orgullosa y sonriente emprendió una marcha algo rápida al inicio, pero luego tranquila. En el interior nadie había detectado su huída.

Ulquiorra salió al jardín veinte minutos después de que Rukia lograra escapar de la mansión, la buscaba para informarle de que pronto estaría el almuerzo. No lograba encontrarla, habló con el personal y sólo le dijeron lo que él suponía… estaba por ahí. Cogió su celular y marcó el de la chica, pero no le contestaba. En su recorrido por el jardín mientras aún trataba de comunicarse con la chica llegó al árbol de cerezo y observó el celular de Rukia en la base del mismo vibrando y emitiendo el opening de la serie de Chappy. Cerró su celular y devolvió su camino.

-Ciffer-kun, ¿encontró a la señorita? –preguntó el mayordomo al verlo ingresar y coger un abrigo.

-No.

-¿No?, pero si estaba afuera.

-Saltó el muro, voy a ir a buscarla. –el hombre asintió y se hizo a un lado para no molestarle.

Ulquiorra no tenía sospechas claras del lugar al que la chica habría de ir ni del motivo por el que hubiera salido. No pudo percibir mayor rastro en el exterior por donde Rukia salió y soltando un pequeñísimo suspiro cogió su celular otra vez para marcar un número diferente mientras emprendía camino. No tenía ganas de hablarle, pero era mejor asegurarse de que no estaba con ella y en cierta forma se sentía mal por haberla tratado de apartar, ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo respecto a él mismo.

-¿_Hola?, ¿Con quién hablo?_ –una voz un tanto infantil se escuchó por el auricular.

-Orihime, si ves a Rukia devuelve el llamado a este número.

-_¿Ulquiorra-kun?, ¿pasa algo?_

-Rukia dejó su celular.

-_¿Está con alguien más?_

-No.

-_¡Le puede pasar algo!, ¿sabes a dónde fue?_

-No.

-_¿Y si se perdió?, existe esa posibilidad, ¿dónde la viste por última vez?, ¿estás buscándola por dónde?_ –Ulquiorra detuvo sus pasos.

-Sólo avísame si la ves en alguna parte, adiós Orihime.

-_Yo te aviso… ten cuidado, si la encuentras llámame también_. –Ulquiorra cerró el celular y comenzó a caminar nuevamente mientras pensaba en algún lugar al que Rukia hubiera necesitado ir, por el momento se le ocurrían tres posibles lugares.

Orihime por su parte guardó el número del de cabellos azabaches y luego se paseó pensativa por su departamento, por el momento estaba con algo de preocupación por Rukia. En unos pocos instantes se comenzó a poner nerviosa, no era la gran cosa el que Rukia se le hubiera perdido de vista al chico de ojos verdes, pero algo dentro de ella comenzaba a provocarle ciertos pesares.

Que Ulquiorra la había llamado, sí… que no se alegró por ello más que al oírlo, sí. Si Rukia sólo se había perdido, ¿para qué Ulquiorra la llamaría a ella?, no eran grandes amigas ni nada. Tenía la horrible sensación de que los problemas que guardaba Ulquiorra se estaban agrandando a pasos vertiginosos y su mente jugaba a provocarle la horrible sensación de vacío en el pecho en ascuas de un futuro incierto y horrible. Tenía la sensación paranoica de una premonición terrible.

Se dio un par de golpes al rostro con ambas palmas y logró calmarse. Cogió su teléfono y se reanimó lo suficiente para hacer una llamada. Pensando con la mente más fría había encontrado a alguien que sabría qué daría con Rukia… aunque tuviera que voltear al mundo de cabeza para encontrarla. Se sonrió por sus pensamientos.

*** Tururururu ***

Este sábado se tomó todo con tiempo, mucho tiempo. Se levantó tarde y ahora acababa de ducharse, pese a que era casi medio día. Con el cabello aún húmedo, procedió a vestirse mientras de fondo sonaba su teléfono fijo. Sabía que tenía algunos varios mensajes en la contestadora, sin embargo, no quería escucharlos de momento, lo que fuera había aguardado pacientemente el tiempo en que no estuvo en su casa y podía aguardar por tanto otro par de horas como máximo.

Terminó con su pantalón y comenzó a ponerse una polera, justo entonces comenzó a pasar la llamada a la contestadora.

-_¿Kurosaki-kun?_ –Genial… probablemente Orihime también le había aportado al cúmulo de mensajes _-¿Estás en casa?, no te he podido ubicar a tu celular, parece que no funciona… hum… desde hace como una semana de eso… ¡Ah!, no, no es sobre eso de lo que quería hablarte_ –se alcanzó a detener a sí misma para enfocarse –_Te quería preguntar si has visto a Rukia, Ulquiorra le perdió el rastro y dice que se dejó el celular _–Ichigo que estaba ya vestido y secándose los cabellos con una toalla se paralizó un momento –_Si llegas a saber algo llámame, yo le aviso a_ _Ulquiorra_ –antes de que Ichigo alcanzara a reaccionar, Orihime colgó.

Se preocupó, claro que lo hizo. Dejó de secarse el cabello y se acercó casi corriendo al teléfono dispuesto a marcarle a Orihime, pero a medio camino tocaron el timbre. Frunció el ceño molesto y lo ignoró mientras llegaba al teléfono.

-¿Cuál era el número? –sabía que tenía el número de la chica anotado en uno de los papeles que descansaban junto al teléfono, su celular había quedado en estado zombi luego de la feliz interrupción de los amiguitos de su ex, por lo que no tenía forma de recordar los números en especial con su memoria.

Aparentemente la persona que había tocado una vez el timbre se había ido, Ichigo seguía revisando entre más papeles y desperdigaba por encima de la mesa y el suelo muchos de ellos de tamaño pequeño, notas que tiraría a la basura. Inesperadamente el timbre comenzó a sonar incesantemente, siendo presionado una infinidad de veces por quien estaba fuera.

-¡Dejen de tocar! –gritó furioso Ichigo, sin embargo no obtuvo resultado alguno. -¡Maldición! ¡Voy! –el timbre dejó de sonar e Ichigo soltó algunos improperios entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la puerta. -¿Qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó en un grito mientras abría de un tirón. Sin alcanzar a fijarse en a quién le había dirigido la palabra recibió un fuerte gancho a su estómago.

-Eso por hacerme esperar fuera tanto rato. –el chico por reflejo se había agachado y tenía el brazo libre sobre la zona afectada, al escuchar la voz de Rukia levantó el rostro.

-Ru-ru-ru… -la miró asombrado y no podía dejar de repetir esa sílaba.

-¿Ru-ru-ru?, ¿desde cuándo eres tan incapacitado mentalmente que sólo tartamudeas?, creo que tal vez sería bueno reacomodarte el cerebro. –Rukia se abrió paso dentro de la casa de Ichigo y este atinó a cerrar la puerta mientras miraba aún inseguro a la chica. –¿Almorzaste? –Rukia preguntó mientras inspeccionaba de ojeada la cocina del chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Ichigo la apuntó incriminatoriamente con el dedo mientras le hablaba en varios tonos más altos cuando se aseguró de que no era algo de su imaginación.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, ¿A caso te molesta que venga? –Rukia se volteó y lo vio molesta.

-No es eso… es que… -trató de excusarse, pero Rukia lo interrumpió.

-Si tanto te molesta, pues me voy… -dijo haciendo como si se fuera a ir.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡te digo que no me molesta! , ¡no tienes por qué irte!

-Ya que insistes, me quedo Kurosaki-kun –dijo con tono meloso, para luego sonreír arrogantemente consiguiendo parte de lo que quería, Ichigo comprendiendo la miró con una mueca en su rostro que claramente decía "eres insoportable".

-¿Y a qué debo la... sorpresa? –Rukia se quedó callada un momento -¿Será que Rukia Kuchiki me extrañaba? –preguntó ahora él arrogantemente, pero Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro que no tarado, estaba bastante cómoda en la mansión como para notarlo –Ichigo frunció el ceño. –En todo caso tengo planeado ir donde Orihime, pero no recuerdo donde vive… así que necesito que me lleves –no era una petición, era una orden.

-¿Qué?, ¿y por qué te llevaría?, si te lograste acordar de dónde queda mi casa no será problema ir donde Inoue.

-Claro que si es problema… mi orientación es bastante mala y lo sabes –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y?

-Como sabes donde vive tienes que llevarme.

-¡¿A caso crees que soy tu sirviente o algo por el estilo? –Ichigo había estado esperando una respuesta más… ni siquiera él sabía más qué, pero definitivamente no algo como eso. Rukia se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Eres mi empleado… es casi lo mismo.

-¡Eres una maldita-enana-manipuladora-gruñona-del demonio! –Rukia le sonrió, haciendo descolocar a Ichigo en su enfado.

-Entonces eres un masoquista Kurosaki-kun –le dijo canturreando mientras se tapaba con una mano delicadamente su boca.

-¿Qué?

-Como dijiste que "estarías siempre para mí"… -Ichigo se sonrojó y sintió asqueado mientras que Rukia sobreactuaba. -¿Acaso te estás echando para atrás masoquista-Kurosaki-kun? –al terminar de decirlo y ver el rostro de Ichigo, Rukia no pudo menos que largarse a reír.

-Eres una… -Rukia entre risas lo miró fijamente e Ichigo se tragó sus palabras para no darle la razón. -¿Para qué quieres ver a Inoue? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Ah… -Rukia dejó de reír y se puso seria. –Hay un par de cosas sobre Ulquiorra que tengo que conversar con ella. –Ichigo frunció el ceño y vio la expresión severa de Rukia.

-Entonces paso. –Ichigo se dio la vuelta acabando la conversación de manera cortante y dirigiéndose a su sillón favorito, la conversación había transcurrido en el pasillo que comunicaba la entrada, la cocina y los dormitorios, convergiendo en el recibidor.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué te pasa Ichigo? –Rukia lo siguió y se paró con las manos en la cadera antes de dejarlo dar un paso más a su sillón.

-Nada, sólo que si se trata de ese entonces deberías ir con él, seguro sabe donde vive Inoue. Ahora, si eres tan amable de irte de mi casa, la puerta está por allá. –apuntó sobre sus hombro con su pulgar mientras corría a Rukia y pasaba junto a ella.

Rukia definitivamente no entendía que bicho le había picado al de cabellos naranjas, pero cuando la "echó" de la casa se puso furiosa y al verlo darle la espalda le dio una patada aérea en velocidad, haciendo que el chico se estrellara contra el sofá y por el impulso lo volcara y cayera junto con él.

-¡¿Qué te pasa tarado?, ¡lo mismo hiciste en la mansión!, ¡¿Qué crees que te da derecho de acabar así las cosas? –Ichigo con cara de desconcierto absoluto se volteó a verla sorprendido.

-¿Rukia?

-¡¿Cómo crees que voy a enterarme de lo que te molesta si no lo dices?, serás idiota, más te vale que digas de una maldita vez qué es lo que te está pasando o no respondo. –Estaba parada intimidantemente frente a él, Ichigo tragó duro pero al rato le apartó la vista.

-Puedes golpearme si quieres, pero no te diré. –Orgullo. No podía dejarse vencer por la chica así de fácil, tendría que primero despellejarlo vivo antes de que le dijera que estaba celoso. Ichigo no miraba a Rukia y comenzó a levantarse, quedando de pie frente a ella.

-Bien… -Rukia tenía la mirada ensombrecida al reclinar hacia abajo su rostro, empuñó sus manos. –Tú me diste permiso, luego no reclames si va fuerte. –lo tomó agresivamente del cuello de su polera y lo jaloneó hacia abajo, haciendo que su rostro quedara a la altura del de ella, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada, sólo que un poco dolida. En ese momento, justo entonces, Rukia lo besó en los labios muy delicadamente, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Ru… -sin alcanzar a asimilarlo del todo y antes de acabar de nombrarla, Rukia le brindó un sonoro y fuerte golpe en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Eso por tarado… -iba a darle otro golpe cuando Ichigo le sostuvo a tiempo las manos y la miraba sorprendido. -¿Qué?, te acabo de decir que te iba a pegar. –lo miró seria e Ichigo relajó su ceño y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Perdón –cogiendo ahora por sorpresa él a Rukia la jaló hacia sí y la abrazó. Abarcó a Rukia con sus brazos y cuerpo muy fácilmente, cuando la chica comprendió la situación le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Todo bien ahora?

-Claro… -se apartó de Rukia y le otorgó una media sonrisa. –Aunque te excediste enana –dijo apuntando su cabeza, que tenía ciertamente un lugar levemente hinchado.

-Así que…

-¿Qué? –Rukia lo inspeccionó con la vista un momento y aguardó. –Sí, te llevo… -dijo Ichigo al cabo rolando los ojos. Se sonrieron y leyeron lo que necesitaban saber en los ojos del otro, sin más partieron.

-Ichigo… -se habían montado en el automóvil del chico y ya se encontraban camino a la casa de Orihime –¿Por qué ayer te fuiste así?, creo que merezco una explicación.

-Sólo si tú me explicas una cosa primero. –Rukia asintió mirándolo, él en cambio seguía mirando al frente. Se detuvo en el semáforo y giró el rostro hacia la chica. -¿Por qué estabas con Ulquiorra?

-Estábamos conversando de algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto… algo muy privado. –el semáforo cambió, Ichigo frunció nuevamente al máximo el ceño y continuó conduciendo. –No conozco mucho de su vida, pero la ha pasado muy mal… -comentó mientras miraba hacia el exterior del vidrio y suspiraba. Ichigo le dio un vistazo antes de volver la vista a la calle.

-Yo… creí que… bueno… tú y él… -habló de manera entrecortada y casi inentendible, no sabía cómo expresarse, pero Rukia le sonrió.

-Tarado. Es como un hermano mayor, y estoy segura de que para él soy como su hermanita pequeña. –dijo con una sonrisa tierna surcando sus labios mientras miraba por la ventana de nuevo.

-Por cierto, Inoue me llamó cuando estabas tocando el timbre, al parecer te fugaste y Ulquiorra te anda buscando… -Rukia lo miró extrañada.

-Si me necesita puede llamar… me… -se dio cuenta recién que no andaba con su celular mientras toqueteaba sus bolsillos.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con él si sólo ibas a ver a Inoue? –preguntó Ichigo mientras se estacionaba y se detenía. Rukia se sonrojó levemente y volteó la vista mientras abría la portezuela del auto y salía, evadiendo la pregunta, el chico simplemente sonrió y bajó también.

*** Tururururu ***

-Vengan todos –Karin le habló al grupo, faltaban pocos minutos para iniciar la final y ambos equipos estaban reunidos en mitades diferentes de la cancha en círculo. –Nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí. –miró a cada uno de los que la rodeaban, Hitsugaya estaba sonriéndole con los brazos cruzados y todo el resto de chicas estaba agachada escuchando, asintieron decididamente. –Yo en lo personal no creí que fuéramos a llegar a la final, así que pase lo que pase hoy… somos ya unas ganadoras –las chicas sonrieron y Steffanie la abrazó.

-Ya oyeron, hoy hay que dar el todo por el todo, ganemos o no nos vamos a celebrar, tenemos toda la noche de hoy sábado y madrugada del domingo por delante. –Las chicas rieron y juntas pusieron la mano sobre la de Susan que estaba al centro.

-¡A ganar! –gritaron todas.

-Y no olviden que estamos aquí para divertirnos. –comentó finalmente Susan mientras sonreía. –Ahora, van a entrar jugando obviamente Hitsugaya sensei como volante ofensivo… -pasó a nombrar algunas posiciones y personas que las ocuparían, armando el esquema del equipo al inicio.

El otro grupo estaba rodeando a una mujer de gafas y aspecto serio, todos parecían concentrados, mas la chica estaba enojada porque al parecer el profesor del equipo no había llegado aún.

-¡Nanao-chan! –un hombre de cabello ondulado y aspecto relajado ingresó a la cancha, sonreía alegre mientras le hacía gestos a la chica. -¡Nanao-chan!

-Kyoraku-sensei, ha llegado tarde.

-Nanao-chan… no te enojes… -hizo un pequeño gesto que pudo pasar por un mohín. La chica se ajustó los lentes y lo ignoró para hablarle al resto del grupo.

-La formación será la que ya acordamos, el equipo que enfrentamos es bastante fuerte a comparación de otros años. Recuerden marcar a Kurosaki y a Hitsugaya-sensei, por ellos pasa siempre el balón antes de llegar a portería. –Nanao había analizado previamente al equipo contrario con detalle, como secretaria de departamento se había incorporado al equipo por petición de Shunsuui y se encargaba de la dirección del mismo, gracias a sus muchas indicaciones habían derrotado a uno de los equipos más fuertes que tenían jugadoras todas seleccionadas de la rama del deporte en la universidad.

-Nanao-chan… -en un quejido Shunsuui trató de llamar su atención, pero era inútil.

-No tengan misericordia, acábenlos y ganen. –terminó de decir mientras las chicas asentían y pasaban a tomar su lugar en la cancha.

-Una mujer tan bella como tú no debería hablar así, Nanao-chan.

-Si tiene tiempo para sermonearme Kyoraku-sensei, vaya a su posición.

-Cada anotación que haga la dedicaré a mi Nanao-chan –acto seguido le puso la mano en el rostro mientras la miraba embelesado. Nanao no cambió su rostro y le dio un palmetazo en la mano apartándola.

-¿Qué es eso de "mi Nanao-chan"?, recuerda que tus goles no valen a menos que sean de cabeza, pasa la pelota a nuestra delantera, dedícate a crear jugadas de gol en vez de desperdiciar los balones.

-¡Qué fría Nanao-chan! –reclamó mientras se sobaba la mano. –Además no puedo lucirme así… ¿cómo esperas que te sorprenda entonces? –Nanao lo terminó empujando a la cancha. –Ah, el pequeño Hitsugaya-sensei, ¿cómo le ha ido?

-Bien, imagino que estas sobrio ahora ¿no?

-Mi Nanao-chan me escondió el sake –reclamó. Se dio un apretón de manos con Toushiro y aguardaron mientras Ukitake lanzaba una moneda frente a ambos maestros luego de que cada uno escogió lado de la misma.

El partido fue emocionante, los equipos iban muy parejos, las marcas individuales del equipo dirigido por Nanao Ise estaban funcionando de maravilla. Acabaron el primer tiempo sin lograr anotar por parte de ninguno de los dos grupos, pese a que el equipo de Nanao había llegado más veces a portería y chutaba con más insistencia; en el equipo de Karin las cosas no tenían buena pinta, la misma chica no había sido capaz de mantener el balón con ella por más de diez segundos y siempre se le abalanzaban entre dos jugadoras, bloqueándole el paso y finalizando muchas veces con que Shunsuui le robaba el balón.

-Creo que ya saben como jugamos –dijo Susan a las chicas en el entretiempo mientras se reunían. –Tenemos que cambiar un poco la estrategia. ¿Hitsugaya-sensei, cree poder intentar tiros de cabeza? –Toushiro miró a la chica y asintió serio. –Esto es lo que haremos… -comenzó a hablar de cambios de posiciones y nuevas estrategias de ataque, Karin se replegaba un poco mientras Susan mantenía su posición y sus otras defensas subían un poco como apoyo.

El segundo tiempo comenzó con ahora el balón en posesión de Shunsuui. Viendo una brecha lanzó un pase perfecto a su delantera, que logró abrir a Steffanie al segundo palo y encajó magistralmente el balón en la esquina inferior del primer palo, haciendo la primera anotación. Vítores se escucharon y por el contrario Steffanie se frustró.

-¡Maldición!, ¡era mía! –furiosa se pasó la mano por la cara con los guantes puestos. Susan le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Calma Teffa, es un partido solamente… -aunque también se sentía frustrada, no habían llegado ahí para solo perder. –además no fue tu culpa.

-¡¿No lo viste?, ¡era el primer palo!, ¡MI primer palo! –acotó haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que se suponía que era el punto seguro de un arquero. Comenzó a bufar y en respuesta Susan le dio un coscorrón.

-Deja de culparte, nos harás sentir peor. –Steffanie miró a su equipo, que parecía decaído y derrotado mientras los otros celebraban.

-¡Chicas!, ¡lo lamento! –gritó, se reanimó y sonrió a todas las que la miraban. –pero ahora ya no me van a meter otro, uno no es ninguno… ¡vamos a ganar! –el partido se reanudó con Toushiro en posesión del balón.

Karin se movió como si fuese a ser destinataria del balón, llevándose un par de marcas con ella, sin embargo Toushiro se la entregó a una de las que antes hacían de defensa. En cancha se permitían un máximo de 6 jugadores, incluido el profesor. La chica pateó el balón muy fuerte y la portera lo alcanzó a desviar con las manos, haciendo que chocara con el travesaño y se devolviera fuertemente en dirección a la banca, donde una sorprendida Nanao no alcanzó a quitarse de la trayectoria.

-¡Cuida…do! –gritó una de las chicas, pero antes de acabar la frase vio a su maestro cubrir a la secretaria.

-Nanao-chan, ¿estás bien? –había interceptado la trayectoria con una mano y con la otra sostenía a una sorprendida chica.

-… -Shunsuui le sonrió dulcemente mientras la soltaba y la chica se sonrojó mientras se ajustaba los lentes. –Sí, gracias…

Karin tomó el balón y realizó el saque lateral, dos chicas y Shunsuui cubrían a Toushiro, el otro par de chicas cubrían las posiciones de las defensas del grupo de Karin. Susan viendo su oportunidad llegó en velocidad y Karin actuando rápidamente le dio el saque, la chica avanzó sin dejar defensa en su terreno y llegó rápidamente al arco, antes de patear el balón ya estaba rodeada por las chicas que soltaron sus marcas preocupadas por la inesperada aparición de ella.

Sonrió y dio un taco atrás, Karin cogió el balón y chutó desde una posición libre, marcando por fin el primer tanto para su equipo y logrando empatar. Gritaron eufóricas, saltaron y se abrazaron antes de retomar sus posiciones, Toushiro le sonrió a Karin y esta le devolvió la sonrisa con aire confiado.

Quedaban tres minutos de partido, si no lograban desempatar correrían cinco minutos más por lado y finalmente penales. No querían penales, nadie quería penales. El partido estaba demasiado intenso y los espectadores no paraban de gritar y animar a quienes consideraban merecía ganar. Los hombres que veían el partido lo hacían más como una situación especial, ya saben, los chicos decían "uhhhh", "ohhhh" y expresiones similares cuando veían los buenos tiros de algunas chicas, se sorprendían de las capacidades futbolísticas de otras y bueno, de vez en cuando realizaban uno que otro comentario machista o alusivo al físico de alguna de las participantes. Pero eran los menos, la mayoría de espectadores estaban demasiado inmersos en el partido.

Como situación excepcional Karin volvía a tener el balón, estaba en la zona de la arquera, pero antes de poder patear el balón la barrieron por detrás, haciéndola caer y golpear la rodilla izquierda en el suelo. Era el último minuto de partido.

-¡Falta! –Ukitake hizo sonar su silbato y le mostró tarjeta a la jugadora que reclamaba, Toushiro llegó junto a Karin y la vio en el suelo con la rodilla sangrando. –Penal –el equipo de Nanao comenzó a reclamarle a Ukitake por la decisión.

-¿Estás bien? –Toushiro ayudó a Karin a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Shunsuui acercándose mientras las chicas de su equipo casi estaban que asesinaban a Joushiro –Hmm… eso se ve feo…

-Estoy bien –dijo a medio quejido. Toushiro pasó el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros y la ayudó a avanzar a la banca. –No tenemos remplazo, no puedo salir. –dijo bufando cuando la dejó sentada. Toushiro la ignoró y cogió una botella de agua, vertió el líquido sobre la herida para tratar de limpiarla y apreciar mejor. –Sólo me duele un poco… vamos… quedan tres simples minutos… -Toushiro no decía nada y Karin lo miraba a la expectativa.

-Está bien… -dijo rindiéndose –pero te cambias con Susan, no vas a tirar el penal.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡es mi oportunidad de gol! –en respuesta Toushiro le puso la mano delicadamente sobre la herida, pero no tanto, por lo que Karin se estremeció por completo aguantando un grito.

-Eso o no entras…

-Bien… -tenía un dolor al mover la rodilla, más que por la misma amplia herida sangrante.

Susan estaba parada frente al balón, ella iba a lanzar el penal por decisión del equipo. Toushiro miraba de soslayo a Karin, que se mantenía cerca de Steffanie por si se realizaba una contra. El pitazo sonó y Susan se aprestó a patear.

-¡Gooooool! –todos gritaron entusiasmados el gol y las niñas se tiraron sobre Susan, aplastándola para celebrar. Ukitake tuvo que obligarlas a volver a jugar el minuto faltante y al acabar el partido todas corrieron a abrazarse y sus compañeros de carrera también las rodearon.

Karin sonreía de oreja a oreja y luego de acabar se fue a sentar en la banca manteniendo su pierna sobre ella para analizarla mejor. Toushiro se libró de Rangiku y fue a ver a la chica de negros cabellos, que ahora estaba sentada sonriendo en la banca. Se sentó junto a ella y no dijo nada, ambos sonreían mirando al frente como el equipo saltaba de alegría y del otro equipo no se veía rastro alguno.

-Ganamos… -Karin hablaba hacia el frente aún con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras balanceaba su pierna derecha.

-Si…

-Gracias Toushiro, si no hubieras participado no habríamos podido llegar tan lejos.

-Hitsugaya-sensei para ti, Kurosaki… -le sonrió amigablemente –pero en realidad ganamos por nosotros mismos, todo el equipo… -Karin le sonrió y vio luego a su grupo, donde Rangiku agitaba los brazos hacia Hitsugaya para que se uniera.

-¡Shiro-taisho! –gritaba con entusiasmo, haciendo que Toushiro se molestara, muy pocas veces le llamaba así.

-¡Matsumoto! –Karin miró curiosa a la mujer de amplias curvas, era muy bonita, además parecía que le recordaba a alguien que había visto alguna vez.

-A las diez nos vamos a juntar a celebrar –dijo alegre mientras llegaba junto a él, incluyéndose claramente en la fiesta. Toushiro levantó una ceja.

-¿Vamos?, que sepa no eres miembro del equipo.

-Pero Toushiro… en todo caso me invitaron cuando les dije que era tu novia. –dijo haciendo el gesto de "paz" con su mano.

-¡Matsumoto!

-Una mentirita blanca no mata a nadie… menos si es por un par de tragos…

-¿Es tu novia? –preguntó Karin haciendo que Rangiku recayera en ella por primera vez y se sonriera.

-¡No!, es mi prima, ¡Pri-ma! –dijo haciendo exageración mientras se sonrojaba y levantaba sorprendido. Rangiku le dio codazos suaves.

-¿Y por qué tan preocupado de que sepa que no somos nada capi? –Hitsugaya la miró fulminante, pero Rangiku lo ignoró mientras se dirigía a Karin –Es un poco gruñón…

-Eso se nota a leguas –le dijo Karin sonriendo.

-Jajajaja, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Karin Kurosaki.

-¿Kurosaki?... ¿eres hermana de Ichigo?

-Sí, ¿de qué lo conoces? –preguntó asombrada la de negros cabellos, por su parte Toushiro estaba sentado de nuevo con los brazos cruzados esperando a que acabaran de conversar.

-Es mi colega, yo soy psicóloga… y una de las mejores. –Toushiro la miró completamente sorprendido de que dijera tal cosa.

-¿No eres capaz de tomarte en serio tu trabajo y dices eso? –Rangiku lo ignoró y pasó a enterarse de que Karin era una de las alumnas del chico. El grupo de chicas volvió luego a juntarse en la banca para recoger sus cosas e iniciaron una charla sobre el partido.

-… y cuando Susan la iba a patear yo sólo rogaba que no la tirara para fuera. –dijo Steffanie, Susan la miró feo.

-Que confianza, gracias… por eso digo que es bueno tener amigas.

-De nada –le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Entonces nos juntamos a las 10? –las chicas asintieron y Karin se negó, no tenía ganas de ir hoy a una disco en especial si no podría bailar, iría a sólo estorbar.

-Yo tampoco, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Toushiro, Rangiku le hizo un puchero y las chicas se desanimaron. –Que la pasen bien. –se levantó y tomó sus cosas para irse.

Despejaron en grupo la cancha y bajaron hacia la salida, Karin se despidió de ellas mientras las chicas se ponían de acuerdo del lugar al que asistirían. Rangiku estaba entre ellas, ni tonta ni perezosa, pero tuvo una brillante idea que decidió compartir con ellas. El grupo la aceptó completamente alegre.

-¿Vas a tu casa, Kurosaki? –preguntó Toushiro, estaba aguardando fuera de la salida con su auto estacionado y apoyado sobre este.

-Si…

-Te llevo, no se vería bien que te fueras caminando con la pierna así.

-No es para tanto, ya está bien. –sin hacerle caso, Hitsugaya le abrió la portezuela del copiloto y aguardó a que la chica ingresara. Karin bufó y luego se metió. Toushiro le cerró y se fue a conducir, siguiendo algunas indicaciones de Karin. El trayecto pasó sin que hablaran mucho y cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki la chica le sonrió y agradeció antes de entrar.

*** Tururururu ***

Orihime había vuelto recientemente de hacer sus compras y se encontraba viendo una película mientras comía algunos aperitivos. Tocaron a su puerta y curiosa se levantó a atender.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? –lo vio ingresar luego de saludarla y tras él notó a Rukia -¡Kuchiki-san! –no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó efusivamente. –Creí que te había pasado algo, ¿estás bien?, ¿llamaron a Ulquiorra-kun?

-Hola Inoue… la verdad ninguno de los dos anda con su celular, ¿puedo llamarlo desde aquí? –preguntó, Orihime le sonrió y le indicó el teléfono. Rukia habló un pequeño rato mientras Ichigo se sentaba y aguardaba por ella. –Bueno, solucionado –acabó la llamada y se acercó nuevamente al par de cabellos anaranjados en diferentes tonos.

-Me alegra ver que estés bien Kuchiki-san.

-Tranquila, Ulquiorra exageró… sólo salí a dar una vuelta… -Orihime le sonrió e Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. –Vine porque tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo Orihime… -la chica la miró curiosa y aguardó a saber qué era lo que quería decirle.

*** Tururururu ***

Toushiro estaba cansado, se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Ahora estaba terminando de preparar una de sus clases mientras se sobaba la frente. Se levantó y fue a su refrigerador por una lata de cerveza.

-Matsumoto… - su querida prima se las había acabado todas, así que cogió una de las cajas de jugo que tenía dentro y se sirvió en uno de los vasos.

Volvió a su trabajo y comenzó a preparar un quiz sorpresa para una de sus cátedras, por suerte no en la que estaba Karin. Estaba de lo más concentrado cuando le pareció escuchar el sonido de sus cerrojos abriéndose, se quedó estático tratando de oír mejor y escuchó un chitón suave. Frunció el ceño y se levantó apagando la luz de su cuarto y moviéndose sigilosamente hacia la puerta principal.

No iba a preguntar "¿Quién anda ahí?", delataría su posición a quien quiera que hubiera abierto su puerta. Escuchó que uno de los individuos se acercaba a su habitación y atinó a esconderse detrás de la puerta. Antes de poder abalanzarse sobre la persona que ingresó que medía más que él, se prendieron las luces por una tercera persona.

-¿No está? –preguntó Susan encendiendo la luz.

-No lo veo –comentó en un quejido Rangiku, Toushiro salió de detrás y le dio un tremendo susto.

-¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

-No sabía que ahora te gustaba esconderte y asustar a la gente… -Toushiro simplemente la ignoró y aguardó la respuesta a su pregunta. –Bueno… "si el profeta no va a la montaña… la montaña le caerá encima" –se rió porque no recordaba el final del todo, pero le gustó su forma de acabarlo.

-En otras palabras, Hiysugaya-sensei, hemos venido a celebrar a su departamento –dijo Susan algo avergonzada de la actitud de la rubia.

En efecto, en el living estaban todas las chicas, incluida Karin. La pelinegra estaba de lo más normal sentada tranquilamente mientras sus amigas despejaban la mesa y ponían comida y diferentes bebidas en ella.

-Matsumoto –Toushiro miró enojado a su prima –no quiero que me corran por tu culpa.

-Descuida, hablé con el conserje y dijo que no había problema si no nos pasábamos de la una con el ruido y no vamos a ser escandalosas… creo –dijo alegre. Toushiro roló los ojos y bufó antes de sonreírle finalmente aceptando la situación.

-Tu departamento es muy chico Toushiro –le reclamó Karin cuando apareció cerca de ella.

-¿Se meten sin permiso y reclaman más encima?

*** Tururururu ***

Ulquiorra había ido primeramente a la casa de Ichigo en cuanto sacó el vehículo, al llegar no había nadie dentro. Extrañado la revisó por el exterior y descubrió que el chico había salido con el vehículo hacia no mucho rato.

-… -volvió a subirse al vehículo y se dirigió a la clínica.

Al llegar estacionó e ingresó luego, siendo saludado por parte del personal de fin de semana. Rukia tampoco estaba. Se dirigió ahora hacia la casa de Ishida, pero mientras pensaba en otro rumbo al que ir fue cuando recibió la llamada de Rukia.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó medio molesto con el manos libres.

-_En casa de Inoue… _

-No te muevas de ahí.

-_Claro, aquí te espero… ¿vas a tardar?_

-No.

Cortó y viró para emprender rumbo a casa de Orihime. No estaba a tanta distancia, pero se tardaría cerca de veinte minutos. Transitaba por una lateral poco concurrida, detrás de él un par de vehículos negros y delante nada.

Uno de ellos lo comenzó a adelantar por izquierda, mientras el otro se ajustaba a la parte trasera. El vehículo a su izquierda se amoldó a su velocidad y Ulquiorra desvió la vista hacia las ventanas polarizadas, intuyendo que algo no iba bien. Justo entonces el vehículo aceleró un momento y lo adelantó, dejándolo entre el par de vehículos negros, que poco a poco modificaron la marcha a una más lenta. Ulquiorra iba a adelantarlos.

Antes de lograrlo, un tercer vehículo negro igualmente se acercó en velocidad y colisionó fuertemente de frente con el costado en donde estaba Ulquiorra, había aparecido de una de las intersecciones.

El auto volcó y giró un par de veces sobre la acera, quedando boca abajo sobre un parque. El chico se encontraba inconsciente y los vehículos emprendieron su marcha, mientras que una furgoneta se detenía y de ella bajaban cuatro hombres en dirección a donde yacía el joven con el cinturón puesto. Lo sacaron, lo metieron a la furgoneta e incendiaron el vehículo antes de partir.

Para Rukia, Ulquiorra nunca llegó.

* * *

Tachán! Jajajaja xD que tal?, bueno, bueno… pobrecito de ulqui, siempre yo haciéndole pasarla mal… pero créanme que es la última vez ^^ supongo… creo… bueno, la última en este capítulo xDDDD. ¿Qué le habrá querido decir Rukia a Orihime?, ¿Por qué no mataron a Ulquiorra?, ¿Quién se lo llevó y para qué?... todas estas y otras preguntas me las pueden hacer, ya veré si als respondo o no xD jajajaja, bueno, espero sus comentarios ;)

**IMPORTANTE:** **Próximo capítulo probablemente en Enero**, si puedo antes mejor, pero no lo creo porque tengo clases hasta el 30 de diciembre ¬¬ y certámenes incluidos, luego reanudo clases en febrero.

Hey!, las reviews!, gracias por las reviews a: **elenita-chan, Sakura-Jeka, Dita34, Katari-chan, metagel **(goaaa, 3 días?, aún así lo leiste entero -, jeje xD que bueno que te gustara el fic, sip u.u pobrecito Ulquiorra… pero estoy aunando esfuerzos para hacerlo feliz xD [aunque no se noten]… acaso todas odian a Senna?, pobrecilla, yo le tengo lástima :/ supongo que su familia era una gran carga y además de verdad se enamoró de ichi, no le tengo mala… pero descuida, sufrirá… probablemente mucho xD. Y si, yo igual adoro la relación de amistad tan fuerte que tienen Rukia y Ulquiorra, de hecho se sienten casi como hermanos ^^)**, Candy-chan** (o refuerzas tu memoria o lo lees desde el principio… mejor refuerza la memoria xDDDDD. A Dean, Carlos y Eduard les di vacaciones… ellos fueron donde quisieron, no soy muy vengativa que digamos, se me pasa antes de tomar represalias… si quieres saber donde fueron tendrás que esperar a que los vea, pero en parte estoy segura que vi haciendo auto-stop a Eduard en mitad de la Patagonia -.- y creí haber visto a Dean en un casino… de Carlos sí que no sé nada, sólo me topé con él hace como un mes mientras sacaba un refresco de mi refrigerador ¬¬ la verdad me dejaron y no han vuelto, parece que decidieron tomarse un año sabático.)** y a IchiRuki Fan** (Jeje… me encanta que te guste mi manera de escribir, este… libros… a ver… eso depende, hay muchos libros muy buenos, si me preguntas mis autores favoritos son G.A. Bécquer y E.A. Poe, pero a grandes rasgos dejé algunas recomendaciones en el final de mi perfil, pero que tal si te doy mi mail?, el msn es: inupis hotmail. com [quita los espacios] agrégame y ahí aprovechas de mandarme la pic ulquihime. Sobre usser, yo creo que sería muy conveniente… mírame a mí, yo me había hecho cuenta en FF sólo para leer y terminé escribiendo. No tengo ningún inconveniente en darte consejos, incluso hasta puedo corregir lo que escribes… Por cierto, dos cosas: primero, sip, a mí también me carga que abandonen fics, en especial si me gustan. Y segundo, gracias por el empujón ;). Si crees que me estoy tardando checa mi perfil, la parte de abajo suelo actualizarla seguido para que sepan cómo va el estado de los fics, si me mandas un mail te respondo lo que dijiste en mi fic de Halloween xD, sino esto se alarga más. Por cierto, perdona mi ignorancia… quién es Himawari? Y qué es Holic?)

Pórtense mal, ya que estoy demasiado rodeada de personas que se preocupan mucho por mí cofcofentrometidoscofcof (y también con muchos deberes) como para hacerlo yo xD. ¡Disfruten el día!, háganlo por mí *-* después me cuentan que tal xDDDDD jajajaja, es broma…


	14. Es una carga que te debe fortalecer

(Aparece un pañuelo blanco atado a un palo) ¡Tregua, tregua!... les traigo al fin la continuación de este fic (un objeto extraño pasa rozando su cabeza), ¿¡Que no saben qué significa el blanco? (agita vigorosamente la bandera)

Antes de conocer el veredicto y la sentencia del jurado (por cierto, la tengo más que asumida… a menos que resulte que nadie se acuerde de este fic), paso a decir como siempre que los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Si quieren saber de qué iba el fic… ¡lean el capi pasado otra vez, o en defecto todo el fic! Bwajajaja (risa malvada)… porque no me acuerdo de qué iba (mentira, más bien no tengo ganas de resumir)

* * *

**Capítulo 14:** … es una carga que te debe fortalecer.

Claro, no harían escándalo… ¿en qué momento había creído semejante mentira?

La música bordeaba el ruido de lo razonable, la prima de Toushiro cantaba a coro con otra chica y _dirigía_ los pasos de "coreografía" de otro par de chicas, que poco más y saltaban mientras reían.

-Debe estar malo –decía Susan agitando su celular, con un habla enredada y medio dificultosa, con movimientos y ademanes bruscos. Achicó los ojos observando nuevamente la pantalla de su celular.

No, no retrocedía, incluso ahora marcaba un minuto más.

-Esa es la hora –dijo serenamente Steffanie mientras le quitaba el celular de las manos, que corría un grave peligro frente a la nueva agitada furiosa que realizó la chica. Teffa había ingerido poco alcohol y se podía considerar que estaba "bien"

-¡Nooo! –gritó Susan fuertemente mientras se ponía en pie y se tomaba el rostro en actitud dramática, muchos voltearon a verla. -¡me van a matar! –llegó incluso a sonar sobria.

-Tranquila, acuérdate que pasarás la noche en mi casa… -le dijo Steffanie, tratando de calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Eh?, ¿cuándo?, ¿ah? –escuchando la explicación de su amiga atinó a asentir torpemente. –Haberlo dicho antes… -se precipitó sobre el hombro de Rangiku y le arrebató un vaso con contenido dudoso -¡y ganamos! –de un trago se bebió el contenido, mas, antes de depositar el vaso plástico en la mesa, todo se le desdobló –como que… ja… jajajaja –se atragantó de risa mientras caía de lado y Rangiku sorprendida trataba de agarrarla.

- No puede ser… ¿ahora como me la voy a llevar? –Hitsugaya miraba atento a su prima y a la chica que había hablado. Sorbía un poco de su vaso con bebida… si, no se había alcoholizado, y decidió hablar.

-Me ofrezco a ir a dejarlas a sus casas, siempre y cuando se vayan ya…

-¡Pero capi!, todavía estamos en lo mejor –dijo Rangiku luego de acarrear a Susan a una esquina, donde la chica dormitaba. Otras chicas igual de resistentes a la bebida y demasiado animadas asintieron y apoyaron a la mujer.

-No sé ustedes, pero ya se les pasó la hora. Son diez para las dos de la mañana y dijeron que sería hasta la una.

-Todavía son la una… y unos minutos más. –comentó su prima.

-Matsumoto… ya, en serio, se acabó.

-¡Quién vota por que sigamos! –gritó a modo de pregunta la mujer, obviando a su primo. Un coro poderoso, mas no tan numeroso, la secundó.

-¡Pues sigan en otro lado! –gritó Hitsugaya furioso.

-Que gruñón… -el resto de chicas apoyó la declaración. Una a una tomaron sus cosas (las que aún tenían cuerda) y se fueron retirando junto a la rubia despampanante para dirigirse a algún club nocturno.

-Bien… ¿a quiénes tengo que ir a dejar? –preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y se volteaba, viendo a cinco chicas, unas más sobrias que otras.

·

-_Llevan mucho rato…_ -Ichigo estaba estirado muy "masculinamente" sobre el sofá… por no decir que desparramado.

Llevaba poco menos de una hora sin nada que hacer, con el control del televisor en su poder y demasiado aburrido para prestarle real atención a las idioteces que hablaban los opinólogos.

-_Ni siquiera saben lo que dicen_ –sorbió algo que tenía en su otra mano, un vaso con jugo, y lo escupió al segundo. -¡Pero qué…! –recordó que era uno preparado por Orihime y se tranquilizó.

Estuvo tentado en más de una ocasión de ir al cuarto donde las chicas charlaban y espiarlas, pero_ él no haría eso_. Escuchó unas amenas risas y se volteó con los nervios a flor de piel… ¿de verdad aguantaría su vena Kurosaki?, después de todo su padre y su hermana menor eran expertos en espionaje… y quién sabe si Karin lo practicaba también.

No, no podía… además seguro estarían hablando de tal o cual cosa… ¿por qué tanta insistencia de Rukia por ir a hablar con Inoue?, ¿a caso no podía solo llamarla para las chácharas ridículas e inacabables de las chicas?

-¡Jajajajaja! –esa era una risa estridente de parte de Rukia. Dijo algo que no alcanzó a entender del todo -¡… Ichigo también! –¿también?, ¿también qué?

Prestó más atención y todo su cuerpo se dirigió hacia el pasillo que desembocaba en el cuarto de Inoue, seguía en el sofá, pero al no escuchar más que murmullos (probablemente Orihime hubiera hecho callar a Rukia) frunció el ceño.

_Estaban hablando de él._

Dios sabía que lo había intentado.

Como todo hombre en dicha situación (al menos los que conozco), se levantó, caminó sigilosamente hacia el cuarto donde cada vez los murmullos se hacían más bajos por alguna extraña razón y antes de lograr su cometido, la puerta se abrió mostrándole a una Rukia sonriente.

-Ru… Rukia –estaba agazapado junto a la puerta, pronto a pegar el oído a ella

-¿Ves? –le dijo a Orihime, volteando hacia ella. –Era imposible que se resistiera

-¡¿Qué?, ¡yo no estaba espiando!

-Ajá… -Rukia asintió y pasó por su lado.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti, Kurosaki-kun –soltó una sorprendida Orihime que no dejaba de observarlo minuciosamente.

-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó Rukia desde el living -¿a caso se te había caído una lentilla? –sin más se puso a reír.

-Maldita enana del… -Orihime sonrió y siguió a Rukia hacia el living, Ichigo no acabó su expresión y terminó por sonreír un segundo antes de volver a su semblante habitual.

-Bien… -dijo nuevamente el chico -¿Nos vamos ahora?

-Tenemos que esperar a Ulquiorra –el chico se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya va una hora… ¿no que estaba cerca?

-Sí… sé lo mismo que tú, así que no me mires así –Ichigo estaba frunciendo demasiado el ceño y Rukia se molestó.

-¿A qué huele? –preguntó Orihime, olisqueando el aire. –Es como si… -corrió a la cocina de pronto.

-Huele a quemado –declaró Ichigo al poco rato.

Orihime volvió confusa.

-Creí que algo se estaba quemando…

-Hace un rato pasó un carro bomba, quizá hubo un incendio –dijo Ichigo alzando los hombros. –Deberías al menos preguntarle donde está. –volvió a dirigirse a la morena.

-¿Qué? –Rukia salió de su estupor y asintió. Cogió nuevamente el teléfono y marcó durante un rato. Todas resultaron igual.

-_El número que usted marca no se encuentra disponible, por…_ -cortó la llamada y negó, era la tercera vez llamada.

-No hay caso, no contesta. –Ichigo soltó el aire que contenía en un bufido y descruzó sus brazos.

-Ya lo esperamos suficiente… tengo cosas que hacer. –Rukia lo miró pronta a replicar.

-Si quieren yo le puedo avisar que se fueron –dijo Orihime conciliadora. Quedándose con la palabra en la boca, Rukia terminó por agradecerle.

-Voy a volver a llamarlo –prometió Rukia siendo casi arrastrada por Ichigo.

·

-Creo… que… -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una arcada a penas contenida.

-¡En el auto no!, ¡en el auto no! –gritó Toushiro mientras se orillaba de manera brusca. Agradecía sinceramente que no hubiera casi tránsito por la madrugada.

Susan salió torpemente del vehículo, siendo guiada por Steffanie y otra chica. Sin más, evacuó su exceso alcohólico sobre un pequeño prado.

-Nunca… nunca más… -temblorosa recibió una botella con agua de parte de la chica junto a ella, se enjuagó la boca y bebió un poco.

-Más te vale… -le dijo Steffanie mientras le sobaba la espalda. -¿Cuántas veces puedo chantajearte con esto? –preguntó juguetona. A cambio recibió una mirada de odio intenso, mezclado con una clara advertencia. –es broma…

Volvieron a subir al vehículo, ya habían dejado a la primera chica en su pensión y estaban próximos a la casa de Steffanie. Al bajar y cargar a Susan, que había perdido la capacidad de caminar, le lanzó una mirada sugerente a Karin y un comentario sobre "aprovechar la situación" ya que era la que quedaba para el final. Toushiro dio un par de vueltas y acabó por quedar solo con la chica de negra cabellera, quien no estaba del todo sobria, pero se las podía apañar perfectamente.

-Bien… llegamos –bajó del vehículo y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

Karin, por alguna razón dudosa, golpeó suavemente la puerta principal y de inmediato se echó a un lado, dejando confundido a Toushiro.

-_Quizás si tomó de más_ –se dijo mientras la chica volvía desconfiada a su posición inicial.

-Bueno Toushiro –obvió el comentario de "Hitsugaya sensee" que le hizo el chico –gracias por todo. –iba a besarlo en la mejilla, pero decidió despedirse con un gesto de manos.

Toushiro realizó un asentimiento viendo que cerraba la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente a su auto, subió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz provenía de su espalda. Dio un brinco en su asiento sin poder evitarlo al sentir una pesada y fuerte mano sobre su hombro. Volteó algo asustado a los asientos traseros.

No pudo hablar del susto y el hombre lo comprendió, retiró la mano al instante y le sonrió alzando las manos.

-Oh, no era mi intención asustarte –bajó la mirada en una inclinación de cabeza un instante –aunque en realidad eso depende de tus respuestas.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi auto? –preguntó al fin algo exaltado.

-Una simple y curiosa persona que pasaba por aquí y no pudo evitar notar que es la segunda vez que apareces… en un mismo día.

-_está chiflado… un paranoico o esquizofrénico chiflado._ –miró nuevamente su sonrisa –_que es bipolar._

-Soy Toushiro Hitsugaya –el hombre de cabellos negros y rostro firme asintió.

-Si lo sabía… -_"¿qué?"_ Toushiro palideció un momento –Hace un tiempo alojaste en la casa de mi hijo. Creí que eras del otro bando –_"¿su hijo?... quedarme en casa de… ¡ah!"_

-Señor Kurosaki, creí que habíamos arreglado ese mal entendido –dijo poniendo su mano sobre su rostro y deslizándola lentamente, estaba cansado.

-Me vale, te hubiera ido mejor que fueras gay…

-¿Qué?

-Nadie tiene permiso para salir con mis niñas –dijo en tono infantil el hombre –Tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver

-¡¿Qué?

-No te la pienso dar sin pelear…

-¡Solo vine a dejarla luego de que acabó la fiesta! –soltó molesto por la insinuación –¡Soy su profesor además!

-Dugh… -Isshin entrecerró los ojos –no me vengas con eso… basta con que apruebe tu ramo y podrían empezar a salir juntos. No es como en el colegio. –Toushiro lo miró molesto y a punto estuvo de decirle _unas cuantas cosas_ cuando la puerta trasera se abrió abruptamente y Karin apareció para jalarle la oreja a su padre, sacándolo del auto.

-Sabía que tenías que estar por ahí…

-¡Au, au, au! –Isshin trataba de enderezarse y liberarse, pero el agarre de su hija se mantuvo fuerte. -¡Karin-chan!, ¡deja que papi ponga a este chiquillo en su lugar! –reclamaba. -¡No dejaré que enamore a mi niñita y se la lleve!

-¡¿Cuántas más estupideces puedes decir? –le dio una fuerte patada, lanzándolo hacia la entrada de la casa. –Ah, demonios… -su herida, que había sido tratada y estaba cicatrizada, se abrió un poco y sintió un intenso dolor momentáneo. Volteó a ver a Toushiro que estaba parado fuera del vehículo, con la puerta abierta. –Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo –le advirtió entrando nuevamente a su casa para ver a su padre que le había ido a llorar a Masaki.

·

Ulquiorra se despertó desorientado

Antes incluso de abrir los ojos sintió un dolor acuciante en su cabeza y toda la parte superior izquierda de su cuerpo. Le costó lo suyo enfocar correctamente el ambiente, al poco de lograrlo sintió fuertes náuseas que con dificultad pudo controlar.

Por lo que podía ver se encontraba en un cuarto sin ventanas, bien podía ser un sótano. Divisaba dos marcos de puerta, de los cuales uno parecía no tenerla. Incorporó medio cuerpo, sentándose en la cama donde reposaba y logró apreciar que ese marco daba a un reducido baño.

Volteó la cabeza lentamente y apreció cada detalle.

Era una habitación limpia, de paredes grises y suelo de cemento, sin cerámicos o alfombras. Junto a él había una pequeña mesa de velador y una silla en la esquina cercana. Dedujo correctamente que la otra puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave incluso antes de pensar en levantarse.

Podía apreciar cada detalle gracias a que el baño se encontraba iluminado e irradiaba luz al resto de la habitación. No olía a humedad ni encierro, por lo que al inspeccionar con algo más de esfuerzo encontró un par de rendijas de ventilación.

Se destapó y por fin se levantó, con movimientos muy pausados, le dolía el cuerpo en conjunto. Revisó sus ropas que estaban sobre la silla, en ese momento estaba vestido con una bata de hospital. Rebuscó entre las prendas por sus cosas, mas nada había en ellas.

Tal vez hubiera sido bueno vestirse, pero si no podía aún salir y no se encontraba físicamente bien, decidió que daba igual. Prefirió optar por volver a recostarse hasta que su cabeza dejara al menos de doler.

No sabía dónde estaba, no podía comunicarse con nadie, no podía pedir ayuda, no podía él mismo defenderse… ¿qué de diferente entonces había a su niñez?

-_A, claro_ –pensó –_en ese entonces sí había ventanas… fuego y mucha sangre._-entonces se rindió al cansancio.

·

-Préstame tu celular –le dijo a Ichigo mientras éste conducía.

El chico la miró momentáneamente para luego entregarle el objeto solicitado. Rukia marcó nuevamente a Ulquiorra con los mismos resultados. Frunció el ceño, molesta y preocupada.

-Quizá se quedó sin batería –comentó el joven, tratando de confortarla. En ese momento Rukia recordó que él también se había llevado el celular de ella.

-¿Tienes guardado mi número?

-Si –la chica buscó y marcó a su celular.

Escuchó dos tonos de llamada y luego el celular siendo descolgado.

-¿Ulquiorra? –preguntó la chica -¿Dónde estás?, te esperamos bastante… -no escuchaba nada al otro lado. Frunció el ceño -¿Aló?, ¿Ulquiorra? –la llamada se cortó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ichigo al ver el rostro de Rukia.

-Me cortó –la Kuchiki miraba con odio y extrañeza al aparato.

-Seguro estaba ocupado.

-No habló ni una vez, alguien descolgó y escuchó, pero no creo que fuera Ulquiorra –estaba preocupada, un leve tinte de esa preocupación era tangible en su voz.

-Trata de nuevo –al hacerlo, la llamada pasó automáticamente a buzón de voz. –Suena a que le robaron los celulares.

-¿A Ulquiorra?, imposible –comentó segura. –Aquí hay otra cosa… -no volvió a hablar mientras pensaba al respecto.

·

La chica frunció el ceño apretando el celular.

_-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó a su subordinado hacia varios minutos atrás._

_-Los defectos personales del prisionero –respondió el hombre en una inclinación de cabeza._

_Prisionero… que fea palabra, mejor pensar en llamarlo invitado en contra de su voluntad… prisionero le hacía sentirse un poquito mal, aunque no lo suficiente en todo caso._

_-Es un invitado… -dijo sonriendo burlonamente. _

_Se acercó a los objetos y revisó entre ellos, una libreta, chequera, dos celulares… de los cuales uno estaba destrozado, seguramente por el impacto. Un reloj y una pequeña daga._

_-No son interesantes, ¿por qué están…? –antes de acabar su cuestionamiento, escuchó un horrendo sonido._

_¡Es Chappy!, con sus amigos va, juntos estamos ya, ¡es Chappy!, nos vamos a divertir, con su risa y alegría vamos a vivir, ¡es Chappy!... _

_Y la canción proveniente del celular intacto continuaba con esa melodía y letra que le provocó náuseas. Se acercó a él con intención de destruirlo de un manotazo, pero en el verificador de llamada vio escrito "Ichigo"_

_Le comenzaron a sudar las manos, ¿por qué Ichigo llamaría a ese celular?... tanto tiempo sin oír su voz._

_Cogió el móvil y le hizo un gesto al hombre, que sin más se retiró y cerró las puertas tras él. Inspiró profundamente y contestó la llamada._

_-¿Ulquiorra? –escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado -¿Dónde estás?, te esperamos bastante… -No era Ichigo, sin embargo, estaba segura de conocer aquella voz. -¿Aló?, ¿Ulquiorra? –Furiosa presionó el apagado, ¿a caso Ichigo en verdad estaba saliendo con la Kuchiki?_

Si hubiera tenido un poco más de fuerza, se habría dado el gusto de hacer papilla el celular en sus manos. Lamentablemente no podía, por lo que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared y luego lo pisoteó hasta que quedaron solo pequeñas porciones de él.

Luego de su arrebato inspiró profundamente para disminuir el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Se alisó la vestimenta y reacomodó algún mechón que se hubiera zafado de su peinado perfecto. Salió por la puerta que antes el hombre utilizara y recorrió con parsimonia el corredor.

Diversos hombres se encontraban a cierta distancia entre sí, parados impertérritos y vigilantes a los costados del amplio pasillo. La chica desvió camino y bajó por unas escaleras, llegando a una gruesa puerta de acero.

-¿Aizawa-sama? –la chica se paró junto a la puerta, el hombre encargado de resguardarla dudó de su presencia.

-Vengo a hablar unos momentos… abre –ordenó con dureza. El hombre asintió y descorrió los seguros. –Espera afuera –le ordenó cuando vio un gesto de su parte para acompañarla. A regañadientes obedeció la orden y se cruzó de brazos, aguardando a que ingresara para volver a cerrar.

Una vez dentro, la chica encendió un interruptor, prendiendo una luz en medio de la habitación. Se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el hombre de negros cabellos y cogió la silla aledaña. Retiró la ropa y la depositó a los pies de la cama.

Al momento de sentarse se encontró con que Ulquiorra despertaba y se sentaba para observarla.

_-"Tiene el sueño ligero_" –pensó. –Hola –dijo a modo de saludo, observando a Ulquiorra.

El chico de ojos verdes no respondió al saludo y se limitó a inspeccionar a la mujer junto a él. Para la chica, Ulquiorra no parecía particularmente inteligente, lo vislumbraba sin expresión alguna ni curiosidad, por lo que creyó no le consideraba interesante, ni si quiera por ser una extraña.

-Te preguntarás dónde estás y quién soy… -comenzó a decir. El chico cerró los ojos y habló por fin.

-Sé perfectamente dónde estoy y quién eres–Senna lo miró atónita, fue realmente inesperada su intromisión. –Lo único que me pregunto es por qué no he muerto.

-¿A caso preferirías estar muerto? –preguntó dudosa.

-No.

-Entonces no reclames –comentó despreciativamente moviendo su mano. –Eres mi _invitado de honor _el día de hoy –sus palabras no correspondían realmente con sus actos ni con lo que pensaba Ulquiorra.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó mientras observaba con detenimiento las orbes doradas de su prima.

-La familia debe estar unida en tiempos difíciles –una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y Ulquiorra vio confirmado su temor, Senna era consciente de que eran primos.

-Si me matarás, ¿por qué tanta preparación?, es seguro de que es costoso todo este juego que has montado –dijo sereno.

-¿Quién dijo que te iba a matar? –preguntó la chica con algo de molestia en el rostro –Para que sepas, el asesinato no está en mi lista de cosas por hacer o hechas –se cruzó de brazos y miró imponentemente al chico de ojos verdes, levantando la barbilla.

-Intentaste asesinar a Kuchiki-sama –acusó.

-No, solo quería asustarla… a ella y su familia. –alzó los hombros –No tengo la culpa de que algunos idiotas se pasen de la raya. –el chico recopilaba la mayor cantidad de información que podía. –Bueno primito –le dio un par de golpecitos afectivos en el hombro –Va siendo hora de que te vistas, tenemos cosas importantes que tratar. –se levantó y marchó sin más de la habitación.

Ulquiorra se quedó observando por donde se había ido la chica, meditando al respecto de sus palabras. ¿Qué tanto había sido verdad y qué tanto mentira?, sus maneras no eran aparentemente falsas, podía haber sido una excelente actriz.

·

Ulquiorra se las iba a pagar.

Estaba muy preocupada por él y tenía ya claro que lo primero que haría al verlo sería retarlo hasta cansarse. Bueno, no, la verdad eso no serviría de nada.

-Mientras no llegue Ulquiorra no te vas de aquí –le dijo Ichigo luego de cerrar la puerta de ingreso. Acababan de llegar a su residencia.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Si no estoy yo, tu seguridad se la fío solo a Ulquiorra.

-Oye, sé cuidarme solita –le reclamó poniendo las manos en las caderas. Ichigo hizo caso omiso y colgó las llaves antes de retirarse la chaqueta y arremangarse la camisa. Rukia viéndolo siguió su mirada curiosa.

Todo estaba lleno de polvo.

-¿Por dónde empezar? –se preguntó el joven en voz alta, no siendo capaz de decidir con certeza.

-¿Esto era lo que tenías que hacer?, que aburrido –la Kuchiki se dejó caer en un sillón alargado y se acomodó para dormitar. -¿Por qué no contratas personal de aseo?

-A mi casa no entra nadie, salvo mi familia muy de vez en cuando...

-Yo estoy aquí –le reclamó

-Es… diferente -Rukia vio un atisbo de sonrojo en el chico.

-Qué detalle –Ichigo la vio sonreír feliz y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Podrías ayudarme.

-Sí, podría… -dijo sin moverse.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-¿Qué incentivo tengo?

-No prepararás la cena

-¿Y cuándo fue que yo iba a prepararla?

-Desde que estás de allegada en mi casa y por tanto bajo mis reglas.

-Hablas como si fueras mi papá –lo meditó un segundo – No, ni siquiera como mi papá, como el papá de una amiga… el mío ni de broma es tan arcaico.

-Solo es de los sobreprotectores –le dijo Ichigo como si fuera la cosa menor.

-Si –no le dio importancia al asunto.

-Rukia… -reclamó el joven al poco.

-Ya… pero me debes una y te la cobraré algún día –por fin se levantó y lo acompañó a por utensilios de aseo.

Al poco rato estaba limpiando los muebles del living y comedor mientras Ichigo se encargaba de fregar la cocina. Rukia no podía evitar admirar los movimientos de Ichigo que marcaban sus músculos de los brazos y pectorales visibles, con apenas dos botones desabrochados de la camisa, hubiera deseado que fueran más botones sueltos.

En eso el teléfono sonó y dio un respingo.

-Contesta –le dijo Ichigo. Obedientemente lo descolgó y se encontró con una asustada Orihime.

-¿Qué pasa Inoue-san? –tratando de entender el balbuceo que soltaba la chica le decía palabras tranquilizadoras. –Respira… ahora, ¿Qué decías?

-No me vas a creer… enciende el televisor, en el canal de noticias. –Rukia le hizo caso y en seguida aparecía un compacto de lo ocurrido en el día, era el resumen noticiario de las nueve de la noche.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?

-¿Lo estás escuchando? –la chica le dio más volumen al televisor, se apreciaba la imagen de un vehículo carbonizado que estaba siendo revisado por personal de bomberos, previamente se veía a los mismos mojándolo para apagarlo y enfriarlo.

-No sé qué… -entonces escuchó lo que decía el corresponsal

-"… no hay víctimas fatales. El vehículo es propiedad de la familia Kuchiki y curiosamente se encontraba sin pasajeros al momento del evento" –relataba el hombre con el micrófono en mano –"Se desconocen las causas de la incineración del vehículo, sin embargo, se ha determinado que previamente fue colisionado en su lateral izquierdo de manera frontal"

-Ese es el vehículo en que viajaba Ulquiorra… -dijo con un hilo de voz Rukia.

-Dios, eso explica que no llegara –Orihime se notaba angustiada. Rukia se dejó caer sobre el sofá y no soltó el teléfono. Ichigo observó la expresión pálida y anonadada de ella y se acercó a ver.

-No hay cuerpo… -Rukia miró a Ichigo que llegaba junto a ella. –Tiene que estar bien –Orihime asintió sin ser consciente de que Rukia no podía verle. –Pero…

-Sí, alguien tuvo que habérselo llevado –dijo Orihime –si hubiera estado muerto, lo habrían dejado dentro del vehículo –Rukia emitió una leve afirmación. -¿Pero quién y para qué?

-No lo sé –negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada. Prometieron comunicarse cualquier cosa y Rukia le hizo saber que se quedaría con Ichigo. Posteriormente llamó a la mansión para informar de que se quedaría a dormir fuera. Omitió todos los detalles, salvo que para contactarla la llamaran al celular de Ichigo.

-Esto ya ha ido muy lejos –dijo recogiendo sus piernas mientras seguía viendo la televisión por si hablaban más de la noticia.

-¿Para qué secuestrar a Ulquiorra? –preguntó Ichigo sentándose junto a ella, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y confortarla, pero pensaba que quizá la chica se molestaría. Después de todo, era una chica fuerte.

-No lo sé –negó con la cabeza y la ocultó entre sus brazos, tratando de confortarse a sí misma. Ya sin poder evitarlo, Ichigo pasó una mano por sus hombros y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo, tratando de confortarla.

-Seguramente lo pillaron desprevenido, estará bien –Rukia asintió y reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

-No la ha tenido fácil –le confesó –Su vida ha sido muy injusta… -Ichigo la apretó contra sí –Es realmente fuerte… -de pronto algo hizo clic en su mente. –Ichigo –giró la cabeza y lo miró con seguridad –Creo saber quién es la responsable. Senna. Tiene que ser ella… no se me ocurre otra persona que quiera dañarlo. –estaba aferrada a su camisa, el chico la miró con duda.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Son primos –Ichigo la miró atónito –Y Ulquiorra es el heredero original de la fortuna de Senna –le terminó por contar.

-¿Cómo…? –Rukia negó contra su pecho.

-No puedo decirte nada más. –El chico la abrazó completamente. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos y al poco rato la dejó dormida en el lugar.

Rukia se desperezó cuando comenzó a sentir un agradable olor. Se fregó los ojos y ahogó con su mano un bostezo, escuchaba el sonido chispeante del aceite caliente proveniente de la cocina. Al entrar en ella encontró a Ichigo con un delantal preparando panqueques. Se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de ingreso y sonrió.

-Así que iba en serio eso de que cocinarías –el chico volteó a verla y le sonrió.

-¿Qué más me quedaba si una dormilona pasó de largo? –era tarde para cenar, tomarían once.

-No dormí más de una hora… -dijo observando su reloj. –Huele bien –comentó ingresando a la cocina y dispuesta a raptar uno de los ya listos.

-Te esperas –detuvo justo su mano y Rukia realizó un mohín. –Anda a sentarte, estará servido en unos minutos. –Rukia primero se dirigió al baño y luego se sentó cómodamente. Pese a que trataba de evitarlo, su mente en alguna ocasión vagaba preguntándose por el estado de Ulquiorra, ¿dónde podía estar?... de nada le servía preocuparse si no podía ir en su socorro. Se sintió pequeña e inútil al pensar en ello.

-No pongas esa cara –le reclamó Ichigo al verla con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. –Mañana nos encargaremos de buscarlo, hoy ya no podemos hacer nada. –depositó la porción de Rukia frente a ella y se sentó. Vio como Rukia tomaba el tenedor, pero antes de pensar en tomar bocado revolvió un poco el contenido de su plato y jugueteó.

-Ichigo… -parecía querer iniciar una conversación, pero no apartaba la vista del plato.

-Rukia, ¿confías en mí? –la chica levantó la cabeza, sin saber a qué venía eso. -¿Confías en mí? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sí –dijo con seguridad.

-Entonces créeme, mañana buscaremos a Ulquiorra y pase lo que pase daremos con él. –finalizó con seguridad, infundiéndole cierta calma a Rukia.

Rukia recogió los platos e Ichigo lavó la loza. Daban cerca de las once cuando Ichigo le indicó el cuarto que utilizaría. Al poco rato, él ya estaba acostado y con el pijama puesto cuando sintió leves golpes en su puerta. Arqueó una ceja y vio como Rukia ingresaba por ella.

Tenía puesta una de sus camisetas deportivas y short, el conjunto cómodo le pareció de lo más sexy en la menuda chica.

-¿Rukia?

-No puedo dormir… -confesó avergonzada, dando un paso al interior del cuarto de Ichigo.

-Y…

-Y…-

-…

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó al fin, Ichigo la miró atónito y casi se atraganta.

-Rukia… -iba a reclamarle, pero la chica fue más rápida.

-Voy a usar este espacio… vives diciendo que soy enana, así que no te molestaré –el joven tragó duro. Antes de tratar de echarla del cuarto, vio que su mirada estaba algo turbada, sintiendo un poco de "compasión" por ella se volteó dándole la espalda y trató de dormir.

-Rukia… -al poco rato la sentía removerse incómoda a su espalda, pegándose finalmente más a él. Su voz sonó ronca, tratando de dar una advertencia.

-Te llevas las sábanas –le reclamó la chica, pegándose a su espalda. –Lo único que me queda es acercarme más a ti. –No parecía consciente de lo que estaba provocando en Ichigo, su autocontrol, que había puesto a prueba durante mucho rato ya, comenzaba a flaquear magistralmente.

Cuando Rukia apoyó su frente en la espalda del chico y éste sintió su cálido aliento en esa parte de su anatomía no resistió más. Se volteó bruscamente en la cama y cogió las manos de una sorprendida Rukia, posicionándose sobre ella.

-Joder, Rukia… te juro que me estás descontrolando –la chica al fin comprendiendo enrojeció y comenzó a balbucear. Ichigo le dio un profundo beso, incapaz de contenerse más por ella. –Ahora… -aflojó su agarre y se separó levemente de ella –es cuando se supone que debes huir y esconderte… -le dijo dejando un suave beso en su cuello, dispuesto a dejarla huir a regañadientes.

Rukia que había sido tomada completamente por sorpresa, estaba en la disyuntiva entre el deseo y la razón. Tratando de no pensar en nada, cogió el cuello del pijama del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

-Para… -la chica había puesto sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo besaba tiernamente. Ichigo solicitó un poco de separación –Rukia… no quiero que me odies por la mañana…

-No pasará… -le besó la línea del cuello, incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma.

-Me estoy aprovechando de tu estado… -lo dijo en voz alta, refiriéndose a la congoja y preocupación que hacían mella en la chica. Se sentó sin apartar la vista de ella. –Rukia… te amo. –le dijo con sinceridad mientras la miraba penetrantemente.

Algo en el pecho de Rukia se encogió y luego estalló.

-Ichigo… -se sentó y ajustó su mirada a la de él. Se sostuvieron las miradas con la poca iluminación nocturna que había, sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

Barreras e inseguridades cayeron. Ichigo y Rukia tomaron del otro lo que nunca habían tomado de nadie.

Los miedos y las incertezas fueron aplastados abruptamente por el poder de una promesa hecha no dicha.

* * *

Entonces, a fin de cuentas, el título sumado entre este cap y el cap pasado sería "El pasado no desaparece, es una carga que te debe fortalecer". Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sino se reciben todos los tomatazos que quieran (mientras no estén podridos…)

Se agradece mucho por las reviews: **Sakura –Jeka**, **kami-sama, elenita-chan, Ichiruki Fan, Candy-chan **y a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

No olviden dejarme una review :D (dijo la desvergonzada).


	15. Los Reflejos de un espejo

Tachán!... se suponía que no escribiría, pero ya me ven, mientras más cosas tenga encima, más me distraigo y de alguna forma se hacen solas (¿?). Ok, no, no se hacen solas… *llora*

Por cierto… si se preguntan como xu… Rukia pudo utilizar el celular de Ichigo (que dije estaba en estado zombi), pues denle las gracias a la magia del cine o escritura en este caso (?). Okas, fuera de broma, pensemos que como no dije que estaba muerto, funcionó justo para la ocasión… ¿a caso eso no les ha pasado?, a mí sí, parece muerto, pero luego de un tiempo de reposo sin batería el celular revive *-*

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, ¡el ichiruki es nuestro!

* * *

**Capítulo 15:** Los reflejos de un espejo

-Ichigo… -Rukia se sentó en la cama, pensativa.

-¿Dime? –se acercó a la espalda de Rukia y besó suavemente su hombro desnudo.

-Nosotros… -el chico comenzó a mordisquear levemente desde el hombro hacia su cuello. Rukia se dejaba hacer, sumisa y felizmente, dedicándose a sentirlo más que a pensar. -¿Qué somos? –terminó al fin por preguntar. Ichigo sonrió contra su piel y le dio un beso en el punto sensible de su cuello, junto al pulso. Rukia aún estaba de espaldas a él.

-Dos personas… -dijo en el aire, la chica pareció disgustarse y para recriminarlo por la obviedad que acababa de decir, trató de voltear el rostro. Sin embargo, Ichigo fue más rápido y selló sus labios con un apasionado beso, evitando el regaño. –Que se aman apasionadamente –la chica se sonrojó un poco, pero luego lo besó pasando sus brazos por el cuello masculino.

-Rukia… -Ichigo trató de llamarla a la cordura leve que tenían, mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior -¿estás de acuerdo en que ahora me perteneces? –lo dijo impositivamente, pero le sacó una sonrisa a la chica.

-¿Kurosaki-kun es del tipo celoso? –preguntó burlona. Ichigo separó su rostro y la miró decididamente.

-Rukia Kuchiki, te aviso que eres mi novia, lo quieras o no, y por tanto ahora tienes prohibido mirar a otros hombres. –le cogió el rostro con las manos y la besó apasionadamente. Rukia incapaz de seguir el ritmo se rindió a su beso.

-Eso es válido y lo aceptaré sólo si también lo aplicas para ti. –le dijo cuando pudo respirar, antes de atacar la mandíbula del chico.

-Hecho.

-Es en serio, tienes prohibido mirar a otras chicas –lo miró fijamente a los ojos e Ichigo no quitaba su sonrisa de felicidad, pese a tener levemente el ceño fruncido. -¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿El qué? –seguía besando cada porción de piel que podía alcanzar de Rukia.

-Eso… fruncir el ceño mientras sonríes.

-¿Estaba sonriendo? –no estaba seguro de haberlo estado haciendo, pero ahora sonrió conscientemente.

-Idiota… -Rukia rió y a Ichigo le pareció el sonido más agradable del mundo. Ojala y pudiera oír aquello de manera mucho más seguida en el futuro.

·

-Toma asiento –era de mañana, cerca de las nueve.

Ulquiorra había sido llevado a un amplio comedor, refinadamente decorado y sobriamente iluminado. Enormes ventanas dejaban ver hermosos jardines cerrados, vida y calor provenían del exterior, en contraste con el ambiente tenso, frío y muerto que era palpable en la habitación.

El chico se sentó en la cabecera contraria, al instante un sirviente, vestido elegantemente, le sirvió té.

-Mi querido Ulquiorra… –comenzó a hablar Senna. -¿cómo has pasado la noche?

Ulquiorra se limitó a mirarla, sin responder ni comer.

-¿No tuviste problemas con la temperatura?, fue un poco fría…

-Al punto –habló por fin, sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

-Huy, primito… yo que quería dar un poco de ambiente –bebió un sorbo de su té educadamente. –Como verás, –el sonido de la taza al ser depositada en el plato remarcó su hablar –actualmente estoy a cargo de los bienes Aizawa.

Senna enlazó sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y posicionó su cabeza sobre ellas. Sonrió.

-Pero es demasiado agotador. -¿qué se proponía?, Ulquiorra desvió un poco la vista a sus alimentos. –Oh, descuida… no están envenenados –eso él ya lo sabía, si hubiera querido matarlo no habría hecho tanta parafernalia, solo lo habría matado cuando estaba inconsciente y ya.

-No acostumbro tomar té –dijo simplemente.

-¿Quieres café? –le preguntó, hizo un gesto a su sirviente, que educadamente la reverenció y salió para luego volver a entrar a cambiarle la taza de té por una de café. –Puedes retirarte –le dijo al hombre. Volvió a reverenciar y se marchó, cerrando las puertas que daban a aquel comedor.

Ulquiorra bebió con parsimonia y aguardó la perorata de Senna.

-Como decía, –hizo un gesto con su mano – necesito mi propio tiempo, las empresas lo consumen todo. –Ulquiorra arqueó una ceja –Quería proponerte que trabajaras para mí.

-No me interesa.

-¿Seguro?, son tus bienes…

-Actualmente trabajo para la familia Kuchiki.

-Muy cierto, pero eso no me es conveniente –comenzó a jugar con el borde de la taza, pasando su dedo sensualmente por ella. –Si se enteran de tu legado familiar, probablemente tenga más de un problema… ya no puedes volver con ellos. –dijo sin mirarle. Ulquiorra cerró los ojos e inspiró tranquilamente.

-Renunciaré a la herencia.

-Sabes que no puedes –le dijo la chica, deteniendo su movimiento distraído para mirarlo fijamente. –Y tampoco pienso dártelo todo –aclaró –sin pelear por ello.

-¿Por qué entonces estoy vivo? –volvió a preguntar, tal como hacia algunas horas.

-Puedes llamarlo como quieras; redención, compasión, misericordia… solo debes saber que de momento no quiero ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre, después de todo somos primos.

-¿Esperas que trabaje para ti?

-No espero ello, sé que lo harás, no tienes otra opción. –le sonrió mientras cogía una carpeta junto a ella. –No si quieres que esta chica esté bien. –le acercó la carpeta, deslizándola por sobre la mesa.

Ulquiorra la detuvo y, sin apartar los ojos de Senna, la abrió.

-… -una foto en primera plana de Orihime, sonriendo y saludando, aparecía en ella junto con una ficha de datos personales. -¿Quién es? –dijo tratando de que ella no vislumbrara nada de él.

-Vamos, sé que es importante para ti.

-¿Importante? –preguntó él, dejando con indiferencia la carpeta junto a sí. –Creo que te equivocas –Senna negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, Ulquiorra. De nada te servirá negarte, ya sé la verdad. –le sonrió. –Y bueno, si no te importa, entonces no te importará que llame para que la visiten en su casa unos amigos… -Ulquiorra empuñó su mano sin darse cuenta.

Senna sonrió y probó una magdalena que había en una bandeja.

-Que rico… -saboreaba sonriente su desayuno. –Bueno, piénsatelo… cuando decidas me avisas. –le guiñó un ojo y se levantó.

Ulquiorra no se movió.

¿Que no quería que la oscuridad tocara a Orihime?, que sínico, solo con estar cerca de ella ya la había acercado bastante. Ahora la oscuridad estaba pronta a devorarla.

Bajó la mirada y se dejó guiar nuevamente a su encierro. Debía pensar.

·

Se sentía feliz.

Reacio a despertar, se ajustó más al calor que emanaba de otra persona en su cama. Apretó un poco el agarre en la cintura de la chica y la pegó más a él, percibiendo que seguía dormida. Hundió su rostro en sus cabellos e inhaló su esencia.

Estaba en el quinto cielo.

Pensó en todas las cosas que habían vivido esas últimas semanas, si antes de conocerla le hubieran dicho que estaría así esa tranquila mañana de domingo, no se lo creería ni aunque fuera algún vidente famoso. Quizá hasta le habría dado un puñetazo por insinuar que le gustaba esa enana.

Aflojó su agarre para abrir los ojos, mejor que dormir era el observar a su pequeña chica. Se apartó un poco para visualizar su rostro, al instante ella se volteó sobre sí misma buscando la cercanía de Ichigo.

Sonrió lleno de amor y se agachó a su rostro.

-Buenos días –le besó la mejilla, aguardando a que despertara. Rukia frunció el ceño, puso una delicada mano sobre el pecho de él y se quedó así.

-Buenos días –no abrió los ojos, en verdad le gustaba sentirse libre de todo y protegida junto a él. Lo amaba, ya lo sabía y lo admitía... pero las palabras no le salían.

-¿Qué tal… -antes de acabar su pregunta se escuchó una carrera y un potente grito.

-¡Ichigoooooooooo! –Isshin ingresó como si fuera su casa al cuarto del chico, iba a darle su acalorado recibimiento padre-hijo, cuando al abrir la puerta y prepararse para saltar descubrió la desconcertada mirada de ambos jóvenes.

-¡Maldición! –Rukia se tapó hasta la cabeza e Ichigo se puso demasiado rojo al ver a su padre, su despertador salió volando en dirección a Isshin antes de que si quiera lo pensara. -¡Viejo!, ¡sal de mi casa! –gritaba desesperado.

Se puso unos bóxer antes de salir y golpear a su padre todo lo que pudo para arrojarlo fuera de la habitación. Isshin por su parte se había quedado primero paralizado y luego, tratando de esquivar los objetos, sonreía como demente.

-¡Masaki! –gritó como loco luego de la tremenda patada que le propinó Ichigo para arrojarlo fuera de la habitación. Tenía un enorme moretón en el rostro. -¡Masaki! –volvió a gritar mientras corría a la puerta de ingreso. -¡Vamos a ser abuelos! –estaba demasiado emocionado.

Rukia había escuchado el escandaloso grito de Isshin y miró a Ichigo para sonrojarse al máximo. Ambos sabían que no sería así de momento… pero la sola idea de que cumplirle ese "deseo" a Isshin no parecía muy lejano, los hacía avergonzar.

- ¡Nuestro querido Ichigo está con… gah! –ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar lo que seguía de esa oración, Ichigo suplicaba que alguien lo hubiera callado y quizá noqueado… ¿estaría Karin con él?

Se vistió lo más rápido posible y observó a Rukia correr al baño y encerrarse allí. Lo dejaba temporalmente solo con el problema.

-Rukia –le golpeó suavemente la puerta. –espero que no pienses echarme el muerto… ¡Si tardas mucho me las vas a tener que pagar!

-¿Y cómo sería eso, Ichigo? –la chica abrió un poco la puerta para verlo hablando con un tono seductor, Ichigo dedujo acertadamente que se bañaría…

-Pues… -su voz bajó dos octavas, sonando profunda y sensual –se me ocurren "ciertas" formas de asegurar un pago equilibrado. –Rukia sonrió burlona.

-Mírate Ichi-nii, pareces un pervertido. –oyó que le comentaban por detrás.

-¡¿Karin? –Rukia ya había cerrado la puerta y comenzaba a ducharse. -¡¿Q-qué demonios están haciendo todos en mi casa? –salió con su hermana y se dirigió al living.

Su madre le sonrió desde un sillón mientras que con Yuzu atendían al inconsciente Isshin.

-Dios… es mi casa, ¿qué les costaba tocar antes de ingresar? –preguntó molesto a su familia.

-¿Ya desayunaste, querido? –le preguntó dulcemente Masaki.

-Acabo de despertar… más importante ¡¿cómo se les ocurre molestar desde tan temprano? –gritó agarrando a su padre que ya estaba consciente y se sentaba junto a su esposa.

-Ichigo –Isshin no podía evitar sonreír pese a que su voz sonaba algo seria –no sé qué entiendas por temprano… -hizo un gesto con sus cejas -¿O es que te agotaste tanto en tu pri –al instante Ichigo le ensartó otro puñetazo.

-¡Ichigo! –le reclamó Masaki, el joven miró a su madre y se disculpó, admitía que se había pasado un poco con ese golpe.

-Mamá, por favor, controla al viejo un poco… -se dejó caer en el único asiento libre.

-¿Rukia-chan está aquí? –preguntó la mujer mientras sus hijas observaban con fascinación a su hermano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Yuzu.

-Sí. –de nada le iba a servir alargar la situación. Isshin tomó la mano de Masaki y ambos sonrieron.

-Ichi-nii, entonces, ¿ya son novios? –preguntó Karin.

-Por supuesto… tch, ¿qué pensabas?

-¿Cuándo tendremos nuestro primer nieto?, ¿tiene fecha desde hoy o de antes? –preguntó Isshin, haciendo que Ichigo se pusiera rojo a más no poder.

-¡Deja de molestar! –quería golpearlo, pero justo entonces sintió la mano de Rukia sobre su hombro.

-Hola, buenos días. –saludó a la familia de Ichigo con calma y porte Kuchiki.

-¡Rukia-chan! –Isshin saltó de inmediato a abrazarla. -¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes? –Ichigo agarró el cuello de la camisa de su padre y lo separó al instante de Rukia.

-¡Déjala en paz! –Isshin esquivó un golpe de su primogénito y se puso a pelear con él, mientras Rukia se vio inmiscuida en un cuestionario de parte de las féminas de la habitación.

-¿Ichi-nii te está tratando bien? –le preguntó Karin. Rukia la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió.

-Es un idiota a veces –dijo mirando como ambos Kurosaki terminaban por noquearse a la vez. –pero así está bien. –sonrió.

-¿Te ha llevado a algún sitio? –Rukia miró con comprensión a Yuzu y le sonrió también.

-Recién ahora se podría decir que somos pareja… pero hemos ido a muchas partes –recordó cada lugar que había visitado con Ichigo, los hermosos fuegos artificiales, los cálidos paseos que habían tenido en más de una ocasión, las "vacaciones" en la playa, el parque de diversiones… quizá no estuvieran siempre solos, pero su atención siempre se había centrado en él.

-Pareces muy feliz, Rukia –dijo Masaki al cabo de ver la mirada perdida de Rukia en sus recuerdos.

Rukia sonrió dulcemente a Masaki.

-Gracias –dijo, por alguna razón le había nacido agradecer… y si algo la caracterizaba era que seguía lo que le nacía. La reverenció levemente.

-A ti –Masaki se inclinó en una leve reverencia de agradecimiento igualmente. –Has hecho muy feliz a mi hijo. –sus ojos soñadores se posaron luego en el joven que había dejado a su padre en el suelo para levantarse. –Nosotros solo veníamos a ver si Ichigo estaba bien, no nos respondía las llamadas ni recogía los mensajes…

-Oh… -Rukia se sintió muy culpable. Ichigo llegó junto al cuarteto de chicas y se posicionó junto a Rukia.

-Bueno… ¿cómo están? –preguntó luego de rascarse la cabeza y dirigir su mirada a su madre.

-Muy bien, echándote de menos nada más… ¿por qué no nos vas a ver más seguido? –Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa con el ceño algo aflojado de su constante tensión. Rukia se maravilló de su mirada comprensiva y cariñosa a su madre.

-Puede que empiece a hacerlo… ¿crees que puedas recibir a dos los sábados? –preguntó. Rukia lo miró curiosa.

-Claro, Rukia-chan y tú siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa. –Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia frente a su desconcierto. Le dedicó una mirada significativa y a ella solo pudo asomar una sonrisa.

-Oigan… dejen de verse así, parecen un par de enamorados cursis –reclamó Karin –Ah… ¿quién prepara el almuerzo? –preguntó la chica con fastidio.

Rukia e Ichigo habían dejado de mirarse luego de su intervención y miraron extrañados a Masaki.

-Son casi la una… -Rukia vio con horror el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

-¡Ichigo! –reclamó volteando a verlo.

-Tranquila, Rukia… después de comer algo –le dijo dedicándole una mirada significativa. Sabía lo que le preocupaba a la morena.

-¿Tienen algo que hacer? –preguntó Isshin seriamente, llegando junto a Masaki. Rukia apretó la mano de Ichigo.

-Papá… el próximo sábado iremos a almorzar con ustedes, ¿les parece bien? –su familia asintió y comprendió que no debía inmiscuirse.

-Cuida bien de mi tercera hija… -antes de que soltara alguna idiotez, Ichigo dijo con completa determinación.

-Eso haré –Isshin abrazó a su hijo y se despidió, la familia Kurosaki rápidamente abandonó la casa de Ichigo, era más que obvio que no era el momento de quedarse a compartir.

·

Se escucharon los cerrojos abrirse, Ulquiorra ya miraba a la puerta mucho antes.

-¿Por qué no has comido? –Senna hizo ingreso a la habitación, la cama estaba tendida y todo pulcramente ordenado.

-No tenía hambre. –La chica avanzó con paso decidido y terminó sentándose en la cama muy poco elegantemente.

-¿Has decidido ya?

-Sí. –Ulquiorra se volteó dándole la espalda, su brazos estaban relajados pese a estar cogidos en ella. –Trabajaré para ti. –Senna sonrió. –Pero con una condición…

·

Rukia e Ichigo desayunaron/almorzaron en muy poco tiempo. Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la residencia Kuchiki.

-Necesito los documentos de Ulquiorra –le había comentado Rukia. Si realmente era Senna quien estaba detrás del secuestro, entonces debía saber todo de ella… y lo más importante, de sus propiedades y actual residencia.

Ichigo solo había asentido en silencio.

Al llegar, el mayordomo le informó a Rukia que su padre había llamado muy alterado. Había cogido el primer vuelo a Japón.

Sorprendida no supo nada más, Byakuya solo había dicho que regresaría ese mismo día, sin Hisana.

-¿Rukia? –Ichigo se acercó a su lado. -¿qué dice? –tenía muchos papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa del comedor, había preferido trabajar ahí.

-Tiene algunas fincas… -le pasó un par de papeles al chico que se mantenía de pie. –Un hotel, una gasolinera, algunas acciones en otras empresas y su residencia. –le dijo mientras revisaba el papel frente a ella.

-¿Y ahora?

-Podemos ir a su casa… -Ichigo la miró con el ceño muy fruncido -¿crees que me haría algo?

-No, que va… seguro te recibe con tortitas y bizcochos –Rukia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me parecía más civilizado que entrar furtivamente a sus propiedades.

-¡¿Estás loca?

-¿Cómo quieres entonces que saquemos a Ulquiorra?

-Para comenzar no tienes pruebas de que esté realmente ahí. Te pueden acusar de invasión de propiedad, allanamiento de morada y quizás qué… -le hizo ver – Además, si se te ocurre ingresar sin su permiso hasta puede matarte y cubrirlo de alguna forma "legal".

-Deja de ser tan exagerado, por favor.

-¿Exagerado?, ¡estoy siendo realista, Rukia!, casi te mata más de una vez… ¿y quieres ir alegremente brincando como un conejito, a la boca de un lobo? –Rukia bufó. Ichigo se sentó en una silla junto a ella mientras observaba el contenido de la carpeta.

-¿Entonces qué, señor zanahoria?

-Ya quedamos que nada de apodos, enana…

-¡Pero tú sigues diciéndome enana desde siempre! –acusó ella.

-Entonces solo crec… -detuvo su oración al ver el rostro realmente molesto de la chica. –Bien… -suspiró –de acuerdo Rukia, perdona por llamarte enana. –la Kuchiki elevó su barbilla arrogantemente.

-Déjame pensarlo…

-¡Rukia! –la chica le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso rápido en los labios, sonriendo traviesa.

-Era broma. –la expresión de Ichigo se ablandó, pero cogió la carpeta para ver mejor las descripciones. –Podemos llamar a ver si dice algo… -dijo inocentemente.

-¿Llamar a Senna?, ¿para qué?... –Rukia alzó los hombros, pero pidió el teléfono a su mayordomo. -¿Le hablas tú?

-Obvio… -elevó los ojos pidiendo paciencia… discó con calma.

_-Residencia Aizawa_ –del otro lado de la línea escuchó una voz vacía de algún empleado.

-Necesito… hablar con Senna Aizawa.

-_La señorita Aizawa se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos, ¿quién llama?_

-Dígale que la llama Rukia Kuchiki…

-_Aguarde… _-dejó a Rukia erando en la línea. La chica cruzó una mirada significativa con su novio, quien se acercó más a ella.

-_Esto es una sorpresa… -_escuchó por vez primera la voz de Senna. -_¿Qué quiere de mí la princesita Kuchiki?_

-Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que busco –dijo Rukia con molestia por el sarcasmo empleado.

-_No… en verdad que no lo sé._

-Senna Aizawa… sé perfectamente que secuestraste a Ulquiorra

_-Eso es una acusación muy grave… ¿qué bases tienes para decirlo?_

-Déjate de juegos, Senna –escupió el nombre con molestia.

-_Mmm… pues no sé… ¿cómo dices que se llama?_ –Senna no dejaba de hablar burlonamente, trataba de inyectar todo el veneno y sarcasmo posible en su voz. Realmente odiaba a la Kuchiki.

-Ulquiorra Ciffer

-_¿Ciffer?, hum… pues, creo que no… ¿no te llamas Ciffer, verdad?_ –terminó dando una clara sensación de no dirigirse precisamente a Rukia. –_Pues no, aquí tengo a un Ulquiorra, pero no es Ciffer._ –sonrió con sorna pese a que no podía ver el rostro que seguramente hubiera puesto Rukia.

-¡Libera a Ulquiorra ahora mismo o no respondo!

-_¿Liberar?, ¿quién te dijo que estaba contra su voluntad?_ –Rukia se paralizó y su respiración se contuvo. Sena se regocijaba por el efecto producido aparentemente. -_¿No me crees?, ¿prefieres que él te lo diga?_

Rukia ahora sí que estaba paralizada, no quería saber que ello pudiera ser cierto. Ichigo notó el repentino silencio de Rukia y trató de buscar sus ojos. Ella no lo miraba.

-_Ulquiorra, es la princesita Kuchiki_ –escuchó que Senna hablaba algo apartada del teléfono. –_Háblale_.

Rukia con voz temblorosa y comenzando a sudar frío aguardó.

-¿Ulquiorra? –preguntó tontamente, pensando que era una tontería… su guardia… no, su amigo, él jamás la traicionaría trabajando para Senna.

-_Rukia Kuchiki… -_lo reconoció. Solo su voz bastó para derribarla. Pero se negó, se negó con todas sus fuerzas a aceptarlo.

-¡Ulquiorra!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te ha hecho daño?...

-_Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, Rukia… _-la garganta a Rukia se le secó, junto con ello se le cerró.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, tú no…

-_Soy un Aizawa, ¿esperabas que sirviera siempre a una familia como los Kuchikis?_ –espetó él

-¿Ul…

-_Veo, siempre lo pensaste así… Déjame decirte, Rukia Kuchiki, que desde un principio esto era una estrategia… ¿qué mejor que infiltrarme en la familia Kuchiki para lograr destruirla? _–Rukia enmudeció y el teléfono cayó de sus manos.

-¿Rukia? –Ichigo notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. -¿Estás bien?, ¿qué pasó?

-Ichigo… -la chica lo miró con profundo dolor y él quiso cogerla en sus brazos, pero necesitaba verla al rostro primero.

-¿Qué le hizo a Ulquiorra? –Rukia negó y se subió las manos a la boca para ahogar un quejido. -¿Él está…

No pudo seguir preguntando, Rukia se aferró a él y solo lloró inconsolablemente.

Todo lo que para Rukia habían sido fuertes bases emocionales, comenzaba a destruirse. Su querido y amado Ulquiorra simplemente la había utilizado, ella no era nada para él.

Lloró como nunca antes había llorado.

-Él trabaja… para ella… -alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

-Sschh… -Ichigo trataba de consolarla, de mecerla en sus brazos, de protegerla del dolor que no podía detener. –tranquila Rukia… -siguió meciéndola y lo odió, odió a Ulquiorra por hacerle a Rukia eso.

Rukia por más que trataba seguía llorando. Las conversaciones que había tenido con Ulquiorra no paraban de acudir a su mente. Los agradables momentos, su infaltable compañía, su última desenvoltura… había creído conocerlo como nadie más le conocía… ¿y él la traicionaba así?, ¿todos esos ocho años no eran más que un engaño?

Se negó a creerlo, pero no pudo negarse al dolor que eso le provocaba.

Algo no estaba bien en todo eso y ella, por más dolida que estuviera, nunca dejaría de confiar en Ulquiorra.

·

-Muy bien Ulquiorra –el hombre de ojos verdes colgó cuando dejó de oír la respiración de Rukia. -¿Crees que se lo creyó?

-Sí.

-Oh, qué malo eres, primito… todo un Aizawa. –comentó soltando una risilla –Creí que te negarías… pero jamás esperé que dieras ese toque de gracia. –comentó orgullosa -¿Que todo había estado planeado y todo el tiempo habías fingido?, eso, querido primo, merece un óscar. Solo te había dicho que le dijeras que ahora trabajabas para mí.

Ulquiorra se levantó y caminó hacia la salida del despacho de Senna.

-Si no necesitas nada más, me retiro.

-Claro, claro, no hay problema… -el hombre se dirigió a su nueva habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión, ahora dormía en un lugar mucho mejor y sin seguridad.

-¿Quién lo diría? –Ryuuken había estado apoyado en el marco de la ventana, oyendo todo. –Si creía que alguien era fiel, ése era él.

-Para que veas… todos tienen un precio –dijo Senna, sonriendo ampliamente. –O en su caso, una debilidad.

* * *

¡Gracias!, en serio, muchas gracias a todos por leer tanta escritura (huy que van páginas…), en especial a los que se tomaron días para leerlo desde el principio, me honran ;)

Se agradecen enormemente las reviews de esta ocasión: **Sakura-Jeka** (un enorme abrazo amiga!), **Daku Chokoreto, kiaru87** (un placer recibir tu review… muchas gracias por tomarte esos cuatro días en leértelo entero, traté de apresurarme un poquito y subir este capítulo tanto por ti como por todos los que hicieron exactamente lo mismo [leer todo desde el principio]. xDD jajajaja, ¿a todos nos pasa a caso?, parece que sí. Cuando más estresados y ocupados estemos, más hay que sapear fanfiction xD jajajaja, bueno, ojala este capi te haya gustado), **00Katari-Hikari-chan00, kaoru240** (una pregunta… de qué región eres? Yo vivo en valpo) y a **Tesake**.


	16. Decisiones

Hay un tumulto de gente en torno a un escenario montado, sobre el escenario un hombre acaba de hablar y un encapuchado ingresa con alguien atado de manos también encapuchado. Al posicionarlo en el centro le quitan la capucha:

-¡Piedad!, ¡juro que tengo excusas perdonables! –inupis suplica por su vida mientras el resto de gente abuchea.

-Tu última voluntad… -Dean, impávido, otorga el último derecho a la culpable…

-Noooooo, ¡no quiero morir ahora!... bueno, en realidad me da igual, ¡pero ese no es el punto!, ¡tengo muchas cosas que hacer!… además, Ellie no podrá jugar conmigo de nuevo. –El verdugo se acerca a inupis y le pone una soga al cuello. – ¡Eh, eh!… no quiero morir ahorcada, ¿qué tal por una guillotina? Prefiero que "ruede mi cabeza"… pffft jajajajaja –inupis ríe tontamente mientras el verdugo mira a Dean, quien solo mueve la mano para que vaya en busca del objeto. -¿Puedo pedir mi úuuultima voluntad ahora?

-¿No era esa tu última voluntad? ¿"que tu cabeza ruede"?

-Ah, vamos, déjame pedir otra cosa…

-Bueno…

-¡Estimado público! –habla a los espectadores que de momento se callan –Yo, una simple servidora, he tenido muchos problemas ahora último, espero que al menos sepan comprender que he hecho hasta el momento todos mis esfuerzos por escribir en mis ratos libres… he tenido impedimentos tanto físicos, mentales y emocionales para escribir… -las personas se cruzan de brazos y muchos arquean las cejas mientras murmullan entre ellos. –Y por último, ahora diré mi última voluntad: Es mi deseo que todos sepan… ¡que la culpa la tiene toda Dean, así que mi voluntad es que sea él quien tome mi lugar!

-¡Eso no se puede!

-Tu dijiste que tenía derecho a un deseo… no quiero decepcionar su ánimo asesino, así que pido que te maten a ti en mi lugar –Inupis milagrosamente se suelta de las cuerdas y luego se las pasa al verdugo que vuelve con la guillotina. –Puedes hacerle rodar su cabeza… supongo que no le dolerá.

-¡Espera!, ¡hey!... –el verdugo toma a Dean por los hombros y lo pone en su lugar antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer algo.

-Okas… listo… -inupis limpia sus manos y se mueve hacia la salida.

-¡Nooo!, ¡juro que si me pasa algo te quito de nuevo la inspiración para escribir! –todo queda en silencio e inupis se da la vuelta y lo mira seriamente unos tensos segundos.

-¡Ajajajajajaja!, ¡era broma, era broma! –le palmea el hombro a Dean y de un chasquido de dedos vuelve a estar libre. –Mi querido Dean, espero que sepas tomarte las bromas por lo que son –la gente comienza a abuchear, querían ver una muerte, mientras más sangrienta mejor. -¿Qué?, sería estúpido decir "buu para ustedes" o algo así, así que los voy a contentar… ¡vamos a matar algo! –El público aplaude y grita fervientemente –Estos retrógrados de la edad media… ¿por qué no conseguiste público de la época actual? –pregunta Inupis a Dean en medio del griterío.

-Digamos que tus lectores dijeron "hasta otra" y quedaste abandonada… ellos vinieron felices y contentos cuando les dije sobre un "castigo". –dice apuntando al público.

-Bueno… es mejor sentir que hay un montón de gente para recibirme (aunque sea para matarme) que solo el viento… en fin –Inupis se dirige nuevamente al público –Hoy mataremos… ¡una sandía! –dicho y hecho, pone una sandía y dejan caer la hoja. Los restos de sandía salpican el lugar. –Creo que la hoja no estaba bien afilada… ¿qué más quieren cortar? –Y así las intenciones de asesinato se ven mitigadas por la múltiple mutilación de frutas y verduras…

…

Ok, eso fue raro… en fin, ¡he vuelto!, disfruten el capítulo ;)

**Candy-chan**: Candy-chan!, hace tiempo que no te veía. Jajajaja, ya echaba de menos tus reviews kilométricos :D. Toda la razón, yo tampoco me pasaba en un tiempo por este fic, y volví a tardarme (esta vez fue mucho). ¡Si!, Dean, Carlos, Eduard y Mark andan algo ocupados, ya no de vacaciones, y yo ando igual o más ocupada, así que casi no nos vemos y descuida xD amo tus reviews largas.

**BELOVED:** ¡Gracias!, una fan de la historia *-*… he aquí el capi, en serio mil perdones por no haber podido actualizar antes. Lo más probable es que ahora se agilice un poco la cosa… además tengo bastante avanzado el próximo cap =)

**nico robin 13**: ¡Tienes toda la razón!... mi tardanza no tiene nombre. Trataré de ser más constante con mis escritos y no volver a dejar que mi inspiración se vaya. Al menos no volveré a fracturarme, ya dejé el futbol por eso (me fracturé y estuve imposibilitada de mover mi brazo derecho por poco más de un mes). Muchas gracias por tu review… espero volver a leerte.

Gracias a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Tesake, kaoru240, Sakura-Jeka, Daku Chokoreto, Candy-chan, BELOVED, Yoruichi00, Albii-chan **y a **nico robin 13** por sus reviews del cap pasado… perdónenme por el retraso T-T

**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo… **capítulo dedicado a mi querida Saku-chan, gracias por sacarme del meollo en que estaba metida.

* * *

**Capítulo 16:** **Decisiones**

Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban sentados en el jardín Kuchiki sobre un banco de piedra. Rukia miraba sus pies e Ichigo miraba hacia el cielo, ambos habían detenido un poco su conversación, no tenían otras palabras más que decir. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Era poco más de las siete, iniciaba ya el atardecer y el viento comenzaba a quitar calor corporal. Rukia levantó la vista al frente mientras inconscientemente se frotaba los brazos desnudos, rompiendo el enlace de manos. Ichigo por su parte se retiró la chaqueta y la dejó caer en la cabeza de Rukia, cubriéndola casi por completo.

-Pase lo que pase Rukia, nunca olvides que estoy aquí para ti. –La chica solo se dejó caer de lado sobre el costado de Ichigo, apoyando su cabeza en él.

Ichigo levantó su mano ahora libre y la puso donde debía estar la cabeza de Rukia, apretándola un poco más contra sí.

·

-¡Ah, Orihime! –Tatsuki acababa de finalizar su jornada de trabajo cuando vio a la chica dirigirse a la salida. -¿Ya te vas? –Orihime sonrió al momento de asentir.

-Tatsuki-chan, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No, descuida, no es eso. –Por fin, luego de recoger sus cosas, alcanzó a la chica que aguardaba en la salida. –La verdad, quería invitarte a cenar conmigo en mi casa, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo solo las dos.

-Hoy no tengo nada más que hacer, que recuerde.

-Perfecto, entonces no vayas a faltar –Orihime y Tatsuki se sonrieron antes de despedirse y marcharse cada una por su lado.

-Mmm… no creo que me dé tiempo de preparar algo, quizá debería pasar a comprar –Orihime iba hablando consigo misma de camino al estacionamiento, pensando en pasar a comprar alguna cosa para no llegar con manos vacías al departamento de su amiga, desde hace mucho que no la visitaba y, junto con ansiedad, se sentía entre culpable y feliz por volver a ir.

El edificio de Tatsuki quedaba algo retirado del centro de la ciudad, camino hacia algunos cerros que delimitaban el lado oriental de la misma. Parecía un lugar atípico para un bloque de departamentos, sin embargo, eso podía explicarse en vista del recinto universitario a unas cuadras del lugar.

Los alrededores del edificio estaban copados de vehículos estacionados en los lugares permitidos, por lo que estacionó a dos cuadras casi desiertas. Ingresó sin problemas al edificio, el portero había sido avisado y por demás la había reconocido. Para Orihime, el dirigirse al departamento de su amiga había sido hasta nostálgico, recordándole tiempos anteriores y su vida universitaria.

-¡Orihime! –Tatsuki salió a recibirla a su puerta antes de que tocase el timbre. -¡Pasa!

-Permiso… -se extrañó de los pequeños cambios que había realizado en el departamento. –Ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que vine –Tatsuki sonrió.

La mujer de cabellos cortos, luego de charlar un poco, se apresuró a acabar los preparativos de la cena mientras Orihime le ayudaba a poner la mesa.

-Como en los viejos tiempos –comentó Tatsuki.

-¡Itadakimassu! –Orihime juntó las palmas antes de iniciar su cena. -¡Esto está exquisito, Tatsuki-chan! –luego de mucho tiempo, la pelinaranja volvía a comer comida normal.

-No es nada del otro mundo –dijo Tatsuki observando a su amiga comer a grandes bocados –Oye, oye, come más despacio o te vas a atorar –Orihime entonces se detuvo y le miró con la comida entre colgando de su boca y los palillos. Tatsuki solo pudo reír.

-Tatsuki-chan, sabes que no me atoro.

-¡Primero traga antes de hablar! –Al poco ambas rieron y acabaron la cena –Orihime, sabes que siempre seremos amigas, ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amiga Tatsuki-chan.

-¿Ehhh?, ¿entonces por qué no me has contado de "Ulquiorra"? –Orihime se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿C-c-contar qué?, N-n-no pasa n-nada… t-todo está normal.

-Orihime… -la chica aludida comenzó a reír tontamente, tal cual la última vez que había tratado de abordar ese tema. –Hablas exactamente igual que cuando antes te preguntaba por Ichigo. ¿Te gusta Cifer?

-Emm… -Orihime desvió la vista mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Oh, rayos… ¿por qué vas de raro en raro?, solo falta que te guste Ishida y ya completas a los tres más raros que conozco. –Orihime sonrió apenada. -¿Y?

-¿Y? –preguntó Orihime dudosa.

-¿En qué están?, ¿ya te confesaste?... no me digas que por tu culpa se ha decidido desaparecer…

-¡N-no, nada que ver! –Orihime saltó entre avergonzada y molesta –Yo no le he hecho nada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿entonces no has avanzado con él?

-Humm… pues es como raro… cuando creo que estoy cerca, en realidad estoy lejos. No entiendo muchas cosas –comenzó a decir de pronto, generando un aire entre nostálgico y maduro alrededor –pero la verdad es como si me evitara. Yo antes creí haberme enamorado de Kurosaki-kun, pero lo que siento por Ulquiorra es muy diferente… -Tatsuki solo la observaba en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en los labios -No quiero que me proteja, quiero protegerlo. No necesito que me sonría, quiero siempre sonreírle. Yo… yo quiero ayudar a Ulquiorra.

De pronto se quedó en silencio.

-Guau, creo que es mucha información para mí.

-¿T-Tatsuki-chan? –la chica le revolvió los cabellos antes de sonreírle.

-Orihime, lo único que puedo decirte es que ahora estás verdaderamente enamorada, no solo encaprichada. –Orihime se sonrojó y Tatsuki la abrazó -¡Waaa!, que linda te pones.

-¡Tatsuki-chan!

-Era broma

Decidieron ver una película mientras comían las donas que Orihime había traído consigo. El tiempo rápidamente se les fue volando entre conversaciones, la película y algunos que otras críticas a los actores y la trama. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era cerca de medianoche.

-¡Hace mucho que no hacíamos algo como esto!, gracias por invitarme. –Tatsuki le sonrió antes de responder.

-Sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras a mi casa. –Orihime asintió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a coger su bolso -¿Ya te vas?, yo creo que es un poco tarde… quizá deberías quedarte a dormir aquí.

-No, imposible Tatsuki-chan, no traje mi pijama –Orihime rió disimuladamente.

-Pero puedo prestarte uno.

-Si… pero mañana tenemos trabajo, no creo que sea buena idea. –Se tocó la frente con su índice mientras parecía pensar –Jummm –desvió el dedo a su mentón para luego hacer unos sonidos raros antes de hablar. -¿Qué opinas si el fin de semana tenemos una pijamada?

-¿Dices como cuando éramos niñas?

-¡Sip!

-Ay Orihime, no cambias –Tatsuki soltó una media sonrisa para luego levantarse y removerle los cabellos. –Bien, este fin de semana no te vayas a quedar el pijama… y no se te ocurra traer tantas golosinas.

-Jejeje, de acuerdo Tatsuki-chan.

Orihime se despidió de Tatsuki en la puerta, recorrió el trayecto hacia el primer piso y a su vehículo en completo silencio. Hacía suficiente frío esa noche como para que su respiración pausada provocara el vaho característico de la madrugada e invierno, había poco tránsito vehicular y, además, pocos transeúntes. Un grupo de cuatro personas iban coreando una canción mientras agitaban una bandera y festejaban el triunfo de algún equipo frente a un bar a poco más de dos cuadras.

Sin embargo, todo eso parecía muy distante para Orihime, el tramo que debía recorrer hacia su vehículo estaba en dirección contraria y parecía demasiado tranquilo y silencioso. Al llegar, se detuvo a sacar las llaves, algo inquieta, mas no tuvo problemas en encontrarlas y subir finalmente a su auto. El sentarse frente al manubrio y cerrar la puerta le otorgó la seguridad que creía haber perdido por un simple presentimiento.

Pero no era más que falsa seguridad.

-Orihime Inoue –escuchó de pronto una voz profunda en el asiento trasero de su vehículo. Se paralizó, no atinó a preguntarse si era una voz conocida o no, sencillamente era algo que no debía de estar ahí. Desvió su mirada con lentitud hacia el retrovisor, pero el hombre que había hablado quedaba oculto por las sombras de la escasa iluminación exterior.

Tragó duro y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y su cerebro comenzó a buscar alguna forma de escapar o pedir ayuda. ¿Armas?, parecía no amenazarla con nada. Sintió entonces el movimiento sobre el asiento, ese ruido propio que le informaba que el hombre se reclinaba hacia ella. No tuvo el coraje de voltear a verlo cara a cara.

-Orihime –de pronto, la voz se tornó bastante más piadosa, comparada al menos con el tono demandante del inicio. –Tenemos que hablar. –Y fue solo en ese instante en que reconoció al dueño de la voz. Volteó su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo para enfrentarse a esos ojos verdes misteriosos que la observaban impasibles.

·

El enorme portón abrió sin emitir sonido, dejando ingresar al plateado vehículo BMW. Byakuya alzó una ceja apenas hubo bajado del vehículo.

-¿Dónde está el vehículo de Rukia? –preguntó en cuanto el mayordomo le reverenció. Rukia solía dejar su auto cerca de la puerta.

-Cifer-san dijo que le explicaría –el personal de la mansión no era consciente de lo que varios ya sabían.

Byakuya pasó de él y se dispuso a ingresar por la puerta principal, mas el mayordomo le retuvo.

-Señor, la señorita se encuentra en el jardín.

-Gracias. –corrigió sus pasos sin alguna otra acción. Sin mirar si quiera, le habló a un hombre que le escoltaba –Haru, asegúrate de subir de inmediato el equipaje de Rukia. –El hombre que le seguía le reverenció y cambió rumbo hacia el interior de la mansión.

Byakuya, ya solo, realizó una profunda inspiración antes de dirigirse al lugar favorito de Rukia en el jardín.

El lugar estaba en silencio, la noche estaba a unos minutos por hacerse presente, el viento había cesado y en conjunto solo podía sentirse una gran calma en el ambiente. Byakuya observó extrañado el cuerpo de espaldas a él de un hombre joven, quizá de 24 o 25 años, aparentemente alto y de cabellos naranjas, sentado en la base del árbol más grande del jardín. Al ir acercándose cada vez más, distinguió los negros cabellos de su hija.

-¿Rukia? –no pudo evitar que su tono de voz expresara un poco de sorpresa. Ambos jóvenes brincaron en su posición despertando de la modorra en que se encontraban. –Rukia –corrigió su tono a uno neutro. La chica se levantó seguida de Ichigo y se posicionó frente a su padre.

-Papá, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? –preguntó avergonzada. Byakuya solo se dedicaba a observar las reacciones hasta el momento desconocidas de su hija.

-Debemos irnos, tus cosas ya están en el auto. –se volteó no queriendo ver más, ignorando completamente a Ichigo.

-¿Irnos? –Byakuya no respondió la pregunta implícita y comenzó a caminar. -¿Por qué no vino mamá?, ¿qué está pasando? –Byakuya se detuvo un instante y volteó a verla.

-Hisana está hospitalizada. –Rukia se sorprendió y no supo cómo reaccionar. Ichigo por su parte desvió la vista de Byakuya a Rukia. –Nos vamos a Londres.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se van? –preguntó Ichigo. Byakuya alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién eres?

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta –Ichigo se sentía molesto con ése hombre, sentía que le despreciaba y eso no lo permitiría.

-Mocoso, aprende tu lugar… -Ichigo iba a decirle algo, pero Rukia cogió su brazo para calmarlo un poco.

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, endocrinólogo, trabajo en su clínica –trató de serenarse por dos motivos. Estaba frente a su jefe en primer lugar; en segundo lugar, si cometía un error lo más probable era que le apartara de Rukia. –Y soy el novio de Rukia.

-¿Novio? –no solo el tono, sino la actitud de Byakuya daban a entender que realmente pensaba haber escuchado mal. -¿Rukia? –la chica estaba sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo, ¿por qué Ichigo tenía que decirlo ahora?, ¿no estaba ya lo suficientemente complicada la situación?

-Pues… sí, él es mi novio.

-Ya veo… -Byakuya se volteó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. –Te quedarás en Londres hasta que todo sea seguro –dijo hacia Rukia.

-P-pero Ulquiorra…

-Ulquiorra trabaja para la familia Aizawa ahora, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es "hasta que sea seguro"?, ¿hasta que se te antoje? –preguntó Ichigo. Byakuya le dirigió una mirada fulminante, cargada de repulsión.

-Ichigo… -Rukia tironeó de su mano para hacerle ver que su padre podía complicar las cosas. Ichigo solo volteó a verla con una mirada dudosa.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, si más no me equivoco usted lleva trabajando en la clínica desde que inició con su dueño anterior. –Ichigo asintió. –Mientras no encuentre un reemplazo adecuado conservará su puesto, sin embargo, vuelva a desafiar mi autoridad, interrumpir o estorbar y será despedido.

-¿Q-qu…?

-Rukia, nos vamos, no voy a repetirlo de nuevo. –Byakuya finalmente se marchó. Rukia apretó los dientes y miró a Ichigo.

-¿En serio te vas?

-Tengo que saber cómo está mamá… para que haya venido solo a recogerme tiene que ser algo grave. –Ichigo asintió y soltó su mano.

-Rukia, yo… -Rukia tironeó del cuello de la chaqueta que Ichigo había vuelto a ponerse, acercó sus rostros y lo besó intensamente.

-Volveré… prometo que regresaré y no me volveré a ir. –le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo y se marchó tras su padre. Ichigo sencillamente se quedó en su lugar, completamente paralizado.

¿Rukia se iba?

·

Orihime llegó al trabajo sin problemas y tuvo una jornada tranquila. Así estuvo los días que le faltaron de la semana hasta llegar a viernes.

-¡Orihime!, que bueno que te veo –Tatsuki le sonrió a la chica, por alguna razón no la había podido topar para los almuerzos, siempre la veía muy ocupada.

-Tatsuki-chan, hola –Orihime le sonrió, aguardando a lo que la chica quisiera decirle.

-¿Cómo has estado?, ya ni te he visto libre estos días.

-Ah, es que he tenido un poco más de trabajo de lo usual. –sonrió otra vez, por alguna razón eso comenzó a parecerle sospechoso a Tatsuki.

-Ya veo… bueno, no has olvidado que hoy te quedas en mi casa, ¿verdad? –Orihime solo asintió, sonriéndole de nuevo -¿Orihime?

-¿Dime?

-¿Por qué me parece que andas algo rara? –Orihime ladeó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

-Quizá estoy algo cansada… creo que mejor iré mañana a tu casa Tatsuki-chan, necesito descansar.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema… Deberías tomarte de una vez tus vacaciones. –Orihime asintió y se marchó, dejando preocupada a Tatsuki.

Al día siguiente Tatsuki estuvo esperando a Orihime hasta cerca de las diez, cuando comenzó a preocuparse. Llamó varias veces a la chica, pero ella nunca respondió. Estaba preocupada y mucho, que Orihime no respondiera sus llamadas significaba que algo realmente malo le hubiese pasado… o perdiera el celular.

Sintió a alguien acercarse a la puerta de su departamento y corrió a abrir, quizá la chica había olvidado encender o cargar el aparato y se le había hecho tarde, explicando todo con un "_Lo siento, jeje_" o de alguna forma que la haría bufar.

Pero no había nadie. Revisó los pasillos, miró hacia el ascensor. Nada. Tatsuki se rascó los cabellos y reingresó a su departamento dando un portazo. Se cruzó de brazos y pensó en ir a buscar a la chica a su casa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero antes de hacerlo notó un sobre blanco a sus pies.

-¿Y esto? –Al voltearlo observó la caligrafía de Orihime sobre el sobre.

"_A Tatsuki-chan"_

Se acercó a un sofá de su recibidor, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer.

"_Tatsuki-chan, por motivos personales he decidido cambiar de trabajo. El lunes recién pasado presenté mi renuncia, por lo que estuve muy ocupada finalizando algunas tareas antes de irme. _

_También me mudaré, pero te pido que lo mantengas en secreto de los demás. Todo está bien y no tienes por qué preocuparte, sencillamente encontré una oferta de trabajo a la que no podía decir que no, jeje…_

_Perdóname por no poder quedarme este fin de semana contigo, necesito tener todo listo lo más pronto posible. Cuando tenga tiempo, ¿qué opinas de ir a tomar helado juntas? Yo voy a pedir uno súuuper grande, con todos los sabores del local… ¿crees que haya de menta-manjar?, creo que ese no se ha inventado aún, ¿verdad?_

_Aún no tengo decidido bien dónde viviré, así que no puedo darte una dirección. ¡Ah! Y mi celular fue robado ayer por la tarde, perdona por eso… en cuanto consiga uno nuevo te llamo. Cuídate mucho Tatsuki-chan, en lo posible trata de buscar otro empleo también._

_¡Nos vemos!"_

-¿Qué significa esto? –Las manos de Tatsuki tiritaban sosteniendo los papeles -¿Es una broma?

La chica miró por el ventanal que daba a su terraza, era ya de noche y tenía las cortinas abiertas, le gustaba observar la ciudad en el modo nocturno con toda la calma que aparentaba. Dejó los papeles a un lado y se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se encorvaba aún sentada.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien y ella iba a averiguarlo.

·

Rukia estaba sentada junto a la ventana viendo las nubes pasar. Estaba preocupada y angustiada, no quería dejar a Ichigo solo a merced de Senna y mucho menos estar separada de él. Suspiró sin apartar la vista del cristal.

Byakuya observó a su única hija al oírla suspirar. Miró nuevamente los documentos que leía, pero optó por finalmente dejarlos sobre la pequeña mesa que separaba a ambos Kuchikis.

-Rukia, tenemos que hablar. –Rukia volteó la vista hacia su padre y le observó en silencio. –Cuando dije que tenías que congraciarte con tu personal, no me refería a que llegaras al punto de relacionarte a ése nivel con uno de ellos. –Rukia lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué trata de decir? –Rukia mantuvo un tono respetuoso, se convenció a sí misma de que su padre no quería implicar lo que parecía.

-Ése mocoso te está utilizando Rukia, es el único motivo por el que un empleado se relacionaría con su jefe fuera del ámbito laboral. –Rukia golpeó la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba muy molesta. Al ver la mirada sorprendida y reprochadora de Byakuya se calmó, pero no volvió a sentarse.

-No sabe lo que está diciendo, padre… Ichigo no es así. –Byakuya cerró los ojos como si con eso pudiera borrar las palabras de Rukia.

-Siéntate. –Rukia obedeció, pero estaba lejos de querer hacerlo. –Eres muy inocente aún, Rukia. Lo más probable es que en este mismo momento él esté divirtiéndose con algunos amigos, contándole cómo sedujo a…

-¡Basta! –por primera vez en sus casi veintidós años levantó la voz en frente de su padre. –No hables así de Ichigo, no lo conoces.

-Conozco a los de su clase.

-Ichigo no es como crees.

-¿Vas a decirme que tú lo conoces?

-Sí, lo conozco

-¿En qué te basas?, lo conoces de algunos meses, en ese tiempo perfectamente pudo haberte engañado actuando diferente a como es en realidad.

-Ichigo no haría eso. –Rukia estaba segura de tener la razón en esa discusión, no permitiría a su padre mancillar el orgullo ni la integridad de Ichigo al menos frente a ella. –Él no es como crees que es. –Byakuya vio brillar la determinación de Rukia en su mirada.

-Tú… no puedo creer que te enamoraras de él.

-Eso es decisión mía, yo decido a quién amar y a quién no. –Byakuya rompió el contacto visual y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

-Me has decepcionado Rukia –volvió a verla, pero ahora con ojos muy fríos. –Jamás esperé esto de mi única hija. –se levantó recogiendo sus cosas –No volveremos hasta que recapacites.

-Jamás cambiaré de opinión sobre lo que siento, amo a Ichigo te guste o no.

-Pero yo no lo acepto. –Rukia apartó la vista y la dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-Entonces no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Por favor déjeme sola. –Byakuya se marchó, Rukia por su parte dejo escapar una solitaria lágrima mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior –_"No me rendiré. Ichigo, te juro que no me rendiré." _

·

Uryuu llegó temprano como de costumbre, registró su ingreso y se dirigió a su oficina pasando por delante de la que le correspondía a Orihime. Se extrañó al verla cerrada, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

A la hora del almuerzo se dirigió hacia la oficina de la chica para invitarla a almorzar, mas al llegar volvió a toparse con la puerta cerrada. Confuso, golpeó y aguardó, pero nadie le abrió. Trató de abrirla por sí mismo, descubriendo que se encontraba cerrada.

-¡Ishida! –en eso Tatsuki lo encontró en el pasillo. Notando que estaba frente a la oficina de Orihime, la chica suspiró –No está, renunció la semana pasada. –le informó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ishida se volteó a verla rápidamente muy sorprendido.

-¿Inoue?, ¿estás diciendo que Inoue-san renunció?

-Así es, dijo que tuvo una oferta que "no pudo resistir". –Uryuu desvió la vista mientras pensaba al respecto. –No sé lo que pienses, pero a mí se me hace muy raro todo esto. Primero Ichigo y la Kuchiki desaparecen, luego el tipo raro y ahora Orihime… -Uryuu asintió en acuerdo con Tatsuki –Ahora mismo iba a dirigirme a la oficina de Ichigo a preguntarle si sabía algo.

-¿Kurosaki regresó? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ni vieras los malabares que tuve que hacer para acomodar sus citas… pero ya está retomándolas todas.

Cuando fueron a su oficina, encontraron a un algo deprimido Ichigo. Lo sorprendieron un momento al contarle lo de la renuncia de Orihime, pero no fue lo suficiente para sacarlo del estado apagado en que estaba. Sin poder decirles nada de valor ni ayudarles, decidieron dejarle en paz. Parecía que Ichigo tenía sus propios problemas.

-Si Kurosaki no lo sabe, entonces quizá no sea nada grave –por alguna razón para Uryuu el que Ichigo no supiera sobre algo significaba sencillamente que no tenía nada de riesgoso en sí.

-Quizá… pero aún me parece muy extraño, especialmente desde que no se despidió de nadie y solo a mí me hizo llegar una carta.

-¿Una carta?, creí que había hablado personalmente contigo. –Ambos se dirigían a almorzar a un restaurant cercano.

-No, y lo que es peor, no hay forma de contactarla… no responde los mail, no tiene una dirección a la que escribirle y tampoco hay un número al que llamarla. –De pronto, Uryuu detuvo sus pasos y apretó sus puños.

-Ya comprendo… ése maldito… -Tatsuki frunció el ceño y se plantó frente a Uryuu.

-Ishida, ¿sabes algo que no sepa?, ¿qué está pasando? –Uryuu le desvió la vista. -¿Por qué todos me dejan al margen?

-Es algo que tengo que arreglar solo.

-¡Si pudieras arreglarlo solo ya lo habrías arreglado! ¡¿o me equivoco?! –cogió el cuello de la camisa que estaba utilizando el chico de lentes y le obligó a mirarla. –Mira, mi mejor amiga simplemente desapareció como si hubiera sido secuestrada, dejando solo una simple carta para mí. ¿Crees que permitiré que me dejes fuera de esto? –Uryuu suspiró y aflojó suavemente el agarre de la chica sobre él.

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero es probable que la culpa la tenga Ryuuken –Tatsuki alzó una ceja, algo confundida –Ryuuken Ishida, mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?, yo… yo creí que… bueno, como solo habías hablado de tu madre…

-Ése hombre no podría considerarse un padre –dijo arreglando su ropa. –Sin embargo, recientemente ha querido que trabaje para él y me he negado. Han ocurrido ciertos acontecimientos que han perjudicado a otros, en los que he logrado verificar su participación. Lo único que se me ocurre de momento es que él secuestró a Orihime para obligarme a trabajar en su hospital.

-¡¿Qué!? –Tatsuki no podía creer del todo lo que su amigo le estaba contando. Uryuu asintió en silencio.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas, al igual que de todas las otras cosas, sencillamente saldrá limpio. No he encontrado la manera de demostrar su culpabilidad sin lugar a dudas, por lo que denunciarlo no nos hará llegar a ningún lado. Como simples empleados no tenemos los medios adecuados para hacer algo –comentó abatido. Tatsuki se quedó de pie observándolo.

-Te equivocas… yo no me rendiré, encontraré la forma de salvar a Orihime. Prometí una vez que no dejaría que la lastimaran y hasta el momento nunca he roto una promesa. –Se volteó en dirección al restaurante –Orihime no se rinde fácilmente, estoy segura que está buscando la forma de hacer lo posible por ayudar, en especial si es consciente de lo que está pasando. –Uryuu observó la espalda de Tatsuki unos instantes para luego asentir en silencio y seguir a la chica que ya había comenzado a caminar.

·

Toushiro sonreía macabramente.

Se paseaba por los puestos mientras lo único que se escuchaba en el aula era el rasgado de los lápices sobre el papel. Estaban en certamen y todos parecían muy concentrados. Algunos alumnos mordían la parte trasera del lápiz, se tomaban la cabeza con frustración o comenzaban a contar el paso del tiempo para entregar de una vez y retirarse derrotados por el examen.

La venganza es dulce… paseó los ojos por el aula y se detuvo en Karin. Sonrió al verla tan entusiasta respondiendo, quizá a ella no le iría tan mal. Levantó un poco la vista y separadas se encontró a las amigas de la chica. Ambas respondían bastante calmadas, sin embargo, Steffanie lo hacía a una velocidad considerable.

-Diez minutos –sonrió al escuchar algunos quejidos. Ser profesor tenía su gracia.

De pronto, notó como un alumno hacía amagues para observar algo que tenía bajo la mesa. Llegando junto a él le quitó los apuntes de las cátedras y le quitó el certamen, poniendo un 0 en él.

-Agradece que no informo para que te expulsen –dijo frío. No le gustaba que hicieran trampas.

El alumno, congelado, se quedó en el puesto unos minutos antes de retirarse.

-Cinco minutos –más quejidos. Dios, sí que adoraba eso.

-Tiempo, entreguen –observó como los alumnos se apresuraban a escribir y escribir mientras él iba solicitando las pruebas. –Si no me llegan en un minuto, no las recibiré. –al instante todos dejaron de escribir y le fueron a entregar las hojas mientras salían del aula.

-Kurosaki… -Karin aún escribía –si no entregas te pondré un cero.

-Ya, cállate que me desconcentras –estaba terminando, le faltaba redactar una línea y listo.

-¡Soy tu profesor, entrega esa maldita prueba ahora!

-Ya, ya… que gruñón –se levantó mientras verificaba que su nombre estuviera en todas las hojas -¡Espera!, se me olvidó ponerle nombre… -y garabateó lo más rápido en una esquina su nombre. Toushiro le arrebató las hojas de las manos y las guardó con las demás.

-Espero que te haya ido bien.

-Claro, eres un buen sensee después de todo. –Salió sin fijarse que había dejado atónito al chico. Era la primera vez que le daba un halago y le consideraba sensee luego de tanto.

-¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó al salir y toparse con sus amigas aguardándolas.

-Estaba fácil –dijo Steffanie, Susan solo se mantuvo callada. –En la pregunta…

-No hablen del certamen, ya terminó, no quiero saber si me equivoqué o no hasta que me muestren la nota. –se adelantó Susan.

Había pasado ya unos meses, pronto acabaría el semestre.

-Ha… va a ser nostálgico –dijo de pronto Steffanie, soltando un suspiro mientras estaban sentadas en el comedor, dispuestas a almorzar.

-¿Qué cosa? –Susan miró extrañada a la chica.

-Ya sabes… Shiro-kun es el primer profesor con el que nos relacionamos tanto, va a ser un poco triste acabar el semestre y que no nos vuelva a hacer clases.

-Sí, tienes razón –admitió, Karin por su parte miró a ambas y luego siguió comiendo.

·

Ichigo se acercó a la puerta de su consulta y la abrió, indicándole a una mujer de cabello cenizo junto con un adolescente que ingresaran.

-Oh Ichigo-kun, tanto tiempo –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Ichigo la reconoció como su antigua vecina, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. –Todavía recuerdo cuando eras un niño tan alegre…

Sin más procedió a hacer su trabajo y prontamente despidió al par.

-Tiempo… -se dijo cuando volvió a quedar solo. –Ojala hubiera tenido un poco más… -ladeó la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado.

Se preguntó qué le diría Rukia en ese momento. La imaginó echa una furia para con él por su actitud y no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizá era bueno tratar de buscar algo positivo, quizá debía escuchar consejos, quizá aún podía hacer algo.

Al menos no era el fin del mundo… solo debía salir a recuperar lo que realmente era importante.

-Rukia…

* * *

Trataré de actualizar semana por medio o cada tres semanas a contar del 10 de diciembre para poder acabar pronto este fic, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado, que han leído la historia, que la leen ahora (pese a que me he tardado montones) y a los que aún les gusta. Gracias también a todas las personas que alguna vez (o más de una) me han dejado review. En serio, no saben cuán feliz me han hecho con cada uno de sus comentarios… y cuán culpable me he sentido este tiempo sin poder escribir u.u

Solo me queda hacerles una pregunta y luego una petición. Primero, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior y lo más probable es que nadie recuerde de qué iba la historia, así que mi pregunta es: ¿debería editar todo el fic y subirlo desde el principio?

Y por último, la petición (desvergonzada) que les tengo es… Por favor déjenme review, en serio que quiero saber qué opinan o si les gusta la historia.

Se cuidan =)

Byeee.


	17. Lazos

Oficialmente estoy harta… ¡¿por qué ya no venden los tipos de audífonos que me gustan?!, los audífonos pequeños convencionales lastiman mis orejas, los que me gustan no los he encontrado en ningún lado (con buenos bajos, los que venden son todos de mal sonido). T-T quiero audífonos…

**nicki:** ¡Gracias en primer lugar por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic! (siempre me sorprende que cada vez se sumen más días a leerlo xD) y en segundo, muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, descubre ahora qué pasó… ¡buena lectura! (o como sea que se diga).

**mary-zu: **¡Gracias por leer!, bueno, espero no haya tardado tanto… disfruta el cap ;)

Gracias a **Tesake, nicki**, **Ele-L-Chan, mary-zu **y a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00** por sus reviews (saku-chan, lo tuyo era un "mensaje", no cuenta como review...), nunca pensé que les echaría tanto de menos.

Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite… pobre Rukia, me pregunto qué habría dicho si hubiera estado consciente (obviamente vieron el cap 519 del manga, verdad?, del 520 solo diré que ya me esperaba lo de Unohana) yo que ella demando a Tite a penas recupere la consciencia xD jajajajaja (aunque seguro Ichigo le manda a hacer un altar).

**Aviso:** Los tiempos están diferidos: Rukia está atrasada (luego llega al tiempo actual); Senna y Orihime a tiempo; Hitsugaya no estoy segura si a tiempo o algo adelantado (¿?).

* * *

**Capítulo 17**: Lazos

Si tenía que ponerlo de alguna forma, estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-Estoy aburrida –comentó Senna dejándose caer sobre su escritorio. –Hey, Ryuuken… -el hombre que estaba cruzado de piernas sobre un cómodo sofá leyendo un archivo levantó la vista. -¿por qué no podemos hacerlo ahora?, si bien no cumplimos el objetivo principal, el Kuchiki está temporalmente fuera del camino. –Senna tenía el lado de su cara completamente puesto en la mesa, actuaba infantil y cansadamente pese a ser poco más de las diez de la mañana.

-Aunque acorrales a un inofensivo gatito, si te apresuras, terminarás arañado. –Senna hizo un puchero y volvió a sentarse adecuadamente.

-¿Ulquiorra ya volvió? –antes de que Ryuuken respondiera, el mencionado golpeó la puerta para luego ingresar.

-¿Me llamabas? –Senna arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estabas espiando tras la puerta?

-No. –fue toda la corta respuesta de Ulquiorra. De alguna forma, Senna sentía que Ulquiorra probaba su autoridad y le retaba a imponerse, pero había logrado controlar su propio temperamento para no explotar con él.

-Deberías dar una explicación cuando te la pido.

-Hasta donde entiendo, no has pedido explicaciones.

-¡!… -Senna se levantó de su silla bruscamente, completamente enfurecida, pero Ulquiorra seguía impasible, nada en él denotaba que le preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella hiciera. Senna tembló en su posición, pero luego de una inspiración se calmó –Bien… -volvió a sentarse- Dime, ¿cómo ha ido lo que te encargué?

-No ha respondido a ninguna invitación. No ha contactado con la familia Kuchiki ni con otros, salvo compañeros de trabajo.

-Mmm… -Senna cogió su mentón mientras pensaba, Ryuuken sencillamente no prestaba atención y seguía revisando informes financieros de su hospital. -¿Estás seguro de que ni siquiera ha hablado con la mocosa?

-Sí. –Ulquiorra ni se inmutó por el apelativo.

-Bah, seguro tuvo que haberlo presionado con echarlo… lo que no entiendo es por qué no… -pensó para sí misma unos segundos antes de volver la mirada a Ryuuken –Oye, ¿qué opinas de Ichigo?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Como profesional.

-Pues es uno de los mejores cotizados de Japón.

-¿Y?

-¿Y…?

-Que si lo contratarías. –Ryuuken se detuvo a pensarlo un momento.

-Su especialidad no es extremadamente requerida, sin embargo, no estaría mal tener a alguien de su calidad trabajando en mi hospital.

-Ulquiorra, ¿cuánto le pagan a Ichigo en esa clínica? –luego de que el chico le dijera, Senna sonrió. –Bien, mándale una nueva invitación, ofrécele además un puesto en el hospital de Ryuuken con el doble de su sueldo actual.

-O-oye Senna, no pienso pagar tal cantidad.

-Descuida, yo pago la diferencia… -Ulquiorra realizó una reverencia dispuesto a marcharse. -¡Ah!, por cierto Ulqui… ¿qué tal está la invitada?, ¿todo bien? –Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, pero luego asintió justo antes de marcharse. –Que poco agradecido…

-¿Por qué dejaste que trajera a esa chica?

-Bueno, era su condición ¿no? –Ryuuken alzó una ceja –Tenerla tiene ciertos beneficios. Ahora que no está, es muy probable que el golpe sumado de su salida con la de Ulquiorra y la enana ésa provoque un desequilibrio. Además, es excelente para asegurar ciertas lealtades, ¿no crees?

·

Sentía un fuerte olor a desinfectante mitigado en alguna manera por algún aerosol. Subió a un ascensor privado y dejó el área pública del hospital. Los pasos de ambos repiqueteaban por el pasillo de cerámicos y paredes lisas, interrumpiendo el silencio absoluto que normalmente debía de haber ahí.

El hombre que le acompañaba abrió una puerta, hizo ingreso a la soleada habitación y al instante el olor a desinfectante fue completamente mitigado por el dulce aroma de lirios. Miró en derredor y de inmediato dio con el florero que los contenía, junto a ellos una cama sobre la que dormía una mujer con semblante tranquilo.

-Mamá… -Rukia avanzó lentamente por la habitación hasta posicionarse junto a la cama, Byakuya en cambio se mantuvo en su posición.

-Está descansando. –sin intención, Rukia ignoró completamente a su padre.

Byakuya avanzó hacia la ventana mirando el cielo azulado de media mañana, Rukia por su parte cogió delicadamente la mano de su madre. Hisanna estaba más pálida de lo habitual y su temperatura era inferior a la normal, sin embargo, parecía simplemente dormida, y así lo demostró al abrir lentamente los ojos.

-¿Rukia? –su voz sonaba débil y cansada.

-Mamá… aquí estoy –Rukia se sintió débil, nunca había visto a su madre tan frágil. -¿Cómo te sientes? –Hisana esbozó una débil sonrisa y apretó levemente la mano de su hija.

-Mejor. Yo creo que mañana ya salgo de aquí. –Byakuya había llegado junto a la cama apenas había oído la voz de su esposa, ahora miraba dulcemente a su mujer sin tocarla, pero manteniéndose cerca. –Byakuya-sama, en verdad lamento…

-No te preocupes Hisana, descansa. –en contestación tuvo otra sonrisa y los ojos de Hisana poco a poco se fueron cerrando. Sin volver a hablar, Byakuya se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y Rukia le siguió.

-Está agotada. –comentó Rukia luego de cerrar la puerta y ver la espalda de su padre.

-… -Byakuya no habló, sencillamente no se movió de su posición.

-Padre, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Rukia, este no es lugar para hablar de ello. Aguarda a llegar a casa.

Al poco iniciaron el andar de vuelta hacia la salida. Si bien al inicio no le prestó demasiada atención, ahora Rukia podía notar claramente que el hospital carecía de pacientes en ese momento a su vista; no había nadie que esperase en los pasillos o con quien toparse por donde iban. Se guardó sus comentarios pacientemente, detallando al fin algunas personas… todos pertenecientes al personal de seguridad, apostados en puntos estratégicos de acceso y control.

Llegaron casi una hora después a la propiedad Kuchiki, se encontraba algo apartada de la ciudad e instalada en el centro de una colina. Junto a ella la bordeaba un pequeño lago y, algo más apartado, un pequeño bosque; gran parte de cuanto podía apreciarse desde la colina era propiedad Kuchiki, por lo que para acercarse al hogar debía recorrer cerca de un kilómetro en línea recta desde que pisaba propiedad privada.

Rukia sonrió, dentro de las muchas cosas que echaba de menos de su niñez la principal era ese hogar. De niña solía adentrarse en el bosque a investigar y buscar las criaturas mágicas que sus cuentos contaban que existían, sin pasar más de tres árboles al interior. Jugaba a menudo con los hijos de los trabajadores y solía sentarse bajo los árboles para leer… En cierta forma lamentaba el haber vuelto a Japón desde Inglaterra, pero de no haberlo hecho, no habría conocido a Ichigo.

-Ichigo… -murmuró levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro nostálgico.

Bajaron del vehículo extrañamente luego de estacionar en el interior, no en el acceso principal de la casa como solían. El lugar parecía, nuevamente, carente de personal, el único individuo que había visto en su antigua casa era a un mayordomo ya entrado en años. En general, la mansión parecía deshabitada, pero bien conservada.

Byakuya no habló en ningún momento, Rukia por su parte se dedicó a observar en silencio y rememorar un poco de su infancia escondida entre los resquicios de la construcción que pisaba. En determinado momento Byakuya ingresó al salón principal, abriendo él mismo la puerta, y cerrándola luego de ingresada Rukia.

-Toma asiento. –Rukia obedeció mientras paseaba la vista por la sobria decoración y algunos marcos dispuestos en diferentes repisas. –En primer lugar, te informo que Hisana acaba de morir.

Silencio.

Rukia no enlazó la oración que su padre acababa de decir y le miró completamente confundida. Su madre estaba bien, agotada, pero bien. Era impensable que hubiese muerto. Rukia levantó la vista formulándole la pregunta, sin rastro alguno de dolor o pérdida en ella, sencillamente eso _no era posible_.

-De manera que, en vista de la preparación de su funeral y mi dolor, el personal ha sido obligado a abandonar la mansión. –comentó dándole la espalda a Rukia como si hablara del clima o de lo que había pedido para cenar. –Solo he permitido que Henry, junto a la señora Blandford y la joven Margaret se quedasen para nuestros cuidados. –Byakuya se silenció otra vez unos momentos. Rukia por su parte por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, padre?

-Para aquellos con el suficiente poder para informarse al respecto, el incidente acontecido hace unos días desencadenó la muerte de Hisana Kuchiki y Charles Smith. Para el resto del mundo, aquí no ha pasado nada; por motivos desconocidos, la familia Smith ha decidido no vender a la familia Kuchiki sus acciones temporalmente.

Rukia lo pensó un momento, de manera únicamente racional.

-¿Qué de eso es cierto? –Byakuya volteó hacia ella.

-El señor Smith tendrá mañana su funeral. –Byakuya entonces decidió acercarse a una fotografía que exponía a un sonriente hombre algo bajo de estatura, cabellos canosos cortos, ojos azulados y algo entrado en kilos, quien posaba su mano en el hombro de Byakuya. Ambos hombres se conocían de un tiempo y habían entablado una verdadera amistad. –No hemos concretado las transacciones que nos motivaron a venir aquí, sin embargo, una vez leído el testamento procederemos a llevarlas a cabo.

Byakuya decidió finalmente volver a voltearse hacia Rukia y quedarse en su puesto.

-¿Por qué has decidido filtrar falsa información a un grupo restringido y tratas de evitar que ella se dé a conocer al resto? –Algo no estaba encajando para Rukia. Bien podía ser que desease que los poseedores de la información _parcialmente_ incorrecta creyesen tener la verdad absoluta, al mostrar interés en evitar que divulgasen esa información, pero ¿para qué?

-Primero, dime Rukia, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu auto? –Byakuya le dirigió una mirada profunda.

-Yo… -Rukia no supo qué responder, sencillamente no estaba preparada para esa pregunta. Se mordió el labio y abstuvo de responder, Byakuya entonces cerró los ojos.

-El motivo por el que he decidido filtrar información sobre la falsa muerte de Hisana es el mismo por el que he decidido que te quedarás aquí. –Volvió a abrir los ojos solo para dedicarle una mirada que denotaba decepción –Aún me cuesta creer que hayas decidido no informarme de los acontecimientos recientes. Pusiste tu vida y la de los que te rodeaban en peligro.

Rukia no esperaba esas palabras y bajó la cabeza avergonzada, admitiendo cierta inconsciencia en sus actos. Byakuya entonces se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse, solo entonces la chica se animó a levantar la cabeza, aún con una duda por aclarar.

-¿Y mamá?, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? –Byakuya entonces le dirigió la mirada más furibunda que había visto en su vida, mezclada con un inmenso dolor y tristeza.

-Fue envenenada…

Antes de que Rukia pudiera asimilar esas palabras, Byakuya ya había _huido_ por la única puerta de ingreso.

·

Orihime estaba sentada junto a una mesa en el tercer piso de la mansión Aizawa, miraba al patio o jardín interno que ese lugar poseía. La vista era hermosa, pero su mirada era bastante seria y pasaba de observar lo que el exterior le mostraba, estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

_-Orihime. Tenemos que hablar…_

_-¡Ulquiorra! –no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, ¿soltar todas las preguntas que tenía en ese momento?, ¿reír?, ¿llorar?, ¿mirarle sin decir nada?_

_-Conduce –él cortó toda la seguidilla de preguntas y estados emocionales que pasaban visiblemente por su rostro, dejándola pasmada._

_Orihime le dedicó una mirada profunda finalmente, tratando de leer algo en él._

_-¿Hacia dónde? –volteó sobre su asiento, apartando la mirada y encendió el vehículo. Para Ulquiorra eso fue sorprendente e intrigante, no esperaba la repentina templanza y confianza que la mujer le mostraba._

_-Un lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos._

_Recorrieron el mismo trayecto que Orihime había trazado unas horas atrás para, finalmente, acabar en el departamento de la chica. Orihime le permitió primero el ingreso a Ulquiorra luego de abrir la puerta, entrando última y cerrando luego. Ulquiorra inspeccionó el recibidor en un rápido vistazo, recordando el tiempo antes pasado ahí, nada había cambiado. Avanzó hasta la ventana y observó la vista exterior mientras Orihime optó por hervir agua para preparar té._

_Orihime no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación y Ulquiorra no parecía intentarlo siquiera._

_Finalmente ambos se sentaron con las tazas humeantes por delante, quedando diagonalmente uno junto al otro (*). Ulquiorra bebió pausadamente de su taza y Orihime entrelazó nerviosa sus dedos sin apartarle la vista._

_-Orihime –finalmente el chico bajó su taza ya vacía. –Necesito que vengas conmigo._

_Inoue se perdió en la profunda mirada que el pelinegro le ofrecía, quedándose muda unos instantes. Él tomó por aprobación su silencio._

_-En plazo de una semana debes renunciar y prepararte para marchar. No comentes con nadie sobre esto, mucho menos con Kurosaki. –el ambiente estaba tenso, el silencio se hizo presente otra vez hasta que la chica inhaló profundamente antes de hablar._

_-Ulquiorra-kun, tú ya no trabajas para la familia Kuchiki, ¿verdad? –él simplemente asintió –Dime una cosa, ¿Kuchiki-san sigue viviendo como una Kuchiki?_

_Por un momento él dudó en qué responder, pero un brillo en su mirada le delató antes de que pudiera asentir. Orihime decidió no preguntar nada más y estuvo dispuesta a seguirle, incluso aunque a fin de cuentas pareciera un secuestro._

-Ulquiorra… -la chica suspiró el nombre, dejando reposar su mano contra el vidrio. Al darse cuenta de que había realizado aquello, agitó vigorosamente de lado a lado su cabeza y palmeó su rostro un par de veces. –Vamos Orihime, tenemos cosas que hacer –se dijo a sí misma antes de volver a enfocar la laptop que tenía enfrente.

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Orihime… -Ulquiorra había dejado a la chica en la sala de la que no podría salir sin acompañamiento. –Necesito tu ayuda. _

Orihime tenía una delicada misión, ahora debía enfocarse en ello con todo lo que tenía.

·

-Hmm… -Toushiro estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza, acababa de terminar las correcciones de los últimos exámenes. Fuera, pasaba del medio día en ese tranquilo sábado.

Dejó a un lado su lápiz y reposó su cabeza sobre su mano mientras miraba al exterior. Ya se le iba el año, solo le quedaba tomar los exámenes globales. En cierta forma le entraba nostalgia, gran parte de sus alumnos no necesitarían de rendir el último examen, habían aprobado con lo anterior.

Estaba pensando en su primera clase y lo molesta y, para qué negarlo, divertida que había resultado ser una pelinegra alumna suya, cuando tocaron su timbre. Arqueó una ceja, dudoso, y salió de sus pensamientos para levantarse e ir a abrir.

-¿Kurosaki? –al abrir se sorprendió enormemente, solo pudiendo mantener la puerta abierta, sin decidirse a abrir o cerrar.

-Hola Toushiro… ¡apapapá!(**) –exclamó levantando una mano por delante antes de que él pudiese hablar–No me vengas con "Hitsugaya-sensee para ti" o algo así. Partiste diciéndome "Kurosaki", así que estamos a mano. –Karin sonrió socarronamente e hizo ingreso apartando a Toushiro.

Hitsugaya, luego de salir de su estupor, esbozó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero un grito lastimero le detuvo.

-¡Hitsugaya-sensee, no nos deje fuera! –Steffanie se lanzó en carrera hacia la puerta, Toushiro la miró sorprendido al tiempo que observaba que por el pasillo se aproximaba Susan. Steffanie ingresó rápidamente y se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró.

-Permiso, sensee –Susan, calmadamente hizo ingreso. Toushiro miró curioso al trío de chicas y decidió finalmente cerrar la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? –al menos una de ellas había pedido permiso para ingresar. La pregunta iba dirigida hacia Karin, quien le restó importancia al hecho de estar invadiendo la propiedad de su profesor.

-No te preocupes por nimiedades, déjanos estudiar. –Como si fueran un grupo sincronizado, las tres chicas sacaron a la vez sus materiales de estudio.

-¡¿Pero qué creen que hacen?! –Karin no respondió y le ignoró, Susan estaba ignorándole desde el momento en que ingresó.

-¿No es obvio?, estudiar –comentó suavemente Steffanie luego de mirar a Hitsugaya y ladear la cabeza. Toushiro sintió su ira incrementarse, ¿pero que esas chicas no tenían vergüenza?

-¿Y por qué se les ha ocurrido que mi departamento es un buen lugar? –su voz sonaba algo alterada, pero mantenía la cordura suficiente para no explotar.

-Bueno… -Steffanie, quien era la única que le prestaba atención, desvió la vista a sus amigas antes de responder. –Mi pensión es muy pequeña, no podíamos estudiar ahí sin ser interrumpidos…

-Me castigaron… -dijo Susan sin apartar la vista de sus cuadernos.

-…

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa, Kurosaki? –Karin desvió la vista hacia el peliblanco y le observó en silencio, incomodándolo. –Olvídalo… -satisfecha del resultado, comenzó a hojear el libro que había traído. Toushiro bufó y luego se rascó la cabeza -¿Por qué a mi departamento?

-La biblioteca está en remodelación –comentó inocentemente Steffanie.

-La universidad está cerrada. –Susan no levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

-¿Qué mejor que su departamento, Hitsugaya-sensee? –comentó burlonamente Karin. Toushiro, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos –Además, es mejor tener a alguien que pueda respondernos las preguntas a que cabecearnos todo el día.

-¿Se supone que me sienta halagado?

-Puedes verlo como quieras.

-Hitsugaya-sensee, debería sentirse feliz de poder pasar unas horas de su sábado con tres hermosas y brillantes chicas –comentó bromista Steffanie. Toushiro sintió que no podía hacer nada contra las tres descaradas chicas que invadían su propiedad.

-Hagan lo que quieran… -se rindió dejándolas a sus anchas en el living-comedor.

-¿Dónde va, Hitsugaya-sensee? –Steffanie preguntó curiosa.

Toushiro no respondió más que señalando con su mano su camino. Steffanie trató de seguirle con la vista cuando el muro le impidió la vista, girando el cuerpo y quedando en un ángulo inclinado.

-Deja eso y estudia. –Susan finalmente terminó de hojear un certamen y lo puso en el centro. –Hagamos este, se ve difícil.

·

Rukia no volvió a ver a su padre por el día entero. A la hora del almuerzo se encontró sentada sola a la mesa.

-Margaret –llamó a la joven criada que acababa de recoger su plato. La muchacha, quizá un par de años menor, se volteó con respeto y aguardó -¿Sabes dónde está papá?

-El señor Kuchiki salió y no ha vuelto.

-Ya veo… -la chica se retiró y Rukia suspiró, no quería pasar todo el día encerrada en esas cuatro paredes sin nada que hacer, necesitaba distraerse.

Fue hacia la cocina al rato, encontrando a la señora Blandford lavando los trastos mientras conversaba con Margaret, quien estaba sentada sobre una pequeña mesa. Las mujeres no se habían percatado de ella, hasta que soltó una risilla por el comentario de la señora sobre lo amargado que se ponía Byakuya cuando no estaba Hisana con él.

-¡S-señorita!, ¡¿qué hace aquí?! –Margaret se bajó asustada de la mesa y arregló su ropa. Rukia trató de excusarse y sonreír. Por su parte, la mujer algo ya entrada en años se enjuagó las manos y las limpió en su delantal para correr hacia Rukia.

-¡Mi niña! –sin darle tiempo, la cogió fuertemente de las manos para luego abrazarla efusivamente. -¡Tanto tiempo sin verla!, ¡mira nada más cómo has crecido! –Rukia sonrió enormemente y correspondió el abrazo, hacia mucho que no veía a aquella señora.

-Ha pasado mucho, señora Blandford. –admitió.

-No sabe cuán feliz estoy de volver a verla sana y salva –comentó apretando a Rukia nuevamente contra ella. –Realmente fue una pena lo que pasó con la señora. –dijo en tono piadoso mientras apartaba un poco a Rukia. –Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa…

-No, esto también es mi culpa… debí haber atendido yo a los señores, debí desconfiar, yo… -Margaret habló compungidamente mientras enredaba sus dedos en su delantal.

-¿Podrían explicarme qué pasó?, vengo recién llegando, no tengo idea realmente…

La primera en decidirse a hablar fue la mayor, habiendo antes sentado a Rukia y ofreciéndole unas galletas.

-Verá, ese día el señor Kuchiki tenía una reunión con el señor Charles, firmarían un acuerdo importante. Llegó sobre la hora del té, por lo que Anne y yo preparamos unos bocados, ella los entregó durante la reunión.

-¿Quién es Anne?

-Era una chica nueva, había pedido trabajo hace un par de semanas, días antes de que el señor Kuchiki y la señora llegaran. Henry dudó de contratarla sin preguntarle al señor Kuchiki, pero la niña me dio tanta pena con la condición que pasaba su familia, que le pedí hiciera una excepción. Luego lo hablamos con él y no puso objeción.

-Ya veo… ¿y dónde está ella y el resto del personal?

-A eso voy mi niña, no exasperes. –Se sentó frente a Rukia y le cogió las manos. –Lo que pasó después no lo entendí mucho, pero la señora fue llevada a urgencias y el señor Kuchiki ordenó que parte del personal no apareciera por la casa unas semanas. Margaret me ha contado lo que vio, pero prefiero que ella lo cuente. –la señora miró a la joven criada junto a ella y le asintió, dándole permiso para hablar.

-Y-yo… bueno. –inspiró para calmarse. –Yo me encontraba en la sala y escuché al señor Charles reír. Estaba atendiendo a la señora Hisana cuando ella decidió levantarse y, sonriéndome, dijo que iría a ver a su esposo y conversar con un amigo de la familia, que no me preocupara por ella. Ella ingresó luego de esperar permiso a la habitación, en ese momento aún no llegaban los preparativos para el té.

Apretó sus puños sobre su regazo, pero levantó la vista hacia Rukia.

-Y-yo no sabía, pero la chica que entró con el carrito de servicio me dijo que me llamaban en la cocina. Quise negarme, quería atender a la señora, pero insistió en que no era necesaria. Ella entró y cerró tras de sí. Cuando fui a la cocina, la señora Blandford dijo que nadie me había llamado. Me devolví a la estancia, entonces escuché una taza quebrándose dentro, sin pensarlo entré a recoger un posible desorden. Y... cuando entré, vi a la señora en el suelo, siendo abrazada por el señor, mientras que el invitado tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa. El señor Kuchiki me gritó que llamara una ambulancia, corrí de inmediato, pero ya era tarde para el señor Charles. –Margaret sollozó y la señora Blandford sobó su espalda cariñosamente.

-La señora sufrió una intoxicación moderada gracias a la pronta acción del señor Kuchiki. El personal obligado a dejar la mansión cree que la señora ha muerto. –Henry ingresó a la cocina y habló de lo que sabía hasta el momento. –Nosotros hemos sido obligados a quedarnos el tiempo que el señor estime necesario en la mansión, no se nos permite salir.

-¿Están obligados? –preguntó Rukia, le sorprendía que, bajo cualquier circunstancia, su padre hiciera eso.

-Yo contacté con mamá y le dije que me quedaría unos días a tiempo completo, no puso problemas, dijo que entendía la "situación" que estaba pasando el señor Kuchiki. –dijo Margaret. La señora Blandford sonrió antes de hablar.

-Yo estoy día y noche aquí, no ha cambiado nada para mí.

-Lo de obligados es solo una forma de decirlo. A lo largo de gran parte de mi vida he servido a esta familia, aún si no me lo pidiese, me habría quedado de igual manera –lo cierto es que en los próximos días tendría vacaciones que iba a disfrutar con su familia. Eso ahora le parecía irrelevante.

-La policía busca a Anne por un presunto robo para encubrir el verdadero motivo. Sin embargo, hasta el momento no han dado con ella. –continuó la mujer mayor para luego soltar un suspiro. –Todavía no me hago a la idea –negó pausadamente con la cabeza –Yo tan vieja y caí tan fácil ante una embustera…

-No tiene la culpa… esto sencillamente es algo por lo que ninguno de nosotros tiene culpa. –dijo Henry, conciliador.

Rukia se mantuvo callada.

Pasaron un par de semanas en que solo se dedicó a visitar a su madre en el hospital y luego atenderla en casa. No contactó con Ichigo, después de todo, ¿qué decir?, ¿Qué estaba bien y no pasaba nada? Ella no iba a mentir, además, de decir eso, el chico sería capaz de ir a buscarla si no volvía enseguida. Y contarle sobre su madre iba a preocuparlo. No, contactar con Ichigo no era una opción.

Ichigo tampoco le escribía ni se comunicaba con ella, dejándole cierta incomodidad.

-Te noto algo preocupada, Rukia. –Hisana estaba leyendo sentada en su cuarto, acompañada por Rukia.

-No pasa nada, mamá… solo me preocupa un poco quién esté administrando la clínica, quizá no lo haga bien. –desvió la vista al acabar de hablar.

-Eso es asunto de tu padre, querida… ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo se llama él? –al instante las mejillas de Rukia se colorearon y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Vaya!, no me lo esperaba, tenía razón. –sonrió mientras miraba a Rukia.

-No sé de qué estás hablando… -Hisana solo le dedicó una mirada traviesa a la que Rukia no pudo hacer frente. –Bien, si hay alguien…

-¿Cómo es?, ¿dónde lo conociste? –Rukia se ruborizó aún más.

-I-Ichigo es… es un médico de la clínica. –Hisana rió levemente y Rukia bufó.

-Anda, cuéntame, ¿es guapo? –Rukia asintió muy levemente, casi de forma imperceptible -¿Y es alto? –Rukia volvió a asentir demasiado sonrojada y avergonzada para hablar. -¿Y ya son novios?

-¡Mamá!, ¡solo quieres cotillear y avergonzarme! –Hisana volvió a reír, solo que ahora con mayor potencia.

-Nada que ver, cielo… solo tengo curiosidad. ¿Piensas presentármelo algún día?, ¿cuándo ibas a contarme de él?

-Comenzamos a salir hace no mucho, tenía pensado presentárselos cuando regresaran. –hubo un silencio incómodo durante un instante, Hisana le dedicó entonces una triste sonrisa.

-Ya habrá tiempo cuando regresemos…

-Mamá, no creo que papá quiera volver

-¿Pero qué dices?, solo vinimos aquí porque el señor Smith quería vernos personalmente para realizar el acuerdo.

-Dime una cosa, ¿has hablado con él?

-¿Sobre volver?, no. –Rukia suspiró.

-Verás… el ya conoce a Ichigo.

-¡¿En serio?!, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? –infló las mejillas y luego miró a su hija. –Rukia, eres una persona muy injusta, siempre supe que tenías preferencias por tu padre. –Rukia miró con cara de circunstancia.

-No es lo que crees mamá… -se acarició la mejilla algo avergonzada. –Pero créeme cuando te digo que no le cayó nada de bien.

-Bueno, era de esperar. Tú déjame tu padre a mí. –sonrió ampliamente y Rukia solo suspiró.

·

-¿Y qué estás haciendo?

Frente a la inesperada pregunta, Toushiro saltó en la silla. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse con la ingenua mirada de Steffanie. Se llevó una mano a sus blanquecinos cabellos y los removió para luego soltar un pesado suspiro que sonó a quejido.

-Podrías al menos tocar antes de entrar.

-Lo siento… -dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Estaba actualizando las notas del curso. –dijo como si nada.

-¿Ya están?, ¡¿en serio?! –en un instante la chica llegó junto a él y se pegó a su espalda, tratando de ver la pantalla. -¿Qué nota saqué?, ¿cómo me fue?

-Eso vas a saberlo cuando estén subidas a la página –comentó cerrando la laptop.

-¡¿Queeeeeé?! –su rostro se desencajó un instante. –¡Shiro-sensee, no sea malo!

-¿Shiro? –él arqueó una ceja en disgusto.

-Quiero decir… ¡por favor sensee!, ¡no sea malo y déjeme ver mi nota! –Toushiro hizo una mueca y habló serenamente luego.

-No

-…

-…

-¡Por favor!

-No

-¡Poorrrr fissssss! –Steffanie, sin decoro alguno, le suplicó a su profesor.

-Solo diré que aprobaste, nada más –la chica le hizo algunos pucheros, pero al ver que no iba a conseguir nada más, decidió rendirse.

-¿Y Susan y Karin?

-Sí, ellas también aprobaron.

-¡Genial! –aplaudió luego de dar un par de brincos de felicidad.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah, bueno… eso…

-¿Ya terminaron de estudiar?, si es así, entonces deberían irse.

-Pues… -la chica, curiosamente, escondió sus manos tras su espalda y comenzó a balancear el cuerpo. –Bueno, verá… en realidad no teníamos nada que estudiar, sensee… comprenderá que ya solo quedan los globales… -comenzó en tono suave mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Qué?! –él se levantó del asiento, de nuevo -¡¿Entonces a qué rayos vinieron!?

-Es que resulta que Karin dijo…

-¿Por qué siempre yo?, ¿no tienen a caso otros profesores a quienes molestar? –interrumpió el inicio de la explicación de su ex alumna mientras se cogía la cabeza con una mano. Suspiró armándose de nueva paciencia. -¿Y qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?

-A eso iba –sonrió alegremente para luego hacer una educada reverencia. –Hitsugaya-sensee, ¿podría por favor acompañarme unos momentos? –Toushiro arqueó una ceja, dudoso. Aceptó seguir a la chica, pero esta lo detuvo –Primero tiene que vendarse los ojos…

-¿Por qué?

-Solo sígame el juego por una vez, por favor –volvió a rogarle. Toushiro bufó antes de aceptar.

-¡Oye Teffa, te estás tardando! –le gritó Susan desde el living.

-¡Ya vamos! –respondió ella acabando de atar la pañoleta a los ojos de su ex profesor. –listo… -y comenzó a guiar al hombre de blancos cabellos a través del pasillo.

-¿Qué planean? –articuló él una vez fue detenido. Nadie respondió, así que decidió quitarse la venda de los ojos. –Oigan, ¿qué…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron a coro las tres chicas que _invadían_ su departamento.

Toushiro abrió los ojos enormemente. Frente a él, la mesa del comedor contenía algunos snacks y bebida, las paredes estaban decoradas con serpentina y el trío de chicas sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Es nuestro agradecimiento por haber sido nuestro profesor –comentó Susan con una sonrisa.

-Y por habernos ayudado a ganar la competencia. –Dijo Steffanie, mientras que Karin solo asentía.

-Bueno, gracias… -avergonzado procedió a rascarse la nuca. –No esperaba esto.

-¡Feliz fin de semestre, Hitsugaya sensee! –las tres chicas dijeron a coro, regalándole otra sonrisa. Karin entonces extendió las manos que había tenido ocultas tras la espalda, revelando un pequeño obsequio.

-No sabíamos qué comprar, pero al final optamos por esto. –sonriendo socarronamente, tal cual su hermano haría, le entregó el obsequio a Toushiro.

-No voy a darles ni una décima por esto –dijo con cierto recelo, pero luego sonrió ampliamente. –Gracias en verdad, ha sido un gusto ser profesor de ustedes…

-La verdad, la idea fue de Karin, pero nosotras estuvimos de acuerdo –comentó Steffanie, recibiendo un codazo de parte de la pelinegra -¿qué?, tenía que decirlo, no quería quedarme con el crédito.

-Nadie preguntó –reclamó ella algo avergonzada, Susan rió fuertemente y Toushiro esbozó una sonrisa.

Al poco comenzaron a rememorar el semestre acabado. Comieron, bebieron, conversaron, rieron y bromearon durante un par de horas, hasta que las chicas decidieron era tiempo de dejar tranquilo a su antiguo mentor.

-Bueno Hitsugaya-sensee, esperamos volver a verle el próximo semestre –dijo Susan en el marco de la puerta, despidiéndose. Steffanie ya se había adelantado. –Que pase unas buenas vacaciones.

-Igualmente, gracias por lo de hoy –Susan asintió y se encaminó a alcanzar a la otra chica.

-Qué rápido se fue el semestre… -comentó Karin junto a él.

-¿Y tú no te vas? –preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

-¿Me estás echando?

-No… -ella sonrió. Dio media vuelta desde el marco de la puerta y reingresó al departamento. –Pero tampoco te estoy invitando a quedar… -comentó para sí al observarse solo.

-¡Oye Toushiro!, no tengo todo el día, ¿podrías apurarte y ayudarme? –al observar en su dirección, Toushiro se encontró a Karin recogiendo el desastre que habían montado.

-Así que vas a ayudarme a limpiar…

-Con esto date por pagado –dijo ella indiferente mientras se disponía a reunir loza por tamaños.

No tardaron gran cosa en limpiar, entre dos el desastre de cuatro se limpiaba rápido.

-Bueno, ahora sí me voy, adiós Hitsugaya-sensee –esta vez Karin habló sin ninguna burla en la voz, solo un tono que denotaba algo de respeto. Toushiro extrañamente se volvió a sentir dolido, como si de momento hubieran reconstruido una pared que siempre debió de estar ahí.

-Nos vemos Kuro… -se cortó a sí mismo y sonrió –Nos vemos Karin. –la pelinegra sonrió socarronamente otra vez.

-Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado las veces que te lo pedí.

-No era como que me dieras opción de negarme. –ella sonrió e inesperadamente se le acercó un instante para darle un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos Toushiro –sin más se fue, dejando pasmado a su antiguo profesor en el marco de la puerta.

-Hmp… -finalmente el chico se volteó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Esa chica siempre le salía con algo que no se esperaba…

·

_Toc, toc, toc_

-¿Si?, adelante –Senna estaba trabajando en su laptop cuando golpearon a su puerta -¿Qué pasa Ulquiorra? –el pelinegro ingresó a paso calmo, las puertas se cerraron tras de sí.

-He hablado con Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¿En serio?, ¿qué dijo?

-Creo que es mejor que hable usted personalmente con él –comentó al tiempo que volteaba la vista. –Puedes pasar.

Al abrirse las puertas, Ichigo ingresó con paso calmo y firme, deteniéndose unos pasos delante de Ulquiorra.

-Hola Senna…

_**Continuará**_

* * *

(*): Para ejemplificar, Orihime estaba en la cabecera mientras que Ulquiorra estaba en el asiento contiguo, es decir, en un lateral de la mesa. La mesa es rectangular de seis puestos.

(**): Bueno, es una expresión que quise usar, es en vez de decir "para, para, para" o algo por el estilo… yo (personalmente) la acorto en "apapapá" jeje, se dice más rápido ^^

Creo que al fin retomé como debía ser esta historia =)

Tengo que decirlo… la parte que me dio más risa de este capi fue al principio… cuando Senna le preguntó "¿estabas espiando?" y Ulquiorra responde con toda la tranquilidad del mundo "no" jajajajajajajajaja xD (no me entiendan, yo me entiendo).

¿Puedo pedirles un favor?, pues… ya saben… mientras no podía escribir, decidí subir una nueva historia que me tenía guardadita… se llama **Ignorancia**, ¿pueden leerla, por fis *-*?

Se cuidan mucho y… ¡dejen review por fa!

Ps: si hay algún error ortográfico, la culpa es de Ellie… _miauuuu ¿?_… nada cielo, duerme…


End file.
